Love Vampire
by Raisa Vampire
Summary: Serie de acontecimientos en la que dos caza-vampiros (Kanda y Lavi) se enamoran de dos vampiras que en principio tenian que matar Raisa y Juvia son dos vampiras convertidas distintas a los demas ya que ellas solo quieren matar a las personas "Malas" aquellas que son un peligro para la sociedad
1. Los vampiros: Raisa y Juvia

1

Desde hace siglos existe una raza humana, por llamarlo de alguna manera, superior a las demás, se los conoce por el nombre de Vampiros.

Según los humanos, normales, los vampiros son seres que viven en la oscuridad, seres aterradores que para mantenerse vivos necesitan chupar la sangre de los humanos, los no vampiros. Los vampiros usan sus colmillos afilados para succionar la sangre y así poder alimentarse. ¿Pero los vampiros son así realmente? ¿De verdad son tan aterradores? Las ideas que tienen los humanos de cómo son los vampiros es por culpa de las novelas que se publican sobre ellos. Pero en cada novela los vampiros son distintos. Pero a pesar de todas las diferencias que pueda haber, a los vampiros siempre se les reconocerá como los chupa-sangres.

Existen leyendas escritas en las que se cuentan las historias de vampiros, vampiros que vivieron en algún castillo que según la leyenda está maldito. Otras cuentan que un vampiro devoró a todos los habitantes de la ciudad más cercana al castillo en el que vivía. Pero solo son leyendas, novelas que se escriben para asustar a la gente, o simplemente para entretener.

Había una novela que habla de una familia de vampiros que vivían en el bosque de una pequeña ciudad. Estos vampiros no podían mostrarse en el sol ya que su piel comenzaba a brillar. Otra curiosidad es que se alimentaban de animales para vivir. Y además uno de ellos se enamoraba de una humana. No os dejéis engañar por todas las cosas que leáis en esta novela ninguna es verdad, bueno la de que se alimentan de sangre, es cierta a medias. Los vampiros no pueden vivir a base de sangre animal, para poder vivir los vampiros necesitan la sangre humana, por que si únicamente te alimentas de sangre de animal tienes que estar continuamente alimentándote de ella no podrías sobrevivir dos horas si te alimentaras de un animal, además es muy indigesta, la sangre humana proporciona mayor energía. Si te alimentas de un humano puedes estar hasta dos días enteros sin probar su sangre estas débil, pero sigues vivo.

¿Con la luz del sol brillan? Que tontería, si un vampiro recibe la luz del sol demasiado tiempo, se convierte en cenizas. Otra cosa que ocurre en la historia es que los vampiros y los hombres lobo ¡son enemigos!, mentira otra vez, tanto los hombres lobo como los vampiros viven pacíficamente, por que como dicen los humanos, son seres de la oscuridad. Es verdad que no se llevan a las mil maravillas, pero tampoco se llevan a matar, solo tienen los roces que tienen todas las especies. Los verdaderos enemigos de los vampiros son los caza-vampiros, humanos entrenados para matar vampiros, podría decirse que son los únicos humanos que saben de la existencia de los vampiros. Y esa historia de amor entre un humano y un vampiro, eso jamás ocurriría, por que los vampiros tienen mucho odio a los humanos, solo les gusta comérselos, además los humanos normales ignoran la existencia de estos seres, además de que cualquier humano puede ser un caza-vampiros y preferimos no arriesgarnos, más que nada por que lo que queremos es proteger nuestra existencia.

Mi mejor amiga, Juvia, una chica delgadita con el pelo azul, estaba en un bar bebiendo un vaso de sangre mientras miraba a la mesa con la mirada perdida como era costumbre en ella desde hacía días.

-Juvia ¿estas bien? Hace días que no dices nada, me tienes preocupada- me senté en frente suya.

-¡Oh!, hola Raisa, no, no me pasa nada, solo estaba pensando.- me miró pero enseguida bajo la mirada, de nuevo hacía la mesa.

-Eso no suele ser una buena señal. Dime ¿en que piensas?

-Es solo que… matar a personas, no creo que pueda acostumbrarme nunca a este tipo de vida. Matamos a gente, bebemos su sangre y así nos mantenemos con vida. Vivimos a costa de la vida de otras personas.

-Si, ya lo se- miré mi vaso.- pero por algo decidimos hacer lo que hacemos, aunque todos nos miren raro, no creo que ninguno de los que están aquí sepan como somos. Ellos no tienen ni idea de por que hacemos lo que hacemos.

-Sí, tienes razón, no somos como os demás, algo me alivia, pero aún así me resulta difícil.

-Si, a mi también.

Entonces alguien entró por la puerta, y todos los que estábamos allí nos giramos. Era un chico de unos 20 años, con el pelo rubio más o menos largo, y el flequillo le caía por el rostro. Entró y con la mirada comenzó a buscar a alguien. Y se dirigió con paso firme hasta la mesa en la que estábamos sentadas Juvia y yo.

-¿Vosotras sois Juvia y Raisa?-dijo con seriedad.

-Así es.

-Genial, venid conmigo, la Reina os espera.

-¿La reina?

-Así es y no la gusta que la hagan esperar, así que daros prisa.

Nos levantamos y les seguimos, llegamos a la sala del trono, una sala muy grande iluminada por velas que estaban colocadas en las columnas que sujetaban el techo. Y al final de la sala había cinco personas. Los que estaban a los lados eran los consejeros de la Reina, y la que estaba en el medio, era la propia Reina. Llegamos hasta estar en frente de la Reina.

-Mi reina, estas son las chicas que mandaste llamar.

-Gracias Sebastian, puedes retirarte- hizo una reverencia con la mano derecha en el pecho, y se marchó, perdiéndose en la oscura habitación.

Nosotras nos inclinamos también. Cuando nos levantamos pudimos ver por primera vez a la Reina, ciertamente esa mujer daba algo de miedo. Tenia los ojos muy rojos, parecían fuego y no paraba de mirarnos con deseo, deseo seguramente de hincarnos el diente, literalmente. Los colmillos la sobresalían de sus labios rojos. A pesar de la poca luz que había pudimos verla por completo, tenia el pelo anaranjado y ondulado con la raya en medio que le caía por los hombros, hasta antes de llegar a su pecho. Su piel era pálida, consecuencia de no tomar el sol tenía los ojos perfilados en negro. A pesar de tener miles de años lucía una figura de veintipocos. En la frente llevaba una especie de corona, negra con un diamante, un rubí en el centro. Tenia un brazo a poyado en el trono. Mientras que con el otro, solo apoyaba el codo, y sostenía pegado a su cuerpo una copa, de sangre imagino. Estaba sentada en un trono, en una postura extraña, estaba de medio lado apoyando su peso en el brazo que estaba apoyado y tenían las piernas dobladas, y a sus lados sus consejeros, los cuales tenían una sonrisa, que también daba miedo.

-Así que sois vosotras las vampiras que matan únicamente a prisioneros, las asesinas de la cárcel, como os conocen los humanos.

-Si señora, somos nosotras

-Y ¿a que se debe esa extraña acción?

-Alteza si me permite- apoyó su mano debajo de su barbilla- nosotras no somos capaces de matar a civiles. No somos capaces de matar a gente que tiene una familia.- dije con miedo de lo que nos podía decir después. No la miré a los ojos, permanecí con la cabeza agachada.

-Así que sois buenas vampiros, después de todo.-dijo la reina.

-No exactamente, aún matamos a gente y…-no terminé, Juvia me cortó.

-Alteza- Se puso por delante de mí-La única razón por la que no matamos a esas personas, es que hemos visto muchas familias destruidas cuando muere uno de sus seres queridos. No queremos que vuelva a pasar.- las dos miramos al suelo.

-Es eso… ¿lo que les pasó a vuestras familias?

-Si, señora.- la dije en tono triste – cuando fuimos convertidas en vampiros, a los pocos días, decidimos que era mejor desaparecer. Cogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos.

-Ya entiendo. Pero ¿seríais capaces de matar a alguien que no estuviera en la cárcel?

-¿A que se refiere?- las dos estábamos confusas, ya la habíamos dicho a que clase de personas matábamos, ¿por que insistía?

-Me refiero a gente de a pie, a gente que está en la calle.- las dos nos miramos. Después a la reina

-Podríamos si la persona es, mala, por decirlo de algún modo.

-Así que podríais matar a un violador o a un ladrón, que no estuviera en la cárcel.- volvimos a mirarnos, y después a la reina de nuevo que no paraba de mirarnos.

Cuando las miradas de Juvia y la mía se cruzaron, las dos pensamos lo mismo

-Si señora- dijimos más dos decididas.

-Excelente.- dijo la reina sonriendo tanto que se le veía por completo los colmillos.

Tanto yo como Juvia nos estábamos asustando al ver a la Reina sonreír de esa manera

-Señora, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría decirnos por que nos ha llamado?

-Supongo que sabéis que el clan de los vampiros no es el único que existe.

-Si señora, lo sabemos.

-Pues bien, me reuní con los reyes de los clanes de los hombres lobos y el de los demonios de agua, son los clanes más fuertes. Debatimos sobre las zonas de caza, los hombres lobo se quedaran con la zona de los bosques. Y los demonio acuáticos, como es normal, se quedaran con las playas y los lagos. Nosotros tenemos las ciudades, por lo que podemos actuar tanto en la noche, como en el día.

-Pero… señora, los vampiros no podemos salir cuando hay sol, el sol nos mata.

-No os preocupéis, por eso, ya está todo controlado.

-Pero alteza, ¿a que se refiere?- las dos estábamos muy confundidas, como vamos a salir de día.

Entonces, giró su rostro hacia atrás, hizo un suave gesto con el dedo. Y por detrás de ella apareció Sebastian con una caja.

-Con esto no tendréis problemas, podréis caminar por las calles a plena luz del día.- Abrió la caja, pero no pudimos ver lo que había dentro debido a la posición en la que estábamos. Venid aquí.- nos hizo un gesto con la mano, y nos acercamos.- con estas pulseras podréis pasear bajo la luz del sol.

-¿Está segura?

-Completamente, pero debéis prestar atención.- puso una mirada muy seria-. Si en algún momento el sello de la pulsera se rompe, quedareis desprotegidas del sol, por lo que tendréis que ocultaros.

-Si Alteza.- nos puso las pulseras, una a cada una.

-Muy bien ya estáis preparadas, ahora id a descansar, mañana necesitareis fuerzas.

Salimos de aquella sala, y cada una se fue a su habitación, me metí en la cama y dormí hasta el día siguiente. Imagino que sería la mañana del día siguiente por que en el lugar donde estaba no había ventanas, era de esperarse, si hubiera ventanas no podríamos vivir allí, el sol nos mataría.

Cuando me vestí, un vestido negro con algún detalle en rojo, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la habitación de Juvia. Llamé a la puerta y me abrió.

-Hola Juvia, ¿quieres que vayamos a desayunar?

-Si, por favor, estoy hambrienta.

Salio de la habitación. Nos encaminábamos hacia el bar cuando escuchamos que nos llamaba alguien.

-Raisa, Juvia.- Miramos hacia atrás y Sebastian venia hacia nosotras con cara seria. Paró justo en frente de nosotras.- debéis venir conmigo, la Reina os busca.

-Pero ahora íbamos a desayunar.- las dos teníamos hambre.

-La Reina, os llama, debéis contestar inmediatamente, sin excusas.- nos dio la espalda, y comenzó a caminar.

Le seguimos, ese tío daba miedo, tenía una voz muy profunda, y asustaba.

-No es bastante excusa que tengamos hambre.- me dijo Juvia en voz baja. Las dos nos encogimos de hombros al mirarnos.

Volvimos a la misma sala del trono donde habíamos estado hacia poco tiempo, creo, realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que nos fuimos a dormir. Pero en la sala algo había cambiado. Seguía siendo oscura, pero en el medio de esta había una mesa con sillas alrededor. En la sala nos dimos cuenta de que no estaban ni los consejeros ni la propia reina.

-Siéntense por favor, la reina vendrá en seguida.- dijo Sebastian, con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, invitando a que nos sentáramos en las sillas.

Nos sentamos en las sillas más cercanas a nosotras. Después Sebastian desapareció. Entre la oscuridad aparecieron los consejeros y la reina. Todos ellos se sentaron en las sillas que quedaban libres, la reina estaba enfrente de nosotras, al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Bien chicas, os he hecho venir aquí para que conozcáis el método que seguimos nosotros para cazar, y para conocer el vuestro también por supuesto.- dijo la reina sentándose.- el consejo está ansioso por saber cual es vuestra manera de matar, una manera muy peculiar.- ambas nos miramos. Y después volvimos la mirada a la reina.

-Alteza-me levanté del asiento-en realidad nosotras no tenemos un método concreto de caza, simplemente observamos a… - las palabras me desaparecieron, pero pude seguir.- observamos a nuestra presa durante un período de tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para poder trazar una estrategia y que los guardias de la prisión u otros prisioneros no nos vean. Solemos atacar cuando… -otra vez- cuando la presa está a solas. Eso es todo Alteza.- volví a sentarme.

La Reina no paraba de mirarnos.

-Excelente, bien pues apartar de ahora os dedicareis a cazar a aquellas personas que… hieren a las familias, según he entendido. Pero esta vez no matareis por propia voluntad y a quien elijáis. El consejo elije a esas personas y este será vuestro primer trabajo.-pulsó un botón.

Ante nosotras y en el centro de la mesa apareció un holograma de un hombre, mas bien el holograma que veíamos era de la cabeza del hombre.

-Este hombre es Akainu Nochi, nuestros vampiros llevan varios días vigilándole, según él es un hombre de negocios. Pero los negocios que con los que trabaja es el de vender mujeres a cambio de dinero, se las vende a hombres ricos. Después de eso no se vuelve a saber nada más de las chicas, según nuestras fuentes, son criadas de los hombres que las compran, hacen todo lo que las dicen para poder llevarse algo a la boca. Es un personaje bastante peculiar, y por lo que parece está en vuestro terreno. Está bien protegido por lo que es difícil acercarse a él.

-Pero señora, cualquier vampiro podría ocuparse de él.- dijo Juvia confusa.- es decir, los vampiros son rápidos y pueden ocuparse de él.

-Realmente la razón de traeros aquí y elegir a este hombre es para saber si sois capaces de cumplir con lo que se os manda. Además por lo que puedo ver en vosotras es que debéis tener hambre.- comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras. Tenia razón, estábamos bastante hambrientas, la sangre del bar no es igual a la sangre humana.- ¿no queréis probar la sangre de un humano que hace daño a esas chicas? Seguro que para vosotras resultará muy sabroso que una persona como él desaparezca.-se puso detrás de nosotras. Nos estaba tentando, y con el hambre que teníamos.- esa persona resultará sabrosa, y a la vez podéis si queréis ir a por los compradores, de cualquier modo si no queréis siempre podéis seguir bebiendo la sangre de ese bar… pude que no sea igual que la sangre de un humano.- Juvia y yo nos miramos, la Reina seguía detrás de nosotras, tentándonos, más y más… de repente llegó hasta nosotras olor a sangre. Olía deliciosa. Miré a Juvia sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos.

En la mesa comenzaron a aparecer distintos hombres.

-Estos hombres que veis en el holograma son aquellos compradores que maltratan a las chicas, y se divierten haciéndolo. Se necesita que alguien los pare.- el olor de la sangre era cada vez mas intenso. Juvia y yo nos miramos, estábamos hambrientas y esos hombres eran las presas que Juvia y yo necesitábamos.

-Alteza, promete usted que podemos con todos.- dije de parte de las dos.

-Son todo vuestros, pero el que realmente tiene que morir es él.- señaló al holograma que había aparecido al principio.-Akainu Nochi debe desaparecer del mapa. ¿Lo habéis entendido?

-Si, señora.

-Excelente-. El holograma desapareció al igual que el olor a sangre.- prestad atención ya que esta es la primera vez que salís, debéis mantener el símbolo a salvo, y debéis tener cuidado de que no os vean, las calles por la mañana, no son iguales que de noche. Ahora iros. Devitt os enseñará el camino.

Seguimos a Devitt, era uno de los consejeros de la Reina. Todos los consejeros de la reina tenían la piel muy pálida, más que cualquier otro vampiro, a partir de eso cada uno tenía rasgos distintos, Devitt tenía el pelo negro y corto. Tenia marcas en los ojos. Él nos condujo por todo el edificio, hasta que subimos unas escaleras. Esas escaleras daban al nivel superior, donde estaban los humanos, había escaleras como esas repartidas por todas las instalaciones que comunicaban con las distintas partes del planeta. Encima de cada puerta había un cartel en el que decía el país al que se salía.

-Esta es la salida que debéis tomar. Según nuestros informes.- nos dio una carpeta con unos cuantos papeles dentro de ella.- Akainu suele ir siempre al mismo café, siempre a la misma hora, a partir de allí podéis seguirle. Y hacer lo que creáis conveniente. – Abrió la puerta pero en el exterior aún era de noche, ni siquiera se veía el comienzo del amanecer.- aún está oscuro, podéis tener aproximadamente unas dos horas antes de que salga el sol. – salimos al exterior y tras salir volvieron a cerrar la puerta.

Ningún humano había encontrado nunca nuestro escondite. La entrada al mundo, por así decirlo, de los vampiros era un almacén abandonado, que solo podía ser abierto por vampiros ya que se requería una fuerza sobre humana. Ningún humano podría abrirla, ni siquiera cinco humanos podrían con ella. De esa manera estábamos protegidos, no de los humanos, ya que si alguien entraba podía convertirse en la cena, nos protegíamos especialmente por los caza-vampiros, aunque ninguno de ellos había descubierto jamás nuestro escondite, era mejor estar prevenidos.

Juvia y yo aprovechamos a ojear la carpeta que nos dio Devitt. En ella estaban todos los datos de ese hombre, los vampiros trabajaban bien. Miramos todo, su casa, su trabajo, sus compradores, todo lo que había en esa carpeta.

Por el horizonte se comenzaba a asomar la luz del sol.

-Después de tanto tiempo.- comencé

-Ocultas en la oscuridad.- siguió Juvia. Las dos nos levantamos.

-Por fin, vamos a ver la luz del sol.- nos miramos, nos cogimos de las manos que estaban en el centro, ambas llevábamos la pulsera que la Reina nos había dado.

-Tenemos que confiar. –Juvia me miró y le devolví la mirada.

-Confiar…

Nos quedamos levantadas mirando al horizonte mientras el sol comenzaba a salir. Poco a poco la luz del sol que bañaba el suelo se nos iba acercando. Teníamos que confiar que aquel símbolo nos protegiera. Poco a poco la luz nos daba por los pies, iba subiendo por las piernas. Las dos teníamos los ojos cerrados. Las dos abrimos los ojos y teníamos el sol de cara, pero aun estábamos vivas.

-Funciona, Juvia realmente funciona.- nos abrazamos. Y nos quedamos viendo el sol, quien podría imaginar que echaríamos tanto de menos el sol.

-El sol, es realmente precioso, jamás me había parecido tan hermoso.

-Sabes Juvia, tienes razón.

Cuando amaneció por completo nos pusimos en camino. Nos dirigimos al café, donde Akainu suele ir todas las mañanas.

A las 7 de la mañana la gente ya se había puesto en movimiento, abrían sus negocios o iban a ellos. Otras personas entraban en las cafeterías a desayunar. Entonces mientras caminábamos por las calles encontramos la cafetería que buscábamos, y por delante de nosotras vimos a nuestra presa. Miré a Juvia las dos sonreímos con deseo. Vimos que entraba a la cafetería así que le seguimos. Esperamos a que saliera. Cogió el coche y se dirigió al puerto. Durante todo el camino no le perdimos de vista, le vigilábamos desde los cielos. Saltábamos por los distintos edificios que había por el camino. Nos paramos encima de unos contenedores, desde allí podíamos ver todo lo que ocurría. Ese hombre había quedado en el puerto con unas cuantas personas, que por las ropas que llevaban eran ricos. Reconocimos a esas personas por los hologramas que la reina nos había enseñado hacia solo unas horas. Esas personas eran los compradores.

-¡Cabrones!- dije, dirigiéndome a ellos, pero Juvia me escuchó.

-Como pueden hacerles eso a unas chicas y quedarse tan tranquilos.- dijo Juvia en tono enfadado.

-Mira, se dirigen a los contenedores- les seguimos con la mirada.

Vimos que abrían el contendor, desde donde estábamos no podíamos ver nada. Así que nos movimos a un contenedor que quedaba enfrente, para poder ver lo que había dentro. Comenzaban ha abrir las puertas. La oscuridad de dentro del contenedor hacia imposible que pudiéramos ver algo. Akainu se metió dentro del contenedor y cuando salió no iba sólo, había cogido a una chica de los pelos y la sacaba fuera. La chica estaba atada de brazos y muñecas y amordazada. Cuando vimos aquella espantosa escena tanto Juvia como yo nos sorprendimos, nos miramos, por que era cierto lo que la Reina nos había dicho.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Realmente dentro de ese contenedor hay chicas.

-Tenemos que salvarlas.

Según nuestros métodos de caza nunca mataríamos si hay mas gente mirando. Comenzaron a sacar a las chicas del contenedor. Era un contenedor marítimo, uno de los grandes, podía medir fácilmente 14 metros de largo, las chicas que salían estaban aterrorizadas., se podía ver en su mirada

-Pobrecitas, tenemos que sacarlas de ese infierno.

-Tienes razón. Fíjate, las están dividiendo.- dijo Juvia

Las chicas estaban siendo divididas en cuatro camiones distintos.

Cuando aquellos hombres se marcharon, después de pagar a Akainu, él se quedó en el puerto. Entró a una habitación pequeña y empezó a contar el dinero que le habían entregado. Era hora de actuar.

Con fuerza saltamos desde el contenedor en el que nos encontrábamos hasta el techo de la habitación en la que se había metido. Sonó bastante como para darle un pequeño susto, miramos por la ventana. Pero no sirvió de nada, en ese mismo momento enfrente de nosotras se había caído uno de los contenedores, así que actuó como si nada.

Así que plan B. Juvia usó el poder que tenia. Posó con delicadeza su mano en el techo de la habitación y sólo con pensarlo comenzó a congelar el techo, después bajó a la puerta, y de ahí al resto de la habitación. Esta vez si que estaba asustado… por que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Que? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- dijo atemorizado

Bajamos a su nivel y nos pusimos enfrente a él.

-¿Qui…quienes sois vosotras?

-Tu peor pesadilla…- dijimos las dos con la ira acumulada por lo que habíamos visto hacia unos instantes en el puerto.

No le dijimos nada más y nos abalanzamos sobre él. Le mordimos en el cuello, cada una por un lado distinto. Después de no haber comido nada durante todo el día, morder a un humano sentaba bien.

Le habíamos dejado seco, por así decirlo.

-Pues ya esta, ahora hay que salvar a esas chicas…

-Si venga, antes de que las ocurra algo.

-Espera, tengo una idea.

Cogimos a Akainu que estaba en el suelo sin sangre en su cuerpo y le llevamos a un lugar donde la policía pudiera encontrarle. Después de eso, nos fuimos a por los demás, dejando pistas a la policía para que encontraran a las chicas. Nos dividimos, dos para ella y dos para mí. Después de matarles nos quedamos en la última casa para asegurarnos de que la policía encontrara a las chicas, cuando la policía llegaba a una casa, nos dirigíamos a otra y esperamos.

Quedamos en unos acantilados que había en la ciudad. Cuando llegué Juvia ya había llegado y estaba mirando el mar. Perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Es precioso ¿verdad? El mar… hacia mucho que no lo veía, lo echaba de menos.

-Si, tienes razón, es precioso.- Me senté a su lado y nos quedamos mirando como las olas chocaban contra las rocas. Cuando empezó a anochecer nos levantamos y volvimos la puerta en la que entramos.

Al entrar a la puerta, Jasdero, otros de los consejeros de la reina nos estaba esperando. Tenia el pelo rubio y largo, se sujetaba el pelo con una cinta era el hermano de Devitt.

Nos condujo de nuevo, como su hermano, por todo el edificio hasta que llegamos hasta la sala del trono. Tras las puertas estaban la Reina y el resto de los consejeros.

-Majestad, han vuelto. – le dijo Jasdero

-Excelente. Bien sentaros.-nos invitó la Reina.

Nos sentamos en las dos sillas que quedaban libres.

-Señora, la misión a sido un éxito.

-Si, eso he oído, ahora sois maquinas de matar, ya estáis preparadas

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Juvia, las dos estábamos sorprendidas por lo que nos había dicho.

-¿Maquinas de matar? ¿Qué quiere decir?

Todos vampiros del consejo estaban callados, no se movieron de su sitio y no paraban de mirarnos. Todos sus ojos eran rojos, sus pieles pálidas como la nieve y daban algo de miedo cuando nos miraban fijamente.

-Lo que la Reina quiere decir- comenzó a decir Jasdero- es que la misión que os encomendamos, no existía.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quiere decir con que no existía?- dijo Juvia.

-Nos está diciendo que… ¿nos ha mentido?

-La Reina os tiene en el punto de mira.- dijo Devitt

-¿Que quiere decir?-dije, sorprendida por lo que dijo

-Parece que no os habéis enterado, pero vosotras sois las únicas vampiras que tienen poderes, los tenéis por alguna razón que ni siquiera nosotros entendemos.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotras?

-Los poderes que poseéis son especiales para nosotros.

- Con vuestros poderes podemos ganar la guerra…- dijo otro de los consejeros. La Reina no había hablado.

-¿Qué guerra?- dijo Juvia asustada

-Desde hace siglos existe una guerra entre los vampiros y los caza-vampiros. Hemos perdido muchos vampiros en esta guerra y ellos cazadores, pero con vosotras podremos conseguirlo, podemos acabar con la guerra, podemos ganar.

-Pero nosotras no…

-Según los rumores cuando vosotras vinisteis aquí y supisteis de la existencia de los caza-vampiros los odiasteis por no haber a parecido cuando os convertisteis.- nos dijo la Reina.

Las dos agachamos la cabeza. Y nos cogimos de las manos

-Vosotras debéis ser las que más queréis acabar con esta guerra, las que mas queréis matar a esos caza-vampiros.

-Si, ellos, hubieran, aparecido, Nosotras no seriamos…- dije entrecortadamente, debido al odio que les tenía y que no podía ni pensar.

-¿vampiras?- dijo la reina, entre risas.- ahora, no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora que las dos habéis probado lo que se siente no querréis dejadlo, lo necesitáis. Necesitáis la libertad de la que os han privado durante todos vuestros años humanos. Ahora tenéis libertad para hacer lo que queréis…

Después de que la Reina y sus consejeros nos dijeran todo aquello de la guerra, los caza vampiros, sobre nosotras y los poderes que poseemos, después de todo aquello y sin poder rebatir nada de lo que nos decían, Juvia y yo nos marchamos, cada una a su habitación.

Abrí la puerta y para cerrarla apoyé la espalda en ella. Estando aún de pie fui poco a poco escurriéndome para poder sentarme en el suelo. Doblé las rodillas y puse los brazos sobre ellas, y escondí la cara entre el hueco que quedaba entre mi cuerpo y los brazos. Cerré los ojos y lo primero que me vino a la mente fue aquella noche de invierno en la que nos convirtieron en vampiros. Aquella noche en la que Juvia y yo habíamos salido del cine y nos disponíamos a irnos a casa, mientras hablábamos de nuestras cosas. En pocos minutos pasamos de ser humanas a ser vampiros, maquinas de matar, como nos había llamado la Reina.

Levanté la cabeza y la apoye en la puerta, y miré a mi alrededor, a la habitaron, una habitación pequeña con lo necesario, una cama, un armario y un espejo, pero sin ventanas, la habitación estaba iluminada por una pequeña bombilla. Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí al espejo. Aparecí en el espejo, pero era diferente a las veces que me miraba en el espejo y cantaba al son de la música, como lo hacia en mi casa, en los cuales podía reconocerme, sabia quien era y lo que hacia. Pero en este momento, no sabia quien era, me sentía vacía. Lo único que veía era una chica con el pelo rosa largo y suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda, con la cara pálida por la poca luz del sol, o ninguna. Ojos morados… era lo único que veía pero no veía a la chica que fui una vez, enamoradiza y loca, que solía ser antes de ser vampiro, sentía que algo me faltaba.

Poco a poco apareció por mi boca cerrada, sangre, mi sangre. Los vampiros tenemos la habilidad de esconder los colmillos y sacarlos a voluntad. Los colmillos iban aparecieron poco a poco por encima de mi labio inferior, rajando la piel con la que rozaba. Los colmillos eran muy duros y afilados por lo que al rajar la piel comenzaba a salir la sangre con facilidad. Los dos ríos de sangre llegaron hasta la barbilla y comenzaron a gotear cayendo al suelo. Los ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color, de morado a rojo en apenas unos segundo, es el instinto asesino de los vampiros. Los colmillos paran.

Allí estaba yo parada frente al espejo sin poder moverme, y la sangre cayendo.

-Esta soy yo ahora… un vampiro.- dije con tristeza.

Escuché que alguien venia corriendo, pero no me moví. Abrieron la puerta. Era Juvia, sin cerrarla se acercó rápidamente a mí.

-Raisa, estás bien… madre mía si estas sangrando.

-Juvia…- recuperé el sentido y pude moverme.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí.- me giré hacia ella y las dos nos quedamos mirándonos.

Pude ver que sus ojos también eran rojos, su voluntad era muy fuerte. Entonces por la puerta aparecieron vampiros, atraídos por el olor de la sangre. Es cierto que la sangre humana es mas apetitosa, pero cuando se trata de sangre cualquiera vale, incluso la de un vampiro. Juvia corrió a la puerta y la cerró dejando a los vampiros fuera y echó el pestillo. Pero se quedó mirando a la puerta apoyada frente a ella.

-Raisa, será mejor que guardes los colmillos y te quites la sangre por que no podré aguantar mucho más. Por favor.- su voz sonaba extraña, era por la sangre.

Me apresuré a limpiarme. Guardé los colmillos, me limpié y quemé el pañuelo para que el olor desapareciera. El color rojo de mis ojos desapareció y el barullo que había en el pasillo también desapareció, todo se quedó en silencio. Juvia se giró hacia mí y se aproximó.

-Gracias por venir- la dije

-Raisa, eres mi mejor amiga, y además si no llego a venir esos vampiros sedientos te devorarían antes de que pudieras decir una palabra.- nos miramos y las dos nos reímos.- pero dime ¿que te ocurre?, por que esta es la segunda vez que haces esto.- agaché la cabeza

-¿De verdad?

-Si, la primera vez fue hace unos meses, me dijiste que solo querías probar tu sangre y lo dejé pasar, pero esta vez no. Dime ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada. No es nada.- me senté en la cama

-Raisa…- se sentó a mi lado. – no puedes engañarme, algo te pasa… dímelo.

-Es que, he estado pensando en todo lo que hemos pasado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Al cambio al que hemos tenido que adaptarnos cuando nos convertimos en vampiras hace ya siete meses. Tuvimos que abandonar nuestras casas, cogimos las cosas y nos fuimos. Nuestras familias, puede que nos estén buscando y no podemos decirles donde estamos. A nuestros amigos…- vi en sus ojos mucha pena y recuerdos…

Me levanté de la cama y me senté en el suelo para estar frente a ella.

-Dejamos a todos nuestros amigos allí- me dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-Si.

-He oído a muchos vampiros hablar de sus amigos, pero siempre acaban sus conversaciones con un brindis, entre risas y diciendo "ellos eran un estorbo" o "estoy mucho mejor así", y todos los que están escuchando le dan la razón.- dijo sin levantar la cabeza.- desde que estamos aquí nunca he sentido que nuestros amigos fueran un estorbo.

-Yo tampoco- dije- gracias a ellos pude llegar aquella noche en la que nos convertimos en asesinas.- río por no llorar, y mientras agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo. Juvia se levantó de la cama y se sentó conmigo en el suelo.

Nos abrazamos. Nuestras lágrimas empezaron a caer. Ambas habíamos guardado nuestros sentimientos durante mucho tiempo y esas lágrimas eran prueba de ello. Los echábamos de menos a todos. Al separarnos, nos quedamos apoyadas en la pared

-Recuerdas que no parábamos de hablar de nuestras cosas… nos podíamos pasar horas y horas hablando.

-Si, lo recuerdo.- comenzó a decir.- Recuerdo que nos tiramos una buena temporada hablando de un chico italiano que conocimos y que a las dos nos volvió locas, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ahora no recuerdo su nombre.

-Si, se de quien hablas, pero ahora no recuerdo su nombre.-pensamos.

-Squall.- Dijo

-Si, y tenia novia, muy guapa, y con mucha suerte…- me quedé pensando en el nombre.- Rinoa, Rinoa se llamaba.

-Si es cierto, Squall y Rinoa, recuerdo que estábamos muy celosas de ella.

-Con razón lo estábamos.- nos miramos y nos echamos a reír.

-Y todas las veces que hablábamos de los chicos famosos, tú con Jared Leto…

-Y tú con Billie Joe Armstrong… cada loca con su tema. Teníamos mucho peligro cuando empezábamos ha hablar.

-Si…que recuerdos, me gustaría escuchar algo de ellos, lo hecho de menos… mi Billie, aún recuerdo el cuadro que me hiciste de ellos, seguro que estará colgado en mi pared, al igual que todas las fotos.

-Y tú me regalaste el colgante.

Las dos comenzamos a recordar los buenos momentos que pasamos juntas.

-Jaja…-comencé a reírme cuando recordé cosas.

-Que te ocurre, ¿de que te ríes?- me preguntó.

-Recuerdo que Zaru pasaba de nosotras cuando nos poníamos ha hablar.

-Si, es verdad, pobrecito lo que le hacíamos sufrir.-también se rió.- y los ratos que pasamos con Erza, con Elle, Misa y Usopp.

-Y los chicos de tu academia, y los de clase.

-Si, hay muy buenos recuerdos con todos ellos.

Estuvimos un buen rato recordando todos los momentos que pasamos antes de que nos convirtieran en vampiras.

-Sabes.- miré al techo.- a pesar de que ya no estamos con ellos, y los echo de menos, me alegra no haberme separado de ti Juvia. Si también te hubiera perdido no sabría como seguir, y probablemente yo ya no, puede que ya no estuviera…

-¡Raisa!- la miré, estaba enfadada.

-Lo siento…- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por si solas, aunque tampoco hice nada para pararlas. Juvia me dio con su puño en la cabeza, pero suavemente. Cuando la miré ella también lloraba.

-¡Baka!… no quiero que vuelvas a decir o pensar esas cosas. ¿ME HAS OIDO?

-Está bien, lo siento… mientras levantaba los brazos en son de paz. Las dos acabamos sonriendo.


	2. Idea Equivocada

2

Las dos acabamos durmiendo en mi habitación, cuando despertamos ella se fue a su habitación. Yo me vestí y me quedé un rato en babia pensando en todo lo que habíamos hablado esta noche, y se me ocurrió una idea. Fui a busca a Juvia a su habitación. Llamé a la puerta y cuando supo que era yo me dejó pasar, ya estaba vestida. Un a camiseta negra de tirantes muy escotada, debajo llevaba otra blanca. Y una falda blanca y negra con algo de vuelo que la llegaba por las rodillas.

-¿Raisa, que ocurre?

-Tengo una idea. ¿Que te parecería ir a ver a nuestra familia, y a los chicos?- se quedó en silencio.

-Estás loca, no podemos ir y lo sabes, nos lo prohibieron cuando llegamos aquí.

-Lo se, pero no se enteraran, solo una visita, sin que nos vean, claro. Venga por favor. Con esto- me señalé la pulsera.- podemos ir a verles, solo hay que encontrar la puerta que nos lleve a casa. Además la Reina nos dijo que a partir de ahora podíamos salir por la mañana

-No podemos dejar que nos vean…-. Puso la mano en la barbilla.

-Entonces que, ¿nos vamos?- esperé su respuesta

-Si venga vamos.-. Le emocionó la idea.- Espera, tenemos que actuar con normalidad.

Salimos de su habitación y estuvimos buscando la puerta que nos llevara a casa. La encontramos, sobre ella había un cartel que decía Verbastin. Abrimos la puerta y entramos, o más bien salimos. Era de día, sin nubes, solo había sol, era una día perfecto. Estábamos en un descampado y a lo lejos podía verse la ciudad, con el puente, que era el símbolo de esa cuidad. Así que nos dirigimos hacia ella, corrimos mas rápido que cualquier otro día, las dos estábamos eufóricas e ilusionadas por volver a ver a nuestras familias y amigos. En pocos minutos llegamos y nos separamos para que cada una fuera a ver a su familia, después nos reuniríamos e iríamos a ver a nuestros amigos.

Después de ver a nuestras familias de saber que estaban bien, y que nos echaban de menos, nos reunimos, donde solíamos reunirnos antes de que nos convirtieran, en Baskerville. Era un parque que había en nuestro barrio donde solíamos quedar con todos nuestros amigos los viernes, y hoy era viernes. Por desgracia no podíamos acercarnos a ellos y decir "hola ¿que tal?" teníamos que ser meras observadoras. Estábamos en el techo de un bar que había allí, justo enfrente del banco donde solíamos reunirnos. Uno por uno llegaban y se sentaban en el banco a esperar a los demás. Les seguimos durante toda la tarde, atentas a lo que hacían y tristes por no poder estar con ellos. Cuando se hizo de noche y todos volvieron a sus casas, Juvia y yo volvimos al descampado dispuestas a volver a lo que ahora era nuestro hogar.

Nos acercábamos poco a poco a la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, no veíamos nada. Sentimos como nos agarraban por detrás. Forcejeábamos pero no podíamos soltarnos, eran demasiado fuertes. Solo había ciertas personas que tuvieran aquella fuerza superior a unas vampiras normales, los consejeros de la Reina. Nos llevaron dentro del edificio, paseándonos por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala del trono donde nos esperaba la Reina.

Nos condujeron ante la Reina y nos obligaron ha arrodillarnos ante ella.

-Aquí están Alteza, estas son las chicas-. Dijo uno de los consejeros que nos tenían agarradas.

-¡Que no escapen!

-Si, señora

-Soltarnos…- eran demasiado fuertes.

-Estaos quietas…

-¿Pero que ocurre? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-dije.

-Estáis acusadas de violar las normas. No podéis salir y volver a vuestra ciudad, no podéis ser vistas por los humanos. Esas normas se os explicaron cuando llegasteis aquí- dijo Tiky, otro de los consejeros, y el mas fuerte

-Pero que dice…- dijo Juvia aun forcejeando con los consejeros.

-Vosotras…- Dijo la reina- tenemos unas normas, normas que deben cumplirse. Allí fuera, escuchadme,- la Reina insistía.- allí fuera están los caza-vampiros, si os cogen os matarán sin pensarlo dos veces, para ellos no sois nada solo sois seres endemoniados. Seres que no merecen vivir. Pero aquí tenéis una familia, gente que se preocupa por vosotras.

Los consejeros nos soltaron, pero nos quedamos allí.

-Siento tener que hacer esto pero, a partir de ahora no saldréis, ni por la mañana ni por la noche. – terminó diciendo.


	3. Los poderes

**3**

Han pasado dos meses desde que la Reina nos prohibió salir a cazar, tanto por la noche como por la mañana. La Reina ni siquiera nos permitía beber sangre en el bar. Lo teníamos todo prohibido. Para no morir de hambre la Reina nos dio unas pastillas, las llamaban pastillas de sangre. Cuando las disuelves, el agua se vuelve roja, como si fuera sangre, sabe a sangre pero no es sangre, huele a sangre pero no es sangre. Cuando te alimentas solo por pastillas te mantienes fuerte pero por poco tiempo y no lo aguantas, cuantas mas tomas, sientes que necesitas mas sangre. Estar dos meses sin beber sangre era lo peor que nos podía pasar.

Juvia y yo llevábamos separadas desde hacia varios días, por lo menos 20, cada una nos habíamos encerrado en su habitación para impedir que nos mordiéramos la una a la otra. En este estado cualquier olor nos enloquece, y más el olor de una persona de la cual ya hemos olido su sangre.

Un día estando en mi cama revolviéndome por el olor de la sangre que llegaba desde el bar, abrieron la puerta.

-¡Levántate!- dijeron desde la puerta

Me giré y veía con dificultad, llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada en aquella oscura habitación sin luz. No puede distinguir a nadie en la puerta, pero aun así me levanté. No tenía equilibrio, y casi me caí pero aquella persona que estaba en la puerta me sujetó.

-¿Quien eres?-le dije.

-No hay tiempo para presentaciones.

Aunque no veía nada, sentí como me ponía algo en los ojos, a modo de antifaz, después me tapó la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo, pero olía muy fuerte, tanto que el olor de la sangre parecía desaparecer. Noté como me empujaba, pero no sabía donde me llevaba. Hasta que se paró y me tiró al suelo.

-Quitadlas los antifaces.

Aquella habitación era oscura, iluminada por velas, las cuales no hacían daño a los ojos. Cuando pude ver con claridad miré a mí alrededor y a mi lado estaba Juvia, al igual que yo con un pañuelo tapándole la nariz y la boca. Tenía los ojos muy rojos, jamás se los había visto así a ningún vampiro. Cuando miré al frente vi a la Reina, sentada como siempre en su trono.

-Han pasado dos meses desde que os prohibimos salir a cazar, dos meses en los que no habéis probado la sangre, solo os habéis alimentado de pastillas.- reconocí la voz era la voz de Jasdero.

-La Reina os dará una segunda oportunidad, podréis volver a salir con la luz de día, pero no podréis volver a acercaros a Verbastin. Esa la única condición para volver a dejaros salir.- la Reina no dijo nada, los únicos que hablaban era sus consejeros.

-¿Aceptáis las condiciones?

Sin pensarlo dos veces las dos dijimos que si. Hacia bastante tiempo que no comíamos, y el hambre podía con nosotras.

Nos soltaron y Sebastian, el mayordomo de la Reina, trajo con él dos vasos de sangre. En cuanto nos soltaron y nos quitaron el pañuelo, nos dieron el vaso, y como tiburones, nos tiramos a ellos en cuanto olimos la sangre. Después de estar tanto tiempo sin probarla, la sangre del bar, que normalmente no sabe igual que las de los humanos y no nos gustaba tanto, estaba deliciosa.

La Reina se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a nosotras que aun seguíamos en el suelo. Se agachó. Nos cogió las manos y nos volvió a poner las pulseras que nos quitaron hace dos meses para impedir que saliéramos.

-Ahora salir, tenéis que estar fuertes para la guerra.- nos acarició el pelo, como si de una madre se tratara y después se volvió a su trono.

Los consejeros nos soltaron por completo y nos dejaron salir de aquella sala. Cuando salimos, muchos de los vampiros que estaban allí se nos quedaron mirando, pero no les prestamos atención nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Durante los siguientes siete meses y llenas de odio hacia la Reina y sus consejeros, salíamos a cazar todos y cada uno de los días. Matábamos a todos aquellos que habían salido el día anterior en los periódicos. Matábamos a los ladrones, asesinos, cualquier persona sospechosa para el resto del mundo. Una vez muertos no nos preocupamos mas por él, íbamos en busca de la siguiente presa.

Por encima del odio que le teníamos a la Reina y los consejeros, por encima de todo ese odio estaban los caza-vampiros. Nuestra verdadera meta, si se iba a librar una batalla, era matar a todos los caza-vampiros del planeta. Cuanto más matábamos mas llamaríamos la atención de esos humanos inútiles que nos abandonaron cuando mas los necesitábamos.

Después de lo que habíamos pasado, ya no le teníamos miedo a nada, y nada podía hacernos retroceder. Nos habíamos convertido en lo que quería la Reina, asesinas, preparadas para la guerra que se libraría en poco tiempo.

Juvia y yo estábamos viendo el atardecer desde lo alto del monte Dybex, en la ciudad de Arakawa.

-Raisa, ¿Por qué crees que tenemos estos poderes?- me dijo Juvia sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

-No lo se, puede que seamos especiales.

-Eso mismo es lo que dijo la Reina. - me recordó

-Puede que los tengamos por que seamos nosotras las que debamos acabar con esta guerra.

-La guerra…- se rió, solo por un segundo.- esas entupida guerra, desearía que esto fuera un sueño, y que nos hubiéramos quedado dormidas en el cine.

-Si, a mí también me gustaría.-dije riéndome.- seguro que las personas que estuvieran en la sala se estarían riendo de nosotras.

-Si.- las dos nos reímos.

-Al menos con los poderes podemos protegernos.

-Al menos con los poderes físicos, con los mentales es diferente…

-Pero podemos protegernos, y tu poder mental es bastante útil cuando estamos en peleas, podemos hablar nosotras dos sin que nadie nos escuche.- la dije.

-Si, es verdad. Sabes, es raro pero cuando era pequeña pedí un deseo a una estrella, que si me portaba bien me concediera el don de poder escuchar los pensamientos de la gente, y de poder comunicarme con los demás telepáticamente. Y ahora lo tengo, perece un milagro.

-Parece que tenemos mas cosas en común de lo que parece.-nos miramos.-cuando yo era pequeña me dio por ver muchas veces las embrujadas, y pensé que si yo tuviera un poder me gustaría controlar a las personas, controlar sus mentes, es un poder un poco raro pero me gustaba cuando lo vi. Y es bastante útil.

-Parece que los deseos se nos han hecho realidad.- me dijo.

Cuando nos poníamos a hablar no había quien nos parara. Ya se había hecho de noche. Muy de noche.

-Creo que es muy tarde, seguro que él ya ha salido.

-Si, vamos antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Bajamos del edificio y nos dirigimos en busca de nuestra presa. Lo habíamos estado vigilando durante días, era una persona importante, o al menos se lo creía, todos los de la ciudad le odiaban, o la gran mayoría al menos. Le vigilábamos, y cuanto más le vigilábamos las ganas teníamos de hincarle el diente. Era un hombre despreciable, había abusado de muchas chicas, pero nunca lo habían encarcelado, ya era hora de que alguien le ponga en su sitio. Le encontramos paseando por la calle, y se metió en un club. Nosotras nos colamos en ese club para no dejar que se nos escapara. Estuvo hablando con varias personas durante toda la noche. Salió del club casi al amanecer, sobre las cinco de la mañana. Le seguimos por las solitarias calles iluminadas por las farolas. Nosotras le seguimos no muy lejos de él. Segura mente sabría que le estábamos siguiendo. Se giró rápidamente mirando hacia atrás, pero antes de que lo hiciera, y gracias al poder de leer la mente de Juvia, nos escondimos. Comenzamos a correr, de un lado para otro haciendo ruido. Golpeábamos las farolas, las rompíamos, igual que si fuéramos fantasmas, aunque a los ojos de los humanos parecíamos, los vampiros corríamos muy rápido.

-¿Quien esta ahí?

-Jeje... jeje… -nos reíamos para asustarle. Sacó una navaja.

-¿Quién está ahí, hablad?

-Con eso no vas a hacer nada, nosotras no podemos morir.

-¿Quiénes sois, dejadme en paz?

Aproveché ya que estaba confuso y me puse detrás de él.

-Sangre…- le susurre. Se giró rápidamente e intentó apuñalarme pero lo esquivé.

Cuando me fui Juvia hizo lo mismo, se puso detrás de él.

-Muerte…- le susurró. También intentó atacarla, pero ella se marchó.

Comenzó a correr por la calle vacía sin saber a donde ir. Mientras le perseguíamos, no paramos de hacer ruido y de gritarle el nombre de todas aquellas chicas de las que había abusado, de las cuales algunas de ellas están en el hospital. Estaba muy asustado y la calle que siguió era una calle sin salida. Estaba desorientado no sabia donde estaba. Al ver que no había nadie detrás de él volvió sobre sus pasos, consiguió dar unos diez pasos, pero después le cortamos el paso, nos pusimos delante de él.

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis de mí?

-No estas en la mejor situación para preguntar nada.

-¿Pero quienes sois?

-Somos de esas personas con las que nunca querrías encontrarte.

-¿Que, que quieres decir?

-Esto.-le enseñamos los dientes

Nos abalanzamos y le mordimos. Nuestros ojos, como el color de la sangre, se volvieron rojos. Nuestro instinto asesino, asesinas era lo que éramos en ese momento, afloró. Lo dejamos seco.

-No estaba mal un poco acida, pero nada mal.- dije mientras me relamía.

-¿Sabes que la policía está buscando a la persona que está matando a los criminales?-. Dijo Juvia limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

-Si, lo se, al menos, hemos podido hacer justicia con esas chicas, aunque ellos no puedan hacerlo con nosotras.

-Nunca entenderé como la gente hace lo que hace y sigue como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Está apunto de salir el sol, podríamos ir a descansar antes de volver.- dije con cansancio

-Si, creo que tienes razón. Es tarde. Volvamos.


	4. Caza-Vampiros

**4**

Mientras volvíamos por las calles iluminadas y nos dirigíamos a la entrada de la sede de los vampiros, escuchamos como nos seguían, escuchábamos pasos y por el sonido eran dos personas. En estos casos el poder de leer la mente y comunicarse de Juvia era muy útil.

-"¿Quienes son?"- la dije a Juvia hablándola por pensamientos

-"No lo se, no puedo leer su mente."- me dijo extrañada

-"¿Que? ¿Cómo es posible?"

-"No lo sé.- dijo Juvia preocupada.

Nos paramos en seco y nos giramos. Pero allí no había nadie, pero le habíamos oído no eran imaginaciones nuestras, realmente estaban allí. Entonces los oímos detrás de nosotras y volvimos a girarnos. Esta vez si estaban aunque no pudimos verles, solo había sombras, dos sombras en concreto.

-¿Estáis jugando con nosotras? No os lo recomiendo.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó permitiéndonos oler el aroma de las dos sombras que estaban frente a nosotras. Era un olor distinto al que estábamos acostumbradas, pero no nos resultaba desconocido. Tenia el olor propio de la sangre, pero estaba mezclado con otro uno distinto, característico de la persona, ningún humano normal olía como ellos, por lo que no eran humanos normales. El olor que desprendían hacia que nuestro instinto asesino se mostrase sin haber mordido a alguien, sin haber probado la sangre. Nuestros ojos volvieron a estar rojos, ese olor nos provocaba. Deseábamos comerles, beber su sangre, poco a poco disfrutándola.

-¡Caza-vampiros!…- me dirigí a Juvia.

-Era de esperarse, ese olor no es propio de humanos corrientes.

-Vaya sois muy listas- dijo uno de ellos con voz seria.

-Eso nos lo tomamos como un cumplido.-dijo Juvia.

-No era un cumplido ¿verdad Yû?-. Dijo el otro con voz jovial.

-"¿Yû?"- pensé.

-¡Baka Usagi! te dije que no me llamaras así.- dijo el de la voz seria dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-"¿Usagi?"- pensó Juvia. Las dos nos miramos y nos echamos a reír.

-Parece que no os lleváis muy bien. ¿Por que estáis juntos?

-Eso no es asunto vuestro. Esto es solo trabajo.- dijo el de la voz seria

-Jo, Yû ¿solo trabajo? Yo pensaba que nos podíamos divertir.-dijo el de la voz jovial.

-Estáis seguros que podréis con nosotras, no sois los primeros caza-vampiros con los que nos encontramos.- dijo Juvia.

-Es cierto, el ultimo no sabemos como se llamaba pero podía controlar el viento. Era bastante molesto.-les dije burlándome de ellos.

-Lo sabemos…pero no podréis con nosotros- dijo mientras desenvainaba una espada, una katana mas concretamente.

-Así que tú usas una katana. Vaya la pelea será interesante- le dije mostrando una sonrisa traviesa.

Nosotras estábamos en la calle iluminadas por las farolas, pero ellos estaban todavía en una zona oscura.

-Si queréis matarnos, ¿Por qué no venís a la luz? Es lo mínimo que podéis hacer.

-Como quieras.- dijo el de la voz seria.

-¡Ozuchi Kozuchi! - dijo el de la voz más jovial que comenzó a elevarse.- ¡Hi Ban!- golpeó con una especie de martillo en el suelo.

Del martillo salió un remolino de fuego, por suerte lo habíamos esquivado sin dificultad, y nos pusimos encima de un edificio que había cerca.

-Eso ha estado muy bien-. Le dije a Juvia.- uno usa una katana y otro un martillo. Realmente será divertido, jeje

-¡Kaichou Ichigen!- dijo el otro caza-vampiros. (primera ilusión)

Como dirigidos por control remoto, venían hacia nosotras un pequeño enjambre de criaturas sobrenaturales plateadas, dispuestas a matarnos, pero también las esquivamos. Y volvimos al suelo.

-He de reconocerlo, realmente tenéis agallas.- no dijeron nada.

Juvia volvió a hablarme telepáticamente, mientras veía como aquel caza-vampiros volvía al lado de su compañero. Yo no aparté la mirada del caza-vampiros que había desenvainado la espada.

-"Raisa, el del martillo es mío- dijo mientras se preparaba para lanzar su ataque en cualquier momento.-Huele delicioso y seguro que sabrá delicioso también- me dijo mientras que el caza-vampiros volvía a elevarse. Y ella se relamía solo con olerlo"

-"Todo tuyo, ten cuidado y déjale seco.- la dije sin dejar de mirar al otro caza-vampiros."

-Por supuesto… ¡Ñam, Ñam! Rico, rico- entonces saltó hasta colocase a la altura del caza-vampiros, y comenzaron a luchar. Seguramente Juvia utilizaría su hielo.

-Yo mientras me quedaré con este…- dije mientras miraba al cazador que estaba en la calle, esperándome a que bajara.

Ninguno de los dos nos movimos del sitio.

-Sabes, esta no es la primera ni será la ultima vez que matemos a un caza-vampiros ¿de verdad quieres arriesgarte?

-Je…-se rió- Sabes, esta no es la primera ni la segunda vez que mate a un vampiro, ¿de verdad crees que conseguirás matarme?

-De eso puedes estar seguro.- dije, desafiándole y mostrando una sonrisa

Mis brazos que estaban en lazados a la altura del pecho se separaron.

Estiré el brazo derecho hacia el suelo, y con solo pensarlo en mi mano apareció una katana. Podía materializar cualquier cosa con solo pensarlo.

-¡Así que era verdad lo que se decía de vosotras! Sois especiales.

-¡Especiales! si, ya. Sabes, no es la primera vez que lo oigo, pero viniendo de un caza-vampiros me lo tomaré bien. Por que no te muestras, me gustaría saber a quien voy a matar.

El caza-vampiros se adelantó unos pasos hasta dejar que la luz le diera por completo. La luz de las farolas bañó su rostro mientras se fue acercando. Tenía el pelo largo, azul oscuro, recogido en una coleta, y por delante le caía el flequillo por encima de los ojos. Los ojos puntiagudos y el rostro enfadado, tenía cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba el traje típico de los caza-vampiros, al menos los colores y el símbolo. Llevaba un abrigo largo con detalles en banco y plateado y negro y con el símbolo de los caza-vampiros en el lado izquierdo, la cruz plateada. En la mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza la katana, un arma sofisticada, no solían verse ese tipo de katanas por las tiendas.

-Ves, así esta mucho mejor. Y ahora luchemos- dije mientras le miraba de arriba abajo, fijándome bien en la katana por la cual había lanzado su anterior ataque.

Me abalancé a él, corriendo, con intención de matarle por la espalda, con la katana bien empuñada, pero debió oírme por que me paró el ataque en el último momento. Él también corrió, era rápido, pero su olor le delataba, podía saber su posición exacta con solo olerle. Mientras se protegía de uno de mis ataques. Los dos frente a frente.

-Sabes, hueles delicioso, y seguro que también sabrás delicioso. ¿Me dejas hincarte el diente?- me burlé de él.

-No. Creo que no. – me separé de él.

-Oh! vamos Yû no seas así solo un mordisquito, te prometo que no sentirás nada.- dije con una sonrisa, mientras me protegía de su katana.

-Creo que no.

La pelea prosiguió. Aquel cazador que estaba delante de mi, mostraba una miraba a filada con los ojos de un azul oscuro como el color del pelo.

Su katana comenzó a brillar, la luz verde que salía de ella ya la había visto en otro momento, cuando Juvia y yo nos enfrentamos al cazador que controlaba el viento.

Tras los meses que habíamos pasado como vampiras, sabíamos perfectamente lo que esa luz verde significaba.

De la katana volvieron ha aparecer el enjambre de seres que nos habían atacado antes, y los cuales habíamos esquivado sin dificultad.

Salté hacia atrás deslizándome por el suelo. Una vez que paré me puse erguida y miré como la luz verde que salía de la katana de ese cazador iba desapareciendo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso te has asustado?- me dijo con tono burlón.

-Claro que no,- dije entre dientes más cabreada que antes por el tono en el que lo había dicho.-

La luz de la espada había desaparecido por completo.

-Ese es el recipiente de tu esencia.- dije observando en todo momento la katana.

-Así es- me dijo.

-E imagino que el recipiente de la esencia del Usagi será ese martillo.

-Eres más lista de lo que esperaba.- Me dijo en tono burlón.

-Entonces todo lo que tenemos que hacer es destruir esos recipientes para acabar con vosotros.

-Así es.- me contestó.

-"¿Lo has oído Juvia?"

-"Si, destruir el recipiente, eso está hecho."

Después de esa mini pausa volví a saltar hacia el cazador cambiando en mi camino la katana que tenia en la mano por dos abanicos de adamantium, el metal más fuerte del mundo, irrompible incluso para el diamante.

El caza-vampiros estaba preparado para defenderse de mi ataque. Moví rápidamente los abanicos con la intención de ir cortando poco a poco al cazador. Pero para mi sorpresa, él era bastante rápido y ágil, consiguió parar muchos de mis ataques, pero muchos otros le dieron en el cuerpo cortándole en varios lugares del cuerpo. La sangre le caía por los brazos y las manos. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo y consiguió cortarme en varias partes de mi cuerpo, pero como era de esperarse las heridas se cerraban dejando la piel como estaba.

_Nota:_

_Usagi: Conejo en japonés._


	5. Algo que no debe pasar

**5**

Ya cansada de todo aquello decidí terminar con esta pelea de una vez por todas. Volví a cambiar los abanicos, esta vez por varios cuchillos y comencé a tirárselos. Para esquivarlos, él iba poco a poco echándose hacia atrás hasta que se chocó contra un árbol. Esa era mi oportunidad, le lancé los últimos cuchillos y le atrapé las manos, las piernas y los brazos, en los que los cuchillos se habían clavado en la piel. Después de ver aquello me di la vuelta.

- Ya dije que no podrías conmigo. – dije con aires de superioridad.

Juvia y yo ya habíamos peleado en otras peleas de esta misma manera, por separado, pero siempre nos habíamos mantenido en contacto por su poder. Pero por alguna extraña razón esta vez ella no se había comunicado conmigo nada mas que para responderme. No pensé nada raro, seguramente ella habría podido con ese cazador flacucho del martillo.

Busqué a Juvia por las calles que había cerca del descampado, pero no conseguía verla.

-¿Pero donde está?- me concentré-"Juvia, ¿donde estás?"

Por detrás de mí, poco a poco y sin hacer ruido se iba acercando alguien que yo creí muerto, o moribundo, pero no era así. Pero la sangre que le chorreaba por el cuerpo le delataba con facilidad. En mi mano se formó una masa negra que se fue transformando en un Azame, un cuchillo ceremonial que usaban las brujas en sus conjuros. Tenía incrustaciones de oro en la empuñadura y en la punta. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, y apunto de matarme, levanté el brazo que tenia el Azame y bloquee su ataque sin dificultad.

-No deberías darle la espalda a tu enemigo en una lucha-Me dijo- no es lo apropiado, le das muchas facilidades a tu oponente. O, ¿no será que ya te has cansado de nuestra lucha?

-De eso nada.- girándome sin apartar el Azame de su posición me quedé mirando al cazador.

-¡AAAHH!- un grito cayó el silencio de la noche. Puede reconocer la voz de mi amiga.

Me desconcentré de la pelea que estaba teniendo con el cazador.

Detrás de mí, en mi espalda, y entre la ropa, aparecieron dos grandes alas de murciélago. En las alas se podían distinguir los huesos que hacían la forma específica de las alas, y con los cuales podía moverme en el aire, y gracias a la piel que tenia entre los huesos podía mantenerme en el aire sin dificultad.

Golpeé al cazador con la pierna, dándole una patada en el estómago, y lo dejé fuera de combate, lo que me dio un tiempo para salir volando y buscar a Juvia.

-¡JUVIA!- grité pero no la vi por ningún lado.- Juvia, ¿Dónde estás?- pero por más que la llamara, ella no contestaba.

Entonces mientras sobrevolaba los edificios volví a ver el remolino de fuego y de él salieron dos serpientes que se aproximaban a uno de los edificios. Las serpientes desaparecieron cuando chocaron contra el edificio y lo destruyeron.

-"Juvia ¿estas bien? Contéstame".- la dije preocupada por si aquel ataque la había alcanzado.

-"Si, estoy bien. No me ha dado, por los pelos"- dijo alterada. Parece que la estaba constando.

-"¿pero que les pasa a estos? ¿Como es posible que no consigamos matarles?"– dije cabreada.

Entonces, como si de un meteorito se tratara, algo cayó en medio de la calle rompiendo el asfalto, pero había mucho polvo y no se odia ver nada. Cuando se despejó vi a Juvia en el suelo, y el caza-vampiros de pie encima de ella apunto de lanzar otro de sus ataques. El martillo se cargó con la misma luz verde que había visto en la katana del otro caza-vampiros. Justo en el momento en el que ese cazador iba a descargar el ataque sobre ella, esta puso sus manos delante de su cuerpo y formó una barrera de hielo que consiguió parar el ataque de su oponente.

Antes, no me había dado tiempo a mirar al oponente de Juvia, pero me había fijado bastante gracias a las luces de las farolas que le iluminaban sus rasgos. Ese cazador tenía el pelo de un rojo brillante y algo alborotado. Tenía un pañuelo que le sujetaba el pelo para que no le tapara los ojos, y que hacia que se le quedara de punta. Tenía un parche en uno de sus ojos. El traje era igual que el del otro cazador, solo que este tenia una chaqueta que no le tapaba los pantalones, y unos guantes en las manos. Pero los detalles eran los mismos, de color negro con detalles en blanco y el símbolo de los cazadores en la parte izquierda del pecho.

Estaba preocupada por Juvia se había quedado tumbado en el suelo parando el ataque con una barrera de hielo, y no respondía. Aterricé en la calle enfrente de Juvia y el cazador. Mientras miraba lo que pasaba, estaba despistada, Yû que estaba detrás de mí aprovechó la ocasión y me atacó, no lo escuché, y no me dio tiempo a sacar la katana para defenderme. La fuerza que el caza-vampiros había hecho había provocado que me cortara un poco en el hombro. Pero cicatrizó rápido, por lo que no me preocupé. Me giré. Entonces preparado para volver a atacarme, me llevé las manos a la cara a modo de protección, se abalanzó sobre mí, pero lo máximo que hizo fue cortarme en la muñeca, pero otra vez el corte cicatrizó rápido.

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Ya te rindes?-. Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Le miré mientras me agarraba la muñeca izquierda.

Por detrás de él pude ver como el sol comenzaba a salir poco a poco. Tenia que irme de allí antes de que fuera tarde. Hice que apareciera un campo de fuerza, tanto alrededor de Yû como del caza-vampiro que estaba encima de Juvia. Los elevé por el cielo y los lancé lo más lejos que pude para que nos diera tiempo escapar. Corrí hacia Juvia que seguía tirada en el suelo.

-Juvia, Juvia estás bien… - pero no me contestó.- debemos salir de aquí levántate.- me costó bastante pero al final la puse de pie.

No me daba tiempo a salir de allí corriendo y con Juvia en el estado en el que estaba, bastante cansada, no tenía tiempo para que volviera en sí. Así que saqué las alas.

Por la espalda me salieron dos alas de murciélago las batí y salí de allí volando con Juvia cogida por los brazos, pero pesaba mucho, no podía con ella.

-Juvia, por favor, despierta… Juvia por favor…- la dije

-¿Que? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?-parecía que ya se había despertado.

-Juvia no puedo contigo por favor abre las alas-. Dije sin fuerzas.

-¡A si! Perdona. – abrió las alas y comenzó a volar por si sola.- ¿Qué ocurre por que hemos salido volando? ¿Y la pelea?-. La miré enfadada- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así? la contesté. Miré hacia atrás, tenía que esconderme en algún lugar el sol estaba apunto de salir.

Mientras volaba, bajo para que el sol no me diera, vi a las afueras de la ciudad un edificio a medio construir así que bajé y me escondí allí. Juvia me siguió. Yo me quedé en una habitación sentada en una esquina en la que el sol no diera.

-¿Raisa, que ocurre por que te escondes?-. Se acercó a mí

-¿Que te ha ocurrido antes? - la miré.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

-Antes, te has quedado parada, ese caza-vampiro te ha golpeado contra el suelo y tú en vez de devolverle el golpe te has quedado parada mirándole.

-¿Así? Pues…

-No me vengas con el pues…. Dime por que te has quedado parada. Podías haber salido perfectamente de allí pero te has quedado parada.

-Pero he parado el ataque.

-Juvia.- dije, harta de que dará tantos rodeos a la conversación.- Dos caza-vampiros estaban apunto de matarnos, y tu lo único que has hecho es quedarte parada.

-¿Has sentido alguna vez esa sensación de que al mirar a alguien a los ojos todo se desvanece?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Pues que al mirar a ese chico, he sentido que ya no quería pelear. No lo se es difícil explicar, ¿no has sentido tú lo mismo?

-¿Perdona? Ellos son caza-vampiros, no me digas que…déjalo es igual.

-Había algo en sus ojos,- seguía hablando sin prestarme atención.- en esos ojos verdes tan brillantes- suspiró- además su olor… me encanta.

-Haber, haber… -. Dije levantándome pero sin poder caminar ya que el sol entraba por la ventana mas cercana.- Juvia ellos son caza-vampiros, ellos no sienten nada, seguro que lo hizo para despistarte. Ellos querían matarnos, solo viven para eso.

-Pero si yo no...

-¡Juvia!- la dije levantando la voz.-Olvídate de él, el es un caza-vampiros y tu una vampira, es algo imposible, nunca podría ocurrir, somos enemigos naturales, además tu y yo los odiamos por lo que nos pasó hace ya un año, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si, tienes razón, perdona, habrá sido el fuego, tanto calor no es bueno.- dijo sentándose a mi lado, mientras yo volvía a sentarme. -. Pero dime, ¿por que estamos aquí, por que has huido?- la mostré la muñeca izquierda,

-¿Que ocurre? -. Dijo sorprendida.

-No tengo la pulsera. Estaba distraída procurando que no te pasara nada, y ese caza-vampiros me hizo un corte y la rompió, así que no puedo salir a la luz del sol, tendré que esperar a esta noche.

-Vaya, lo…lo siento.

-Tranquila no pasa nada. Ahora solo hay que esperar.


	6. Cumpleaños

**6**

Esperamos durante todo el día, hasta que la noche volvió a caer. Esta vez no fuimos de caza nos fuimos a la sede de los vampiros.

Al llegar muchos vampiros se nos quedaron mirando pero no les prestamos atención seguimos todo recto hacia nuestras habitaciones. Entramos en la habitación más cercana, la de Juvia. Entramos y cerramos la puerta. Juvia se tumbó en la cama, dejando que sus piernas colgaran y yo me senté en el suelo. Ninguna de las dos hablamos. Llamaron a la puerta. Me levanté y abrí una rendija para ver de quien se trataba, era Krory. Abrí la puerta del todo y le dejé pasar, después volví a cerrar la puerta.

-Hola Kuro-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Juvia mientras se incorporaba.

-He escuchado lo que os a pasado ¿estáis bien?- dijo mirando nos a ambas

-¿Sabes lo del ataque de los caza-vampiros?

-Todos lo saben.

-Genial. Si no éramos bastante raras ahora lo seremos más.

-Pero decidme, ¿estáis bien? No os han herido, ¿verdad?- dijo preocupado

Krory era el único amigo que teníamos entre los vampiros, él fue el primero que nos habló cuando llegamos y el que nos enseñó todo lo que sabemos. Entre el clan de los vampiros, Krory era muy conocido, era un gran vampiro. Tiene las orejas puntiagudas y los ojos tristones, tiene el pelo curvo con un flequillo que le cae por su cara. Cuando se activa su instinto animal además de que los ojos se le vuelven rojos, sus rasgos faciales cambian completamente aun aspecto mas salvaje y los colmillos le sobresalen a una velocidad mayor que cualquier vampiro. Era el que más se preocupaba por nosotras. Desde el primer momento nos apoyó y nos cuidó de cualquiera que intentara hacernos algo.

-Si, tranquilo estamos bien, lo único que lamento es que el caza-vampiros con el que luché me rompió la pulsera. Por eso no pudimos volver antes.- dije, mientras le mostraba la muñeca.

-Si solo es eso me alegro, no te preocupes, seguro que La Reina te dará otra. Pero lo mas extraño es que no halláis podido con ellos, no son los primeros con los que os enfrentáis.

-Si, eso es verdad Kuro-chan pero estos tenían algo diferente, no sabría explicarlo, sabían realmente como éramos, nos habían estudiado.

-A partir de ahora tendremos que estar más atentas y tener mas cuidado. Nos hemos confiado y hemos perdido la batalla, pero la guerra no pienso perderla.- dije, desafiando a todos los caza-vampiros aunque ellos no pudieran escucharme.

Tanto Krory como Juvia se quedaron callados. Y con la cabeza agachada. Entonces Krory la elevó rápidamente.

-Casi se me olvida, os he comprado esto.- nos dio unos paquetitos pequeños. Pero no los abrimos.

-Krory, ¿Por qué nos los das?

-Olvidé el día de vuestros cumpleaños. Pero me he acordado así que aquí los tenéis fuera de tiempo pero son vuestros, venga abrirlos.

-Gracias, Krory no tenias por que comprarnos nada.

-Que os pasa… ¿es que no os alegráis?

-No, no es eso Kuro-chan, lo que pasa…-me miró.- es que cuando nos trajeron aquí y supimos que ya no íbamos a envejecer, decidimos no volver a celebrar nuestros cumpleaños.

-Es que nos recuerda a cuando estábamos en casa con nuestras familias y lo celebrábamos.- las dos agachamos la mirada, tristes.

-Voy a deciros una cosa, aunque estéis aquí y no podáis envejecer no podéis dejar de celebrar vuestro cumpleaños. Por que celebrar vuestro cumpleaños es algo que a cualquiera le gusta y le recuerda a sus familias, a los buenos momentos que vivieron.- nos sonrió- así que prometedme que celebrareis todos vuestros cumpleaños. Prometido.

-Prometido. – dijimos las dos.

-Así me gusta y ahora mientras vosotras estáis aquí tengo que hablar con La Reina.- se levantó.- Raisa, puedo pedirle la pulsera en tu nombre si quieres.

-Gracias Krory, eso seria genial- le sonreí.

-De nada. Me voy después os veo. Adiós- se fue.

Cuando se fue abrimos los paquetes. A mi me había regalado unos guantes, y a Juvia unas horquillas. Le estábamos muy agradecidas por todo lo que había hecho por nosotras. Al poco tiempo volvió y me dio la pulsera que le había pedido a La Reina en mi nombre.

En la habitación:

-Raisa, llevas mucho tiempo callada ¿en que piensas?

-Estaba recordando la pelea, esos caza-vampiros eran diferentes.

-¿Diferentes? Pero ellos eran como los demás, tenían algún poder como los otros.

-No me refiero a eso. Como tú has dicho, tenían algo, nos habían estudiado. Además de que sus poderes eran distintos a otros.

-Si, pero eso no es extraño, eran fuertes.

-Ya pero, lo mas raro es que cuando te tiró al suelo tu te quedaras sin atacarlo a pesar de que él iba a atacarte. ¿Dime que te pasó?-volvió a tirarse en la cama

-No lo se, nunca me había pasado, además estoy contigo también odio a los caza-vampiros, pero es que ese chico, no se, tiene algo. Algo en su mirada me hizo parar. Y a ti te ocurrió también algo, te rompieron la pulsera, tú sueles tener mucho cuidado con esas cosas.

-Me despisté, estaba pendiente de que no te ocurriera nada. No me fío de ellos, pensé que en cualquier momento te iba a atacar. Por suerte conseguimos salir de allí.

-Te conozco desde hace mucho, se que algo te preocupa. ¿Qué es?

-Esta no será la primera vez que nos los encontremos.-dije mientras agachaba mi cara escondiéndola entre mis brazos.


	7. LandIce

**7**

Al día siguiente. Como otros tantos días salí de la habitación, y me fui a buscar a Juvia. Y de allí nos dirigimos a una de las puertas que había cerca del pasillo de las habitaciones, cerca de comedor de los consejeros.

-¿Y ahora? Ya hemos ido a muchos lugares, ¿A donde vamos hoy?- me dijo Juvia aún un poco adormilada.

-No se, - me fijé en la primera puerta- LandIce. ¿Qué te parece si entramos aquí?

-Vale, aquí aún no hemos ido. Entramos.

Juvia y yo entramos en la puerta en la que ponía LandIce, no sabíamos lo que nos íbamos a encontrar.

Al llegar allí nos encontramos con una ciudad completamente de hielo. El suelo era de hielo, los parques, todo, era como una exposición de hielo.

-Pero… ¿Dónde estamos? Esto parece la Antártida.

-No, tengo ni la menor idea.

Comenzamos a caminar por las calles de la ciudad de hielo, investigando todo lo que nos encontrábamos a nuestro paso.

-Este lugar es muy raro.

-Pero mira,- dije- si te das cuenta todos los seres vivos son de carne y hueso.

- ¿Y que?

-Pues que desde ayer por la noche no he comido nada, y tengo algo de hambre.

-¿Te quieres comer a alguien?

-Si- dije sonriendo- vamos, seguro que tú también quieres.

-No, yo estoy bien- la sonaron las tripas.- vale si, tengo hambre, espero que haya algo que comer por aquí.

Sonreí la cogí de la mano y salí corriendo por las calles buscando algún humano que llevarme a la boca. Pero por más que camináramos por esas calles no veíamos nada malo.

-Esto es muy extraño, no parece haber nada fuera de lugar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que hay en esta ciudad es felicidad? No hay nadie robando, maltratando ni nada- me extrañé- esto es como el país de la felicidad.

-Es bonito ¿no? Todos son felices.

Miré a Juvia.

-Siempre tiene que haber un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, y si esta ciudad es todo felicidad, entonces en otro lugar debe de haber otra ciudad en la que lo que haya principalmente sea el mal, o la tristeza.

-Exactamente.- una voz salió de la nada, la cual me resultó conocida por el tono jovial en el que lo dijo.

-Conejo idiota, cuantas veces he de decirte que tienes que esperar-dijo otra voz mas seria.

-¿No serán?- la cara de felicidad que había tenido hasta ese momento me cambió a enfado solo con escuchar eso.

Miré encima de mi, y en lo alto de una casa, en el tejado se encontraban aquellos dos cazadores contra los que habíamos luchado ya en una ocasión.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?- dije con enfado.

-¿A vosotras que os parece? Vosotras sois nuestra misión, fallamos el otro día, pero hoy no pensamos fallar.

Aquellas dos personas ya habían cogido sus armas y estaban preparados para atacarnos.

-"Juvia, ¿estás lista?"- la dije mientras sacaba mis abanicos y los desplegaba con mucha facilidad a pesar de que pesaban mas que 100kilos de hierro.

-"Preparada."- dijo ella mientras levantaba las manos y en ellas comenzaba aparecer un humo blanco.

Las dos reímos, estábamos preparadas para acabar con ellos y con esta tontería de una vez por todas. Las dos sacamos las alas y en medio de la gente, la cual nos podía ver perfectamente, volamos hasta lo más alto para que ellos no nos alcanzaran.

- ¿Qué pasa, no llegáis?- dije con burla hacia el chico del pelo azul el cual no dejaba de mirarme, con odio, seguramente.

Juvia y yo salimos volando hasta un lugar en el que pudiéramos luchar sin tener a los humanos como obstáculo.

Sobrevolamos toda la ciudad hasta un parque cercano en el que no había ningún humano. Al llegar, ellos aún no habían llegado, les habíamos dejado bastante atrás. Cuando llegaron.

-Mira que sois lentos- les dije a los dos mientras me columpiaba.

-¡Basta de burlas!- el peliazul se abalanzó sobre mí con la katana en alto, en cuanto le vi acercarse, salté del columpio hacia atrás, y saqué los abanicos.

-Vamos, segundo round. –le dije desafiándole.

La pelea no era como la del día anterior, el hielo que había bajo nuestros pies hacia que en más de una ocasión los dos nos resbaláramos y acabáramos en el suelo. Una de las veces caí al suelo vi a lo lejos a Juvia tranquilamente en el mismo sitio en el que había aterrizado, y estaba junto al otro cazador, no hablaban, solo se miraban. Una profunda ira comenzó a recorrerme el cuerpo. Saqué las alas y me marché de aquel lugar sin decir nada a Juvia.


	8. El Secreto incontable

**8**

Los siguientes días, como ya dije, nos encontramos con ellos en distintos lugares y siempre pasaba lo mismo. Unas veces parecía que íbamos a ganar nosotras otro día ellos, pero siempre ocurría lo mismo, desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, Juvia y ese Usagi, así le llamaba Yû, se quedaban parados uno delante del otro sin decir nada. Juvia no quería reconocerlo pero llevando tantos años con ella sabia que sus "no" en realidad eras "sí".

Llegando a la Sede tras cazar a un asesino, en la que Juvia no había participado si no que se había quedado encima de un edificio sin hacer otra cosa que mirar a la nada, la agarré y me la llevé a mi habitación. Tiré de ella hasta que entramos en la habitación. Una vez dentro la tiré sobre la cama.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-. Dijo. Cerré la puerta con llave.

-¡Ya estoy harta dime de una vez que te pasa, hace días que no me ayudas a cazar, te quedas sentada, mirando a la lejanía y no dices nada!-insistí.

-No es nada…- dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

-No me mientras, Juvia llevamos muchos años juntas y te conozco, no puedes engañarme.- me apoyé en la pared.

-De verdad que nos es nada, tengo días malos.

-Últimamente tienes muchos días malos, ¿no es así? Y ya no me vale eso de tener la regla por que nosotras no podemos tenerla.

-Ya lo se, pero es que no me entran ganas de matar.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes, me da igual que no caces. Me refiero a cuando nos encontramos con los caza-vampiros, cuando te quedas parada sin hacer nada.

-No lo se. Es que cuando veo a ese chico, las ganas de pelear vuelan, desaparecen.

-Él te gusta no es así.

-No, no, ¿de donde te sacas eso?- dijo distraída, y sin confianza en las palabras que decía.

-De todas las veces que te quedas parado frente a él. Juvia sabes que cuando se trata de chicos te he apoyado siempre, es mas, muchas de esas veces yo misma te ayudo, pero esta vez no puedo, no puedo dejar que vuelvas a verte con él. Lo siento pero no puedo aprobarlo.

-Si, lo se yo tampoco, tengo que olvidarme de él.

-Me lo prometes… Juvia de veras que lo siento pero es que si algo te ocurriera seguramente me volvería loca…

-Si, te lo prometo, conseguiré olvidarme de él.

-Vale.- me acerqué a ella y nos abrazamos.

-Pero si no te importa, creo que a partir de ahora iré sola a cazar, cada una caza a su manera, es lo mejor para las dos.

-Vale, sin problemas.- las dos sonreímos.

La tomé la palabra, confiaba en ella.

Desde ese momento cada una salía por su cuenta a cazar, algunos días la preguntaba si quería ir a cazar, pero me decía que acababa de volver o cosas por el estilo. Realmente confiaba en ella pero estaba preocupada ya nunca hablábamos y a penas nos veíamos.

Un día mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la sede buscando a Juvia, me encontré con Krory que se dirigía seguramente a su habitación.

-Hola Krory ¿has visto a Juvia? Hace tiempo que no la veo y la estoy buscando.-dije mientras miraba a todos lados.

-La vi irse hace un rato hacia una de las puertas.- dijo mientras me señalaba con el dedo hacia atrás.

-¿Y sabes a cual?

-Creo que cogió la puerta de LandIce.

-"La cuidad de hielo. Creo que algo malo esta pasando".- dije pensativa.

-¿No puedes comunicarte con ella?

-No, últimamente a hemos ido por libre y me ha desconectado

-Es muy raro en ella. Deberías ir a ver que la pasa puede que tenga problemas y no te lo quiera decir.

-No lo se, iré a ver, gracias-. Me fui diciendo le adiós con la mano

Busqué la puerta que me llevaba a la cuidad de LandIce. Cuando la encontré pasé por ella.

Cuando llegué al centro de la ciudad comencé a buscar a Juvia. No me resultó difícil encontrarla y menos cuando reconocí el olor de su sangre. Estaba en un parque de la ciudad, cuando me iba acercando pude oír risas, pero no eran la risa de Juvia, esa voz era de un chico. Y no cualquier chico. Cuando me acerqué le reconocí, era el mismo chico con el que Juvia peleó la primera vez. Ellos estaban sentados en los columpios, cada uno en uno, hablando y riéndose. Juvia estaba muy sonrojada tanto que su cara tenía el mismo color que el pelo de aquel chico, y una enorme sonrisa en su cara, nunca la había visto así desde antes de ser vampiras. Escuché parte de su conversación. Y por las cosas que decían no era la primera vez que quedaban, una de las cosas que estaban recordando era la primera vez que se vieron, cuando los dos se quedaron uno enfrente del otro. Una ráfaga de aire sopló y al estar en una ciudad hecha de hielo el aire era muy frío. Los vampiros no notamos ni el frío ni el calor, aun así aquel chico se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros a Juvia. Ella no vio como se quitaba la chaqueta y se la ponía, por que estaba mirando al suelo, pero cuando aquel chico acarició su hombro su cara se volvió a poner roja. En ese momento aunque no estaba segura de por que lo iba ha hacer pero les dejé solos volví a la sede, bastante enfadada.

Cuando estaba caminando por los pasillos decidí ir a ver a Krory, llegué a su habitación. Toqué la puerta y me abrió.

-Raisa, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara.

-Si, estoy bien. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.- cerró la puerta cuando entré y me invitó a sentarme en la cama.-dime ¿que te ocurre?

-Tengo que hablar con alguien. Pero no tengo a nadie.

-¿Y Juvia?

-No la he encontrado.- Le mentí-. Por eso necesito hablar con alguien.

-Dime.-me dijo.

-En un caso hipotético, si un vampiro rompe las normas, crees que otro vampiro que es muy amigo del primero ¿tiene que acusarle?

-Dime lo que ocurre, sin dar rodeos.

-Solo contéstame, por favor.- le dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yo si fuera el segundo vampiro, esperaría y hablaría con el primero después, si no ha funcionado, actuaría como una verdadera… verdadero amigo. En caso hipotético, claro.

-Si, es lo mejor.- me dije a mi misma en voz alta, mirando hacia el techo y suspirando.

-Me alegra haberte ayudado.- dijo mientras me levantaba y me iba-. Pero si se trata de vosotras debes estar totalmente segura, recuerda lo que te he dicho. – no le miré mientras me lo decía.

Volví a mi habitación y pensé en todo lo que me dijo Krory. Tenia que hablar con Juvia de lo que hacia, pero seguro que se enfadaría si supiera que la he espiado. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Esperé a que Juvia volviera, cuando olí su sangre fui a su habitación, llamé a la puerta y abrió una rendija. Pensé que se alegraría de verme después de tanto tiempo pero su reacción no fue de alegría, fue de sorpresa.

-Hola Juvia, ¿puedo pasar?

-Si claro-. Me abrió y pasé, me senté en la cama.

-¿Qué tal? hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Si, es verdad.- dijo en tono asustado mientras cerraba la puerta. Después se apoyó en ella.

-Bueno y dime ¿que has hecho?- se sentó a mi lado.

-Que te parece si un día vamos a cazar juntas, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-Claro… estaría bien.- estaba con la cara agachada mirando hacia sus manos, las cuales no paraba de moverlas.

-Bueno, yo me voy que seguro que estarás cansada-me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta.- Juvia, dime, tú no me mentirías verdad.

-No claro que no.-me miró por primera vez.

-Vale.-abrí la puerta- por cierto me gusta tu colgante. Te pega mucho- cuando se lo dije dio un pequeño bote en la cama. Sin apartar la vista del suelo se agarró el colgante. Me fui a mi habitación.

El colgante, un copo de nieve, que Juvia tenía puesto nunca se lo había visto y cuando la espié tampoco lo llevaba, seguro que ese caza-vampiros se lo regaló.


	9. Uno contra uno

**9**

Al día siguiente volví a seguirla, al menos hasta la puerta, volvía LandIce, no entré en la puerta, es que no podía verlo. No podía ver como me mentía. Me fui a otra ciudad, estaba tan cabreada que en cuanto vi como un hombre robaba a una mujer, me fui a por aquel hombre. Le pillé en un callejón sin salida, en el que se metió él solo cuando escapaba de la policía. Ni siquiera intenté no hacer ruido cuando estuvo solo me tiré a por él y le maté. Cuando la policía llegó ya estaba muerto.

No volví a la sede durante dos días, me quedé allí en esa cuidad haciendo lo que sabia hacer, haciendo lo mismo que hacían los de mi especie, matar. Maté a varias personas hasta que volví a encontrarme con un diestro adversario. Estaba en un edificio abandonado a plena luz del día. Cuando Yû apareció, acababa de matar a un traficante de droga.

-Todos sois basura.- dije cuando le maté y le succioné la sangre.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.- me giré rápidamente. Detrás de mí, a unos pasos había una persona. Su voz era seria. Me limpié la sangre de mi barbilla.

-Oh, así que has vuelto. – dije mientras giraba completamente, para poder mirarle de frente. - ¿es que no tienes asignado otro vampiro al que incordiar?

-No, tú eres la única, cuando estas en movimiento me llaman a mí para que… ya sabes.

-Me mates. ¿Que ocurre no puedes decirlo?, eres un caza-vampiros, esa es tu misión- puse la mano derecha en mi cintura.

-Si, bueno da igual. Pero que veo no está la otra vampira es raro no veros juntas. No estará escondida para lanzar un ataque sorpresa sobre mí.- dijo mientras mostró una sonrisa desafiante.

-No, no está no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy yo sola. Además tu también estas solo o me equivoco. – Miré a mí alrededor.- O es que tu amiguito el conejo está acechándome por algún lugar.

-Tks, ese conejo, a saber o que está haciendo.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si yo te contara- dije en voz baja para que no me oyera y mirando hacia otro lado también.

-Ese conejo solo sabe estorbar.

-Oh, vamos Yû por que dices eso de un compañero, eso no está bien.- me burlé de él. En las últimas batallas había averiguado que no le gusta que le llamen Yû, pero yo lo seguía haciendo ya que no sabía como se llamaba, y además me gustaba picarle.

-¿Que ocurre? hoy no sacas tu katana, ¿no vas a usar tus habilidades conmigo?- me dijo.

-Acabo de matar a una persona tengo la suficiente fuerza como para no tener que usarla. Además hoy no estoy de humor para luchar, me retiro. Ya quedaremos en otra ocasión, y será la última.

Otra de las habilidades de los vampiros era que se podían transformar en un murciélago. Fue lo que hice para salir de allí, transformarme en murciélago gigante, así se diferencian de los murciélagos normales, los cuales son más pequeños.

Volví a la sede y esperaba que Juvia estuviera allí, estaba en su habitación durmiendo con una gran sonrisa en su cara, debía de estar soñando con él. Durante los días siguientes estuve siguiendo a Juvia día si y día no. Los días que la seguía veía que se lo pasaba muy bien con ese caza-vampiros. Estaban muy unidos, pero no podía seguir mucho tiempo con eso. Los días que no la seguía me iba a cazar y en la mayoría de ellos me encontraba con el caza-vampiros de la katana.

-¿Que ocurre? Sigues sola, ¿es que os habéis enfadado?

-Contéstame a algo. ¿Tú sabes donde está tu compañero? ese al que llamas conejo.

-No, ¿por que?

-Tenía curiosidad. ¿Tú no?

-No es asunto mío, que haga lo que quiera mientras no interfiera con mi trabajo. – Dijo desenvainando la katana.- ¿Qué, hoy vas a luchar o volverás a huir? como huiste aquella vez.

-Tengo que descargar un montón de furia. Así que lucharé pero no lo haré con la katana. – abrí las alas de murciélago.

-Vaya, esto se pondrá interesante.- en esta transformación los ojos se volvían rojos por si solos

-Cuando quieras.

Comenzó a correr hacia mí con la katana bien sujeta y comenzó a atacarme con ella, pero a la velocidad a la que iba era casi imposible darme. Casi por que alguna vez me cortó en la parte del estómago, pero cicatrizó rápido.

-Sabes, me he acostumbrado a nuestras peleas, cada vez que lucho contra ti te haces más apetecible. ¿De verdad que no me dejas morderte?

-Me alegro de que te guste, pero no vas a probar una gota de mi sangre- dijo mientras volvía atacarme con la katana.- Ningento (Segunda Ilusión)- de repente su única espada se transformó en dos, uniéndose detrás de él con un rayo de luz verde.

-Vaya, tienes mas agilidades de lo que me esperaba. Pero solo es una ilusión, ¿verdad?

-Vampira lista-. Dijo mostrándome una leve sonrisa.- pero aunque sea una ilusión corta de la misma manera-. Volvió a atacarme, ahora con las dos Katanas.

Volé hasta ponerme detrás de él, golpeándole un par de veces, hasta que me agarré a él desde la espalda. Pero enseguida, se dio la vuelta y me atacó pero no consiguió herirme. Volé y me coloqué en lo alto de una viga.

-Aclárame una cosa tienes la edad que aparentas, o eres de esos vampiros que tienen 200 años y aparentan 30.- me dijo, mientras me miraba desde el suelo.

-¿Me estas llamando vieja?

-Solo era curiosidad.

-Pues… no te lo diré, adivínalo tú, haber si aciertas.

-Pues yo diría que eres de la de segundo tipo.

-Descarado. No has acertado. Para tu información tengo la edad que aparento. Bueno un año menos.- dije en voz baja.

-Así y ¿cuanto es?-Me dijo, parecía bastante curioso para lo que aparentaba.

-Serás.- me abalancé sobre él y conseguí tirarle al suelo, yo me puse encima de él atrapándole las piernas y los brazos para que no se moviera. – eso no se le pregunta a una dama, es de mala educación.

-¿Una dama? Yo no veo ninguna.-Dijo con sonrisa burlona.

-Que gracioso. Mira, ahora te tengo en la posición que quería, podría morderte, pero… resulta menos divertido si se hace así.

-Entonces por que no te quitas de encima de mí.- dijo con una sonrisita. Con ella me puse colorada. Salí volando y volví a subirme a la viga.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Lo siento debo irme.

-Pero si no hemos terminado la pelea.- salí volando de allí volví a huir como la ultima vez.

Pero que me pasaba, me había puesto colorada cuando él me sonrió, eso no era normal en mí y menos con un caza-vampiros, yo les odiaba. Todo esto me estaba afectando bastante tenia que hacer algo ya no podía dejarlo pasar más. Tenía un plan en mente pero era muy arriesgado llevarlo a cabo tenia que encontrar otra manera.


	10. El beso de la muerte

**10**

Al día siguiente volví a seguir a Juvia. Ella volvió a coger la puerta que la llevaba a LandIce. Cuando les encontré no estaban en el parque, estaban debajo de un árbol, me escondí detrás de otro árbol que había allí. Ellos estaban sentados en el suelo, apoyados en el tronco del árbol, Juvia tenía las piernas dobladas y se las cogía por debajo de las rodillas con las manos mientras miraba la hierba, tenía la cara colorada y no era por que hiciera frío, era por estar al lado de aquel chico. Por la mirada que tenia Juvia, perdida, y la mirada que tenia él estaban realmente enamorados.

Me dolía mucho ver esa imagen, por que de alguna manera conseguiría alejar a Juvia de él. No sabía cómo, pero lo conseguiría.

Mientras hablaban tranquilamente ella seguía estando roja hasta las orejas, y de vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza porque no le salían las palabras, pero él parecía tranquilo estando a su lado, sin poder dejar de mirarla, tenia una sonrisa marcada en la cara y cuando ella lo miraba se hacia mas grande.

No había nadie por los alrededores por lo que pude escuchar su conversación. Hablaban de todas las cosas que habían pasado cuando estaban juntos y de las peleas que habíamos tenido antes de que nos separáramos ella y yo. Pero entonces aquel chico, que no paraba de mirar a Juvia con ojos de deseo, pero en este caso no era deseo de comérsela, puso la mano más cercana a Juvia en el suelo apoyando todo su peso en ella.

-Juvia.- la llamó, el sonido de su voz era muy suave. Ella se giró.

Cuando ella lo miró, y se sonrojó, él subió suavemente su mano libre y la colocó detrás de su cabeza, casi en la nuca, y poco a poco la fue bajando y a la vez iba acercando a Juvia a él, mientras que cerraba los ojos.

-Lavi...- Juvia dijo el nombre de ese chico mientras la iba acercando a él. Al igual que él, la voz de Juvia era prácticamente un susurro.

Finalmente Lavi consiguió juntar sus labios con los de Juvia, y esta cerró sus ojos. Los dos se fundieron en un beso, por la manera que lo había hecho, suavemente, ese era su primer beso. Un beso apasionado y tierno a la vez. Ella con los brazos aún sujetándose las piernas, soltó uno de sus brazos y lo colocó en el cuello de Lavi. Cuando se separaron Juvia abrió los ojos a la vez que él, Lavi se giró completamente hacia Juvia y la abrazó, ella se giró como pudo para quedar también frente a él y quedaron uno en brazos del otro. Los brazos de Lavi abrazaban cariñosamente a Juvia protegiéndola de cualquiera que quisiera quitársela.

Mi reacción al ver aquella escena era de enfado por todo lo que me había prometido y no cumplió, era lo que más me dolía, que me mintiera. Mientras ellos se quedaban uno en los brazos del otro, sin que me oyeran me fui. De todas las veces que había ido a espiarles Juvia podría haber sabido que yo estaba allí, pero mi olor desaparecía cuando él estaba a su lado.

Volví a la sede de los vampiros y esperé a Juvia en mí habitación. Cuando la escuché pasar abrí la puerta y la metí en mi habitación tirando de ella.

-Raisa, ¿Qué haces?

-Dime, ¿donde has estado?

-Cazando, como todos los días.

-¡No me mientas!- dije levantando la voz

-Es la verdad. Créeme.

-¿De verdad?- hice aparecer un cuchillo en mi mano y me corté en el antebrazo, desde la muñeca al codo, dolía pero tenía que aguantarlo. La herida era profunda para que saliera sangre, cicatrizó rápidamente pero la sangré siguió estando. Los ojos de Juvia se volvieron rojos en seguida. Y se abalanzó a por la sangre. De la fuerza con la que lo hacia no pude detenerla, me tiró al suelo y comenzó a lamer la sangre que tenía en el brazo. Una vez que hubo terminado sacó sus colmillos y no dudó en morderme y comenzar a succionar. Sentia que la sangre me iba abandonando el cuerpo.

-¡Juvia, para me vas a matar!- la grité e intenté detenerla, pero ella no paraba.

Las fuerzas comenzaban a desaparecerme, ya no podía ni intentar apartarla. Una figura alta y salvaje abrió la puerta y quitó a Juvia de encima de mí. Los agujeros de los colmillos se cerraron. Sentí como las fuerzas me reaparecían rápidamente.

-Pero que pasa?- dijo la figura que acababa de entrar en la habitación.- ¿Estáis locas? Juvia, como se te ocurre morderla, si tienes hambre ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Ella sin decir nada mas salió corriendo de mi habitación. La figura se acercó a mí.

-Raisa, ¿se puede saber que ha pasado?

-Nada. Todo está bien.

-¿Cómo que todo está bien? ¿¡Raisa, es que no te das cuenta de que casi te mata!?

-Las cosas entre las dos están muy claras, no hay nada mas que hablar.-Me levanté del suelo y me marché de la habitación.

Acabé en el bar, bebiendo un poco para recuperar las fuerzas que ella me había quitado. Después volví a la habitación.


	11. ¿Nuevo Rango?

**11**

Cuando desperté, fui a buscar a Juvia a su habitación pero no estaba, la busqué por todo el edificio pero no la encontré, por lo que supuse que estaría en LandIce, pero tampoco estaba, por ningún sitio de la ciudad. Puede que me hubiera pasado con ella pero era la mejor solución que encontré.

Pasaban los días y no volvía a su habitación. Ahora el cabreo y la tristeza podían notarse en mi rostro. Había cortado la comunicación por lo que no podía hablar con ella, no sabía que hacer para encontrarla, en este caso mis poderes no funcionaban. Y no podía decirle a nadie que Juvia había desaparecido.

Uno de los días que llegué a la sede después de esta buscando a Juvia durante todo el día, lo único que me apetecía era dormir, pero alguien me llamó cuando estaba apunto de entrar en mí habitación. Me giré y era Sebastian.

-Tiene que venir conmigo, la Reina la está esperando.

-Vale…- estaba tan cansada que no pregunté la razón, solo le seguí hasta la gran sala del trono.

-Raisa, bienvenida, siéntate.- me dijo mientras me acercaba a ella. Me senté como ella había ordenado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no es nada malo no te preocupes. Raisa, he estado hablando y discutiendo durante los últimos meses con los consejeros aquí presentes, y hemos llegado a un veredicto. Gracias a tus cacerías durante los meses anteriores se te concede el rango de Ángel Vampiro.

-Que, es… es ¿enserio?- estaba sorprendida, es un cargo importante dentro de la orden. No era un cargo tan importante como el de consejero, pero al menos te respetaban.

Dentro del clan de los vampiros existían distintos rangos, a los vampiros recién convertidos se les llamaba novo conversus, que son los mas feroces. A partir de hay solo llegas al rango de veterani, cuando controlas tu sed de sangre. Después de eso la Reina es la que adjudica los cargos, y el cargo de Ángel Vampiro era importante, solo había 2 personas con ese cargo, y uno de ellos era Krory, al otro lo mataron cuando traicionó a La Reina.

-Es enserio, a partir de ahora lo serás… Tiky.- La Reina llamó a uno de sus consejeros, Tiky, además de ser el más fuerte era el que tenia el poder de convertir a un vampiro veterani en un Ángel Vampiro.

Me levanté del asiento. Aquel consejero bajó del altar en el que se encontraba, tenia el pelo largo recogido en una coleta baja y un mechón de pelo le caía por el rostro, su piel era pálida como la nieve, al igual que la piel de los demás consejeros, vestía traje negro y camisa blanca con una corbata negra. Se acercó a mí y de su mano salió una mariposa negra, la cual acercó a mi pecho, él se separó. La mariposa se introdujo en mi cuerpo. La transformación era dolorosa, pero una vez que empiezas no puedes pararlo. Notaba como la sangre de mi cuerpo empezaba a hervir, las alas salieron por sí solas y poco a poco, las alas de murciélago que había tenido durante el tiempo que estuve en la Sede, se transformaban en alas de ángel, llenas de plumas negras y más pesadas que las anteriores, eran mas grandes. Los huesos que se unían a las alas para poder moverlas iban creciendo poco a poco. Pude gritar al menos 10 veces en las que duró el proceso. Los colmillos se volvieron más resistentes y largos. La transformación acabó y me sentí aliviada y con más poder. Las alas volvieron a ocultarse, dejando tras de sí alguna que otra pluma negra que no se había enganchado a las demás

-Bien, todo a sido perfecto, todas tus habilidades han aumentado, al menos las habilidades de vampiro, tus poderes puede que también aunque no estamos seguros. Si notas alguna diferencia haz nos lo saber-dijo el consejero que estaba delante de mi.-Tus habilidades deben asentarse, será mejor que descanses mañana notaras los resultados

-Una cosa más…-la Reina giró levemente la cabeza con mucha elegancia hacia su derecha.- Devitt.

-Si mí Reina.- Devitt se levantó al igual que Tiky antes, se acercó a mí.

-Esto puede dolerte, pero será por poco tiempo.

-¿Pero que vas a hacer?- dije asustada al ver que sacaba su pistola y me apuntaba con ella a un lado del pecho. Entonces. "Pum" me disparó.

-¡AAAAH! - Como él dijo dolía pero no tenía más remedio que aguantarlo. Sentí como si algo me traspasa de un lado al otro del cuerpo.

-Con esto ya no necesitas la pulsera.-me dijo la Reina.

-¿Como?- me llevé la mano a la zona del disparo. Noté algo extraño al tacto, no parecía piel era algo rugoso. Me miré, tenía una mancha gris pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo y en su lugar a pareció una rosa roja rodeada de espinas.

-Una rosa roja.- miré a la Reina.

-Es la misma que la rosa de la pulsera, pero con esta marca no necesitaras la pulsera. Es mas resistente ya que si la rosa sufriera algún altercado no ocurriría nada, la cicatrización la regeneraría.-dijo mientras los consejeros que estaban de pies se sentaba de nuevo en sus sitios.- ¿estas preparada?

-Si. Gracias por todo.- la dije mientras hacia una reverencia. Después me fui.

-Una cosa más, este rango trae una consecuencia. A partir de ahora cuando muerdas alguien tendrás el poder de convertirlo, pero solo podrás hacerlo con aquellos que yo te ordene. ¿Entiendes?

-Si, majestad

Camino de mi habitación me encontré con Krory que me había visto salir de la sala del trono.

-Raisa, ¿estás bien? Por que has salido de esa sala

-Si, estoy bien, la Reina me ha nombrado Ángel Vampiro.

-Eso esta muy bien. Me alegro por ti.

-Gracias, creo- dije en voz baja- jeje.

Me fui a la habitación y del cansancio caí profundamente dormida, pero en sueños no paraba de dar vueltas buscando a Juvia.


	12. Ataque al Cuartel

**12**

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente, y como la Reina me había dicho noté los resultados, podía oler desde mi habitación la sangre que venia del bar, con mas potencia de lo que lo hacia antes. El rango que me habían otorgado era por haber matado a mucha gente, por una parte estaba contenta, pero por otro lado estaba triste por la misma razón, por que había matado a gente. Pero era un cargo muy importante y lo que más me preocupaba eran los sentimientos que tuve cuando aquel caza-vampiros me sonrió.

-Estoy segura de que siendo lo que soy ahora podré alejarme de todo aquello, no quiero que me vuelva a pasar.- dije en voz alta-. Yo odio a los caza-vampiros.- dije para convencerme.

Me dirigí a una de las puertas, cualquiera daba igual solo quería probar como se sentía al volar con aquellas alas. Atravesé la puerta y vi la ciudad a lo lejos así que abrí mis nuevas alas y me dispuse a volar. La velocidad había aumentado, aunque las alas pesaban más, me acostumbre rápidamente.

Mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad vi que el sol estaba a punto de salir y decidí quedarme en el edificio más alto para verlo. Era precioso ver aquello. Desde lo alto del edificio podía ver a las personas dirigirse a sus negocios.

Aún seguía preocupada por Juvia. Tenía que encontrarla. Entonces mientras caminaba por un bosque cercano a la ciudad noté una ráfaga de aire que tenia el aroma de Juvia. Debía de estar muy cerca por que el aroma era muy intenso, pero no fue el único aroma que percibí. El otro aroma me resultaba familiar. Seguí ese aroma y me llevó hasta una casa en el bosque. Pero allí no había nadie solo una casa, era extraño por que el aroma de la sangre de Juvia estaba por todas partes, debió de estar allí pero se marchó. El rastro de ella no seguía así que marché de allí.

Volví a la sede y me fui a LandIce, les encontré en el mismo lugar donde se besaron, el estaba tumbado con la cabeza puesta en las rodillas de Juvia. Lavi la acariciaba el pelo suavemente, y de vez en cuando acariciaba su mejilla. Mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo a él. Los dos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, no pronunciaban palabra pero podían comunicarse el uno con el otro a través de sus gestos. Juvia se había envuelto del olor de aquel caza-vampiros y no reconocía que yo estuviera allí.

Como amiga de Juvia estaba feliz de que encontrara a alguien que la quisiera. Pero como vampiro, y más ahora como Ángel Vampiro, no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, tenía que parar esto de alguna manera. Cuando anocheció, él la acompañó todo lo cerca que podía de la puerta de la sede y se despidió dándola un gran beso acompañado de un abrazo tierno. Ella entró en la puerta y desapareció al igual que su aroma. Yo mientras visualizaba aquella escena escondida tras un edificio, esta vez no iba a volver tenía que poner las cosas en su sitio.

¡Ozuchi Kozuchi!- el martillo que tenía en la mano comenzó a estirarse desde el palo. Se subió en el a modo de escoba y comenzó a volar, por así decirlo. Cuando el martillo en sí se fue recogiendo abrí mis alas y lo seguí.

Pasé por varias ciudades, unas con más gente otras con menos pero, todas iguales hasta que vi delante de mí a Lavi. Estaba quieto esperando a que su martillo volviera a la forma original. Después se lo guardo en el pantalón, y siguió su camino. La ciudad en la que estaba era como cualquier otra, a excepción de su olor, allí debía ser donde los caza-vampiros tenían su sede por que toda la ciudad estaba impregnada con el olor de ellos, y con el de los humanos que vivan en ella. Con tantos caza-vampiros estoy segura de que esa ciudad era la más segura de todas, en cuanto a vampiros se refiere.

Lavi iba distraído, no se había dado cuanta de que alguien le estaba siguiendo. Mejor para mí no quería que mi plan se echara a perder. Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad sin preocupaciones, con ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y seguramente una gran sonrisa en su rostro lleno de felicidad.

-¡Lavi, Lavi!-escuché que alguien lo llamaba. Hasta él llegó una chica de pelo largo y verde oscuro recogido en dos coletas, acompañada por un chico con el pelo blanco que le llegaba casi por los hombros.

Los dos llevaban el mismo tipo de traje que Lavi, debían ser caza-vampiros también. Por suerte no me vieron. Ella no tenia nada extraño pero el chico del pelo blanco tenia una marca en el ojo izquierdo que no me daba buena espina.

Seguí a los tres por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron aun gran edificio a las afueras de la cuidad pero no pude acercarme, si me acercaba allí sola sería como suicidarme. Le vi entrar y me quedé esperando a que volviera a salir. El sol estaba saliendo cuando salió acompañado de alguien familiar, era Yû. Lavi tenía cara de felicidad mientras que Yû tenía cara enfadada, era distinta a la de otras veces. Era mi oportunidad si iban los dos solos probablemente Yû no dejaría que le pasara nada a Lavi, aunque no se llevaran bien eran compañeros. Les seguí a una distancia prudente ya que aunque Lavi no me detectara, ya que no lo había hecho cuando estaba con Juvia, Yû si podría, ya lo había hecho varias veces en el pasado. Cuando salieron de la ciudad saqué las alas y volé por encima de ellos. Siguieron caminando, discutiendo como siempre. Mientras estaba en el cielo hice aparecer en mi mano un cuchillo negro, era un cuchillo ceremonial, el mismo Azame que ya había utilizado.

-Juvia, perdóname pero es lo mejor.- cogí el cuchillo con fuerza para que no se me resbalara y me abalancé sobre ellos, mas bien me abalancé sobre Lavi, el cual seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, con la intención de clavarle el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano.

Pero Yû que estaba allí, paró mi ataque con su katana, di una vuelta en el aire y caí de pie frente a ellos, resbalándome por la arena que había en el camino, paré la caída con la mano. Mientras resbalaba tenia la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo, pero una vez que paré la levanté con fuerza y les miré a los dos.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- Me dijo Yû con cara enfadada.

-Lo que mejor se hacer-sonreí con desafío- matar caza-vampiros.

Volví ha abalanzarme sobre él pero Yû volvió a cortarme el paso, se puso entre Lavi y yo.

-No te dejaré pasar.

-Yû espera te ayudo.- dijo Lavi

-¡No! tu quédate donde estás, esta es mi lucha, yo la empecé yo la voy a terminar.

-Esto será divertido.- oculté el cuchillo. Y me abalancé sobre él.

La lucha entre los dos había empezado. Mientras que él intentaba darme con su katana, yo lo esquivaba, de vez en cuando soltaba alguno de sus trucos como los insectos infernales, o la ilusión de doble katana, pero nada conseguía darme.

-No tienes escapatoria, conocemos tu debilidad.

-¿Así y cual es?

-¡KANDA!- por detrás de él aparecieron más caza-vampiros entre los que se encontraban la chica y el chico que había visto entrar con Lavi.

El chico del pelo blanco se fijó mucho en mí, su ojo izquierdo, en el que estaba la marca, comenzó a hacer cosas raras.

-Vampiro. –su brazo izquierdo tomó otra forma. El brazo se alargó hasta llegar a la mano la cual parecía una garra con los dedos muy afilados, todo ello plateado, y tenía una marca en el dorso de la mano por el cual le salía un rayo de luz verde.

-Moyashi no te metas, esta batalla es mía.

-ME LLAMO ALLEN ¡BAKANDA!-dijo enfadado el chico del pelo blanco.

-Es igual. Quedaos detrás.- les dijo Yû sin dejar de mirarme enfadado por lo que intentaba hacer.

-Sabéis, tenéis unos nombres muy raros, imagino que serán motes, Yû, Usagi, Moyashi… menos mal que sois amigos si no me preocuparía.- Yû y yo nos volvimos a abalanzar el uno contra el otro.

Yo tenía las manos desnudas, no llevaba ningún arma encima, paré su katana con mis propias manos, la sangre comenzó a caer por mis brazos y goteaba el suelo.

-Que haces aquí este no es tu territorio.

-Ya lo he dicho, he venido a matar a un caza-vampiros.

-Pero ¿por que él? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-¡Oh! así que no te ha dicho donde se mete…

-¿A que te refieres…?- estaba muy enfadado.

-Yo no te voy a decir nada. Lo siento pero debo darme prisa, ya he esperado demasiado tiempo.

-No voy a dejarte.- Al igual que la primera vez me cortó en la muñeca. Me quedé de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Kanda!- dijo una voz femenina. Él se agachó delante de mí y cogió la pulsera que me había cortado. Mientras los demás se acercaban a él.

-El sol está a punto de llegar, y no podrás abrir las alas, por lo que creo que esto es una despedida.- dijo mientras me miraba. La expresión de ira en su rostro era muy visible a la luz del sol que le llegaba

-Kanda que has hecho. ¿Qué es eso?- dijo acercándose la chica.

-Según Komui esta pulsera la usan los vampiros para poder mostrarse al sol, es la segunda vez que se la quito, cuando el sol la dé, morirá.- dijo mientras me echaba una ultima mirada y se daba la vuelta.

Los demás le siguieron.

Entonces, cuando estuvieron de espaldas a mí, yo aún agachada hice aparecer en mi mano de nuevo el cuchillo. Lo agarré con fuerza me levanté y corrí hacia mi objetivo haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Llegué hasta Lavi y sintiendo lo que iba a hacer le clavé el puñal por la espalda, en el lado izquierdo.

-Como ya he dicho-todos se giraron- he venido a matar a un caza-vampiros. Y no me iré sin que lo haga.

El sol comenzó a darme por la espalda, pero como era obvio, no me pasó nada. Tenía a Lavi cogido desde la espalda mientras mi mano derecha todavía tenia cogido el puñal, con la otra le abrazo desde atrás, rodeándole, hasta que mi mano se posó en su cara, tapándole, pero mis dedos están abiertos y permito que vea. Los demás se quedaron observando con la boca abierta. Todos quisieron acercarse.

-No os acerquéis, todavía no está muerto, en cuanto quite el puñal comenzará a desangrarse. – la mirada de Yû era de la de un asesino, me estaba matando con la mirada.- Siento tener que hacerlo, de verdad pero es lo mejor para todos.- bajé la mano que tenia en la cara de Lavi y la puse en su hombro izquierdo. Abrí las alas y con fuerza saqué el cuchillo y me elevé.

Desde el cielo vi como se acercaban más caza-vampiros disparando al cielo con la intención de darme a donde estaba, todos llegaban para ayudar a Lavi, mientras que Yû, o Kanda como le había llamado aquella chica, siguió mirándome sin moverse del sitio. Tenía el rostro enfadado, los ojos me apuntaban, y yo no dejaba de mirarle. Al igual que mi rostro, también enfadado, definitivamente, aquello que sentí una vez había desaparecido.

Volé hasta una ciudad alejada de allí y busqué la entrada a la Sede, que como siempre estaba en zonas desiertas.

Cuando entré a la sede lo primero que hice fue ir a la habitación de Juvia, donde como era normal no estaba, o eso pensaba, por que me abrió la puerta enseguida.

-Raisa, ¿que pasa?-tenía cara de sueño.

-Nada, solo quería decirte que lo sentía, por lo que pasó el otro día.

-Tranquila, se que lo hiciste por mi bien.- me dijo.

-¿Te parece que mañana quedemos para salir?

-¿Mañana? Estoy bastante molida, tenia pensado quedarme en la cama todo el día.

-Bueno, pues lo dejamos para otro día.

-Si, gracias.

-Bueno me voy, que descanses- dije sonriéndola, a lo que ella me contestó de la misma manera y tras eso cerró la puerta.

Me fui a mi habitación. Llevaba puestos los guantes que Krory me regaló, con los cuales pude encerrar el aroma de la sangre de Lavi. Cuando le apuñalé no llevaba los guantes puestos, me los puse cuando me dirigí a la Sede. Tenia la esperanza de que ocultaran el olor y en efecto lo hacían. Cuando me quité los guantes mis manos estaban totalmente ensangrentadas, al igual que el puñal.

-Juvia lo siento pero es por tú bien.- dije.

Quité la sangre de mis manos, después iba con intención de meterme en la cama pero llamaron a mi puerta. Abrí solo una rendija para saber quien era

-Sebastian ¿que hace aquí?

-La Reina la esta buscando, venga conmigo.- se dio la vuelta y yo le seguí.

Cuando llegué allí.

-¿Has notado aumento en tus poderes?

-Si alteza, mi poder de materialización es mas rápido. Pero el otro no he tenido oportunidad de usarlo aún.

-Por el momento está bien puedes irte, oh, espera un momento.

La Reina y los consejeros estuvieron hablando conmigo. No sabia muy bien como iba a emplear todo lo que me dijeron, pero seguro que las ocasiones aparecerían.

Dos días después fui a buscar a Juvia a su habitación me abrió y nos fuimos a la primera puerta que encontramos. Era raro que viniera conmigo, pero no me quejaba, asó podía hablar con ella tranquilamente. Cuando estábamos apunto de matar a alguien Juvia se me adelantó, lo mató ella sola. Después nos alejamos de allí.

-Cuantos días llevas sin comer. Dime. Esa no es tu manera de matar a alguien.

-Unos días, es que me encontraba mal.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Por que? ¿No me crees?

-Confío en ti ya lo sabes, pero si te ocurriera algo fuera de lo normal me lo dirías verdad.

-¿Fuera de lo normal? Como que. – me miró mientras se limpiaba.

-Mira. – la enseñé la muñeca, en la cual ya no estaba la pulsera.

-Y tu pulsera, ¿te la volvieron a quitar?

-Si, me la rompieron ayer, pero no importa ya no la necesito.

-¿Por qué? ¿Que ocurre?-dijo extrañada

-Hace bastante tiempo que no hablamos y no he tenido tiempo de decírtelo.- me senté en un banco.- Krory lo sabe, pero le pedí que no te dijera nada, que te lo quería decir yo.

-¿Pero Raisa que pasa? no me asustes.

-No es nada. La razón de que ya no necesite la pulsera es que- me callé no sabia como decírselo- la Reina me nombró Ángel Vampiro hace unos días.

-¿QUE? ¿Pero por que, como?

-Cuando tú estabas "desaparecida" me dediqué a matar por mi cuenta.

-Y por que accediste, ya sabes lo que le pasó a uno de ellos.

-Si, lo se pero según dicen, él traicionó a La Reina, por eso le mataron. Además mis poderes han evolucionado, la materialización es más rápida.

-Pero ahora te has convertido en el perrito faldero de la Reina, no te dejará en paz.

-Eso no es verdad, tengo mas libertad que antes- me levanté del banco.- me voy que seguro que tienes cosas que hacer. Por cierto ahora tengo poder para pararte los pies, así que no hagas tonterías.- la dije cuando estaba de espaldas a ella.

-Pero espera, - abrí las alas y volé.- ¡RAISA!- gritó pero seguí, no me detuve

Intentó alcanzarme, pero yo era más rápida. Desaparecí en la oscuridad. Volví a la ciudad de los caza-vampiros, habían reforzado la seguridad ahora había una barrera protectora en toda la cuidad, así que para que no me detectaran me quedé fuera y observé todo. Estaba cerca del edificio de los caza-vampiros y, aunque con dificultad, pude ver por una ventana que había movimiento pero no veía bien a las personas por lo que no supe lo que pasaba.

_Nota:_

_Moyashi: Brote de habas en Japonés. Yû le llama así por el color de su pelo._

_Baranda: Baka (Idiota en japones)+ Kanda(el nombre de Yû)_


	13. Peleas de risa

**13**

Los días pasaban mientras espiaba a Juvia cuando se iba a LandIce, pero como era de esperar Lavi no aparecía. Aun así ella se quedaba allí hasta bien entrada la noche.

La espiaba durante un rato y después me iba a alguna ciudad a matar, desde que era Ángel Vampiro la sed de sangre era mayor, pero aún así intentaba controlarla todo lo que me fuera posible.

Últimamente después de ver a Juvia me iba siempre a la misma ciudad no tenia nada de particular pero siempre iba allí. Aquella ciudad tenia algo que me hacia sentir bien. Será que tenia bastantes incidentes a diario y la policía no daba abasto. De vez en cuando me comía a alguno. Pero una vez cuando estaba a punto de cenar, en un laboratorio abandonado, en el cual un científico experimentaba con adolescentes, alguien me sorprendió. Ni siquiera se presentó, fue directamente a por mí. Para salvarme tuve que dejar al científico en libertad. Para esquivar el ataque solo tuve que saltar hacia atrás, hacia unas cuantas cajas que había en aquel lugar. Cuando se acercó a la luz el que me había atacado, pude reconocerle, era Yû. Tenía demasiada rabia acumulada, seguramente hacia mí, y la descargaba intentando matarme, como era lógico.

-Para no ser amigo de ese conejo, te preocupas mucho por él.- le dije mientras esquivaba los numerosos ataques que lanzaba contra mí.

Desde hacia poco tiempo las peleas entre nosotros se habían echo mas normales en cualquier momento y lugar.

-¡CALLATE! No es por él. No te creí capaz de hacer algo como eso…- dijo enfadado mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí.

-Como ya dije, hacer lo que hice fue lo mejor para todos. Si no sabes de que te hablo, que te lo cuente ese conejo, como tu le llamas.

-¡Muere! Asquerosa chupa-sangres.- paré la katana que iba directa a mí poniendo otra atravesada.

Me protegí de la espada y cogí a Yû con fuera de las manos.

-Sabes, hace tiempo que pude haberte matado.

-¿Y por que no lo has hecho?- dijo Yû desafiándome.

-Por que si lo hiciera ya no tendría con quien jugar, y contigo me lo paso bien.- Sonreí y saqué las alas.

-¿¡Que piensas hacer!?- dijo con mirada desafiante mientras intentaba escapar de mí prisión.

-Vamos a dar una vueltecita. – salí volando y atravesé el techo del laboratorio, salí a la luz del sol.

Kanda estaba colgado lo único que le mantenía en el aire sin caer, eran mis manos que le que le agarraban fuertemente. Volé por encima de los grandes edificios de la ciudad de Almastrin. Hasta que por encima de ellos puede ver un río.

- Seguro que con todo ese abrigo tienes algo de calor ¿Por qué no te das un bañito?

-no serás capaz- me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mostrando el enfado.

- Hasta luego-dije con una sonrisilla.

Le solté y calló al río, vi como se había hundido en él, me quedé sobre volando, aquel lugar hasta que saliera a la superficie a respirar. Cuando vi que salía, supe que estaría mas enfadado que nunca, pero yo lo único que sentía era felicidad por burlarme de él.

- ¿Se te ve muy bien ahí Yû!- le grité para que me oyera sin problemas.- Volveremos a luchar en otra ocasión. Adiós- le despedí con la mano y salí volando de allí.

Esa no fue la primera vez hubo otras todas en la misma situación, el empezaba atacando y después seguíamos la pelea, que parecía no terminar nunca ya que ninguno ganaba, siempre había uno que se retiraba, o que llegaba a desarmar al otro, dependiendo de la situación. Pero nunca, en ninguna de esas peleas llegábamos a matarnos el uno al otro, y a él no se, pero a mí ganas no me faltaban, solo era que me divertía con él. Pero las bromas que antes le hacia desaparecieron, las peleas eran silenciosas, solo se escuchaba la katana golpeando contra las superficies que se encontraran o el ruido de una katana con otra, cuando las materializaba. Nuestro sentimiento en todas las peleas eran de odio el uno hacia él otro. Para mí este era el principio de la guerra que había mencionado La Reina en algún que otro momento.


	14. No está bien mentir

**14**

Un mes después de que atacara a Lavi, Juvia había estado yendo todos los días a LandIce, se la veía bastante preocupada ya que no había tenido noticias de él, pero por una llamada que le hicieron a Yû mientras luchamos sabia que estaba vivo, acababa de despertarse y se encontraba en buenas condiciones, por lo que se marchó antes de terminar la pelea.

Uno de los días de los muchos que Juvia había ido a aquella ciudad tuvo una sorpresa, Lavi estaba allí esperándola, y yo como siempre la seguí y lo vi. Cuando ella llegó se fundieron en un abrazo, y en algún que otro beso.

Espié todas sus conversaciones, y en ninguna de ella apareció la causa real de lo que le había pasado, le contaba mentiras, aunque no sabia el por que, no creo que quisiera proteger a un vampiro y mucho menos después de lo que le hice. Sabiendo lo que le había hecho la querría proteger, era lo mas lógico que encontré en mis pensamientos.

Los días pasaban y ellos volvieron a estar como estaban antes de mi ataque. No podía seguir así, la Reina estaba empezando a sospechar de mí, me hacia preguntas pero no podía contestarlas con sinceridad. De alguna manera tenia que alejar a Juvia de Lavi para así protegerla. Se me ocurrió algo pero seria muy arriesgado y seguramente no funcionaria pero tenia que intentarlo.

Cada vez que ocurría algo en alguna ciudad que estuviera relacionado con vampiros y con hombres que salían en los periódicos siempre aparecía Kanda dispuesto a matarme, así que tenía que provocar que viniera. Fui a la ciudad donde luchamos por primera vez, busqué a un tipo que coincidiera con mi patrón, es decir, ladrón, asesino, cualquier cosa sospechosa que hubiera salido en los periódicos el día anterior.

En este caso encontré a unos chicos que habían encerrado a unas chicas dentro de una casa y pedían una alta cantidad de dinero por su libertad y seguridad, ellas llevaban dentro de esa casa al menos dos o tres días, por lo que esa noticia llevaba en los periódicos al menos dos días, y también había salido en las noticias el mismo día que ocurrió. Vigilé a los chicos durante algunas horas, y a la policía para evitar que me vieran y para buscar alguna salida alternativa de la casa por la que ellos pudieran salir sin ser vistos por la policía, y para que mí plan resultara.

Al atardecer sin que nadie me viera, sobretodo la policía que estaba fuera esperando a que los chicos salieran, me colé en la casa y paseé tranquilamente por los pasillos haciendo el mayor ruido posible para alertarles de mi presencia. Iba haciendo ruido por todas las habitaciones, habría y cerraba puertas. Entonces entré en la misma habitación en la que estaban ellos. Entré sin ocultarme. Y al hacer ruido todos ellos me vieron. Pero no vi a las chicas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo uno de ellos. No contesté y me seguí acercando a él.

-Solo tienes que saber que soy alguien con el que no querrías encontrarte, ni en esta ni en ninguna vida.

Otro de los chicos apareció al escuchar tanto jaleo en el salón de la casa.

-Kazou - dijo desde el pasillo-, ¿Qué ocurre?- al entrar al salón, me vio y me apuntó con la pistola.- ¿Qué ocurre, quien eres?

-¿Y las chicas? ¿Dónde están?- dije haciendo caso omiso a lo que me había preguntado.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- me dijo cargando la pistola- Sal, sal de aquí antes de que te matemos.

-¿Matarme? Jeje- me reí ante lo que dijo-. Aceptaría lo que me dices si realmente pudieras matarme.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

El pulso no les temblaba a ninguno de los chicos que estaban en aquella sala. Entonces, gracias a mi oído, pude escuchar como alguien bajaba por las escaleras, eran exactamente dos pares de pies, y se iban acercando hasta la sala. Cuando llegaron.

-Kazou, Takeshi, ¿Qué ocurre?

Por el pasillo aparecieron dos chicas semidesnudas las cuales solo llevaban una camiseta y la ropa interior. Al verlas, lo comprendí.

-Vaya, vaya, así que lo que dijeron en las noticias no iba en serio.- me reí.

-A… ¿A que te refieres?

-Fingisteis un secuestro para quedaros el dinero que vuestros padres pagan por vuestro rescate.

- Si, ¿y que, que tienes tu que decir ante eso?

-Mi trabajo es matar aquellos que violan las leyes.

Poco a poco los ojos se iban tiñendo de rojo. Todos estaban pendientes de mí, de ver lo que iba hacer. Entonces, miré a las dos chicas, las cuales estaban algo asustadas. Los tres que estaban a mi vista vieron como de mi boca iban saliendo dos ríos de sangre.

- ¿Qué eres tú?- dijo una de las chicas completamente asustada por lo que veía.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas, solo calla y todo pasará rápido.

El chico que estaba al lado de las chicas al ver aquello y presentir lo que estaba apunto de pasar me disparó dos veces en el pecho. Pero como era de esperar, los agujeros de bala en mi cuerpo se cerraron. Los que vieron eso se asustaron y salieron corriendo de la sala por el pasillo mientras que el chico que estaba detrás de mi salió por la puerta que tenia al lado, aterrado.

-Si corréis será peor.- dije mientras comencé a caminar por la casa para encontrarles y matarles a todos.

Por la casa se podían escuchar los gritos de auxilio de las chicas, y los pasos apresurados de todos ellos que corrían buscando un lugar en el que ocultarse. Pero, ninguno de ellos sabía que incluso el propio miedo tenía un olor característico, el cual estaba por todas las habitaciones. Fui pasando por todas y cada una de las habitaciones. En un dormitorio pude ver a una de las chicas en la ventana, intentando abrirla para escapar, pero yo, antes de hacer mi aparición en la sala principal había cerrado todas las salidas, dejando solo la salida trasera de la casa. Me acerqué a la chica.

-No, por favor, no me hagas daño. No lo volveremos hacer- dijo la chica llorando desconsoladamente, arrodillada en la esquina al lado de la ventana.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dejaros con vida ahora que sabéis quien soy.- la cogí del cuello, la levanté sin apenas esfuerzo.

Con la otra mano eché su cabeza hacia un lado e hinqué mis colmillos en su cuello absorbiendo toda la sangre que tenía en el cuerpo. La sangre era dulce, pero tenía un ligero sabor amargo. Su llanto se iba apagando al igual que su vida. Su sangre, chorreaba por mi barbilla e iba formando un charco de sangre a mis pies. Una vez muerta, la solté y calló al suelo.

Me dispuse a buscar a los otros para hacer lo propio con ellos. Encontré a uno de los chicos en las escaleras. Hice lo propio con él. Esta vez la sangre sabía principalmente a alcohol.

-¡Puaj! Que asco de sangre. – dije limpiándome la sangre de los colmillos y la barbilla. – No deberías beber tanto, es malo para la salud- le dije una vez que ya estaba muerto. – le dejé en el suelo y fui a por la siguiente victima.

Esta vez en el baño, el otro chico, y el último, estaba escondido en la ducha. Lo maté rápido, el desagüe se iba tragando poco a poco la sangre que caía de mi boca. Después de eso, lo dejé en la bañera. Y me dispuse a buscar a la última chica por la casa. Pero al analizarla, no sentí su miedo.

-Ha huido, genial, era lo que esperaba. Chica lista.- me dirigí a la puerta trasera y la vi corriendo por el jardín trasero, se dirigía hacia la entrada principal. Pero fui mas rápida que ella y la corté el paso.- ¿A donde crees que vas?-la dije sonriendo y mostrando mis colmillos.

Ella no dijo nada y huyó en la dirección contraría. La seguí caminando, pero sin perderla de vista. Corrió hasta las afueras de la ciudad, en el polígono, en donde había un pequeño almacén de juguetes. Ella se escondió en lo más profundo del almacén, pero su miedo se olía por todo el lugar y no me costó encontrarla. Allí la maté, estaba llena de miedo y quise terminar con esa angustia terminando con su vida.

Tras matar a todos aquellos chicos, me quedé en el almacén a esperar a que mí querido cazador hiciera aparición y así poder conversar con él.

-Menos mal que me he alimentado, no creo que pudiera hacerlo sin algo de comida en el estómago. Aunque podría haber sigo mejor.- dije recordando los distintos sabores de aquella noche.

Tenia que tener fuerzas la conversación no iba a ser fácil y seguramente él no iba a escucharme.


	15. Tregua forzada

Aquella misma noche caminé por las calles de la ciudad dejando varias pistas para que el cazador pudiera encontrarme. Después volví al almacén y pasé la noche allí, despierta. Apareció al amanecer. Esta vez no iba a estar en el punto de mira, para que entrara furioso atacándome, me subí a lo alto de unas estanterías desde allí podía verlo mirando a todos los sitios buscándome. Bajé de las cajas y me situé a unos metros de él.

-Me alegro que hayas venido.- no habló solo corrió mientras desenvainaba su katana con la misma expresión de siempre, enfadado.

Me quedé en la estantería.

**15**

-Espera, espera- dije levantando las manos hacia él.- solo quiero hablar hoy no vengo con intención de luchar.-pero nada que no escuchaba.

Tiró la estantería en la que estaba yo y cayeron todos los juguetes que había en ella. Salté a otra, pero hizo efecto dominó he hizo que todas cayeran hasta que se encontró con la pared, en total unas cinco estanterías se quedaron sin juguetes.

-Por favor, ya se que tienes mucha ira acumulada pero por favor escúchame, quiero formar una tregua… solo…- pero no había manera, ya estaba harta así que me quité uno de los guantes, los cuales me había regalado Krory, y cuando él vino a por mí yo fui a por él.

Cuando quiso cortarme por la mitad desaparecí delante de sus ojos. Corría en todas direcciones hasta que me puse detrás de él y puse mi mano en su piel, en su cara ya que era lo único que llevaba descubierto. Intentó resistirse aunque no sabía lo que le pasaba. Al final bajó la katana.

-Tranquilízate, no voy a matarte, quiero hablar, solo…escúchame, después haces lo que quieras, me crees o no, pero primero escúchame.- su rostro se relajó. Me despegué de su espalda y él se giró.- ¿Ya estás calmado? bien.- me senté en el suelo.

-¿Que me has hecho?- dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de mí.

-Se llama tacto hipnosis- dije mientras volvía aponerme el guante- puedo ordenar que la gente haga lo que yo quiero por unos minutos, así que no tengo mucho tiempo. Escucha por que si me pillan estoy muerta.

-Espero que el efecto se pase, no me gusta esta situación- me dijo.

-¿Que pasa? No te gusta hablar conmigo es una pena, menos mal que a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación, lo hago por que no tengo otra opción. Escucha, Se que estás así por culpa mía, de cuando apuñalé a Lavi, pero es que…- me cortó.

-Co...como sabes su nombre, yo jamás lo he mencionado- me preguntó.

-Déjame que te explique lo entenderás, espero. No quería llegar a esos puntos pero no tuve opción. Desde hace meses Lavi se está viendo a escondidas con mi amiga.

-Eso no es posible, ese conejo no llegaría a esos puntos. No cruzaría la línea.

-Pues lo ha hecho y ella también, no solo se están viendo en secreto si no que,- como decirlo…- si no que están juntos.

-¿QUE?-imagino que se referiría a él- ¿de que me estas hablando?

-Pues que ellos dos están juntos, no están difícil de entender, Bakanda.

-Tks, - miró hacia otro lado.

-Perdona, es que se me quedó grabado.- dije sacando la lengua.

-Bueno y por que me cuentas esto. Que tengo que ver yo en este asunto.

-Intenté separarles de todas las maneras que se me ocurrieron, pero ellos seguían viéndose.

-Espera, si has dicho que se ven a escondidas como es que sabes lo que está pasando.

-Les espío. Ellos se ven en LandIce todos los días y además les vi besándose.

-Y que quieres que yo haga ese conejo es un cabeza hueca no me escuchará.

-Ya tienen algo en común. Jeje. Ella me miente, me dice que se va a cazar pero no es verdad.

-Y que pretendes que haga… a mí no me preocupa lo que haga.

-Pues tienes que intentar hacer algo, por que como esto siga así me temo que no podré seguir mucho tiempo ocultándolo, me tienen en el punto de mira, si no hago algo puede que no vuelva a ver a Juvia.

-Y que con eso, los vampiros me dais igual. Un vampiro menos está bien.

-Si, puede, pero no te darán igual los caza-vampiros. Por que un caza-vampiros menos para mí es una amenaza menos.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Yo no seré capaz de hacerle algo a Juvia, pero si soy capaz de hacérselo a Lavi, así que o le intentas parar a tú manera o lo haré yo a la mía. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

-Piensas que te voy a creer después de todo lo que has hecho. Eres un vampiro, no tenéis sentimientos, no os importan las vidas de las gentes, mientras tengáis comida ¡que importan los demás!

-TÚ NO TIENES NI IDEA, NO ME CONOCES EN ABSOLUTO- le grité. Me levanté-Ya te he dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir.- me giré- Yû, otra cosa, te daré una semana, como no consigas nada en una semana, lo haré a mi manera- abrí las alas y salí de allí. – y tranquilo el efecto se pasará en unos minutos.

Volví a la sede, y volví a entrar en LandIce, allí estaban los dos como de costumbre. Juvia estaba dormida mientras que Lavi la miraba y la abrazaba, de vez en cuando la besaba en la frente con cuidado de no despertarla.


	16. Ataque fallido, protección

**16**

Durante los días siguientes él volvía, todos y cada uno de los días. ¿Es que no le importaba lo que le ocurriera a su compañero? Me dije, refiriéndome a Yû. Cada día que pasaba estaba mas cabreada ni siquiera iba a cazar para que darme allí observando lo que pasaba.

Y llegó el día, el último día que le di a ese idiota para que consiguiera separarlos. Estaba bastante débil para pelear, pero es peor quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperar a que la Reina se entere y sea ella quien ponga fin a esto, eso seria mucho peor. Cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que vaya a hacer la Reina. Materialicé una pistola que me había entregado la Reina el día que me dio la charla, las balas que tenia podían dormir a los vampiros durante varios días, era como un somnífero muy eficaz. La cogí con decisión y salí e mi escondite apuntando a Lavi, al que si llegaba a dispararle podía matarle.

-¡Raisa!-dijo Lavi levantándose del suelo cuando me vio. Juvia se despertó al escuchar a Lavi y se levantó poniéndose a su lado.

-Juvia, apártate de él.-dije acercándome

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- no apartó la mirada de mí

-Te dije que no hicieras tonterías y durante meses has estado viéndote con él.

-Raisa, que estás haciendo, suelta eso y hablemos.

-Juvia, déjala. No me hará nada.- Lavi estaba enfadado tenia una mirada desafiante.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-dije mirándole-He intentado de todas las maneras posibles separaros, pero no he podido,-dije mirando a Juvia- así que le pedí ayuda a un compañero tuyo. A Yû…- giré la cara rápidamente a Lavi, que no dejaba de mirarme. Mientras echaba mano al bolsillo donde tenia guardado el martillo.

-¿Kanda?- dijo Juvia con cara de sorpresa, mientras yo no dejaba de mirar a Lavi.

-Si. Pensé que él podría parar esta locura.

-No es una locura. Raisa ¡para por favor!- dijo mientras corría hacia Lavi y se tiraba a sus brazos. Y él la abrazaba.

-Juvia, lo siento pero tengo que hacerlo, por favor apártate, si no lo haces te daré a ti y no quiero perderte, aparta por favor-. Las lágrimas en mis ojos, sin llegar a caer, aparecieron cuando en mi mente se formó falsas imágenes de Juvia muerta.

-No pienso moverme de aquí, yo quiero a Lavi. Entiéndelo, si eres mi amiga lo entenderás.- Lavi la estaba abrazando, protegiéndola por la espalda.

-Juvia yo…- no pude terminar la frase por que alguien me empujó separándome de ellos.

Resbalé por el suelo de hielo. Hasta que no frené no pude levantar la cara y saber quien era.

-¡Tú!- me incorporé y me dirigí a él- Idiota, te dije que les separaras- gritándole.

Cambié la pistola por la katana. La cogí con las dos manos y me abalancé sobre él.

Casi no tenia fuerzas ya que llevaba una semana sin comer. Había estado dos meses sin probar la sangre, pero en esa ocasión tenia las pastillas de sangre que aunque poco, algo hacen. Intentaba atacar pero era rápido, y ni siquiera hacia intención de atacarme, solo esquivaba mis ataques. Entonces caí, ya sin fuerzas encima de Yû que paró mi caída y me colocó en el suelo con la cabeza en sus rodillas. Aun estaba consciente pero no tenia fuerzas para ponerme de pie.

-Raisa, Raisa- Juvia se acercó a mí-¿Qué te ocurre? Raisa responde.

-No ha comido nada desde hace una semana, no tiene que tener fuerzas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Yû?- preguntó Lavi.

-Tks. Que importa eso, conejo pesado. Tenemos que hacer algo.

-¿Pero el que?...O ya se- dijo Lavi- puede beber sangre de alguno de nosotros.

-No es buena idea- dijo Juvia mirándome.

-¿Por que no? No dijiste que al ser…-pensó- como era…-pensó- veterani, no podéis convertir a los humanos en vampiros.

-Pero ella ya no es veterani, ahora es Ángel Vampiro, y si puede convertir a la gente en vampiros.

-¿Y eso que es?- preguntó Yû.

-La Reina concede ese rango a aquellos a los que ella crea conveniente. Este tipo de vampiro tiene mas poder que yo, si os muerde a alguno de vosotros, puede convertiros, o en el peor de los casos mataros. Y este es uno de los peores, si lleva una semana sin comer puede ser muy peligroso para vosotros si llega a morderos, ella no se detendrá hasta mataros. –Los rostros de los dos eran de sorpresa y miedo al mismo tiempo-

-Por eso, noté mas poder cuando luché contra ella hace una semana.

-Si- dijo Juvia.

-Pero por que elegiría alguien un cargo como ese.- preguntó Kanda confuso mirándome.

- Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, y no tuve ocasión de preguntárselo. – Contestó Juvia- pero seguramente por que como ella ha dicho, quería protegerme.

-¿Protegerte? ¿De qué?

-De la Reina de los vampiros, no nos ha dejado tranquilas desde que aceptamos trabajar para ella. Parece ser que somos, como ella dice especiales.

-¿Especiales en que sentido?

-Bueno, para ser sinceros, nosotras, somos las únicas personas de la Sede que tenemos poderes.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Nosotros nos hemos enfrentado a vampiros con distintos poderes.

-No son esos poderes a los que me refiero.

-No es el momento de hablar de eso- cortó Yû la conversación. – ¿que hacemos? ¿Cuanto tiempo puede estar así?

-No mucho, cuanto más tiempo esté sin comer, mas violenta se volverá, y correremos peligro todos los que estamos aquí.

-Juvia, tú eres la que mas sabes de esto.- prosiguió Lavi -¿Qué hacemos?

-Espera ya lo tengo- Juvia buscó en su bolsillo y encontró una caja de pastillas de sangre. Se levantó y corrió en una dirección. Volvió enseguida con un recipiente lleno de agua y echó en él cinco pastillas, las cuales se disolvieron enseguida.- levántala, tenemos que hacer que se beba esto.

-¿Que es eso? ¿Pastillas?- preguntó Yû no muy seguro de lo que hacia Juvia.

-Es lo único que se me ocurre sin poneros en peligro.

Entre los tres consiguieron darme el agua, y recuperé algo de fuerza. Poco a poco comencé ha abrir los ojos. La primera persona a la que vi frente a mi fue a Juvia.

-Raisa, ¿Estás bien?

-Juvia… que… ¿que ha ocurrido? -me di cuenta de que estaba en las piernas de Yû, me levanté con mucha rapidez.- ¿que está pasando aquí?- decía mientras iba separándome de ellos

-Raisa, tranquila te has desplomado, por que no habías comido nada. –dijo Juvia intentando calmarme.

-No, esto no esta bien. No podemos, no puedo estar aquí…- abrí las alas y me marché de allí.

-¡Raisa!- gritaron.

Cuando volví a quedarme sin fuerzas me paré en una ciudad, pero no sabia cual, había estado mucho tiempo volando sin ninguna dirección, solo quería salir huyendo de aquello.

Aquella ciudad tampoco se libraba de los robos, pillé a dos personas entrando en una joyería a altas horas de la noche. Fui a por ellos, entré en el banco sin que las cámaras me detectaran, y observé como aquellas personas, enmascaradas, robaban. Antes de que salieran les bloqueé la salida por la que habían entrado. Era de noche y solo podían ver una silueta negra.

-¿Quien eres?-me dijo uno de ellos.

-Uno de vosotros se a cortado…-dije con voz tenebrosa.- se a cortado en el brazo cuando ha roto los cristales, a que sí.

-Y que importancia tiene. Quítate antes de que te dispare.

-Dispararme…-mi voz era lenta y un poco susurrada, solté una breve risa- las balas no funcionan con alguien como yo. La sangre… sangre… la sangre me llama.- dije comenzando a delirar.

-!Venga quítate de ahí¡

-Sangre, quiero sangre… sangre humana, no pastillas, sangre.

-Venga niña no tenemos todo el día. – el olor de la sangre cada vez era mas intenso. Había mantenido los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo y la cabeza agachada, la levanté rápidamente a la vez que abría los ojos.

-¡AAAH!- la mujer empezó a gritar cuando me abalancé contra el hombre, el que se había cortado cuando rompió los cristales de las vitrinas para robar las pulseras, anillos…

Estaba demasiado cabreada por lo que acababa de pasar en LandIce y no era consciente de lo que hacia, me movía por instinto.

Al clavar los colmillos en aquel hombre me gustó tanto la sangre que no dude enclavárselos mas al fondo, hasta que toda mi dentadura estuvo dentro de ese hombre. Le mordí más fuerte, apretando mis dientes hasta que la piel iba poco a poco desprendiéndose de los músculos. Al final conseguí arrancarle un trozo considerable del cuello. El hombre ya estaba muerto.

La luz de la alarma, que sonó cuando aquellas personas entraron, era intermitente y se encendía y se apagaba cada pocos segundos, entre los que podía visualizar lo que había hecho con aquel hombre. A través de la piel arrancada pude verle los músculos que seguían expulsando la sangre a chorros.

La mujer había permanecido parada mirando como su compañero moría, comenzó a dispararme, lo que no hizo ningún efecto sobre mi cuerpo ya muerto desde hacia varios meses. Me levanté poco a poco mientras la miraba con la boca llena de sangre, procedente de su compañero, y con una sonrisa siniestra, que me hacia mostrar como mis colmillos salían de mi boca.

-Sangre, la sangre de los caídos por la oscuridad es mi alimento. Solo sangre- dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a ella.

Ella siguió disparándome, muerta de miedo, mientras poco a poco caminaba hacia atrás. Pero como en cualquier arma, las balas se acaban. Ella seguía disparando, incansable, esperando que muriera en algún momento.

- Parece ser que se te han acabado las balas, ya no tienes a donde huir, es mejor que no te resistas o te dolerá más. – ella se giró con rapidez y salió corriendo hacia un boquete que había en la pared.

Pero yo fui mas rápida, salté y en mi camino por el aire la empujé por la espalda, lo que hizo que ella cayera al suelo. Se puso boca arriba intentando averiguar por donde estaba yo. Entonces, salté desde lo alto de la lámpara y me puse encima de ella. La acorralé de pies y manos, para impedir que se moviera. Los latidos de su corazón podía sentirlos a través de las venas de las muñecas que tenía agarradas con fuerza. La sonreí endemoniadamente, y ella comenzó a gritar con fuerza. Su grito era muy agudo y me hacia daño a los oídos. Solté una de sus muñecas y cogí un trozo de cristal que había en el suelo y, agarrándolo con fuerza, tanta que me corté en la palma de la mano, la hice una raya en el cuello a la altura de la nuez, lo que hizo que dejara de gritar. De su cuello comenzó a salir sangre como si fuera una fuente, ha chorro. Una vez que paró de moverse e intentar escapar, pude soltarla, volví a usar el cristal y la corté en el pecho haciendo una línea recta desde el cuello hasta el ombligo de la mujer. Lo abrí por completo. La luz intermitente, y la de las farolas que había en la calle, me permitieron ver l interior de la mujer. Podía verla las costillas y lo que ellas protegían, aunque no por mucho. Cogí las costillas, noté su tacto, eran lisas y duras, pero no aguantaron mucho, las separé dejando al aire los órganos. Comencé a quitarla los pulmones, y los tiré contra el suelo, al igual que el hígado, estómago, y todo lo que había, hasta que solo quedó el corazón, ya sin vida. Lo cogí y lo observé detenidamente.

-Si eres de corazón noble, no pasará, de lo contrario morirás- dije, y con decisión aplasté el corazón con mis propias manos dejándolo como un trapo sucio. – Todos pensamos que nuestro corazón es noble, sin encambio solo es un órgano, no es nada.

Al final de la calle escuché el sonido de las sirenas de la policía.

-Vaya, ahora que me estaba divirtiendo. –dije levantándome y mirando a mis victimas tiradas en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre. – en fin, tengo que irme, ha sido un placer jugar con vosotros.

Escuché la sirena de la policía, más cercana de lo que estaba antes. Salí de allí. Me puse en la azotea de un edificio. Desde él que podía ver toda la ciudad. Me quedé allí sentada pensando en lo que había visto horas antes. El por que Juvia estaba con él, por que Kanda no había impedido que estuvieran juntos… todas esas cosas, y por que estaba tendida sobre las rodillas de Kanda. ¿Por que, por que, por que? Miles de dudas sin respuesta.

Volví a la Sede de los vampiros, y al entrar todos los vampiros que estaban allí comenzaron a mirarme deseosos de probar la sangre que llevaba en mi ropa, mi cara y mis brazos. Pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos intentara algo, Sebastian apareció por el pasillo.

-No la toquéis, la Reina desea verla.- dijo imponiéndose a todos ellos.

Sebastian a pesar de no ser un consejero, imponía bastante a todos los vampiros, ya que él era el que llevaba los mensajes a la Reina, y el encargado de hacer cualquier cosa a los vampiros que la Reina odiara. Sebastian se giró y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo por el que había aparecido, yo le seguí de cerca.

Llegamos a la sala del trono, pero en él no había nadie, ninguno de los consejeros estaba en sus asientos, y tampoco la Reina. Sebastian me condujo a una puerta detrás de los asientos de los consejeros y del trono de la Reina.

-Entra por favor, la Reina la está esperando.

Entré en la sala mientras que Sebastian se quedaba fuera. Al entrar, la sala estaba llena de rocas, las cuales se colocaban en círculos dejando entre ellos un espacio que estaba lleno de agua.

-Ven querida, no te quedes en la puerta. – escuché una voz que venia de uno de los agujeros, me acerqué a él y vi a la Reina en remojo bebiendo una copa de sangre, mientras que dos mujeres de pelo negro como el carbón, de ojos rojos y vestidas con largos trajes de seda la limpiaban.

La reina me miró de arriba abajo, al verla, hice una reverencia.

-Perdona que me presente de esta manera, iré a lavarme.

-No es necesario.- ella chasqueó los dedos y otras dos chicas aparecieron. Comenzaron a quitarme la ropa. Y después me acercaron al agua.

-Ven, métete en el agua, no temas, esta agua no nos hará daño, es un agua especial para nosotros, uno de nuestros consejeros la fabrica para mí.

Me fié de las palabras de la Reina y me introduje en el agua. Era cierto, aquel agua no me hacia ningún daño, es mas, me calmaba las heridas que tenia, y me revitalizaba. Aquellas mujeres comenzaron a lavarme y a quitarme toda la sangre que tenia encima.

-Parece que has tenido una buena cacería- empezó a decir la Reina.

-Si señora. – dije con respeto y sin mirarla directamente.

-¿Como te has sentido?

-Pues…no sé como decirlo…- ella me cortó.

-Te sentiste bien, ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que si, sentí mucho poder en poco tiempo, y me gustó la sensación. Pero…

-Te acostumbrarás, con el cargo que tienes, conseguirás poder, y con él podrás lograr el objetivo que desees.

-Si, - dije no muy convencida de aquellas palabras.

-Ahora márchate, estarás cansada, y necesitas descansar- ya estaba limpia, sin manchas de sangre.

-Si, señora. – salí del agua.

Las chicas que estaban allí me proporcionaron un vestido de seda como el que ellas llevaban. Me lo puse encima y salí de aquel lugar de nuevo hacia mi habitación en la que me quedé profundamente dormida en cuando me tumbé en la cama.


	17. La pequeña alada

**17**

A la mañana siguiente me marché a la misma ciudad en la que había estado la noche anterior para ver como andaban las cosas. La policía había encontrado los cadáveres e intentaba investigar quien les había hecho eso.

Desde la azotea veía a las personas paseando y hablando tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones, yendo a donde querían haciendo lo que querían. Cuando el sol volvió a ponerse decidí volver a la sede. Nada mas entrar, fui a mi habitación y me situé frente al espejo. Me di cuenta de que mis ojos no habían cambiado de color seguían rojos, desde el ultimo ataque. Tenían mucho brillo y por lo que parecía no volverían a su estado normal, aunque sinceramente no me importaba, es mas me gustaba como estaban. Alguien llamó a mi puerta. Y la abrió era Jasdero el rubio de los hermanos. La Reina me llamaba por lo que le seguí. Una vez dentro.

-Ya veo que tus ojos están rojos. Parece que ya has alcanzado el nivel necesario para que tengas esto…-Sebastian apareció con un traje, corsé rojo, que dejaba libre la parte por la que salían las alas. Y unos pantalones negros cortos. También traía consigo unas botas altas con tacón.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- dije con voz seria, la misma que tenia cuando me solía enfadar con mis padres.

-Este es el uniforme que llevaras a partir de ahora, esto te hace ser por completo un Ángel Vampiro. Ahora vete póntelo y vuelve a tu vida.

-Si- la dije mientras hacia una reverencia.

-¡Oh! espera, creo que también necesitaras esto.- la Reina desde el trono me tiró unos guantes negros que llevaban grabados la rosa roja. Después de cogerlos me marché de allí.

Por el camino me encontré con Juvia corriendo en dirección contraria a la mía.

-Raisa menos mal que te encuentro, pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Ya ves que estoy bien. -dije mientras entraba en la habitación, Juvia entró después de mí. Dejé la ropa sobre la cama.

-Raisa, ¿Y esa ropa?

-Me la ha dado la reina, con ella, dice que ya soy oficialmente un Ángel Vampiro.- dije mientras rebuscaba en el armario unas medias para ponérmelas debajo de los pantalones.

-Raisa, esto no me gusta, la Reina está demasiado encima de ti, me preocupa que pueda hacerte algo.

-Estoy bien, aún estoy viva, con eso me vale.- dije mientras volvía a coger la ropa y me iba al baño. Se hizo el silencio cuando estaba cambiándome.

Cuando salí Juvia estaba mirando un álbum de fotos que estaba sobre la cómoda.

–Juvia, puedes atarme esto- necesitaba ayuda con el corsé ya que iba atado en la parte de atrás y no llegaba. –gracias. –agaché la cabeza-no estás… ¿no estas enfadada conmigo?

-¿Enfadada? Tendría que estarlo, si, pero no lo estoy. –me dijo mostrando una breve sonrisilla.

-Casi disparo a Lavi y parece que te da igual. – me giré.

-No es eso.- se sentó en mi cama.- ellos me lo han explicado por que lo haces, por eso no estoy enfadada.

-Te lo han contado todo…

-No.- negó con la cabeza- Se que Lavi me oculta algo,-agachó la cabeza y juntó sus manos sobre las rodillas- pero si él no me lo quiere contar está bien.

-Dime, que te atrae tanto de él.-dije mientras me ponía los guantes.

-Me hace sentir bien, me hace reír… no sabría como decírtelo...él… hace que me olvide de todo.

-Entonces, realmente le quieres. –asintió mientras no apartaba la mirada del suelo. Me dirigí a la puerta

-Raisa- me detuve con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta- ¿crees que haces bien? ¿Por qué no lo piensas? Ser Ángel Vampiro es mucha responsabilidad.

-Estoy bien, puede que sea mucha responsabilidad, pero si no soy esto, temo que algún día pueda hacer una tontería, entonces no habrá vuelta atrás. Esto me protege. De alguna manera…lo hace.

-Pero, protegerte ¿de que?- se acercó a mí y puso su mano sobre mi hombro- No hablaras de…-la corté

-Estoy bien. Ahora deberías preocuparte más por ti.- dije mientras abría la puerta.- la Reina puede descubrirlo, y cuando lo haga no podré protegerte.

-Por mí- dijo señalándose a ella misma y sorprendiéndose- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que el día menos pensado puede pasarte algo, no todos los días sale el sol, a veces está nublado, recuérdalo.- salí de la habitación y dejé allí a Juvia petrificada, como una piedra.

De camino al bar, ya que no tenía ganas de salir, me encontré con Krory que me acompaño sin decir nada. Una vez que estábamos en la cafetería, pedimos, y nos sentamos en una mesa libre.

-Raisa. ¿Por que no dices nada?

-No me has preguntado nada.- dije sin levantar la mirada de la copa.

-Vale, está bien, dime ¿Qué te está pasando? Ahora que te veo con el traje y tus ojos… parece que ya por fin eres una autentica, ya sabes…

-Si, la Reina me ha dado hace un rato la ropa.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Esta no es la Raisa que yo conocía.

-La Raisa que tu conocías ya no está. Desapareció cuando acepto este cargo.

-Y por que lo has hecho.

-Hace tiempo me pasó algo que no quiero que me vuelva a pasar, siendo esto me siento protegida.

-¿Y que fue?

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme.- me levanté, cuando pasé por su lado me cogió de la muñeca.

-Raisa- me miró- por experiencia te digo que esconderte de algo, provoca que ese algo te persiga

-Que sabrás tú, nunca has sabido nada de lo que nos pasa a Juvia y a mí. No somos como los demás.

-Sea lo que sea de lo que te estés escondiendo te perseguirá. Recuérdalo.

-Eso no pasará, se como protegerme.-dije mirando hacia el suelo. Cuando me soltó seguí mi camino.

Volví a mi habitación y cuando abrí la puerta vi a alguien sentado en mi cama y moviendo las piernas. Cuando entré la reconocí.

-Road, ¿que haces aquí?

-Hola Raisa, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

-Pero Road, ahora no me apetece.

Road era uno de los consejeros de la Reina, aunque no se la solía ver junto a los demás, siempre iba por libre. Era una niña con el pelo corto y morado, piel pálida al igual que todos los consejeros, y realmente repelente.

-Jope, Raisa, vamos.- dijo mientras comenzó a volar con sus pequeñas alas por mi habitación- que me aburro.

-Y por que no juegas con Tiky, no juegas siempre con él.

-Pero ninguno de ellos quiere jugar conmigo, están ocupados.

-Es que ahora yo iba a acostarme.

-Bueno pero tienes que jugar comigo en otra ocasión.

-Vale. En otra ocasión. –voló hacia mi.

-Espero -se agarró a mi cuello- que no me ocultes nada por que sabes que tengo poder para saberlo.- me soltó y se marchó riéndose.

Me senté en la cama sin darme cuenta que en ella había un álbum de fotos, y me senté encima. Lo cogí y lo observé, salíamos todos Kurono, L, Juvia… todos en los mejores momentos. Mientras lo observaba me daba cuenta de que nunca podría volver a aquella vida. Cerré el álbum de golpe y lo tiré sobre la cama. Me tumbé y me quedé dormida al instante.


	18. El peligro de la mente

**18**

Al despertar como los días anteriores traspasaba la primera puerta que veía, aunque siempre iba hacia el mismo lado iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que nunca aparecía enfrente de la misma puerta. La sed de sangre cada vez era mayor y me era difícil encontrar a gente que siguiera mi patrón de caza por lo que cualquier humano en estos casos era bueno.

Pero encontré aun hombre del cual no decían nada bueno aunque no parecía que cuadrase con mis victimas. Decían que blanqueaba dinero y otras cosas y que vivía en la mansión que estaba al final de la calle. Fui corriendo a ver si era verdad lo que decían. El hombre, de mediana edad, no tenía buenas intenciones, tenía demasiadas cosas en su casa, y lo mejor, estaba celebrando una fiesta.

En el estado en el que me encontraba eso era un buffet libre. Cuando me preparaba para ir a por ellos alguien me cogió del brazo. Me giré para saber quien lo había hecho, allí estaba como siempre el caza-vampiros de la katana.

-Que te crees que estas haciendo- le dije.

-Por lo que parece párate los pies- dijo sin soltarme, mientras me arrastraba por la azotea de un edificio

-¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?

-Para evitar que hagas tonterías como tú dices.

-No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí y mucho menos un caza-vampiros que no es capaz de separar a dos personas.

-Que conste que tú tampoco lo has logrado.

-Pero al menos lo he intentado.-agacho la cabeza- Pero que estoy haciendo- dije mientras me llevaba una mano a la cabeza.- yo no debería estar hablando contigo.

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas?

-Tú eres mi enemigo. ¡SUELTAME!- dije tirando fuerte.

-No parecía que fuera tu enemigo cuando estabas encima de mí aquella vez. O cuando estabas tumbada con la cabeza en mis rodillas.

-Eso ya quedó en el pasado, yo no quiero volver a estar así y menos contigo. No debí de haber huido cuando me rompiste la pulsera, si uno de los dos hubiera muerto todo esto no hubiera ocurrido.- dije con decisión sin doblegarme a las palabras que él decía.

-¿Que te ha pasado? ya no eres la misma chica de otras veces, has cambiado más de lo que creía.

-¡CALLATE!- en mi mano apareció un cuchillo corrí hacia él pero lo esquivó, yo aproveché para salir volando de allí.

¿Pero que me pasaba? Por qué me sentía tan vulnerable al lado de aquel caza-vampiros. Me senté en el borde de la calle, con la playa frente a mí

Les odio. Les odio. Les odio. Les odio. Les odio. Les odio. Les odio. Les odio…- me repetía una y otra vez. Mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro. Paré- Les odio, odio a los caza-vampiros. Odio a ese caza-vampiros.

Vi una pareja de jóvenes pasear por la orilla de la playa, me sacaron de mis pensamientos, y decidí seguirles, podría haberme fijado en cualquiera pero después de ver a Juvia y a Lavi un impulso me condujo hasta esos chicos que no tenían culpa de nada. Caminaban felices por la orilla de la playa, el chico la cogió a ella en brazos y corrió hacia el agua. Se lo pasaban bien. Salté desde el borde de la calle, y aterricé en la arena justo enfrente de ellos para esperar a que salieran. Pero de repente alguien me tapó la visión. Me habían cogido entre muchos y tenían bastante fuerza. No paré de gritar pero ninguno me hacia caso. Entonces pararon, me tiraron al suelo y me destaparon, estaba ante los consejeros de la Reina, todos ellos.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Road cuando quieras.- dijo Tiky.

-Vale.- se puso delante de mí.- Ves Raisa, vamos a jugar.

-No, no. – Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando liberarme- no por favor, yo no he hecho nada, de verdad.- estaba muerta de miedo, los jueguecitos, como los llamaba Road, no eran normales, sabía lo que hacia aunque no lo había experimentado.

-Pero Raisa si va a ser muy divertido ya lo veras.

Mientras me sujetaban los brazos y la cabeza, Road se fue acercando a mí, me abrazó.

-Tranquila, solo te dolerá un poquito.-me susurró al oído. Entonces noté como me mordía en el cuello.

Notaba dos colmillos en mi cuello, la misma sensación que tuve cuando me convirtieron. La sangre fluyendo rápidamente por mi cuerpo, el pulso acelerado, y alguien chupándome la sangre. Comencé a sentirme débil, tanto que los parpados me pesaban, las fuerzas me fallaban. Lo último que vi antes de desmayarse fue a Road limpiándose la sangre de la boca y riéndose, mientras se acercaban a los demás consejeros

Cuando desperté estaba en una ciudad muy brillante. Comencé a caminar por las calles, las cuales me eran desconocidas. Todo se oscureció de repente. A lo lejos vi a dos personas paseando tranquilamente, cuando las acorralaron cuatro hombres. Las chicas gritaban pero nadie las oía, mucha gente pasaba por su lado pero miraban hacia otro dejándolas a merced de esos hombres. Entonces las mordieron. La escena volvió a cambiar, ahora ya no estaba en la calle si no en una habitación oscura, pero una luz iluminó un rincón en el cual había una chica, la pobre estaba sudando parecía que la tenían secuestrada, o que estaba enferma, ella intentaba sobrevivir. Había algo en aquella chica, y es que no era cualquier chica, era yo. Era yo, uno de los días en los que estuvimos sin poder probar la sangre. La chica del rincón se desvaneció y la escena que apareció fue siete meses después cuando luchamos contra los caza-vampiros por primera vez. La imagen se alejaba… y ahora estaba en una ciudad de hielo, era LandIce, y podía ver a tres personas Lavi y Juvia sentados debajo de un árbol, y a otra espiándolos, que cuando se giró pude ver que era yo.

-¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy reviviendo esto? No quiero por favor, no quiero.- dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza- Despierta Raisa, despierta.

-Jijiji…- se escuchaba una voz de niña. A mi alrededor solo había oscuridad.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Por que haces esto?- dije mirando a todos los lados buscando a la niña.

-Jijiji… por mucho que lo intentes no vas a despertar hasta que yo lo quiera.

-Por que me haces esto. Road eres tú ¿verdad?

-Solo soy una ilusión creada en tu mente por obra mía.

-¿Pero por que lo haces?

-Jijiji. La Reina tiene varias sospechas tuyas, tenemos que saber si son ciertas.

-Pero dime ¿donde estoy?- cada vez tenia mas miedo.

-Estas en la misma habitación. Lo ves- delante de mi apareció una imagen en la que yo estaba tirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estoy, muerta?

-No, solo estás desmayada, la Reina no nos permite matarte. Aunque es una pena, por que tu sangre es deliciosa.-dijo mientras se relamía.

-¿Entonces que es esto?

-Estás en tu mente, estoy repasado todos tus recuerdos para saber si realmente nos has traicionado.

Las imágenes a parecían aleatoriamente. Antes de ser vampira, después. Momentos alegres, tristes. Todos los recuerdos estaban pasando delante de mis ojos.

-Parece que tienes muchos recuerdos, eso está bien.

-¡Basta ya… por favor para¡

-¿Parar? Pero si me estoy divirtiendo mucho. Además me dijiste que ibas a jugar conmigo.

-Esto no es un juego. Por favor…- me tiré de rodillas al suelo.

Apareció ante mis ojos el momento en el que me puse roja cuando Yû me sonrió. Road se puso a mi lado, ella flotaba en el aire. Tenía las manos puestas bajo su barbilla y parecía muy concentrada en la imagen.

-Quien es este, es muy guapo. Es un caza-vampiros… interesante.

-Yû…- dije susurrando. Mientras miraba la imagen, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Parece que te gusta, te pusiste roja. ¿Pero que?- la imagen cambió otra vez.- así que fuiste a la sede de los caza-vampiros, y parece que, ¡vaya! Apuñalaste a uno de ellos, y el otro se enfadó bastante.- y volvió a cambiar, mostrándome las peleas que había tenido con Yû después de que apuñalara a Lavi.

-Road, para ya no lo soporto- no podía volver a revivir todo aquello… era superior a mí.

-Los momentos de Juvia y Lavi también aparecían.

-Vaya esto le encantará a la Reina… ella pensaba que eras tú la que nos habías traicionado, pero al parecer a sido Juvia, ella y un caza-vampiros. Pero yo creía que los odiabais por no haberos salvado.

Todos los momentos, Lavi, Yû, los recuerdos que compartía con Juvia, todos ellos estaban allí delante de mis ojos.

Me costaba mucho volver a ver todo los recuerdos que tenia entre Yû y yo. Quería alejarme de todo aquello, pero mirara donde mirara él no dejaba de aparecer por todas partes, y lo peor no es eso, si no que notaba como el corazón me iba mas deprisa cuando él salía en aquellas imágenes. Por primera vez desde que era vampiro sentí mi cuerpo cálido. Ver el rostro de Kanda, de cómo me sujetó aquella vez en LandIce. Todo, de todo eso quería desprenderme.

Entonces… noté que alguien lo atravesaba mi cuerpo por varios lados. Cuando miré delante de mí estaba Juvia la cual se desvaneció. Detrás de mí Lavi, que también se desvaneció, y a mí derecha Yû, que después de mirarme se desvaneció como los demás. Me llevé las manos a una de las zonas, y cuando me miré la mano vi que en ella había sangre, me habían apuñalado. Me caí desmayada al suelo. Road se acercó.

-Oh, yo quería jugar más, pero parece que ya se ha acabado. Raisa juegas muy mal, no sabes perder. Jijiji- volvió a reírse.- Podías haber resistido mas, ahora volveré a aburrirme.

Cuando desperté estaba en la sala a la que me habían llevado, los consejeros estaban delante de mí hablando. Jasdero y Devitt se acercaron a mí y me cogieron, me llevaron a cuestas ante la Reina.

Road le contó todo lo que sabia por lo que había visto de mis recuerdos. A la Reina no pareció importarle. Estaba muy sonriente mientras me miraba. La verdad es que daba algo de miedo que ella me mirara de esa manera, podía hacer cualquier cosa conmigo.

-¡Es suficiente!- dijo la Reina levantando la mano y apartando a Road de su lado.

-Pero Alteza no ha escuchado todo.-se quejó Road.

-He escuchado lo suficiente para poder tomar una decisión.

-Jasdero, cuando quieras.

-Pero majestad, creo que no se da cuenta de la situación, esta vampira nos a traicionado.

-Por lo que he podido oír, ella no ha hecho nada, sea mantenido alejada.

-Pero ella a encubierto a la otra, también es una traición, por lo que las dos deben ser…-la Reina lo paró

-¡BASTA!…sabes también como yo que no podemos desperdiciar la oportunidad que ellas nos brindan al tener los poderes que tienen, son muy valiosas para nosotros. Espero que eso lo tengas claro.-La Reina lo miró. Realmente esa mujer daba miedo.

-Pero obligarla ha hacer algo así…

-No seas ridículo, no será a ella a la que mate…je je je- la risa diabólica de la Reina me hizo temblar mientras que Jasdero se acercaba a mí con una pistola igual a la de su hermano. Y me disparó con ella.


	19. Voces

**19**

Cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación, no se como llegué allí ni lo que pasó después del disparo, seguramente acabaría desmayada y me trajeron aquí. Al levantarme sentí un mareo y tuve que volver a sentarme. Cuando se me pasó volví a levantarme y me dirigí al baño, me limpié y me hice una coleta alta para que no se me manchara el pelo, por si acaso hoy también iba a comer. Al ponérmela, noté en mi cuello nos agujeros, me miré en el espejo de tal modo que pudiera verlos, eran las marcas de los colmillos de Road, parecía que no se habían curado, y ahora que lo pensaba, ya había visto las marcas de Road en alguna parte aunque no recordaba donde. Entonces, mientras me miraba al espejo empecé a sentir algo raro, tenía sensación de que me faltaba el aire, que me ahogaba, me caí al suelo, y rompí el cristal cuando me caí. La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas, entonces escuché una voz…pero no entendía lo que me decía. Hasta que se aclaró.

-"Juvia está en peligro, tienes que salvarla, mata al caza-vampiros, mata a los caza-vampiros ellos la hacen daño, debes salvar a tu amiga.-la voz no era de nadie que reconociera"

-¿Quien eres? ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté con miedo.

Volví a la cama, todo comenzó a darme vueltas, me sentí muy mareada. Me tumbé en la cama y me acabé desmayando.

En mi mente comenzaron, al igual que el día anterior a aparecer imágenes, pero estas no eran recuerdos. Estaba yo con Juvia tranquilamente en una ciudad sin hacer daño a nadie, paseando con ella. Cuando de la nada salieron dos hombres. Los reconocí al instante, las caras de Yû y Lavi eran inconfundibles. Comenzaron a golpearnos con fuerza sin que nosotras pudiéramos hacer nada por defendernos. Cuando desperté estaba en trance. Me miré al espejo y pude ver mis ojos completamente rojos, y sin brillo en ellos.

Estaba ante la puerta de LandIce, pero no era consciente de cómo llegué allí, la atravesé.

Llegué al lugar de reunión de Juvia y Lavi. Sentía que alguien controlaba mis actos. Materialicé el cuchillo y salí de mi escondite, lentamente.

-"Bien muy bien, lo haces muy bien, ahora recuerda lo que tienes que hacer. – la voz siguió hablándome- Ese caza-vampiros, hace daño a tu amiga, tienes que detenerle y que ella vuelva contigo. Tienes que salvarla."

-Tengo que salvar a Juvia.

-"Eso es, y tienes que matarle."

-Matarle.

-"El otro cazador, ese también quiere separaros a las dos para que seáis mas débiles y poder mataros. Tienes que acabar con él. Debes salvaros a las dos- la voz continuaba hablando y yo obedecía todo lo que decía. "

-Tengo que matarlos a todos.

Me acerqué más a ellos. Cuando estuve frente a ellos me paré y Juvia se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

-¡Oh no! otra vez no…- Juvia se levantó y Lavi se puso delante de ella con el martillo en la mano.

-Márchate de aquí.- dijo Lavi- no dejaré que la hagas nada.

-Matar al caza-vampiros, matar a Lavi. Hay que matar a todos los caza-vampiros, ellos son el mal, son los que nos hacen daño. Hacen daño a las personas buenas.

-Raisa… ¿que te pasa?

-Está haciendo daño a Juvia, tengo que salvarla.

Me acercaba más y más y cuando iba a lanzarle el cuchillo alguien saltó y me llevó por delante.

-¡Kuro-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Juvia saliendo de detrás de Lavi.

-No te acerques. Es peligrosa.- la dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Yû apareció en escena

-¿Yû que haces aquí?

-Cállate, no tengo que darte explicaciones.- dijo mirando a Lavi.- ¡Raisa!- Yû dio un paso adelante.

-No te acerques, es peligrosa. – volvió a decir Krory.

Yo me levanté del suelo y vi a Krory a unos pasos de mí…

-Raisa, tienes que tratar de tranquilizarte…-comenzó a decir sin cambiar la cara de enfado.

-Tengo que matar a los caza-vampiros.- cambié el cuchillo por la pistola.

-Raisa ¿Por qué haces esto?-dijo Juvia asustada

-Esa no es Raisa.- dijo Krory

-¿Qué quieres decir Kuro-chan?

-Como que no es ella… si está enfrente…- dijo Lavi protegiendo a Juvia.

-Tenéis que salir de aquí…

-Yo no me muevo. – dijo Juvia.

-Nosotros tampoco- dijo Yû, también en nombre de Lavi.

-Como queráis, puedo asegurar que a Juvia no la pasará nada, pero no pienso protegeros a vosotros, al fin y al cabo soy vampiro y no os tengo ninguna simpatía…- no les dirigió la mirada.

-No te preocupes…

-No lo haré, si os quedáis es bajo vuestra responsabilidad.

Apunté con la pistola, pero Krory estaba en medio. Pero no me detuve, le disparé. Krory esquivó las balas, que iban directas a Lavi. Pero Lavi las paró con su martillo.

-¡Apártate!- fijé la mirada en Krory- ¡Krory apártate!- le dije, mientras volvía ha apuntarle.

-No, no voy a moverme de aquí. Dispara si quieres.

-No quiero lastimarte, solo los quiero a ellos.

-Raisa, baja la pistola, esta no eres tú.

-¡Apártate!-le grité- Ya te dije que la Raisa que conociste había desaparecido, y ahora apártate.

-Raisa, La Reina te está controlando, ¿no te acuerdas? Jasdero te disparó y por eso quieres matarlos, realmente tú no quieres matarlos.

-Eso no es verdad.- Dijo Juvia.- ella intentó matar a Lavi hace algún tiempo.

-Lo se, la llevo siguiendo desde que aceptó el cargo. Sabía que el cargo era demasiado para ella y no estaba tranquilo. Desde que sois vampiras me he sentido como un padre y no he parado de preocuparme por vosotras.

-Apártate, esos caza-vampiros están haciendo daño a Juvia. Quieren matarla,- ellos hacen daño a las personas como nosotros, no puedo permitir que vivan.

-No Raisa, ellos hacen su trabajo, y nosotros el nuestro, es nuestro destino. Ellos y nosotros somos enemigos, por eso queremos matarnos.

-¡OYE! Si la dices esas cosas no volverá a la normalidad.

-¡Y acaso algo de lo que digo es mentira!- Krory estaba en su modo de ataque. –Nada, todo lo que he dicho es verdad, nuestras especies se quieren matar desde antes de que vosotros nacierais. – Krory estaba realmente enfadado.

-Pero lo que queremos es que vuelva a la normalidad, no que nos mate.

-Con gusto la dejaría hacerlo si no fuera por que eso puede hacer que su vida peligre.

-Kuro-chan, ¿De que estas hablando?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones.

-"Vamos, mátalos, ahora es el momento, están distraídos. Y mata a ese vampiro, solo quiere protegerles a ellos."

En mi cabeza volvió a aparecer otra imagen, esta vez de Krory abrazando a Lavi y Yû, y nosotras estábamos en el suelo tiradas llenas de sangre, muertas.

-Krory, si estás contra nosotras debes morir, no mereces tener el rango que tienes. Debes morir como ellos dos.

-Raisa, ¡Ya basta! O me obligaras hacer algo que no quiero.

-Kuro-chan, no la hagas daño.-él no contestó.

-Todos quieren hacernos daño.

-No, no es verdad, míralos…- Krory comenzó a caminar hacia mí- él no la está haciendo daño. Y yo nunca te haría daño.

Lavi tenia agarrada a Juvia por la espalda mientras me miraba con ira a la vez que preocupado. Juvia estaba colorada por estar entre los brazos de Lavi, pero a su vez estaba asustada. Él la abrazaba con más fuerza cuando yo los miraba.

-Y el otro caza-vampiros tampoco la está haciendo daño, no lo ves. Él… él está preocupado por ti. Todos lo estamos.

-"No hagas caso a lo que te dice"

-Pero…- la voz al igual que todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar- pero… las voces, las voces dicen que…

- Ya lo se, créeme que se como te sientes. – estaba completamente a mi lado. Me cogió de los brazos aprisionándolos. Entonces, en un intento de soltarme dejé las marcas de mi cuello al descubierto.

Krory me mordió y comenzó a absorber con fuerza.


	20. Como hermanas

**20**

-¡Maldito bastando!- dijo Yû- ¡Suéltala!

Pude ver que Yû corría hacia mí con la katana desenvainada. Pero Krory se había separado antes de que él llegara a nosotros. Se quedó de rodillas a mi lado. Me tapó las marcas del cuello.

Yo estaba tirada en sus brazos, aún consciente de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, con la respiración acelerada

-¿¡Que la has hecho!?

-Salvarla. Lo que la está controlando aún esta dentro de su cuerpo. Hay que sacárselo.

Lavi y Juvia se acercaron.

-¡Raisa! Krory, ¿se pondrá bien?

-Si, pero… ¡Vosotros! Que esto no se os suba a la cabeza, jamás he necesitado la ayuda de ninguno de vosotros, pero ya que veo que ella os importa, así que no me queda más opción que pedir vuestra ayuda.

-¿Pero que pasa?

-Sois los únicos que podéis derrotarlo. Así que preparaos, por que no tardará.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Yû

-Juvia, no te separes de mí.

-De acuerdo.- los chicos quisieron acercarse para ver lo que pasaba.

-No, vosotros alejaos. Por vuestra culpa ella está así.-Juvia se pone de rodillas a mi lado abrazándome.

-¿Nuestra culpa? Pero si no hemos hecho nada.-replicaron

-¡Oye!- se levanta y se gira hacia ellos- yo solo se que a esta chica la ha obligado a mataros por alguna razón que desconozco, seguro que en sus recuerdos han encontrado algo en vuestra contra.

-¿Pero por que tenemos la culpa? Si ella es la que intentaba matarnos

-Por el odio.

-¿Odio?- dijo Yû sorprendido.- pero yo pensaba que los vampiros no tienen sentimientos.

-¡Ains!- Krory suspiró.- no entendéis nada…

Entonces, las marcas de mi cuello comenzaron a negrear, pero en seguida volvieron a su estado normal.

-Krory algo pasa, las marcas de Raisa se volvieron negras.

Krory al oír eso me cogió en sus brazos. Por los agujeros salí una masa negra uniforme. Krory la cogió con cuidado y la lazó hacia atrás.

-Acabar con eso, sois los únicos que tenéis el poder de hacerlo- dijo Krory protegiéndonos.

La masa estaba formándose por completo hasta tener la apariencia de una persona, pero completamente teñida de negro.

-¿Qué es esto?

- ¡No preguntes y destruirla con la esencia!

Kanda y Lavi aunque duraron unos instantes en seguida comenzaron a luchar contra ella.

-¿Krory que hacemos para devolverla a la normalidad? Aún no se mueve.

-Juvia, el odio no es por lo único que está así Raisa. –

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando llegasteis os dije que os mantuvierais siempre juntas

-Estás diciendo que por que no estuve con ella… ¿es culpa mía?

-No, Juvia…no es culpa tuya-dije-yo solo… quería que fueras feliz y que no te pasara nada. Pero la Reina sospechaba mucho de mí y quería protegerte de lo que fuera. Por eso intentaba separarte de él, para protegerte.

-Raisa...- dijo Juvia muy bajito.

-Por alguna razón vosotras tenéis poderes pero además conserváis vuestra humanidad por eso, tú estás con… bueno, ya sabes.- a Juvia se le subieron los colores.- y Raisa, intentaba protegerte, ningún otro vampiro haría lo que hacéis vosotras, ellos… nosotros no tenemos sentimientos y la Reina se a apoyado en vuestra unión, así es como consiguió controlarla.

-Pero Kuro-chan tú nos has protegido, eso también es tener sentimientos.

-Te equivocas… la razón de que yo haga esto es que me siento responsable de vosotras, es la única razón, pero no tengo sentimientos.

-La has salvado yo creo que si tienes sentimientos.-dijo Juvia sonriendo, y secándose las lágrimas- Pero no entiendo como ha conseguido controlarla.

-Cada uno de los consejeros posé un a habilidad. Y Jasdero puede controlar la mente de los vampiros y obligarles a hacer lo que él quiera o en este caso lo que la Reina quiera. Cuando Jasdero la disparó introdujo una orden en ella. Las voces que Raisa escuchaba la obligaban a seguir esa orden, las voces no pararían hasta que hubiera cumplido esa orden.

-Pero ya está bien ¿no?

-Si, al sacar de su cuerpo esa masa todo en ella ha desaparecido, por lo que ahora vuelve a ser la de antes. Protegeos la una a la otra.- dijo antes de marcharse.


	21. Hablando con el enemigo

**21**

Juvia se sentó a mi lado.

-Juvia, yo… tengo que contarte algo.

Le confesé lo que le hice a Lavi en la cuidad de los caza-vampiros, el por que no había tenido noticias suyas durante todo un mes. Y todo lo que pasó después.

-Yo… realmente lo siento, es que no lo veía bien, se que siempre te he apoyado y te he animado pero esta vez era diferente. Y por todas las veces que os he espiado, lo siento. He llegado a comprender que no había manera de separaros.- las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Para mi sorpresa Juvia se tiró a mi cuello pero no para ahogarme si no para darme un abrazo.

-Idiota, ya lo sabía…- se separó de mí

-¿Eh?-cara de sorpresa.

-Lavi me lo dijo cuando nos vimos. Me lo contó todo…

-Pero Juvia, tú me dijiste que no te lo había contado. Que ocultaba algo.

-Me pidió que no te lo contara.

-¿Por que?

No lo se- me sonrió- creo que estaba convencido de que tú me lo contarías. Tranquila se por lo que lo hacías, y no estoy enfadada. Bueno un poquito

-A sí… lo siento pero… ¿eso por que?

-Por que me espiabas, por que va ha ser si no.- dijo riéndose.

-Tú me mentías. Me decías que te ibas a cazar.

-Vale.- puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y me sacó la lengua- culpable.

-¿Estamos en paz?- la dije mientras la tendía la mano en son de paz.

-Si- me dijo con su enorme y habitual sonrisa.

Entonces por detrás de nosotras.

-Sabes Yû nunca entenderé a las chicas.- ambas nos dimos la vuelta. Lavi y Yû se acercaban a nosotras.

-BAKA USAGI, te he dicho que no me llames así. Tks.- dijo Yû mirando hacia otro lado.

-"Pero por que se llamaran así"- me dijo Juvia.

Yo me giré a ella, con cara de sorpresa y de alivio al mismo tiempo. Si se había comunicado conmigo después de tanto tiempo es que me perdonaba. Me tiré a ella y la abracé.

-Gracias. – las lágrimas de ambas comenzaron a caer. Pero al final las dos acabamos riendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que les pasa? Creo que me he perdido, si no han dicho nada, y se ríen ellas solas.

-"¿No se lo has dicho?"- Negó con la cabeza.

-"Ya lo has oído somos raras, para que asustarle."

-"Tienes razón…"- las dos giramos la cabeza a la vez y al ver la cara de Lavi no pudimos aguantar la risa. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y nos miraba fijamente intentando enterarse de lo que hacíamos.

¡Ah!- suspiró mientras encogían los hombros y subía las manos a la altura del pecho, todo ello mientras cerraba los ojos.- me rindo…-

Juvia y yo nos miramos nos sonreímos. Hice un ligero movimiento con la cabeza hacia Lavi, Juvia lo interpretó correctamente y se fue al lado de Lavi. Y se fundieron en un abrazo.

Mientras los veía juntos sonreía tranquila, o al menos lo intentaba, por que de alguna manera, conociendo todos los métodos que tiene la Reina acabaría enterándose de que no había surtido efecto, aunque conociéndola ya lo sabría todo. Yû se separó de ellos. Creo que ni siquiera hizo el intento de separarles. Yû debió notar que le miraba por que rápidamente se giró hacia mí. Y como ya me había pasado una vez volví a ponerme roja, ahora solo con que me mirara. Al ver que yo no me movía él se fue acercando a mí hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

-Hacen buena pareja.- empezó

-Si, lo hacen, Gracias por ayudarme.

-No tienes que darlas, además siempre está bien matar. Además esa cosa es nueva así tenemos mas experiencia, aunque no fue fácil. Eso si, se parecía mucho a un vampiro, y siempre está bien matar a uno.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras supe que no podía quedarme allí

-Si…yo… lo siento pero será mejor que me vaya.- me levanté

-¿Eh? Espera- me cogió de la muñeca- por que no te quedas…

-No puedo, la Reina me estará esperando… suéltame por favor.

-No me vengas con excusas. Esa reina vuestra es la que te ha manipulado, no puedes ir a verla.

-Es mi deber…- yo ni siquiera había fuerzas para poder soltarme.

-Sabes que si vas a verla te hará lo mismo. Quédate, si no es por mí-me sorprendí- que al menos sea por ella.-dijo señalando a Juvia.

-Juvia.-dije casi en voz baja. Ella, aunque no me había oído, me miró y nos saludó con la mano mientras sonreía.

-Ves, ella tampoco quiere que te vayas.- me soltó la mano y al final opté por volver a sentarme.-dime ¿por que odias tanto a los caza-vampiros? y no me digas eso de que somos enemigos naturales por que no me lo creo, tiene que haber algo más, dime ¿que es?-me quedé callada, doblé las rodillas y me las sujeté por debajo con los brazos.- bueno no me lo digas si no quieres, pero estoy seguro que hay una razón.- dijo mientras se tumbaba en el suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Un día,-empecé- Juvia y yo volvíamos del cine.- él me miró, aún tumbado en el suelo- Cuando íbamos a separarnos para que cada una tomara el camino de su casa, cuatro hombres nos rodearon, en la calle no había nadie, y por más que pedimos ayuda nadie vino.- me agarré las piernas más fuerte- intentamos escaparnos pero cada dos cogieron a una de nosotras. Entonces sentí dos mordiscos en mi cuello, mi sangre fluía rápidamente, pensé que iba a morir. Pero entonces vino alguien que hizo que los que nos mordían dejaran de hacerlo. Por suerte, creo, no consiguieron matarnos pero ya era demasiado tarde para nosotras.- se incorporó y me miraba concentrado a la vez que sorprendido por lo que le decía.

-¿Tarde? No moristeis, ¿por que dices que era tarde?

-El veneno que tienen los colmillos de los vampiros iba a matarnos ya estaba dentro de nuestro cuerpo, nos quedaba poca sangre sana. Me quedaba poca fuerza, pero pude ver como aquel hombre que, aunque tarde, había venido ha ayudarnos, mataba a aquellos personas, vampiros, aunque nosotras desconocíamos su existencia.

-Pero aquellos vampiros también eran… tenían… ¿tu rango?

-No- negué con la cabeza- ellos eran Novo Conversus, no podían convertir, solo mataban.

-¿Entonces como?

Después de que aquel hombre acabara con los veterani, noté otro mordisco, después me desmayé y cuando desperté era una chupa-sangre, las dos lo éramos.

-Entiendo-volviendo a tumbarse de la misma manera que estaba antes- Pero no me has contestado a la pregunta. ¿Por qué odias tanto a los caza-vampiros?

-Por que… ellos no vinieron ha ayudarnos, dejaron que nos convirtiéramos en esto.- escondí la cara entre mi cuerpo y las piernas.

-¿Y quien fue aquel que os salvó la vida?

-Krory. Él vino a ayudarnos, y desde aquél momento nos ha estado protegiendo.

-Y ¿Por qué tenéis poderes?

-¿Me estas interrogando?- levanté la cara y le miré

-Es que no hay mucho que hacer por aquí y se que si me voy, tú te iras con esa reina vuestra.

-Sabes, no me iba a ir con la Reina, pero es cuestión de tiempo que me encuentre. Que nos encuentre.

-¿La tienes miedo?

-Es la Reina de los vampiros, quien no la tenga miedo es que está loco.

-¿También tiene poderes como vosotras?- negué.

-Que nosotras conozcamos, solo hay tres personas que tengan poderes, dos de ellas somos nosotras.

-¿Y la tercera?

-Llevamos tiempo sin verla, creemos que ha muerto a manos de los caza-vampiros. Era una niña pequeña aunque llevaba mas tiempo que nosotras. Nos perseguía a todas partes, y su poder es muy peligroso. Puede llegar a ser más peligroso que los nuestros

-Que clase de poder tiene, por que tu poder de tacto hipnosis ya es peligroso. Controlar las mentes de la gente es peligroso.

-Según nos dijo, puede saber lo que siente otra persona. Se denomina empatía. Pero creemos que tenía otro poder, pero no nos lo quiso decir.

-¿Otro poder?

-Si-le miré- todos los que tenemos poderes, tenemos dos tipos de poderes uno físico y otro mental. Mi poder mental es el de la tacto hipnosis, y el físico la materialización.

-Pero si todos tenéis dos poderes… cual es el poder mental de Juvia.- me reí- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿No has sacado nada en claro de por que Juvia y yo nos reímos antes sin decir nada? La razón de que no entendierais nada, es que Juvia puede leer la mente y comunicarse con otras personas.

-Ahora entiendo por que os reísteis sin haber dicho nada.

-Si, es un poder muy útil para las batallas, en más de una ocasión lo hemos usado cuando luchábamos contra vosotros. O contra otros…

-Todo encaja, por eso estabais tan sincronizadas, os lo decíais todo telepáticamente.

-Si, y en mas de una ocasión nos ha funcionado

-¿Pero ella lee la mente de todo el que quiera?

-Eso es algo que solo lo sabe ella, ni siquiera yo lo se.

-Entonces, si vuestra Reina no tiene poderes, ¿cómo han conseguido controlarte?

-Los consejeros tiene habilidades, por así llamarlas, que son más aterradoras que nuestros poderes, además de tener una fuerza muy superior a cualquier vampiro. Ella se valió de ellas para controlarme

Aunque era mi enemigo, nunca me había sentido tan liberada como lo estaba en ese momento. Sentía paz al hablar con alguien, que no fuera Juvia, de estas cosas.

-¿Juvia que te pasa?-Gritó Lavi. Los dos giramos la cabeza, Juvia estaba en el suelo. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos con ellos.

-¿Que ha pasado?- me agaché a la altura de Juvia que estaba gimiendo de dolor, al menos lo parecía.

-No lo se, estaba hablando con ella tranquilamente y de repente se a puesto así.- me agaché para verla la cara, estaba sudando y los colmillos la habían salido solos y la arañaban los labios, los cuales estaban llenos de sangre.

-Raisa, ayuda…-me dijo

-Vale, Juvia tranquila.- vi que en su mano tenia una caja de pastillas de sangre. Algunas pastillas se habían salido, por lo que lo mas seguro es que estuviera apunto de tomarse alguna.

-¿Que la pasa?- preguntó Lavi preocupado.

-Lleva días sin comer eso es los que la pasa, tengo que llevármela.

-Pero sí come, tiene esas pastillas- dijo Lavi señalando a la caja de pastillas que Juvia tenia en la mano.

-Las pastillas no sustituyen a la sangre, y es lo que ella necesita.- pasé uno de los brazos de Juvia por mis hombros.

-Pero espera te acompañamos.

-¡NO!- les lancé una mirada asesina.- si venís con nosotras podéis estar en peligro. Lo que Juvia necesita ahora es sangre, y no creo que ella quiera que veas como come, así que mejor iros a vuestra ciudad por que ella no va a volver hoy aquí.

-Pero espera…

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, no nos sigáis-abrí las alas- lo digo en serio, si lo hacéis, no tendré mas remedio que…-me callé y volé.

Mientras iba por el cielo, al tener el nuevo rango las alas tenían más fuerza y Juvia no pesaba tanto. Sin darme cuenta pensaba en el momento en el que Yû y yo habíamos estado hablando aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

-Raisa…- dijo Juvia con voz cansada.

-Tranquila ya llegamos, pronto recuperaras fuerzas.

-Lo siento.

-¿Eh?- la miré.

-Siento habértelo ocultado, pero es que yo, no, no quiero matar a nadie más.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, encontraré la manera de que te alimentes.


	22. Maneras de comer

**22**

Llegué a lo alto de un edificio, no muy alto ya que a su alrededor había otros edificios más altos. Apoyé a Juvia en la pared. La levanté la cara, estaba sudando y sus ojos estaban mas rojos que nunca, y cada vez la salía mas sangre, materialicé unas cuerdas y la até los brazos y las piernas, para que no desapareciera.

-Está bien, tengo una idea pero tienes que quedarte aquí. – Asintió- no te muevas vengo lo más rápido que pueda.

Como la dije, volví lo más rápido que pude.

-Juvia, toma.

-¿Que es?- levantó un poco la cabeza.

-Ya que has dicho que no quieres matar a nadie, pues… una bolsa de sangre, la cogí del hospital. – subió la cabeza por completo y sin decir nada mas la cogió- toma una pajita puede ayudarte.

-Gracias.-dijo mientras la tomaba de mi mano.

Juvia se tomó la sangre relamiéndose.

-Gracias.- su voz se normalizó.

-No tienes que darlas, eres mi amiga, nunca dejaría que te pasara nada.

-Gracias por decirle a Lavi que no viniera.

-Supuse que no te gustaría que él lo viera.

-No, no creo que le gustara como…- se quedó callada sin terminar la frase. Era comprensible a mí tampoco me gustaría que me vieran.

Después de que se acabara la bolsa, se apoyó en la pared ocultando su rostro.

-Juvia ¿estás bien?- me senté a su lado

-Si, ahora sí. Comía pero me alimentaba por las pastillas.- levantó la cabeza

-¿Y por que lo haces? Sabes que eso no te dura mucho, cuanto más te alimentes de esas pastillas, más sed tendrás.

-Si ya lo se, pero no quería irme, quería estar con Lavi.

-Se os ve muy unidos, realmente le quieres ¿verdad?- asintió.

-Se que tu odias a los caza-vampiros pero es que él tiene algo diferente, cuando me mira ya no me siento una vampiro, se siento como si fuera una chica normal.-miró al cielo.

-Me gustaría sentirme como tú te sientes. Pero… aún tengo la sensación de que no puedo confiar en ellos. Aunque te prometo que no volveré ha hacerle nada, de verdad.- la sonreí.

-Gracias.- también me sonrió.- pero y ¿Kanda?

-¿Que pasa con él?- la miré extrañada por la pregunta.

-Antes os he visto hablando muy tranquilos.

-Ya, bueno es solo que no me dejaba irme.

-¿Irte? ¿A donde?

-No lo se, simplemente quería irme de allí.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad.

-¿Eh? ¿A quien?

-A Kanda, sabes, él se ha preocupado mucho por ti.

-Juvia, puede que a ti te haya funcionado, pero él es el cazador y yo soy a la que quiere cazar, nunca funcionará. Además La Reina me tiene en el punto de mira, si algo pasara, que no digo que quiera que pase, ella lo sabría. Tarde o temprano lo sabría.

-Pero no tiene por que enterarse.

-Juvia, La Reina sabe lo tuyo-dije mientras apoyaba la barbilla en mis brazos, que estaban sobre las rodillas dobladas- Sospechó de mí pero al final lo ha descubierto, por eso me obligó a matar a Lavi. Para la Reina somos, como ella dice, demasiado valiosas para matarnos, prefiere vernos sufrir.

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan entre ese caza-vampiros y yo no puede haber nada.

-Entonces dime algo ¿la tontería a la que te referías era esta? Te referías a Kanda y a ti.-asentí sin quitar la mirada del horizonte.

-Sabes puede que sea una locura, pero nunca será una tontería.- la miré con cara de sorpresa.

-Sabes, me sentí bien al hablar con él. Pero las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora, y no quisiera que alguien sufriera por mi culpa, además si la guerra está cerca, eso significa que no podremos hacer nada, y tendremos que luchar contra los caza-vampiros, y ellos contra nosotros. Las reglas van a cambiar…

-La guerra…-dijo mientras miraba al cielo.

-Que te parece si de vez en cuando tu y yo no venimos a comer, así no tendrás que alimentarte de pastillas, y de paso hablamos más, que últimamente no hemos hablado.

-Me parece bien. – nos sonreímos la una a la otra y nos quedamos mirando el anochecer.


	23. Akane Ken

**23**

Juvia y yo, tal y como prometimos salimos a cazar las dos solas a las distintas ciudades. Íbamos temprano para que ella por la tarde pudiera ir con Lavi.

Nos marchamos a la ciudad de la diversión. No tenia nombre se la conocía con ese nombre por que estaba llena de parques de juegos y otras cosas como atracciones de todo tipo, además de tiendas de ropa

-Raisa, pero aquí no vamos a encontrar nada para comer.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que veníamos a comer? Venimos a divertirnos un poco que hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-¿Aquí?

-¿No has dicho que te quieres sentir como una chica normal? Pues que mejor sitio para sentirse normal, que este.

-Vale, vamos de tiendas. – me dijo cogiéndome de la muñeca y salió corriendo hacia el centro comercial.

Llegamos al centro comercial y comenzamos a pasar por todas las tiendas que había en aquel lugar, que si no había unas quinientas, no había ninguna. Pero cuando estábamos apunto de entrar en una Juvia se dio cuenta.

-Raisa, ¿Cómo vamos a pagar? No tenemos dinero.- me dijo preocupada.

- Juvia, tú no te preocupes por eso, yo te invito a lo que sea.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- la tapé la boca.

-Tú no te preocupes por nada, si algo te gusta y te vale y te lo quieres comprar, cógelo que yo te lo compro.

-Mmm..., vale- dijo sin entender nada.

Pasamos de largo por las tiendas que no nos interesaban y entramos en aquellas que tenían ropa que cuadraba con nuestra manera de vestir.

Entramos en más de una tienda gótica, rockera y estilos parecidos. Pasamos una tarde de chicas completamente. Cuando ya no teníamos mas tiendas en las que mirar entramos a comprar.

- Bien, ¿y que nos compramos?- me dijo.

- Tu no se, pero yo me voy a por los corsés- dije corriendo por la tienda como una loca.

Me puse a buscar lo que quería comprar, y cuando miré para buscar a Juvia la encontré en la sección de pantalones, en la que había pantalones con cadenas, con cremallera, y cosas como esas.

-"Mira que eres rara Juvia"- la dije aún estando en puntas opuestas de la tienda-

-"Mira quien fue hablar, la que se compra a ropa del siglo XVII, gótica, gótica."

-"Y lo que mola"

Cogimos todo lo que quisimos. Yo llevaba unas veinte y Juvia otras tantas. Después nos acercamos a la caja para pagar todo lo que llevábamos. La cajera se nos quedó mirando al ver toda la ropa que llevábamos a cuestas. Pusimos la ropa en la caja y ella la fue pasando una a una alucinando por todo lo que nos habíamos cogido.

La cajera a la mitad ya se estaba cansando, pero no tenia otra cosa que hacer, aunque se la llenaban los ojos de alegría al ver todo lo que nos llevábamos, por que en esa tienda no solía entrar casi nadie.

-Bien chicas, son, 735 ¥

-Vale- cogí la mochila, y de ella saqué el monedero y de este la tarjeta de crédito. Se la entregué y con ella pagué.

Juvia comenzaba a sospechar. Después de pagar cogimos las bolsas y salimos de la tienda cada una con cuatro bolsas de ropa mezclada entre la suya y la mía la cual ya separaríamos una vez que estuviéramos en la Sede. Una vez fuera de la tienda.

-Raisa, ¿de donde has sacado la tarjeta y el dinero?

-Bueno, lo cogí prestado de aquellas personas que maté- me miró- ¿Qué pasa? Ellas ya no lo iban a utilizar, que mas da que lo utilice yo.

-Pero eso no está bien. Es robar.

-Tranquila, no se lo he cogido a ellas, lo he materializado.

-Vale, -dijo no muy convencida.

Caminamos delante de las tiendas, mirando si nos interesaba entrar en alguna otra aunque fuera un poco pija. Entramos en Konbini una tienda algo pija en la que podíamos encontrar vaqueros normales con sudaderas, cosas más normales. Pero cuando íbamos a entrar alguien chocó contra nosotras. Las bolsas se nos cayeron al suelo, al igual que nosotras, y también algunas cajas que la chica llevaba en las manos.

-Perdón, perdonad, no podía mirar, y no sabía por donde iba.

Me levanté

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, estamos bien,-ayudé a Juvia a levantarse.- cogí parte de las bolsas que estaban en el suelo y algo de ropa que se nos había caído tras el choque.

Me incorporé y vi a la chica. Era una chica un tanto peculiar. Tenía el pelo de un rubio dorado recogido en una coleta baja que la caía por uno de los hombros. El flequillo separado en mechones le caía por la frente y casi le tapaba los ojos. Tenía los ojos del mismo color que el pelo, amarillos, para mi impresión parecían los de un gato. Vestía con una sudadera ceñida al cuerpo en la parte de la cintura y más ancha en la parte de abajo, de color morado claro, tirando a lila, con el dibujo de un gato en la parte central de la sudadera. Llevaba también una falda vaquera, parecida a las escolares, de color azul, que no llegaba a las rodillas. Y unas botas como calzado.

Se tocaba la cabeza en la parte en la que las cajas la habían golpeado. Dejé todas las bolsas de Juvia y las cajas de la chica bien colocadas mientras que Juvia ayudaba a esa chica a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño?- dijo Juvia mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias, y lo siento, no era mi intención chocarme, es que llevaba tantas cosas que no podía ver.

- No pasa nada. – la dije para consolarla.

-Me llamo Akane, Akane Ken, ¿y vosotras?

Me di cuenta de que esa chica era distinta tenía algo, pero en fin, no le di muchas vueltas.

-Yo soy Juvia, y ella es Raisa.

-Espera, ¿has dicho Juvia y Raisa?

-Si, ¿por que?

- No me lo puedo creer sois mis ídolos.- dijo emocionada.

Juvia y yo no miramos sin comprender.

-Que bien, ya conozco a las vamp…- la tapé la boca.

El empiece de esa palabra solo podía acabar como vampiras.

-"¿Como es posible?"

-"No lo se"

Cogimos todo y tiramos de esa chica hasta un rincón en el que no nos vieran. Y allí la interrogamos.

- ¿Como sabes lo que somos?- la pregunté en primer lugar.

- ¿Estáis de broma? Toda la Sede sabe quienes sois. Sois las vampiras que no matan a humanos inocentes.

-Vale, ¿Quién eres, y cómo sabes todo eso?

-Soy una de las ayudantes de la Reina.

-No te he visto antes, ¿desde cuando eres vampira?- dije susurrando.

-Solo desde hace unos días. – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ahora lo entiendo- dijo Juvia- eres Novo Conversus, por eso no olíamos lo que eras.

-Exacto- dijo ella.

Pero aun había algo que no me cuadraba.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que puedes salir a la luz del sol?

-Con esto- dijo la chica mostrándonos su muñeca.

-¿La pulsera? ¿Cómo es que la tienes?

-Tengo contactos con la Reina, y me han dado para poder salir y que me hiciera más fuerte. – dijo son perder la sonrisa del rostro.

-¿Contactos? ¿A quienes te refieres?- dijo Juvia en nombre de las dos.- ¿a quien puedes tener allí que consiga darte la pulsera?

-A Tiky mikk- dijo ella sonrojadita- Tiky- suspiró.

Ante ese suspiro me imaginé a esa chica con los ojos como corazones y pensando en el consejero mas fuerte de entre todos ellos.

-¿Pero como es posible que la sangre no te llame?

-oh, eso, Tiky me enseñó a controlarme. El es muy bueno conmigo, y es tan mono. – No se por que, pero me imaginé a esa chica con corazones en la cabeza.

Juvia y yo nos miramos.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos que ya hemos terminado de hacer las compras- Dije.

-Esperad, ¿puedo ir con vosotras?- nos dijo cogiendo las cajas del suelo. – no tengo amigos en la Sede, vosotras sois las primeras. ¿Puedo ir?

-Claro, no hay problema.- Dijo Juvia.

Yo la miraba no muy convencida, pero no parecía mala chica, puede que fuera por que estaba muy cerca de La Reina, no lo se. Pero de todos aquellos que están con la Reina, dentro de lo que cabe, ella es la más normal.

De esa manera las tres nos volvimos a la Sede de los vampiros. Nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, entramos en la mía e invité a Akane a pasar.

En ella, Juvia y yo nos cambiamos la ropa de las bolsas quedando como tendría que ser, cada una con la suya. Pasamos el resto de la tarde probándonos la ropa que nos habíamos comprado y conociendo un poco más a Akane.

-Akane, ¿tú tienes poderes?

-"Que directa eres Juvia"

-"Será por que tú no tenias ganas de saberlo"- me sacó la lengua

-"Odio ese poder tuyo"-dije sonriendo.

-¿Poderes? Pues no, yo soy un vampiro normal.

-¿Te importa explicarnos como llegaste a ser uno de los ayudantes de La Reina? Es que no consigo comprenderlo.

Akane sonrió y se sentó en la cama mientras que yo estaba en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y Juvia sentada en puff, rosa, que me había comprado para cuando estuviéramos las dos en la habitación.

-Pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho. Solo se que mi pueblo estaba en guerra.

-¿Guerra?

-Si.-asintió.

-Habían llegado a la ciudad unas personas que llevaban armas, distintos tipos de armas.

-¿Te refieres a los Caza-vampiros?-negó

-No, estos eran distintos, sus ropas eran distintas, pero las armas que llevaban eran todas iguales, y por lo que oí en una conversación estaban echas de plata.

Seguí atenta a su historia.

-Pero ¿sabes quienes son?

-No. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad nos reunieron a todos los habitantes y nos dijeron que debíamos estar ocultos en los refugios que algo peligroso estaba apunto de llegar, pero que ellos se encargarían de todo.

-¿Algo peligroso?

-Si. Pero los días pasaron y en aquel lugar no había cambiado nada. Nadie salvo ellos, había aparecido en la ciudad. Hasta que no hace mucho, mientras dormía comencé a escuchar gritos y alguna explosión. Me asusté, pero yo siempre he sido muy cotilla por lo que me asomé a las ventanas. Fuera, en las calles se estaba librando una batalla.

-¿Pudiste ver que clase de seres eran?

- lo poco que pude verde ellos era que tenían el pelo largo. Pero por lo demás eran personas normales y corrientes.

Miré a Juvia por si ella entendía algo para que me lo pudiera explicar. Pero tampoco entendía nada, por lo que dejamos que Akane siguiera.

-Salí de la casa y vi que tanto las personas que acababan de aparecer como los que llevaban tiempo en la ciudad estaban librando una lucha.

-Pero ¿y tus padres? ¿No estaban contigo?

-yo nunca conocí a mis padres, desde que nací he vivido sola, una anciana me traía comida por las mañanas, así que desde siempre he sabido protegerme.

-Has dicho que se estaba librando una batalla. ¿Y las gentes de la ciudad?

-Cuando salí no reconocí a nadie, solo vi a los hombres y mujeres que luchaban unos contra otros como fieras.

La historia que nos estaba contando enganchaba, como si fuera un cuento, pero esta era verdad.

-Caminaba por esa ciudad, pero parecía invisible ante los ojos de los demás por que nadie se preocupaba por mí. Aunque eso no me era extraño, ya que desde siempre para todas las gentes que estaban allí, yo no existía.

-Por eso dijiste antes que nunca habías tenido ningún amigo, ¿verdad?

-Si. Iba distraída mirando todas las peleas que había y la manera de destruir los edificios. No se por que, pero no tenia miedo, es mas, me fascinaba. Pero entonces, al ir tan distraida, me choqué con un hombre, tenia una chaqueta marrón, cuando se giró vi que en sus manos llevaba un arma como la que llevaban los hombres que habrán aparecido por primera vez. El hombre me miró enfadado.

-Muere Chucho. Me dijo. Después me apuntó con el arma.

-¿Te disparó?

La historia ya me estaba rayando.

-No, el hombre que me apuntaba cayó al suelo frente a mí. Y detrás de él vi a otro hombre, con el pelo largo marrón. No supe quien era. Me cogió en brazos y me sacó a aquél caos.

-¿pero así, sin más?

-Si. Me dejo fuera de la ciudad y me dijo que escapara, que en esta ciudad correría peligro si me quedaba. Pero entonces ase hombre fue disparado en el pecho, cayó sobre mí y detrás de este vi al hombre que le había disparado. Era uno de los hombres que llevaban las armas. "Tu serás a siguiente" me dijo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el hombre cayó al suelo, muerto también.

-¿Quién lo mató?

-No pude ver a nadie por los alrededores, sentí entonces que algo me había atravesado el pecho. Delante de mí había una daga, la cual desapareció volviendo a ocultarse. Sentí como me la sacaban lentamente. Caí al suelo aún consciente.

-Akane, ¿todo esto es verdad?- preguntó Juvia.

-Si, es todo verdad, ocurrió no hace mucho.

-Pero si te apuñalaron, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? A no ser que…

-¿Qué alguien me convirtiera? Si, eso fue lo que pasó. Cuando ya estaba apunto de morir, vi delante de mi a un hombre de piel pálida y pelo negro. Comenzó a acercarse a mí, hasta que sentí sus colmillos incrustándose en mi cuello. Fue doloroso, pero rápido.

-Con esa descripción y después de lo que nos dijiste antes, ¿ese era Tiky Mikk?

-Si, él me salvó convirtiéndome en vampiro. Le debo mucho.

-¿Y que pasó con la guerra?

-después de que me convirtiera me llevó con él y me ayudó a controlar la sed de sangre, después me trajo a esta Sede y La Reina accedió a que fuera su ayudante.

Después de escuchar toda la historia de Akane y sin conseguir sacar nada en claro de quienes batallaban, cada una se fue a su habitación y yo me tiré a la cama y me quedé dormida.


	24. Como no sentirse atraida

**24**

Pasaron varios días extraños. La Reina no me había vuelto a llamar ni había vuelto a ver a ninguno de sus consejeros, pero podía intuir que algo podía pasar en cualquier momento. Como era normal en mí en los últimos días salía sola y volvía sola, no quería molestar a Juvia por lo que no volví a LandIce, para dejarlos espacio y tiempo para ellos, aunque de vez en cuando salíamos a comer y hablábamos de nuestras cosas. Solía ir a una ciudad y sentarme en el tejado de una casa, desde allí podía ver como las personas vivían la vida que yo había perdido.

Uno de los días pude ver en un periódico una noticia sobre una ciudad que había sido completamente destruida. Leí la historia por completo. En el lugar se habían encontrado varios cadáveres repartidos por toda la ciudad. Pero donde mas se encontraron fue en un recinto cerrado en donde se habían encontrado los cuerpos de los habitantes de la ciudad que habían sido asesinados a sangre fría, tanto los hombres como las mujeres y los niños.

-Parece ser que lo de Akane era cierto.

Habíamos llegado ya al verano sin darnos cuenta, los días pasaban rápidamente. Juvia tenía ya 20 años y a mí no me quedaba mucho para cumplirlos.

Un día, sentada en una azotea, noté que alguien se aproximaba, aunque aún estaba lejos, el olor no me era desconocido, era el mismo olor que me hizo parar en muchas ocasiones, el mismo olor que me envolvía y hacia que el corazón me bombeara con mayor fuerza. Sentí como alguien se acercaba poco a poco hacia mí.

-Si vas a matarme, no hace falta que te esfuerces, no voy a atacarte.- dije sin dejar de mirar como se ponía el sol entre las casas que había.- no tengo ganas de luchar, esta noche es especial y no quiero derramar sangre.

Se sentó junto a mí, con la pierna derecha apoyada en el suelo y la pierna izquierda doblada hacia arriba, con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en ella, apoyando todo el peso en la mano derecha que estaba en el suelo. Se sentó y empezó mirando al atardecer. No me moví de mi posición, con las piernas dobladas pegadas a mi cuerpo mientras las agarraba.

-¿Que querías decir con que es un día especial?- me dijo él.

-Hoy, cuando el reloj de la ciudad dé las doce de la noche será mi cumpleaños.

-Entiendo. Pero pensé que por eso estarías contenta.

-Desde que soy esto este día no es para mi especial, no puedo envejecer, así que por mas que cumpla años no se me notaran.

-Esa no es razón para estar con esa cara.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo, cuando eres humano te quejas por cumplir años, por que te haces viejo. Pero ellos no saben la añoranza de los cumpleaños, de saber que un día llegaras a anciano con la persona que quieres.

-Puedes conseguir eso.- me dijo.

-No puedo, los vampiros no envejecemos.

-Uno de los nuestros está intentando crear una formula para devolver a los vampiros a su forma humana mientras que sea posible. –me reí.

-Los vampiros que están en la Sede, la mayoría de ellos, no creo que la quisieran. Ellos se ven bien y no quieren volver a la forma humana.

-Pues es una pena, pero si se hace posible, los cazadores no dudaremos en devolverles a su forma.

-Yû, ¿Qué haces aquí? Por que has venido, llevo días sin hacer nada a nadie.

-Pasaba por aquí.- dijo- vengo mucho a esta ciudad.

-¿No te preocupa que te vean sentado al lado de un vampiro y no hagas intención de matarle?

-Que yo sepa.-produjo un sonido con la garganta, parecía que se había reído por mi pregunta- La gente que está ahí-señaló con la cabeza- no saben lo que somos, ni tú ni yo. Y los caza-vampiros no se meten en asuntos de otros caza-vampiros. Así que no, no me preocupa. Además, me gusta esta vista.

-Por que será que no me lo creo.- dije con una ligera sonrisilla que mostré sin darme cuenta.

-Si, es verdad, además la vista es siempre la misma.

-En eso te equivocas.- volví a mirar al atardecer.- la vista no siempre es la misma, cada vez es diferente. Dependen muchas cosas, la altura a la que te encuentres, el lugar, el clima…

-Y la compañía- me cortó, volví a mirarle alzando la cara con la boca entreabierta, mostrando sorpresa al oír eso. Él me miraba mostrándome una sonrisa que hizo que me temblara el cuerpo de arriba abajo. No supe que decir, y volví la mirada al horizonte.- sueles venir mucho por aquí últimamente.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?

-No hace falta que lo niegue, sabes que es así… ¿verdad?

-Desde que no voy a LandIce. Pero no entiendo por que.

-Sinceramente yo tampoco lo se.

-¿Entonces por que lo haces?

-Juvia me pidió que te vigilara.-le miro- Pude haberla ignorado, pero no lo hice.-él miraba al horizonte.

El sol ya se había puesto. Todo estaba oscuro, las calles se llenaron de luces.

-¿Por que no lo hiciste?

-Últimamente no vas por LandIce, y desde que ocurrió aquello… no paro de pensar en que algo te aleje de nosotros… quiero decir de Juvia-me miró, al igual que yo a él.- Además no me fío de esa reina vuestra.

Su mirada es muy, no existen palabras para describir su rostro. Por mi cuerpo me recorre de nuevo un escalofrío. Aparté mi mirada de él muy sonrojada.

Entonces mientras miraba al horizonte mirando a las pocas estrellas que se veían. Sentí sobre mis hombros una pequeña presión. Veo que algo pasa por delante de mis hombros. Las luces hacen que sea posible ver lo que tenia sobre los hombros. Era la chaqueta de Yû, me la había puesto por encima.

-Gra…gracias…- cuando supe que era chaqueta de Yû los mofletes se me pusieron más colorados y la cara me ardía, menos mal que era de noche y no se me notaba.

-No tienes por que darlas.

-Yû yo no... Yo no puedo…-ignorándome, cambió de tema.

-Sabes, me encanta ver las estrellas. Pero aquí se ven pocas, será por las luces de la ciudad.- se levanta. Le miro mientras lo hace- conozco un lugar desde donde se ven mejor- me tiende la mano- ¿quieres venir?

-Pero… Yû…

-Kanda por favor. Llámame Kanda.- su sonrisa no desaparecía y la luz que le llegaba hacia que sus rasgos fueran mas hermosos que otros días.

-Kanda- le tendí la mano pero no llegué a dársela.

-Así está mucho mejor…- cogió mi mano y tiró de mí hacia él.- Cuando me llamas Kanda me gustas más.- volví a ponerme colorada.-Vamos ya veras como te gusta.

Caminamos por toda la ciudad, entre la gente que se reía, los niños que se divertían.

-Parece que están de fiesta. Quieres que nos divirtamos un rato.

No sabía como reaccionar ante esas palabras. Me dejé llevar por él. Hacía algo de tiempo que no comía como era debido, y ver pasar a toda esa gente, me costaba mucho mantenerme en un sitio quieta y no empezar a morder a todos los que pasaban por mi lado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pasé por una calle tan abarrotada de gente como aquella.

Seguí caminado por la ciudad pero perdí a Kanda entre tanta gente. Lo busqué con la mirada, pero no conseguí ver nada. La gente no paraba de pasar.

-Que pasa preciosa, ¿te has perdido?- una voz apareció por detrás de mi.

Me giré con la esperanza de que fuera Kanda el portador de aquella voz. Pero al girarme en vez de él, quien había era un hombre de pelo rubio, repeinado, con un vaso en la mano.

-No, no, yo, yo estoy con…

-¡Oh! Vamos preciosa no tengas miedo no voy hacerte nada. -no sabia que decir. Me había quedado en blanco.

El hombre me miraba sonriente.

-¿Quieres tomar una copa?

-No, yo no puedo gracias. Tengo que irme. –Pero antes de intentar marcharme él cogió la chaqueta de Kanda. Me paré- devuélvame la chaqueta por favor.

-Oh, ¿la quieres? Entonces ven conmigo y te la devolveré.

-Devuélvamela.-insistí.

-Solo lo haré si vienes conmigo.- Como si fuera una persona normal, sin usar las habilidades de los vampiros, intenté coger la chaqueta como si se tratara del juego del pañuelo.-Preciosa, no te la devolveré si no vienes conmigo.

Intenté cogerla de la misma manera unas 10 veces, pero estaba demasiado hambrienta y ese hombre estaba comenzando a cansarme con su jueguecito. El odio, el hambre y las ganas de matar estaban haciendo florecer mi instinto asesino. Poco a poco y sin querer hacerlo, los colmillos comenzaron hacer su aparición. Pero antes de que salieran por completo alguien me tocó en el hombro.

-Tranquilízate- me dijo una voz masculina- Perdone, pero la chaqueta es mía. – La persona que me había tocado en el hombro se adelantó unos pasos dejándome detrás de él.

Reconocí la chaqueta de tirantes.

-Y quien eres tú- dijo el hombre que tenia la chaqueta de Kanda.

-El propietario de la chaqueta que tiene en las manos.

- ¿Y como sé yo que eres tuya?

-Miré hagamos esto por las buenas, déme la chaqueta y aquí no pasará nada.

-Quieres recuperarla, pues ven a por ella.

-Señor las cosas no deben pasar de aquí, le pido que me devuelva la chaqueta antes de que resulte herido.

-jajajaja- y que va hacerme un renacuajo como tú. –el hombre no podía dejar de reírse. -¡Pasen y vean!-Gritó el hombre. La gente de os alrededores se pararon. – Aquí tenemos a alguien que está dispuesto a derrotar al magnifico Gin Brazley.

-Jaja, déjalo joven, no podrás con él, es el campeón de lucha. – dijo uno entre el publico.

-Venga, si quieres recuperarla, derrótame.

-Kanda, déjalo, es fuerte, yo la recuperaré. -Dije.

-Tú quédate detrás.- me dijo cortándome el paso.

-Pero…

-Tú misma sabes que te he estado siguiendo, y no has comido nada desde hace días, así que esto déjamelo a mí.


	25. Pelea por una enemiga

**25**

La gente a nuestro alrededor hizo un círculo, parecía un ring para luchar. Yo estaba asustada, por una vez desde que le conocía no quería que le hicieran daño.

-Bien renacuajo, vamos a empezar, el primero que caiga pierde, y el premio será esta chaqueta y esa chica.- dijo señalándome.

-Lo siento, pero yo no lucho, y esta chica no es ningún trofeo, yo solo quiero que me devuelvas mi chaqueta.

-Tendrás que ganártela- dijo el hombre.

Esté comenzó a correr hacia Kanda, que no se movió de su sitio. Cuando el hombre estuvo cerca de él levantó el puño para golpearle. Pero Kanda fue más rápido y esquivó el golpe. Todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Kanda eran precisos, se notaba que estaba entrenado. Los humanos no son como los vampiros, por lo que a Kanda no le costaba mucho trabajo esquivar los golpes.

-¡Vamos Gin!-gritaban los del pueblo.

-¡Golpéale tú puedes!

Gin estaba comenzando a cansarse de que Kanda esquivara los golpes sin hacer esfuerzo alguno en golpear a su adversario.

-¿Qué pasa, es que no vas ha luchar?

-Fui entrenado para luchar cuando es necesario, ni en un momento ni en otro, solo cuando la ocasión lo requiere.

-Pues esta ocasión lo requiere.-Dijo Gin malhumorado.-miró a sus amigos y después de nuevo a Kanda.

-Dame mi chaqueta, no estoy dispuesto a luchar.

Mientras ellos hablaban los amigos de Gin me cogieron por detrás colocándome una pistola en la espalda.

-Pues tendrás que estar dispuesto o si no…-me miró-Kanda notó que miraba hacia otro lado y él también miró. Los hombres enseñaron a Kanda como me tenían acorralada.-O no volverás a ver a esa preciosidad.

-¡Tsk! Maldición. –dijo Kanda cabreado. Volvió la mirada a Gin- Eso es jugar sucio, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Que quieres que le haga, si no luchas, tendré que provocarte, y ella parece la única que logra hacerlo.

-Kanda, no lo hagas, sabes que yo no puedo…-me cortó.

-Lo sé, pero las cosas han cambiado, y no puedes dar el espectáculo delante de tanta gente, así que solo espera, te libraré de ellos.

-Kanda…

-Está bien, quieres luchar, pues lucharemos.

-Bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar.

-¡Gin! Mira lo que he encontrado. –dijo uno de los amigos.

De la chaqueta de Kanda sacó la katana que tenia escondida en uno de los bolsillos internos de esta. La sacó y se la tiró a Gin.

-Deja eso. –kanda comenzaba a estar bastante cabreado.

Gin la desenvainó. Todas las gentes que estaban allí salieron corriendo.

-Vaya, vaya, que bonita. No sabia que escondías una como esta.

-Eso no te pertenece déjala en la chaqueta y devuélvemela.

-No, esto si que me lo voy a quedar, parece autentica. Seguro que alguien como tú se haría daño usando una cosa de estas. No es un juego para renacuajos como tú.

Antes de darme cuenta Kanda estaba detrás de Gin, le golpeó varias veces con los puños haciendo que este intentara cortarle, pero Kanda esquivaba los ataques. Consiguió quitarle la katana de las manos. Gin cayó al suelo y Kanda puso la katana en su hombro, cerca del cuello de Gin.

-Cogerle el arma a alguien como yo es un delito grave, debería matarte.-Gin estaba asustado, ya que no entendía como había conseguido llegar a esa posición.- Pero mi juramento me prohíbe matarte. –Envainó la katana. Todos los del grupo de Gin salieron corriendo.

Solo nos quedamos Kanda y yo. Kanda me miró, al ver que ya no corría peligro, me sonrió y cogió su chaqueta que estaba en el suelo. Después volvió conmigo y volvió a ponerme la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

-Venga, sigamos.-me cogió del brazo y comenzó a caminar por las calles.

-Kanda, lo siento a sido culpa mía.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que si, por mi culpa él se quedó con tu chaqueta y con la katana.

Se detuvo.

-Raisa, todo ha terminado no hablemos del tema, lo importante es que estas a salvo.

-Pero yo…

-Toma, -me entregó una bolsa.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- me puse colorada al instante.-venga ábrela.

Sin decir nada más abrí la bolsa y encontré un pequeño peluche. Lo saqué, era un pequeño oso panda.

-Es, es precioso. Gracias.

-No tienes que darlas, en los cumpleaños se hacen regalos. –Le miré, por las luces de la ciudad pude ver que estaba sonrojado.- venga, vayámonos de aquí, creo que les hemos aguado la fiesta.-volvimos a caminar hasta el final de la ciudad.

Poco a poco la cuidad fue quedando atrás hasta darme cuenta de que ya no había edificios a mi alrededor, ahora lo único que había eran árboles, que nos rodeaban completamente.

-Desde aquí podremos ver mejor las estrellas.

Durante todo el camino desde que salimos de la ciudad estuve mirando al suelo. Caminaba detrás de él, mientras tiraba de mi mano que aún la tenia agarrada. Paramos en medio del bosque. Kanda me miró.

-Dime, ¿que te ocurre?, estás muy callada

-No es nada.-me miró- quiero saber una cosa.

-Dime.

-Por que la primera noche que luchamos no me mataste.

-¿Eh?

-En el momento en el que me quitaste la pulsera yo estaba indefensa, pero te quedaste parado. Pudiste haberme matado pero no lo hiciste, ¿por que?

-No lo se. Simplemente vi en ti alguien a quién añoro- noté que alguien nos vigilaba.-

-Ya veo. –dije con la cabeza agachada. Y una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Eh?-dijo mirándome.

-Gracias por sacarme de mis pensamientos y por lo de esta noche. Pero como ya sabes, tu eres un caza-vampiros yo un vampiro. Puede que a ellos les haya funcionado, pero… yo…yo no puedo- abrí las alas. Pero Kanda aún me tenía cogida de la mano. – Suéltame. Por favor. Yo no debería estar aquí y mucho menos junto con un caza-vampiros. Somos enemigos así es como ha sido durante mucho tiempo y así es como tiene que seguir -miré muestras manos, sintiendo que no quería irme pero que no tenia opción.

-Mira, hace tiempo pensaba igual que tú que los vampiros y los caza-vampiros no podían estar juntos. Juvia y ese conejo no es el único caso que conozco. Hace tiempo una de los nuestros se enamoró de un vampiro, muchos intentaron separarles, y por desgracia lo consiguieron. Pero al poco tiempo volvieron a encontrarse, y desde entonces no les hemos vuelto a ver.- se giró hacia mi

-¿Que me quieres decir con eso?-le miré

-No puedo saber lo que él hizo, pero yo se que ella nunca paró de buscarle. Hasta que al final lo encontró.

-Perdona, pero nada de eso tiene que ver con nosotros, como ya te he dicho nuestra relación es básicamente cazador y presa, lo mires por donde lo mires siempre va a ser así, de eso estoy segura.

-Puedes estar segura, también, de que no dejaré de buscarte hasta encontrarte.- entonces me soltó la mano. Me alcé pero me quedé unos segundos en el aire. Él se giró dándome la espalda.- te encontraré, estés donde estés… no pararé de buscarte, por que se que no piensas eso en realidad.

Oí sus últimas palabras y salí volando. Pero por que nos pasaba todo a nosotras. Desde que la Reina me concedió este rango, las miradas están más puestas en nosotras. Llegué hasta la azotea de un edificio, en donde me paré. Delante de mí aterrizó una persona.

-Hacia mucho que no te veía, Rania. – empecé.

-Pensaba que no me habías detectado.

-Eres muy ruidosa, y tu olor se percibe desde mucha distancia.

-Bueno es saberlo.-dijo entre risas- Que mala eres Raisa has dejado plantado a ese bombón de caza-vampiro.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío.

-Si yo estuviera en tú lugar no le hubiera dejado, y hace tiempo que le hubiera mordido. Ñam.- me dijo mientras se reía...- seguro que su sangre es igual de deliciosa que su olor…

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- la dije en tono desagradable.

-Si no te das prisa, yo le morderé. Y será mío.

-Rania, que estas haciendo aquí.

-La Reina me ha ordenado que te vigile, parece que últimamente no te quita ojo, ha estado enviándote a varios vampiros para que te vigilen, pero misteriosamente han desaparecido. Pero claro tu eso ya lo sabes.

-Se que me han estado siguiendo, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con sus desapariciones, de eso los culpables deben ser los caza-vampiros.

-¿Como el que acabas de dejar?

-Tsk. No te metas con él.

-Parece que últimamente, has estado sintiendo muchas cosas por él…-sorprendida de que me dijera eso cambié mi expresión. Estaba enfadada pero la expresión de mi rostro cambió y se transformó en sorpresa.

-Así que, por lo que parece, esta no es la primera vez que me sigues…

-Es la cuarta vez que te sigo. Que curioso siempre os estoy siguiendo, parece que para la Reina no existís mas que vosotras, no entiendo que os vio, si somos iguales, vosotras y yo.

-¿Pero como es posible que no te detectara?

-Me he mantenido a una distancia prudente, desde la que no pudieras detectarme. Además parece que cuando estás junto a ese bombón los olores desaparecen. Igual que le pasa a Juvia.- me concentré en ella.

-Parece ser que la Reina concede el rango de Ángel Vampiro a mucha gente…

-Lo que pasa es que se a dado cuenta que necesitaba a alguien de confianza que pudiera seguiros. Y que mejor que mi poder para saber lo que sentís.

-Pero aún no has llegado a mi nivel, tus ojos aún están con su color natural.

- Bueno seguro que dentro de poco lo harán, pero yo espero llegar a lo mas alto. Seguro que un día de estos me nombra consejera.

-No te engañes, solo hay doce consejeros, y a no ser que alguien mate a uno de ellos, lo cual dudo, nunca serás nombrada consejera.- me reí.

-Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia.

Comenzó a acercarse a mí.

-¿Envidia? ¿De ser consejera? Nunca he querido ese puesto. Y este solo es algo con lo que protegerme

-Pues parece que esas ropas no te protegen mucho, aún puedo saber lo que sientes y por quien.- se paró justo delante de mí, como era posible que una niña de la edad que aparentaba, 10 años, tuviera tanto poder.- Es extraño, pero antes de que desapareciera, vuestros sentimientos hacia los caza-vampiros eran de odio, pero al parecer ahora vuestros sentimientos han cambiado.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que es verdad y lo sabes, por que yo también lo sé, puedo sentirlos. Puedes engañarme con la mirada, pero no serás capaz de engañarme con tus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿Sabes cual es tu problema?

-¿Cual?

-Te da envidia es que yo sea más fuerte que tú.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Sabes que si, y yo también lo se. Tienes envidia de que yo sea libre, mientras que tú y Juvia, estáis atadas a unos caza-vampiros, y tenéis miedo de que les pueda pasar algo.

-¡Yo no esto atada a nadie!- La grité.

-A mi no puedes engañarme, puedo saber lo que siente tu corazón y se que sientes algo por ese caza-vampiros. – comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Intentaba ocultar mis sentimientos pero contra una persona empática, era prácticamente imposible.- y también se que Juvia ama al otro caza-vampiros. Y que las dos teméis que les pase algo.

-Ya basta…

-También se que tienes miedo de que la Reina se entere y los mate a los dos.

-¡Ya basta! - la paré cogiéndola del brazo.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que te has enfadado.

-No tienes derecho a… -me cogió del brazo y con fuerza lo apretó.

-Si no es verdad todo lo que he dicho, ¿Por qué estás temblando? Como ya te he dicho tienes miedo, aunque no lo quieras admitir.- se liberó. -No te preocupes, la guerra llegará en poco tiempo y dejaras de tener miedo… - se giró- o quizás tendrás más…- abrió las alas- solo el tiempo lo dirá.- echó a volar.

Parece que la Reina no era la única amenaza, además de los consejeros, ahora Rania. Una chica que conocimos días después de que nos convirtieran en vampiros, pero la perdimos la pista un mes después de entrar en la sede. Y parece que había vuelto y con mas poder que antes. Debíamos tener mucho cuidado Rania no era trigo limpio y podía saber mas cosas sobre nosotras que nadie, el poder de la empatía era muy útil, y la Reina lo sabia, ella no se anda con tonterías cuando de caza-vampiros se trata. Ella siempre tiene que salirse con la suya.

Me di prisa en llegar a LandIce Juvia tenia que saber lo que había pasado por que también la afectaba a ella. Pero cuando llegué no había nadie, era muy tarde por lo que ya se habrían despedido.

-"Raisa, Raisa…"-en mi cabeza empecé a escuchar la voz de Juvia.

-"¿Juvia? Juvia ¿donde estas? ¿Estás bien?"

-"Si estoy bien pero tengo que hablar contigo, es bastante urgente"

-"Vale, yo también tengo que hablar contigo y también es urgente. ¿Donde nos vemos?"

-"Espera que ya se donde estás voy enseguida…"- en poco tiempo estábamos juntas.- Raisa, es muy malo pero Rania ha vuelto y parece que ahora es un…

-Un Ángel Vampiro, lo se. También ha venido a verme.

-¿Que vamos ha hacer? Esa niña es odiosa, parece que le gusta torturarnos.

-Vale, tranquila…

-¿Tranquila? ¿¡Como quieres que esté tranquila cuando me ha dicho que se quiere comer a Lavi?- gritó

-Vale, lo siento pero no grites, que te escucho perfectamente.

-Lo siento, estoy un poco alterada… pero ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?

-No lo se, por el momento no podemos dejar que nos intimide. Tenemos que averiguar lo que se propone y a partir de ahí actuar.

-Si. Por cierto ¿que haces aquí? pensaba que estarías en la ciudad donde vas ahora.

-Si, estaba allí, fue donde me encontré con Rania.

-Y dime, ¿estabas tu sola?- dijo levantando una ceja, como si supiera algo.

-Eh… si ¿con quien iba a estar? Yo sola, conmigo misma, nadie más…- comencé a decir cosas sin sentido para que no se me notara. Pero creo que así se me notaba más. Juvia me miraba sonriente.

-Raisa, puedo leerte la mente…-miré hacia otro lado.- pero en este caso no hace falta que lo haga. Aunque si no me lo quieres decir… tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza.- puso cara de concentración.

-Oh… vale, vale…-dije mientras la tapaba los ojos, como si eso impidiera que pudiera leer mi mente.- te lo diré pero basta…- se rió y me quitó mi mano de su cara- odio ese poder tuyo, no hay quien te oculte las cosas.- se sentó y tiró de mí.

-Venga cuenta.

-Pero que cotilla que eres.- la dije, mientras la miraba.

-Si, lo sé pero cuenta, cuenta…- sus ojos me miraban fijamente.

-Pues… estaba con… Kanda…-dije sonrojándome al recordar lo que había pasado. Se rió y comenzó a dar palmaditas silenciosas.

-Espera,- paró- le has llamado Kanda.- me dijo con sorpresa, mientras me miaba.

-Si, él…él me pidió que le llamara así, le gusta más.

-Wiii…- levantó los brazos y se tiró a mi cuello.- como me alegro, ya era hora de que le dieras una oportunidad.

-En realidad no a pasado nada,- se separó- por que noté que nos seguía y me fui.

-Pero le dijiste ¿por que?-negué.

-Le dije que no podría pasar algo entre nosotros, que es imposible. Que entre los caza-vampiros la única relación que puede haber es de odio que de eso estaba segura.

-¿QUE? Pero por que le dijiste eso…- me dio un capón. Yo me encogí de hombros- y ¿él que te dijo?

-Que él pensaba lo mismo hacia tiempo. Y de que podía estar segura de que…- volví a sonrojarme.

-Que… que dime, que te dijo… no me tengas en ascuas.

-Que podía estar segura de que no dejaría de buscarme, por que sabe que en verdad no pienso eso…

-Wiiii…- volvió a levantar los brazos y volvió a abrazarme.

-¡Juvia! Parece que fuera a ti a la que se lo han dicho.- sonreí.

-Es que me alegro mucho por ti. Ya era hora de que pasara algo entre vosotros. No tengo el poder de Rania, ni quiero tenerlo, pero no me hace falta, se te nota en la cara que sientes algo por él, o al menos que te atrae un poco.

-Pero que dices, no se me nota…

-Que no dice.- me dio con el dedo, suavemente en la mejilla- pero Raisa si tienes la cara ardiendo, eso son los nervios…jeje.- con sus poderes hizo un cubito de hielo. – Ten.- me lo puso en la frente. Suspiré- a que sienta bien- asentí.

-Gracias. Pero tú crees que…él…

-Completamente, desde el día que te vio.

-Y que yo…-nada, que no me dejaba terminar.

-Jeje solo hace falta verte la cara. Dime ¿que pasó para que te pusieras tan roja?

Le conté lo que había pasado, que vino y se sentó a mi lado, después lo de la chaqueta. Que me llevó de la mano… Todo, lo que había pasado hasta que Rania apareció y tuve que irme. Cuando llegué a la parte de la historia que me contó Kanda de la caza-vampiros y el vampiro, Juvia me escuchaba más atenta que en cualquier otro momento de la conversación. Después nos quedamos dormidas en LandIce, por lo que no volvimos a la sede.


	26. Definitivo

**26**

El día siguiente lo aprovechamos para estar juntas, y hablar de chicos y de un millón de cosas, nos sentimos como dos adolescentes normales y corrientes. Esa misma noche, termínanos en lo alto de un acantilado, y detrás de nosotras un bosque, observando como el sol se escondía por el horizonte, observando los distintos colores que bañaban el cielo con las últimas luces del crepúsculo. Cuando el sol se ocultó y la luna estaba ya en lo más alto, el cielo volvió a llenarse de colores. Esta vez por el cielo podían verse auroras boreales. Nos tumbamos en la hierba y observamos aquello. Estábamos tan distraídas mirando ese fenómeno, que ninguna nos dimos cuenta de que por detrás de nosotras se acercaba un grupo de personas.

Lo que nos hizo salir de nuestros pensamientos no fue el olor de esas personas, si no que hacían demasiado ruido mientras se acercaban. Pero ninguna de nosotras nos movimos del sitio.

-"Raisa"- me dijo.

-Si. – la respondí.

Planeamos nuestra estrategia en silencio, comunicándonos con los pensamientos. Entonces, tal y como habíamos planeado, nos levantamos rápidamente y corrimos para ponernos detrás de ellos. Juvia congelaba sus pies y manos para que no pudieran moverse, mientras que yo los golpeaba en zonas críticas para dejarles inmóviles o inconscientes. Pero, como si de cucarachas se tratara, aparecían cada vez más. No éramos capaces de acabar con todos ellos.

-"Son demasiados, debemos retirarnos."-dije, mientras golpeaba a uno de ellos

-Si.

Pero entonces cuando hicimos el intento de sacar las alas, ellos nos lanzaron cuerdas, algunas de ellas no nos llegaron, pero otras nos atraparon los brazos. Me sentí débil al instante y tuve que tirarme al suelo por que las piernas no me respondían. Vi que a Juvia le había pasado lo mismo.

-Jeje- uno de ellos se acercó a nosotras mientras se reía- atadlas bien, son fuertes, que no se os escapen, no volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta.

Las demás personas se pusieron firmes, y comenzaron hacer lo que se les ordenó. Nos ataron con las manos a la espalda, pasándonos las cuerdas unas cuantas veces alrededor del cuerpo sin dejar libre la zona de las alas.

-¿Quien eres?- dije con la voz debilitada- ¿Qué quieres?

-Acaso no es obvio, somos caza-vampiros, nuestra misión es matar a los vampiros. Y parece que nos han tocado a un par de vampiras bastante especiales.

-"¿Caza-vampiros? No es posible no huelen como ellos. "

- "No lo entiendo"

-Sois bastante curiosas, nunca había visto a dos vampiras juntas que no intentaran matarse la una a la otra por la sangre de un humano. Y encima luchando hombro con hombro.

El hombre que estaba delante de nosotras llevaba ropa distinta a la que llevaban Kanda y Lavi. Este iba vestido con un largo abrigo, a pesar de que era verano, el cual no llevaba la marca de los caza-vampiros.

-Tks…-intentaba desatarme, pero no podía cada vez que intentaba algo las fuerzas desaparecían.

-No te esfuerces mucho pequeña estas cuerdas son imposibles de romper, cuanto más os mováis, más rápido se consumirá vuestra fuerza.

-¿Y que vas ha hacer con nosotras, nos dejareis aquí hasta que se nos acabe la fuerza?

-Jejeje- esta vez su risa era más fuerte, y todos los caza-vampiros le siguieron.

-Raisa, no les hagas enfadar, estos no son como Lavi o Kanda, estos van en serio.- dijo en voz baja.

-Pero Juvia si nos quedamos paradas nos matarán. – Me di cuenta -Espera, no lo has pensado.

-Lo he intentado pero no funciona.

Intenté materializar un cuchillo para cortar las cuerdas.

-No puedo materializar nada. Mira a ver si puedes congelarlas.- lo intentó, pero no dio resultado.

-Parece que las cuerdas no nos dejan actuar incluso los poderes han quedado inutilizados.

-¿Y que vamos ha hacer?- nos miramos.

-Vosotras- miramos de nuevo a aquel hombre, desde el suelo parecía un gigante- vosotras no vais ha hacer nada, es mas, no podéis hacer nada.

-Pero que pensáis hacer con nosotras…- dije enfadada.

-Vosotras solas habéis firmado vuestra sentencia. Fijaos, detrás de vosotras, que es lo que veis- el miedo podía notarse en mi cara cuando descubrí sus intenciones. No hacia falta echar la vista atrás, habíamos estado allí desde hacía horas.- venga decidme que hay allí.- Juvia agachó la cabeza.

-Mi señor- dijo uno de los caza-vampiros que venían con él- eso es el lago- le dijo mientras lo señalaba. El hombre al que se lo dijo se enfadó.

-¡YA LO SE IDIOTA!- dijo dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza. Los demás caza-vampiros se asustaron y se alejaron un paso.

-Pero señor usted a dicho que…- dijo con algo de miedo.

-IDIOTA, se lo decía a ellas…- suspiró mientras se tranquilizaba y se giró ha nosotras.- jeje- se rió de forma maligna.- seguro que ya habéis averiguado lo que quería decir.

-Pero que pretendes, los vampiros no podemos morir.

-Ya imagino que os habéis dado cuenta de que esas cuerdas os han arrebatado las habilidades vampíricas. Pero a un así seguís siendo vampiras. Además, el agua no le sienta bien a los vampiros, o me equivoco.- nos miraba fijamente con media sonrisilla.

-Señor hay algo que no entiendo.- otro de los cazadores se acercó al líder.

-Si…las acabo de decir que van a morir y no les cambia la expresión. Tiene que ser muy valientes para mantener todo ese odio en sus ojos. Me gustan esos ojos tan brillantes, unos son azules y otros rojos, pero los dos tienen fuerza.- nos mostró su sonrisa.

Se escuchó una explosión a unos cuantos metros del ligar en el que nos encontrábamos. En la otra parte del bosque, y alzándose por encima de todos los árboles, rayos de luz verde se acercaban rápidamente a nosotras.

-Vaya, que poco han tardado. ¡Vamos, id!

-¡Si!

Los caza-vampiros que estaban delante de nosotras salieron corriendo hacia ellos. Entonces alzándose entre los árboles, una de las luces verdes desapareció y apareció un remolino de fuego por el que salieron dos serpientes que sabiamente, cada una de ellas se dirigió a un lado de dicho remolino, cogieron impulso y se dirigieron con fuerza al suelo. Se podían escuchar los gritos de los caza-vampiros a los que las serpientes habían golpeado. Se podía sentir que la tierra temblaba cuando las serpientes chocaron contra el suelo. El otro rayo de luz verde iba acercándose a nosotras, y en mas de una ocasión por encima de los árboles se pudimos ver el enjambre de espectros que ya habíamos visto, y esquivado, en mas de una ocasión. El remolino de fuego desapareció y volvió aparecer la luz verde rayo.

Cuanto mas cerca estaban más nos dábamos cuenta de que aquel remolino, y ese enjambre solo podían ser de dos personas.

-Esa luz… son…-dijo Juvia con lágrimas en los ojos. No podíamos parar de mirar las luces y el remolino.

-Pero… ¿como puede ser…? él…ellos están…- no podía pronunciar una frase entera, sentía, ni siquiera sabia lo que sentía, estaba asustada, sentía alegría por que él había venido ayudarme, los dos habían venido.

-Estúpidos. Detenerles.- dijo el líder de aquel grupo.- inútiles.

El líder de esos caza-vampiros se puso detrás de nosotras, pero no hizo nada, solo se quedó detrás de nosotras sin decir nada. En el silencio de la noche solo podía oírse los gritos de los caza-vampiros. La luz de las auroras se había desvanecido a causa de la luz verde que se veía por el bosque. Entonces la luz salió de entre los árboles mostrándonos a los portadores de aquella luz que nos había dejado hipnotizadas, ya que no podíamos dejar de mirarla.

-Vaya, vaya mirad a quienes tenemos por aquí…- dijo el líder del grupo.

-Greed- dijo Kanda con desprecio.

-Debería a ver imaginado que erais vosotros, ese remolino de fuego solo podía ser de Lavi y mientras que él lo hacia, tú- señaló a Kanda.- te cargabas a los demás, que estaban en el bosque, con tu primera ilusión.

-Tks, siempre tan atento.- dijo con una ligera sonrisilla.

-Pero ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Como ya sabrás todos los caza-vampiros te están buscando, tenemos órdenes de capturarte si te vemos. Y no vamos ha desobedecerlas.

-Pero lo más curioso de esta historia es que me hayáis encontrado. –dijo mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla y levantaba la cabeza hacia el cielo pensativo.

-Que importa la razón, o el como, cuando te hemos encontrado.- dijo Lavi mientras jugueteaba con el martillo.

-Lo curioso es que he desarrollado una bebida que hace imposible que otros caza-vampiros puedan localizarme, además desactivé el chip que me implantasteis.- dijo mirándoles de nuevo.- a no ser… claro tiene que ser eso… habéis sentido a las vampiras y por una casualidad me habéis encontrado claro es eso.- nos agarró por detrás, cogiendo de las cuerdas. Tiró de ellas y de la postura que estábamos, de rodillas, nos obligó a sentarnos.

-Los vampiros ya no son de tu incumbencia, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellas.

-Pero no os pongáis así todos somos lo mismo, por que no me encargo yo de ellas y después me ocupo de vosotros. ¿Qué os parece, es un buen plan?

-¡Suéltalas!- dijo Lavi poniéndose en posición para atacar.

-¿Las queréis?- nos elevó como sino pesáramos nada.

-¡Greed! déjalas en el suelo. – Dijo Kanda enfadado.

-Pero son vampiras, que os pueden importar a vosotros si las mato yo, si no lo hago, alguien lo hará. Además ya casi no les quedan fuerzas. -Miradlas- es cierto casi no teníamos fuerzas, las cuerdas nos absorbían las fuerzas, y cuantas menos nos quedaban mas rápido iban.

Juvia y yo conseguíamos mantener la conciencia a duras penas, ni siquiera podíamos pronunciar palabra, no se cuanto nos quedaría pero no mucho.

-Las pobres ya no pueden ni con su alma, pero parece que aún tienen fuerza, bueno es igual, dentro de poco las cuerdas las consumirán.

-Tks, déjala…- Kanda usó su segunda ilusión -Nigento, la ilusión de doble espada.

-Yû, tranquilízate, esto tenemos que hacerlo sin que ellas sufran daño alguno.- el rostro de Lavi cambió esta vez tenia el ceño fruncido y no dejaba de mirar a Greed a la vez que miraba preocupado a Juvia.

-No puedo tranquilizarme, si la llega a pasar algo…- la luz verde que envolvía a Kanda se hizo mas brillante, al igual que la de Lavi. A pesar de que los dos aumentaron su poder, Greed no se movió, mantuvo la posición.

-Así que volvemos a tener otro caso vampiro-cazador, aunque en este caso es doble. Esto jamás me lo hubiera esperado de vosotros sabiendo lo que hicisteis aquella vez.

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritaron los dos a la vez.

-Después de todo lo que os enseñé, después de que os recogí de la calle y os di una casa donde cobijaros. ¿así es como me lo pagáis?

-Es cierto que nos recogiste cuando estábamos en la calle, pero después de eso no has hecho nada por nosotros.

-Nos gritabas y nos obligabas hacer tú trabajo y si no lo hacíamos bien nos golpeabas.

Parece que Kanda y Lavi le tenían mucho rencor.

-Por eso, cuando te revelaste ante el sistema y se dio la orden de busca y captura, hicimos la promesa que seriamos nosotros los que te encontráramos.

-Y ahora-dijo Kanda- Suéltalas y aléjate de ellas.

-Jeje- rió de manera diabólica al igual que la última vez.- jamás entenderé como unos caza-vampiros tan poderosos como lo sois vosotros, y después de lo que les pasó a lustras casas, pueden sentirse tan vulnerables al estar al lado de unas vampiras como estas. Son criaturas que se alimentan de sangre humana para vivir. Son diabólicas, sin sentimientos, que seguro que solo os seducen para después poder hincaros el diente y mataros.

-Tú no tienes idea de nada, no sabes como son… - los dos estaban bastante enfadados. Nunca había visto a Kanda así ni siquiera las veces que intentamos matarnos. En ninguna de ellas había tenido esa expresión.

Intentaron acercarse. Greed se echó un paso hacia atrás mientras nos levantaba y nos usaba como escudo. Lavi y Kanda se pararon al ver que Greed se había protegido detrás de nosotras

-Eres despreciable, ni siquiera puedes pelear tu solo, y usas a vampiras como escudo.

-Si, pero debo darlas las gracias, os habéis detenido.

-Greed, no te lo repetiremos, ¡Suéltalas!- Lavi hizo crecer su martillo.

-Esperad, esperad- volvió a ponernos una a cada lado- si os acercáis más ellas pueden caerse accidentalmente… ya sabéis lo que las pasa a las vampiras cuando se mojan- dijo entre risas.

-Tks, bastardo. Conejo,- dijo Kanda a Lavi- prométeme que salvarás a Raisa.

-Eh…-Lavi le miró sorprendido.

-Pude que no sobreviva a lo que estoy apunto de hacer. ¡Promételo!-le gritó. Lavi volvió a mirarnos.

-No Yû, tú la vas a salvar. Cuando empezamos con esto dijimos que nada nos detendría, que estaríamos con ellas. Y si mal no recuerdo tú la hiciste una promesa, y tienes que cumplirla por encima de todo. – le dijo Lavi mientras le sonreía. Kanda le devolvió la sonrisa a su manera.

-Tks, tienes razón, por ellas, por la promesa que les hicimos.

Alrededor de ello salieron algunos de los cazadores contra los que habían luchado anteriormente en el bosque. Kanda y Lavi se pusieron espalda con espalda, en el medio de todos aquellos cazadores que estaban.

-Si. Por la promesa que nos hicimos. Vamos. Yo te cubro.

-No tardaré. – Lavi se puso delante de Kanda.

No se como pero las dos, tanto Juvia como yo, sacamos fuerzas para poder estar atentas a la conversación que tenían Kanda y Lavi, las dos estábamos asombradas, por que en todo el tiempo que llevábamos siendo vampiras nadie se había preocupado tanto por nosotras, exceptuando a Krory.

-¡Sangenshiki!- pude reconocer la voz de Kanda detrás de Lavi. La luz era más fuerte y cegadora de lo que había sido antes.

-Kanda… -aunque débilmente, pude pronunciar el nombre de Kanda. No podía dejar de mirar lo que estaba pasando. Como aquella luz se hacia más y más brillante.

Por delante de Kanda, Lavi, agarró su martillo con fuerza y lo elevó. Por encima de él aparecieron sellos, cada uno con letras en japonés. Los sellos comenzaron a girar alrededor del martillo, el cual Lavi lo hacia girar en sentido contrario. Jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Lavi, ni si quiera las veces que luchamos, estaba realmente furioso.

-Lavi…- al igual que yo, Juvia también pronunció el nombre, de Lavi en esta ocasión, ella tampoco podía apartar su vista. Las dos estábamos atentas a lo que iba a pasar.

Todos los cazadores se alzaron contra ellos.

-¡Moku Ban!- Lavi arrastró uno de los sellos y golpeó el suelo con su martillo haciendo que de él saliera un remolino de viento que los envolvió a los dos y los protegió de los caza-vampiros que comenzaron a girar dentro del remolino.

A pesar de lo que pasaba Greed no parecía asustarse, y de vez en cuando soltaba algún ruido con la boca, lo que me hacia creer que se reía de lo que estaba viendo.

-Parece que han mejorado bastante sus habilidades. Debéis estar orgullosas.- nos dijo.

El remolino de viento provocó que todas las auroras boreales que habían quedado en el cielo, y las nubes, desaparecieran, dejando el cielo completamente despejado y oscuro, dejando al descubierto la luna llena. Lo único que podía verse era la luz verde que salía del martillo de Lavi y de detrás de él. El remolino paró, y dejó caer a los cazadores, y Kanda salió de detrás de Lavi algo cambiado, llevaba el pelo suelto, y en vez del abrigo de exorcista llevaba una camiseta blanca de tirantes que ya había visto anteriormente, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, como si hubiera luchado contra un oso, y este lo hubiera intentado arañar. Pude ver que en la cara de Kanda, en el lado exterior, rodeándole los ojos tenia unas extrañas marcas que parecían arañazos.

-Esto me gusta. – dijo Greed en tono burlón.

Kanda y Lavi comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros. Entonces, Greed, cogiendo impulso hacia delante con los brazos, los echó hacia atrás con fuerza soltándonos.

-¡Venid por mi!- dijo Greed en el momento que una luz verde comenzaba a rodearle.

Después de eso comenzamos a caer por el acantilado. Al final llegamos al agua. El agua estaba congelada, cosa que no importaba ya que la piel de los vampiros era fría. Cuando mi cuerpo quedó totalmente cubierto por el agua, pequeñas descargas eléctricas comenzaron a golpearme. Pero a medida que el tiempo en el agua era mayor, las descargas también lo eran. Intenté gritar, pero el agua comenzó a entrar en mis pulmones. No podía nadar estaba totalmente inmovilizada. Giré la cabeza y pude ver a Juvia de la misma manera que yo, rodeada de rayos eléctricos. "Juvia…" pensé, pero como era normal, ella no me contestó. Miré hacia el cielo y vi la plateada luz de la luna que Lavi nos había mostrado al usar uno de sus sellos. Al final me quedé sin fuerzas y me desmayé, no sin antes ver que algo se me aproximaba, una sombra negra, que se iba acercando cada vez más.


	27. Beso Eterno

**27**

Cuando recuperé la consciencia, antes de abrir los ojos, sentí calidez. Después de haber estado debajo del agua congelada sentir esa calidez me hacia estar como en casa. Abrí los ojos lentamente, delante de mi había una hoguera que era lo que daba calor. Juvia, Juvia donde estaba. Me incorporé, hasta quedarme sentada y moví la cabeza varias veces hasta que la vi. Estaba al otro lado de la hoguera. Dormía placidamente. Sonreí al ver que estaba bien, y me sentí aliviada. Pero no entendía como habíamos llegado allí, supuestamente nos habíamos hundido en el lago. Noté entonces como algo caía por mi cuerpo. Encima de mis piernas vi una chaqueta, pero no cualquier chaqueta, ya la había visto antes, ya la había tenido antes sobre mis hombros. Cogí la chaqueta con las dos manos y la observé detenidamente para estar segura de que aquella chaqueta era realmente Esa chaqueta. En el lado izquierdo pude ver un símbolo de plata, el cual reconocí, era la cruz plateada. Sin darme cuenta se me escapó una sonrisa. Volví a mirar a Juvia y vi que ella tenía una chaqueta sobre su cuerpo, la cual tenía el mismo símbolo. Entonces me fijé, en la cintura de Juvia pude descubrir que un brazo la pasaba por encima y la abrazaba. Por encima de la cabeza de Juvia se asomaba un poco de pelo rojo, aunque no se veía muy bien ya que era de noche, pero por intuición sabia que aquel brazo era de Lavi. Detrás de mí noté que alguien se movía. Giré la cabeza rápidamente y vi que allí, a mí lado dormía Kanda. No podía creer que después de todas las cosas que le había dicho, de que intentara matarle, después de todas las cosas, él, estuviera allí. En ese momento entendí lo que Krory me había dicho "si te escondes de algo, ese algo de lo que te escondes te perseguirá" El algo de lo que me escondía era de Kanda y por más que intentaba esconderme de él, él siempre aparecía, en distintas situaciones, pero siempre ha estado allí. Después de verle dormir durante un ratito decidí volver a tumbarme de nuevo, eché un último vistazo a Juvia y Lavi y me quedé profundamente dormida, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Cuando volví ha abrir los ojos ya era de día, la hoguera estaba apagada. Juvia seguía dormida en la misma posición, pero ya Lavi no estaba.

-¿Ya has despertado?- Vi a Kanda y a Lavi sentados a unos pasitos de mi. Lavi con su habitual sonrisa y Kanda con el rostro serio.

-Ho-hola…- intenté incorporarme poco a poco, pero me costó bastante. Kanda se acercó a mí y me cogió por la espalda y me ayudó.

-No te esfuerces, habéis sufrido algunas heridas.- me puse colorada ante su gesto.- pero no te preocupes, ya estáis bien, por suerte consiguió curarlas a tiempo.- dijo Kanda refiriéndose a Lavi.

-Gra-gracias.

-No tienes que darlas. –Me tocó la frente.- parece que ya estás bien. Ayer cuando os sacamos del agua estabais congeladas, más de lo que lo soléis estar, pero parece que ya has recuperado la temperatura. Además teníais algunas quemaduras provocadas por el agua.

-¿Sacarnos del agua?

-¿No lo recuerdas?- negué- puede ser por que las dos estabais inconscientes. Después de que nos ocupáramos de Greed, ¿le recuerdas?- asentí, recordaba todo lo que pasó hasta que nos lanzó por los aires.- nos tiramos al agua y os sacamos de allí, las dos parecíais dos cubitos de hielo, estabais muy pálidas, así que os trajimos aquí y os pusimos junto a la hoguera.

-Gracias- dije sin poder levantar la mirada de la chaqueta de Kanda a la vez que me ponía colorada.

-Juvia… ¿estas bien?- miré a Lavi que estaba junto a Juvia, que acababa de abrir los ojos.

-La-Lavi… ¿que, que a pasado?-antes de contestar la pregunta de Juvia, Lavi la ayudó a levantarse y la apoyó en su pecho abrazándola. Juvia no volvió ha hablar, se quedó acurrucada en el pecho de Lavi. Kanda y yo decidimos ignorarles.

Después de un rato Juvia y yo nos levantamos y pudimos caminar. Noté entonces que en el brazo tenia una venda. Pero no me dolía, por lo que me la quité y vi que, efectivamente, ya no tenia nada. Juvia tenía una venda en la muñeca, pero al quitársela tampoco tenia nada. Kanda y Lavi se metieron en el bosque que teníamos a nuestra espalda. Juvia y yo nos acomodamos alrededor de la hoguera, ya apagada.

-Raisa, en que piensas. Llevas todo el día en las nubes.

-Realmente no pienso, solo… no se… es que aún no me creo que después de todo lo que hice, Yû y Lavi haya venido a ayudarnos. La gente normal si les ocurriese algo como lo que yo he hecho no se molestarían en venir ha ayudarnos. Ellos, mirarían hacia otro lado.- la dije sin apartar la vista del agua.

-Ya, te entiendo, pero ni ellos ni nosotras somos normales, por que lo que esas "reglas" no se nos pueden aplicar.- me miró.-Raisa, por que no se lo dices.

-¿Decirle? ¿El qué, a quién?- la miré sorprendida

-Lo que te estas muriendo por decirle desde hace tiempo.

-No se a lo que te refieres.

-Claro que lo sabes. Seguro que se lo hubieras dicho el otro día, pero por culpa de Rania no pudiste. Te conozco y se que quieres decirle algo. Aunque sea un gracias él se lo tomará bien. Aunque se que él espera que le digas algo más.

-Pero yo, yo no se si puedo.

-Claro que puedes… se que lo harás. -nos abrazamos- Pero si no puedes, al menos, prométeme que no te iras. Que te quedadas aquí.

-De acuerdo, no puedo prometer que le vaya a decir algo, pero no me marcharé.- la dije mientras sonreía.

Kanda y Lavi, que habían desaparecido durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando, aparecieron. Los cuatro nos sentamos en la hierba. Juvia estaba tumbada apoyada en las piernas de Lavi, mientras que él estaba apoyado en un árbol. Kanda estaba apoyado en otro árbol y yo enfrente suya mirando a los dos tortolitos. Juvia y Lavi se hacían cariñitos el uno al otro sin parar de reírse. Entonces antes de que el sol comenzara a ponerse, Juvia y Lavi, que habían estado susurrándose cosas y de vez en cuando nos miraban, se levantaron.

-Se está haciendo de noche, así que vamos a buscar un poco de leña para hacer una hoguera.-Kanda no se movió. Y Juvia me miraba sonriéndome.

-"Menuda encerrona".-la dije. Ella me miró y me sacó la lengua.

-"Venga aprovecha. Suerte".- Lavi la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta que se perdieron en el bosque.

Kanda y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Juvia tenía razón, hacia tiempo que quería decirle algunas cosas pero por unos acontecimientos u otros nunca había podido decírselo. Miré hacia Kanda que miraba sin mirar al lago, viendo como se iba escondiendo poco a poco el sol por el horizonte. Pude ver que en el lado izquierdo del pecho, Kanda tenía unas extrañas marcas, como si fueran rayos que se alejaban del centro. Me extrañé por que nunca se las había visto. El día anterior cuando se quitó la chaqueta y me la puso sobre los hombros no tenia esas marcas.

-Kanda… esas marcas… - sin mirarme se llevó la mano hasta taparse por completo las marcas.- el otro día no las tenías no las tenias.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, he pasado por cosas peores.

-No me digas que son producto de la pelea.- asintió, pero no paró de mirar al horizonte.

-Si, Greed es bastante peligroso, Lavi y yo necesitábamos aumentar nuestro poder para poder vencerle y aún así se nos escapó.

-Pero… las marcas…

-Para poder vencer, se necesita hacer un gran sacrificio.

-¿Sacrificio? ¿A que te refieres?

-Cuando quieres algo, tienes que dar algo, es una ley no puedes escapar de ella.

-¿Querer? ¿Dar? Kanda dime que no has hecho una tontería.-le miré asustada de lo que pudiera responderme.

-Para poder salvarte tuve que aumentar mi poder y para aumentar mi poder tuve que dar años de mi vida.-cuando pronunció aquellas palabras, sentí que el corazón se me paraba. Miedo, pánico, es lo que sentí en ese momento.

-¿Qué…? Por favor, dime que no es verdad… que solo estás intentando asustarme.

-Es verdad, pero mereció la pena.- me dijo sonriendo y poniéndose un poco rojo.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba aferrada al cuello de Kanda, y las lágrimas no paraban de caer. Le abracé muy fuerte y tan rápido que él no supo como actuar. Tuvo que apoyar una mano en el suelo para no caerse.

-Idiota, no quiero que vuelvas ha hacer nada como eso nunca. Si te ocurriera algo yo…yo no sabría que hacer. Por favor no lo hagas nunca más, no quiero perderte.- sentí entonces por mi espalda un poco de presión, Kanda me estaba abrazando con la mano que le quedaba libre.

La fuerza ejercida por mi parte solo la usaba para abrazarle, pero el consiguió hacer fuerza para ponerse recto y abrazarme con las dos manos. Él estaba sentado y yo de rodillas, enfrente de él, abrazándonos. Mis lágrimas no paraban, estar abrazada a él y sentir el calor que daban sus abrazos era algo que llevaba esperando mucho tiempo. Nos separamos. Me apoyé en mis piernas para estar más o menos a la misma altura que él. Pero nos quedamos mirándonos, bueno él me miraba pero yo no pude, tenia la cara escondida.

-Está bien, te prometo que no volveré ha hacer algo como eso, pero no quiero vuelvas a decir que estás sola, por que yo voy a estar contigo ¿vale?- asentí pero no le miré. Alcé una mano para secarme las lágrimas que aún estaban en mis mejillas, pero Kanda paró mi mano cogiéndola por la muñeca.

Miré nuestras manos después le miré a él aún con lagrimas, y sorprendida por lo que había hecho. La expresión de Kanda era tranquila, pero seductora, lo que hizo que me pusiera tan roja como mis ojos. La mano que le quedaba libre se dirigía lentamente a mi cara. Puso su mano en mi cuello y con el pulgar me secó las lágrimas que caían por el ojo más cercano, el derecho. Noté que tiraba de mí hacia él, a la vez que él se acercaba a mí. Más, más, más cerca, nos habíamos acercado tanto que podía sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y… al final nos besamos. Un beso calido, dulce y que me hacia sentir paz interior, todas las preocupaciones desaparecían, hacia que me olvidara de todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor. La mano con la que Kanda me tenía agarrada comenzó a soltarme mi pasó a mi cintura con la que consiguió acercarme mas a él. Mis manos fueron a parar al rostro de Kanda, y se deslizaron hacia la nuca, hice un poco de presión y me acerqué mas a él hasta estar totalmente unida a él. Cuando nos separamos, abrí los ojos poco a poco para no olvidar aquella sensación. Cuando abrí los ojos por completo me encontré con su mirada y su sonrisa. Los colores me subieron a las mejillas.


	28. Flor de Loto

Abrí la boca para decir unas palabras, pero Kanda me tapó la boca. Y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Shh…- con la misma mano que tenia en los labios la puso delante de él con la palma de su mano hacia mí, en señal de que esperara.

Se levantó lentamente y sin hacer ruido se perdió en el bosque. Me levanté y me asomé por donde se había marchado.

-No, no, no espera… ¡Ay!...- un golpe. Me levanté.- jo, por que…- me dirigí a la zona en la que se escuchaban las voces.

No muy lejos de allí y entre los árboles pude ver a Kanda y enfrente suya a Lavi con la mano en la cabeza. Me acerqué a ellos. Juvia también estaba allí observando la escena.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunté acercándome a Juvia.

-¡Raisa!- Juvia me miró sorprendida.- nada, es que…lo siento, os estábamos espiando y a Kanda no le ha debido de sentar bien.

-¿Nos estabais espiando?

-Bueno, es que nos picaba la curiosidad, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros…Lo siento.

-Tranquila. Ahora estamos en paz.- nos sonreímos.

-¿Y bueno que tal?- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Pues… esto…- miré hacia otro lado mientras notaba que las mejillas me ardían.- bien.

-Jeje.- se rió bajito- eso ya lo he visto, ese abrazo… a sido precioso, no hemos oído lo que decíais, pero no ha hecho falta.-asentí.

-Conejo idiota, por que lo has hecho…

-Jo, Yû es que quería verte en plan…- otro capón.- ¡Ay!...

Juvia y yo nos acercamos a ellos, Juvia se puso al lado de Lavi y yo al lado de Kanda.

-Kanda, déjale.- me miró- no pasa nada por que nos espiaran además yo no me he dado cuenta, y tú seguro que tampoco. A que no.

-Tks,- miró hacia otro lado.

-Dime la verdad…

-Vale, no, no me he dado cuenta, pero me lo esperaba.

-Bueno pues entonces ya estamos todos en paz.- Kanda se sorprendió cuando le dije eso y Lavi y Juvia también.- Kanda, se que tu también les espiabas cuando iban a LandIce.

-¿¡QUEEE!?

-Tsk...

-Yû, ¿eso es verdad?

-Como lo sabias- me preguntó Kanda.

-Hemos luchado en muchas ocasiones y pude reconocer tu olor. Por eso lo sabia.- Lavi se acercó a él y empezó a darle toquecitos con el codo.

-¡Ya basta!-Kanda le miró enfadado, Lavi tembló y se escondió detrás de Juvia.

-Venga, se está haciendo de noche, volvamos junto a la hoguera.

Los cuatro nos encaminamos a la orilla del lago donde estaban los restos de la hoguera anterior. Los chicos recogieron leña mientras que nosotras nos encargamos de recoger algo de comida para que comieran. Cuando se hizo noche cerrada y los chicos habían terminado de comer, los cuatro nos quedamos hablando durante un rato.

-Si, me llegan a decir, hace unos años que iba a estar abrazando a una vampira.- dijo Kanda- no me lo creería.

-Yo estoy con Yû…

-Te he dicho que no me llames así.- le gritó a Lavi. -Tsk, conejo.- dijo tan bajito que solo lo escuché yo.

-Venga dejadlo, si gritáis podéis despertar a los animales que hay en el bosque.- dijo Juvia.

-Si nos llegan a decir hace unos años que existían los vampiros, no lo creeríamos- dije.

-Aclaradme una cosa, lo he oído muchas veces pero no se si es cierto lo que dicen, a los que se lo he oído dicen que es un rumor- empezó Kanda.-sabemos que para los vampiros, los caza-vampiros olemos diferente a los demás humanos, pero he oído que cada caza-vampiros tiene en sí un aroma distinto, particular, ¿es cierto?

-Sí, cada humano tiene un olor particular, pero en los humanos corrientes, por alguna razón no lo notamos, pero si, es cierto cada caza-vampiros tenéis un olor particular.

-¿En serio?- vi que Lavi se había agachado la cabeza para poder mirar a Juvia, ya que ella estaba sobre sus piernas.- y ¿a que se debe?

-No lo sabemos- Juvia miro a Lavi., -lo que pasa es que…

-¿Ocurre algo?- dijo Kanda

-Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez con un caza-vampiros, lo primero que notamos en él fue el olor típico de los caza-vampiros, pero a medida que la pelea se alargaba, pudimos notar otro olor.- dije.

-¿Y a que olía?

-A establo de vacas. Se lo comentamos a Krory, pero él y todos los vampiros se sorprendieron.

-¿Por que?

-Por que éramos las únicas a las que le pasaba eso.

-Bueno, a nosotras y a… Rania.

-¿Rania?- asentí

-Recuerdas que te hablé de una chica…

-¿La que tenia poderes como vosotras?

-Si. Pues según nos dijo, ella también puede oler el otro aroma de los caza-vampiros.

-Después de que nos lo dijera Raisa y yo comenzamos a pensar que solo los vampiros con poderes tienen esa habilidad. Aunque…no entendemos cómo, ni por que tenemos los poderes, y por que ningún otro vampiro los tiene.

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ella, vosotras sois fuertes y sabéis defenderos, nos lo habéis demostrado. Además nos tenéis a nosotros para protegeros.- Dijo Kanda sonriente, mientras me abrazaba más fuerte y me daba un beso en la mejilla

Noté que Juvia y Lavi nos miraban, y opté por mirarles, los dos estaban sonriendo.

-"Ves, te dije que no era ninguna tontería"- me dijo Juvia sin mover los labios.

-"Si, tenias razón".- la sonreí y miré a Kanda.

-Pero yo aún tengo una duda- dijo Lavi-si cada uno de nosotros tenemos un olor distinto, ¿Cuál es el mío?- Juvia y yo reímos un poco ante esa pregunta.- que, venga no puede ser malo.

-No lo es- Lavi miró a Juvia.- es cierto que todos los caza-vampiros tiene un olor igual y sinceramente es bastante desagradable. Pero tu olor particular… no lo es en absoluto. Hueles a…– miré a Juvia la cual estaba un poco roja.- pues… no se como explicarlo, hueles a… libros.

-¿De- de verdad?- Juvia asintió. Después Lavi me miró a mí y también asentí.- Jopee,- agachó la cabeza.

-Eso es lo más normal conejo, siempre que no estás en alguna misión, siempre estás con algún libro. No es raro verte con un libro en la mano.

-Eso es verdad, los últimos días también has levado algún libro a LandIce. Además a mi me encanta- Lavi se puso colorado cuando escuchó que Juvia le había echado un piropo.

-Vale, es verdad…jeje.- dijo riendo- ¿y Yû?

-Te he dijo que no me llames así. Que pesado eres conejito.

-Vamos Kanda no te enfades tanto, Lavi solo tenia curiosidad.- dijo Juvia, mientras me miraba.

-Juvia ¿tú lo sabes?- la preguntó Lavi.- ¿sabes cual es el olor de Yû?

-Si, lo noté cuando nos encontramos una de las veces. Y Raisa también lo notó, ¿verdad? Además la encanta ese olor…- no pude evitar ponerme colorada a medida que Juvia hablaba. Miré a Juvia la cual me miraba sonriente.

-¿De verdad te gusta?- miré a Kanda, pero agaché rápidamente la cabeza al ver su mirada. Asentí.

-Creo que esa fue la razón de que me detuviera en las muchas ocasiones que nos habíamos encontrado, y no llegara a matarte.- Kanda se quedó callado esperando mi respuesta.

-Raisa… díselo… vengmm- Lavi no había podido hablar por que Juvia se había levantado poniéndose a su lado y tapándole la boca.

-Shhh… deja que se lo diga cuando esté preparada.- Lavi asintió, y Juvia pudo quitarle su mano de la boca. Volví a agachar la cabeza, pero me levanté dando la espalda a Kanda y los demás.

Tenia que prepararme, puede que no le gustara lo que iba a decir, no era un olor como el de Lavi. Para Juvia el olor de Lavi era capaz de envolverla por que desde siempre ella a leído libros y se siente familiarizada con ese olor. Pero Kanda… pude que a él no le gustara. Decidí no decírselo, sino mostrárselo. Puse mis manos delante de mí, con la palma hacia arriba. Me concentré y materialicé de donde venia el olor de Kanda. En mis manos apareció una luz rosa y poco a poco fue tomando forma. Cuando estuvo totalmente formada la materialización, la luz desapareció. Me giré y vi que Kanda estaba detrás de mi, levantado miraba a mis ojos pero, bajó la mirada a mis mano que estaban a la altura de la cadera. Cogió mis brazos y los subió hasta la altura del pecho. Sin apartar la mirada de lo que había en mis manos.

-¿Sabes lo que es?- pregunté. Asintió y lo cogió poniéndosela en sus manos sin dejar de mirarla.

-Es una flor de Loto.- cuando la cogió bajé mis mano.

-¡Hala! como mola, Yû hueles a flores.- miré ligeramente a Lavi que estaba sonriendo, al igual que Juvia, pero volví a mirar a Kanda rápidamente.

Kanda esta vez no replicó que le hubiera llamado Yû en vez de Kanda, solo miraba la flor que estaba en sus manos.

-Así que mi olor es el de la flor de Loto.- asentí, pero agaché la cabeza.- es normal.-la levanté rápidamente. Él estaba sonriendo mientras no paraba de mirarla.

-¿Normal?- asintió

-¿Recuerdas el bosque donde te llevé para ver las estrellas?

-Si.

-De noche no se ven, pero por el día el lago que hay allí está lleno de flores de Loto, siempre voy a verlas.- cogió la flor y me la colocó en el pelo a modo de adorno.- esa noche quería que las vieras conmigo. Te queda muy bien.-roja, roja… cada vez más roja.

Kanda puso una de sus manos en mi cintura con la que me iba acercando a él, la otra la volvió a poner en mi cuello. Me besó. Mis manos se separaron y se dirigieron encima de los hombros de Kanda, los cuales se entrelazaron por detrás. Cuando nos separamos nos abrazamos, él era más alto por lo que tuve que ponerme un poco de puntillas, a pesar de que llevaba tacones. Una lágrima cayó y fue a parar al hombro desnudo de Kanda. Kanda al notarlo me abrazó con mas fuerza. Después de aquel momento de debilidad por mi parte Kanda y yo volvimos a sentarnos. Juvia y Lavi habían estado observando sin decir nada. Hablamos un poco pero enseguida nos volvimos a quedar dormidos.

rostro de Kanda, y se deslizaron hacia la nuca, hice un poco de presión y me acerqué mas a él hasta estar totalmente unida a él. Cuando nos separamos, abrí los ojos poco a poco para no olvidar aquella sensación. Cuando abrí los ojos por completo me encontré con su mirada y su sonrisa. Los colores me subieron a las mejillas.


	29. Devolver el favor

**29**

Desperté y aún era de noche, pero no había pasado mucho tiempo, por que la hoguera aún estaba encendida y ninguno de los troncos se había consumido. Juvia que dormía junto a Lavi también se había despertado. Nos sonreímos. No dijimos nada, nos quedamos en silencio escudando la respiración de Kanda y Lavi. Me di la vuelta poniéndome frente a Kanda y dando la espalda a Juvia, la cual hizo lo mismo. No era capad de apartar mi vista de él, quería acariciarle, pero temía despertarle, por lo que solo me quedé acurrucada a su lado. Kanda inconscientemente, o eso pienso, me cogió de la cintura y me abrazó mas fuerte. Y con el calor de su cuerpo me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente cuando desperté, Kanda no estaba, me di la vuelta y tampoco estaban Juvia ni Lavi, me incorporé y me senté en el suelo y giré la cabeza buscándoles.

-Se han ido.- giré la cabeza hacia atrás. Y vi a Juvia.

-¿Como, como que se han ido?

-Cuando me he despertado, ellos estaban a punto de irse. Toma, Kanda me a dado esto para ti.- lo cogí,- ¿que es?- la miré y vi que Juvia estaba mirando otro llavero.

-Dicen que es una especie de comunicador. Con ellos podremos comunicarnos con ellos.

-Entiendo. ¿Pero a donde han ido?

-Según parece tenían una misión. Parecía bastante importante, Kanda me ha dicho que le perdonaras, y que te llamaría lo antes posible.

-Espero que estén bien.- sonreí sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

Tenia la forma de un rombo, negro, pero redondeado con una flor de loto chiquitita en la parte delantera. Lo tenia en la palma de mi mano y vi que en la parte de arriba tenia unos cuernecitos negros. El llavero de Juvia era parecido al mío, pero el suyo era una bolita negra, mientras lo miraba, pude ver que también tenía un dibujo, pero no pude ver de que se trataba y el suyo no tenia cuernecitos, tenia una cola que acababa en una flecha. Las dos estábamos mirando aquellos objetos, con forma de muñecos, no los mirábamos por que eran extraños, los mirábamos por que nos lo habían dado ellos.

-Creo que nosotras también deberíamos irnos.- pude decir cuando salí de mis pensamientos.

-Si, tienes razón, si no volvemos, la Reina nos enviará a alguien a buscarnos.

Nos levantamos, nos guardamos el comunicador en el bolsillo y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la sede. Con el primero que nos encontramos por aquellos pasillos fue con Sebastian, pero pasó a nuestro lado sin decir nada. Seguimos por los pasillos y nos encontramos con…

-Vaya, vaya, las vampiras pródigas han vuelto.- dijo cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, y nos miró con una risita horripilante.

-Rania, ¿que, que haces aquí?

-Vivo aquí, puede que haya tardado en volver, pero vivo aquí. Y no voy a marcharme. Esta vez no me moveré de aquí. Ya no sois las favoritas de La Reina, después de todo lo que habéis hecho, habéis dejado de serlo.

-Nunca quisimos serlo, me alegra de que ya no lo seamos.- dije.- ¿que quieres Rania, por que te marchaste y después de tanto tiempo has vuelto?- lo único que tuvimos como respuesta fue una sonrisa burlona. Después se fue por donde vino, dándonos la espalda.

-La odio,- me dijo Juvia.- seguro que nos la tiene jurada por algo.

-Pienso lo mismo.

Exceptuando las veces que salíamos a comer, Juvia y yo pasábamos todo el tiempo en nuestras habitaciones. Hablando y esperando a que Lavi o Kanda se comunicaran con nosotras, pero no se comunicaban.

Estuvimos sin noticias suyas durante días.

-¿Crees, crees que estarán bien? Llevamos mucho tiempo sin verles y…

-Estarán bien- dijo Juvia, no muy convencida- ellos son los mejores caza-vampiros.

-Si… tienes razón. Es que estoy preo…cu…pada…- vi que Juvia había agachado la cabeza.- lo, lo siento.- me acerqué a ella y nos abrazamos.- llamarán, lo se.- Juvia asintió en mi hombro.

-Gracias…- se secó las lágrimas.

Entonces, comenzó a sonar algo en el bolsillo de Juvia. Metió la mano en él y sacó el comunicador.

-Juvia, Juvia ¿me escuchas?- la voz de Lavi era acelerada. Y perdíamos la comunicación.

-¿Lavi, Lavi…?

-Juvsdñuvshf- la comunicación se cortó. Pero entonces el mío comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Kanda? Kanda, ¿estas ahí?

-Raisa. -Al igual que la voz de Lavi, la de Kanda era acelerada, pero a la vez más calmada.- Raisa tened cuidado, no estáis a salvo.

-¿Kanda que ocurre?

-Nos están atacando, son demasiados…- la comunicación se cortó también. Miré a Juvia, las dos estábamos preocupadas.

-Vamos, esto no me gusta.

Salimos de mi habitación y nos dirigimos a la primera puerta que encontramos, pero delante de ella había dos hombres.

-Las puertas están cerradas, nadie pude salir de aquí.- dijeron cortándonos el paso. No eran consejeros de la Reina no tenían la piel tan pálida como ellos.

-Perdonad pero tenemos prisa.

-Lo sentimos, pero La Reina ha bloqueado todas las salidas, está prohibido salir.

-Mirad, vamos a pasar os guste a no.- dije ya cabreada. Juvia no había dicho una palabra, estaba muy preocupada y la entendía, pero alguien tenía que mantener la cabeza alta.

-Atrévete. –dijo uno de ellos poniéndose delante de mí.

En ese momento los instintos asesinos que había dejado apartados volvieron a florecer. Oculté una mano en mi espalda.

-"Juvia",- materialicé un cuchillo-"hazte a un lado y cuando te diga ¡corre!" -La dije.

-"Pero Raisa…"

-"Hazlo, prometo que te alcanzaré y las dos iremos juntas a por ellos."

-"Vale."

Los dos hombres no habían movido un dedo.

-Que ocurre, ya no eres tan valiente. Es lo que tenéis las vampiras novo conversus, solo queréis matar, pero cuando alguien mas fuerte que vosotras se pon…- me estaba echando todo el aliento, me cabreé y le apuñalé por la tripa. El otro intentó darme pero le esquivé y me subí encima de él.

-¡Ahora!- Juvia salió por la puerta y se cerró cuando ella salió.

-Mierda, una sea escapado. ¿Puedes moverte?- dijo el vampiro que tenia el cuchillo en su tripa.

-Si,-se le sacó y la herida le cicatrizó rápido. Al estar ocupada con uno de ellos, el otro salio por la puerta en busca de Juvia.

-Mierda.- no podía dejar que encontrara a Juvia así que lo primero que se me ocurrió, lo hice.

Al estar encima del vampiro pude llegar fácilmente a su cuello, por lo que saqué los colmillos y le mordí. Le succioné toda la sangre para que no volviera a levantarse. Cuando ya no tuvo mas sangre su cuerpo se convirtió en arena. Caí al suelo, pero volví a levantarme, mis labios, los colmillos y mi barbilla estaban llenos de sangre, era algo sucio, pero necesario. Me limpié la sangré y salí por la puerta en busca de Juvia.

El sol del amanecer me dio en los ojos, me cegó por unos segundos. Cundo la vista volvió a ser clara vi delante de mí a una persona agachada que se levantaba poco a poco, y a otra en el suelo tumbado boca abajo. Pude reconocer a la persona que se levantaba, su pelo azul era inconfundible. Me acerqué a ella, y vi que al igual que yo, hacía unos segundos, tenía los labios y la barbilla llenos de sangre. Juvia me miraba mientras me acercaba a ella. Sin decirla nada ella empezó hablar.

-Se, que dije que no quería matar a nadie nunca más, pero…

-Te entiendo, y me siento igual que tú. – dije mientras miraba hacia el suelo viendo como se desvanecía el hombre que había salido en su busca. Después de eso, volví a mirar a Juvia.

-No se lo digas a Lavi… no quiero que sepa que he matado a alguien, aunque sea un vampiro. Le dije que no quería matar a nadie más.

-Vale, tranquila, no diré nada-la cogí de la mano y tiré de ella para abrazarla.- tranquila, la sangre de un vampiro no es tan adictiva como la de los humanos. Puedes seguir bebiendo la sangre que bebes.- Juvia soltó una risilla.

-Creo que ya no podremos volver. La Reina nos mataría.

-Si, tienes razón. Pero ahora no es momento de preocuparnos por eso, será mejor que vayamos a ver que ha pasado.- dije mientras tendía un pañuelo a Juvia.

Comenzamos a volar hasta que olimos el aroma de Lavi y Kanda. Aterrizamos en medio de un bosque.

-¿Donde están?

-Tienen que estar por aquí, su aroma está por todo el bosque.

-Vaya, Vaya.- miramos hacia todos los lados, buscando la procedencia de la voz.- mirad quienes están aquí.- la voz era tranquila pero firme.

-Si, Ray, ya lo veo. – dijo una voz mas juvenil.

-Vaya, así que por fin han venido, nos han hecho esperar mucho.- otra voz sonó por un lado del bosque, pero no sabíamos por que lado.

Se escuchaban muchas voces, todas diferentes, que se movían de un lado a otro en círculos alrededor nuestra. Mientras se reían.

-¿Que ocurre?

-No tengo ni idea, pero no te pongas nerviosa. Saldremos de esta, son vampiros, no humanos, ni caza-vampiros.

-Quieres decir que… ¡AAAAH!

-¡JUVIA!- cuando vi a Juvia estaba separada de mí en el otro lado del solar donde nos encontrábamos. Se levantó.

-Estoy bien, me han empujado pero estoy bien.

-Si que sois resistentes. – entonces seis vampiros se pusieron a mi alrededor. Y otros seis alrededor de Juvia. Todos los vampiros que se habían puesto a mí alrededor se estaban riendo, con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿Que queréis? ¿Por qué nos estáis haciendo esto?

-Sabemos por que habéis venido. Y seguro que esos caza-vampiros estarán muy contentos de que hayáis venido a buscarlos.

-¿Que les habéis hecho?

Jijiji… ya lo descubriréis.

-Ray, venga no seas malo, díselo. Van a morir al menos que sepan que les ha pasado. – miré hacia atrás, hacia el vampiro que había hablado. Me sonaba pero no sabia quien era, seguro que alguna vez le había visto en el bar.

-Decidme, donde están.

No te lo vamos a decir, además vosotras podéis notarlo, por que no vais a buscarlos. Eso si, no creas que se te va ha hacer fácil salir de aquí. Jejejejeje - todos comenzaron a reírse.

-Tsk, maldición- vi que Juvia estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.- "Juvia, se que esto no te gusta pero no tenemos elección. Si queremos salvarles tenemos que escapar de aquí"

-"Si, pero me temo que no será fácil. Tendremos que…"

-"Si."

-Que estaá haciendo.- todos dejaron de reírse.- será mejor que no nos la juguéis.

-¿A que te refieres?, Ray.

-Vamos no te hagas la tonta, todos los vampiros sabemos que sois… como dice La Reina- puso su mano debajo de su barbilla.- a si, especiales.

-No te entiendo.

-La Reina os tiene en un pedestal, por eso no os hizo nada en el pasado, pero ahora que ha aparecido una nueva, vosotras ya no estáis en la lista.

-Es una pena, pero aun así la Reina no nos deja mataros…-dijo otro de los vampiros.

-Como iba diciendo, todos los vampiros sabemos que tú y ella- señaló a Juvia- tenéis poderes, dos tipos de poderes, pero solo podéis usar uno.

-Y que te hace pensar eso.

-El poder mental, como lo llamáis vosotras, solo lo podéis usar en alguien del que hayáis probado su sangre. ¿No es así? Me mostró una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso?

-Vosotras mismas lo dijisteis. Un consejo, cuando habláis en el bar tenéis que ser más discretas, todo el mundo se acaba enterando de todo.

-Tsk- "Maldición" pensé.- parece que conoces muchos de nuestros secretos, pero… aún tenemos otro poder.- hice a parecer dos katanas en mis manos. "Juvia, prepárate, estos tíos no se andan con tonterías"- pensé y Juvia me oyó por que hizo un ruido a modo de respuesta.


	30. Mordisco y ganas de matar

**30**

Todos los vampiros se pusieron en posición de ataque. Eché un último vistazo a Juvia, la cual había hecho unas armas con hielo.

-"ten cuidado"- la dije.

Los vampiros no se tomaron su tiempo y vinieron directo a por nosotras, todos a la vez. Para frenarles les cortaba con las katanas o les golpeaba, pero seguían viniendo una y otra vez. "esto no acaba nunca, por lo que solo hay una manera de pararles". Como lo estaba pensando Juvia pudo oírme pero no fui consciente de ello. Solo estaba concentrada en lo que tenia y en la meta, acabar con todos ellos e ir en busca de Kanda y Lavi. Cambié las Katanas por cuchillos, y se las fui lanzando una a una a los vampiros que venían a por mí para mantenerles alejados. Entonces al último que quedaba me abalancé sobre su cuello y le mordí, acabé con su vida rápidamente. Y fui a por los demás. De vez en cuando miraba a Juvia y se las estaba apañando bastante bien. Pero como ya me dijo, y como se lo había prometido a Lavi, no los mordía. Pero de alguna manera los mataba, tenia que preguntarle como. Acabamos con todos los vampiros que había allí. Me limpié la sangre de los labios y escondí los colmillos.

Después de todos los vampiros se hubieran convertido en arena dejamos de oler la sangre, y el aroma de Kanda y Lavi volvió a envolvernos. Por el bosque podían escucharse golpes, y movimientos. Seguimos el aroma, y nos llevó fuera del bosque. Donde pudimos ver a cuatro vampiros volando hacia dos objetivos distintos. Vimos a lo lejos que los objetivos eran nuestros caza-vampiros. Los Veterani se abalanzaban contra ellos intentando matarles, pero se defendían bastante bien. Entonces dos de los veterani se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia y cambiaron su rumbo hacia nosotras. Pero no nos quedamos paradas, contraatacamos de la misma manera que lo habíamos hecho anteriormente, Juvia los congelaba y yo los mordía. Cuando terminamos con ellos nos fuimos a por los que estaban con Kanda y Lavi. Los vampiros golpearon a Kanda y Lavi haciendo que se cayeran hacia atrás, Kanda se deshizo del suyo clavándole la katana, pero eso no era suficiente, por lo que cogí al vampiro por detrás y le mordí hasta que desapareció. Juvia también se deshizo del vampiro que estaba con Lavi.

-¡Kanda!- de agaché a su lado, ¿estás bien?

-Si…- le ayudé a levantarse y nos fuimos con Juvia y Lavi. Pero Lavi no parecía tener buena cara.

-Lavi, ¿que te ocurre?- Juvia estaba gritando a su lado, abrazándole, pero Lavi no respondía, tenia los ojos cerrados y casi no respiraba.

-Juvia…

-Le han mordido, uno de los vampiros le mordió.

-¿Como?- juvia nos miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Dejé a Kanda otra vez en el suelo y me fui al otro lado de Lavi. Le miré el cuello y tenia los marcas de dientes.- Raisa, ¿es, es verdad?- un hilo de sangre salía por los orificios.

-Si, aquí tiene las marcas. Juvia,- estaba con la cabeza agachada.-mírame, mírame, aún puedes salvarle.

-¿Como que salvarle? Ha sido mordido por Veterani, es imposible.

-El veneno tarda un poco en hacer el efecto completo. Tienes que morderle y quitarle el veneno.- le dije seria

-Pero no puedo hacer eso.

-Claro que puedes, muérdele, y absórbele el veneno.

-Pero… si hago eso también le absorberé la sangre.

-Tienes que asegurarte de no hacer eso.

-Pero…- Juvia se quedó callada por que Lavi, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, había subido un brazo hacia la mano de Juvia, y la miraba con ojos cansados. Yo no dije nada. Juvia se había quedado mirándole sin decir nada.- no, no puedo.- se levantó y se separo de Lavi.

-¡Juvia!

-Lo siento pero no puedo, no quiero que él… no, no puedo…- Juvia corrió hacia la orilla del río que había cerca.

-Juvia… Juvia, ¡espera…!

-Déjala, déjala, solo unos minutos, para ella debe ser difícil.- me dijo Kanda incorporándose para sentarse en el suelo.

Observaba a Juvia sentada en la roca hablando ella sola. Seguro que también estaría llorando. La observaba mientras que intentaba parar la sangre de Lavi y notaba cuanta sangre sana le quedaba, aún estaba bien pero por poco tiempo. Donde estaban los mordiscos comenzaron a aparecer unos tallos de espinas que se iban extendiendo poco a poco, como si de enredaderas se tratasen, por el cuerpo de Lavi, ya tenia todo el brazo izquierdo cubierto. Si llega a extenderse por el resto del cuerpo seria demasiado tarde y podría llegar a morir.

-Voy a ir a verla…- Lavi estaba encima de mí por lo que tenia que tener cuidado con él.

-Espera,- Kanda me puso la mano en el hombro.- yo iré, tú quédate aquí.

-Pero Kanda, Juvia necesita que…

-Necesita que alguien la apoye, no que la obliguen a hacerlo.

-No iba a obligarla. Yo solo.- Kanda comenzó ha andar separándose de mi

-Quédate aquí eres la única que puede saber cuanto le queda a ese.

-Kanda, se que no es lo mejor, pero date prisa. Si Lavi empeora no tendré más remedio que morderle.

-¿Que? si haces eso, él…

Es lo único que puedo hacer para que no muera. Date prisa, por favor. No quiero hacerlo por que no lo he hecho nunca y no se si lo conseguiré- sin volver a hablarme Kanda se dirigió a Juvia. Comenzaron ha hablar pero no pude oírles.

Lavi me tocó, yo le miré. Él estaba triste pero tenía confianza. Ya tenía los dos brazos cubiertos y parte del pecho.

-Lo hará confío en ella.

-No está preparada- volví a mirar a Juvia y a Kanda.

-Se que lo hará, confío en ella.

-Lavi…

-Por favor no me conviertas, ella no lo soportaría.

-No lo haré, por ahora, pero si no me queda mas remedio lo haré. Ella no me perdonaría que te dejara morir.

-Rai…

-No me importa lo que digas, no voy a dejar que mueras, por que Juvia no lo soportaría, y Kanda tampoco me lo perdonaría. Y me da igual si os enfadáis conmigo y no volvéis ha hablarme. Protegiste a Juvia cuando intenté matarte, la protegiste, aún cuando yo quería matarte a ti, por ser la causa de mi comportamiento y de que… no puedo dejar que mueras…

-¿Causa?

-Perdona, no, no quería llamarte así.- agaché la cabeza avergonzada de lo que había dicho

-Raisa…- miré hacia arriba y vi a Kanda.

-Kanda…

-Está lista.- Juvia salió de detrás de Kanda. Se acercó a Lavi. Se sentó a su lado.

-Lo siento, pero es que…

-Juvia, lo harás bien, adelante, estoy preparado.- me levanté dejando a Lavi con cuidado en el suelo.

Juvia se desplazó desde su lado al que yo había dejado. Me miró asustada pero decidida. Entonces, mientras Lavi la miraba, Juvia se inclinó para poder verle las marcas. Los ojos, al oler a sangre de Lavi se la volvieron rojos.

-Tranquila Juvia, lo harás bien.-Dijo Lavi sonriéndola como podía para aguantar el dolor

Ella no sabia como reaccionar, estaba asustada, pero a la vez sabia que aquella sangre la llamaba demasiado como para no hacer nada.

-Juvia, a Lavi no le queda mucho tiempo, si las espinas lo cubren por completo morirá.- se que no era lo mejor, pero es que no hacia nada, se quedaba parada mirando la sangre.

-¡Raisa!-me gritó Kanda.- así no la ayudas.

-Lo siento, pero tiene que hacerlo, se que no es fácil, pero debe hacerlo. Si ella no lo hace tendré que hacerlo yo y será peor, por que será mi veneno quien entre en su organismo, y no para matarle, si no para convertirle para siempre.

-¡NOOO! No quiero que Lavi se convierta en uno de los nuestros, no quiero que sufra.

-¿Pues a que esperas?- Juvia volvió a quedarse callada.

-¿Juvia, tu conoces la historia de Lavi?-preguntó Kanda, a lo que ella asintió.

Les miré a los dos sin comprender.

-¿Historia? ¿Qué historia?

-Los padres de Lavi fueron asesinados por dos vampiros. – me dijo Kanda.

-¿¡Queé!? ¿Eso es verdad?- Mire a Juvia y ella asintió.

-La ciudad en la que vivimos fue atacada por los vampiros cuando apenas teníamos cuatro años. Lavi presenció la muerte, le produjo un shock. Por suerte antes de que el vampiro lo matara Greed apareció y le salvó.

-Pero como es que no…- no sabía formular la pregunta.

-¿Como es que no os hace nada a ti o a Juvia?- asentí.- En el cuartel tenemos una sala de archivos de todos los ataques de vampiros. Y en uno de ellos estáis vosotras.

-¿Archivos?

-En la zona de desaparecidas. Lavi leyó esos documentos de arriba abajo, y vio que vosotras no erais como esos vampiros, que vosotras habíais sido convertidas a traición. Lavi juró que no os haría daño. Por eso se unió tanto a Juvia y por eso a ti no te hirió.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que Juvia muerda a Lavi.

-En realidad tiene todo que ver.

-Lavi y yo hicimos la promesa de que si algo nos pasaba a uno de los dos, y el culpable era otro vampiro, no haríamos nada.

-¿Qué? Menuda idiotez- dije cabreada.-¡Juvia! A ti te importa Lavi, y tú le importas a él. Deja de decir chorradas y muérdele de una vez. Por que si le quieres no debes dejar que muera.

-Pero…

-Ni pero ni nada, si no le salvas te arrepentirás durante el resto de tu vida.

-Raisa, tranquilízate.

-NO, no pienso tranquilizarme, esa promesa es una tontería. De verdad crees que si a ti te pasara algo, ¿él se quedaría de brazos cruzados?

-Él no descansaria hasta que tu estuvieras vengada, asi que no me vengas con que no puedes hacerlo por que se lo prometiste. Si realmente le quieres ¡SALVALE!

Enfadada, hasta el punto de querer destruir una ciudad por completo, miré a Juvia. Ella me devolvió la mirada.

Entonces decidida, le mordió.

-"Gracias Raisa"

-"Concentrate en lo que haces, ya me daras las gracias mas tarde."

Lavi había pasado demasiado tiempo con el veneno en su cuerpo, las espinas casi habían llegado a cubrirle el rostro por completo.

Estuve pendiente de Lavi, esperando que se le quitaran todas las espinas que tenia por el cuerpo.

Juvia estaba concentrada en su tarea, en la parte del cuello, donde Lavi tenia los colmillos de Juvia, las espinas comenzaron a desaparecer.

-Parece que funciona- Dijo Kanda.

Me mantuve en silencio esperando a que acabara. Las espinas le estaban desapareciendo poco a poco de la cara y del resto del cuerpo.

-Kanda, ten cuidado, cuando Lavi esté curado ella seguirá absorbiendo, y tendré que detenerla.

-Estaré bien, tranquila.

-Cuando Juvia acabe seguramente querrá mas sangre, y la de los humanos es mucho mas deliciosa que la de los vampiros, por lo que volverá a tirarse a por Lavi.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Que le saques de aquí, llévale hacia el agua y métele. Si Juvia entra en contacto con ella se detendrá.

-Pero ¿tu que vas hacer?

-Intentar detenerla lo máximo posible.

Las espinas de Lavi ya habían desaparecido por completo. Lavi estaba desmayado, por lo que no sintió nada, pero en unos segundos iba a sentir los colmillos de Juvia absorbiéndole la sangre.

-Kanda.

-Si.

Me puse detrás de Juvia y cuando vi, que las marcas de Lavi habían desaparecido por completo, cogí los hombros de Juvia y tiré de ella hacia atrás. Kanda, ya recuperado, cogió a Lavi y corrió hacia el agua.

Juvia, cabreada por que le había quitado la comida se giré hacia mí y me empujó contra un árbol. Vi que quiso correr hacia Kanda, pero fui más rápida que ella y me puse delante de ella y la corté el paso.

-Raisa apártate.

-No pienso dejar que vayas tras él.

-Déjame quiero sangre.- sus ojos eran fieros, y de sus colmillos chorreaba sangre.

-Ya has tomado suficiente.

-No, quiero mas, quiero mas sangre de ese humano. La sangre es buena, quiero sangre.

-Que cabezota eres.

Juvia se abalanzó sobre mí y me tiró al suelo.

-Si no tengo la de ese humano con la tuya me vale, después me comeré a los dos.

Me quité uno de los guantes y se lo puse en la cara. Se tranquilizó al momento y pude levantarme y ponerme encima de ella.

-Juvia, tranquilízate, no te vas a comer la sangre de Lavi, así que ahora te vas a estar aquí, tumbadita hasta que se te pase el mono que tienes por la sangre.

Me levanté de encima de ella.

-Mira que eres, después dices que yo soy la que siempre quiero sangre.

-maldita. – me dijo con enfado.

-Si lo que tu quieras, pero no te moverás de ahí hasta que no estés recuperada por completo.

-Algún día me las pagaras por usar tu poder contra mí.

-Si, si, bueno hala, descansa, te vendrá bien.

La dejé tirada en el suelo y me acerqué a los chicos.

-¿Ya está?-preguntó Kanda.

-Si, no se moverá durante un rato. ¿Qué tal está Lavi?

-Bien, las marcas ya han desaparecido.

Lavi estaba completamente metido en el agua.

-Entonces, con eso y con el agua, ya no corre peligro, podemos volver.

-¿No será peligroso?

-no, tranquilo, he ordenado a Juvia que no se mueva hasta que el efecto se pase, así que no atacará.

Kanda se encogió de hombros. Cargó a Lavi en su espalda y volvimos con Juvia.

Al llegar Juvia nos miró, los colmillos ya la habían desaparecido, pero los ojos seguían rojos.

Lavi se despertó.

-Menos mal, ¿Lavi, estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien. Gracias. ¿Dónde, dónde está Juvia?

Hice una seña para que mirara a su lado, Juvia se encontraba tranquila.

-Juvia, ¿estás bien?

-Aléjate de mí.- dijo enfadada.

-¿Que la pasa?- Dijo Lavi confuso.

-Nada, que la he obligado a quedarse en ese estado hasta que se le pasen las ganas de matarte.

-Entiendo.- Lavi se quedó al lado de Lavi acariciándole.

Lavi se quedó a su lado. Mientras, yo curaba las heridas de Kanda y las de Lavi.


	31. ¿Consefión?

**31**

Kanda miró a Juvia, que seguía sin moverse al lado de Lavi, y a Lavi.-crees que estará bien, lleva mucho rato sin moverse. – la miré.

-Si, está bien, los dos lo están. Lavi está recuperándose de los mordiscos, y Juvia de haberle mordido.

-Pero como es posible que esté vivo después de que un vampiro le muerda, si como decís vosotras, es un Veterani, ¿Lavi no morirá?

-Juvia a conseguido quitarle todo el veneno se pondrá bien y lo quedarán las marcas, o eso espero.

-La verdad, sois misteriosas, no sabia que teníais la habilidad de sacar el veneno.

-No tenemos esa habilidad.- le dije, mientras le vendaba el brazo, con la cabeza agachada.

-No te entiendo.

-Simplemente a sido la voluntad de Juvia, ¿además si podemos absorber la sangre, por que no el veneno?

-De todas maneras seguís siendo misteriosas y…

-Especiales- acabé su frase.- no es la primera ni será la ultima vez que lo escuché.- Kanda me miró extrañado- desde que somos vampiras, La Reina nos ha estado llamando de esa manera. Según parece somos sus armas para la guerra que se va ha celebrar.

-¿Armas?

-Ningún otro vampiro tiene los poderes que tenemos, y por lo que parece para la Reina son my importantes.- me dí la vuelta mirando al río.- a veces desearía no tener estos poderes, todo seria mas fácil.

-Eh, eh… - me abrazó por detrás.- no digas eso, si tenéis los poderes, será por que estáis destinadas a tenerlos. Puede que si no los tuvieras, no nos habríamos conocido.

-Kanda, lo que pasa es que…

-¡Juvia!- los dos giramos la cara hacia Juvia.- Juvia, como me alegro de que estés bien. Mirad se ha levantado.

-Entonces las ganas de matar ya han acabado.

-Que tal te encuentras.- preguntó Lavi.

-Bueno, un poco rara- dijo Juvia sonriendo.- que tal estás tú.

-Bien, ya no me duele, y no he sido convertido. –Juvia agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Lo, lo siento, no era consciente de lo que hacia y por poco te mato.

-Estoy bien tranquila, gracias a ti estoy mejor que nunca, seguro que también me has quitado el virus de la gripe que tenia, por que ya me siento mucho mejor.- Dijo muy alegre Lavi intentando alegrar a Juvia.

-Si.- pareció animarse. Juvia y Lavi se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Kanda y yo decidimos dejadles a solas, nos apartamos un poco de ellos. Nos sentamos en la orilla del río.

-Raisa. Que querías decirme antes, te has quedado parada…

-Nada, no era importante. Pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Tus padres, también fueron mordidos por un vampiro?

-Si, Pero fue antes de lo sucedido con Lavi. No lo recuerdo mucho, ya que cuando pasó era casi un enano. Pero recuerdo que había mucha sangre y muchos gritos.

Me quedé mirando a Kanda. Cuando la luna comenzó a salir nos juntamos con Lavi y Juvia.


	32. Castigo

**32**

Me quedé en aquel lugar pensando en lo que me había dicho y buscando la manera de despistar a la Reina, pero no encontraba ninguna. Me toqué más de una vez las marcas de los colmillos de Road. Cuando se hizo de noche encendimos una hoguera y nos quedamos allí a esperar que Lavi se recuperara por completo. Lavi y Kanda estaban ya dormidos.

-Raisa, alegra la cara, ahora somos libres- me dijo Juvia con una gran sonrisa. La sonreí, pero no podía estar de igual humor que ella.

Todos se quedaron dormidos, pero yo no pude, me levanté de allí y me fui a la ciudad a seguir pensando y a comer, que desde que habíamos acampado la vez anterior no había comido nada. Esa noche en la azotea de un edificio se acercaron a mí unos vampiros.

-Con que estabas aquí. Nos ha llevado mucho tiempo encontrarte.

-Que queréis. No estoy de humor para hablar con nadie.

-No te preocupes, no tendrás que hablar para nada.- uno de ello se abalanzó contra mí. Pero le maté, y a los que venían detrás de él también, hasta que solo quedó uno. Fui a por él pero antes de cortarle el cuello…

-Que queréis de mí. - me puse encima de él y le puse la katana en el cuello.

-La reina nos obligó a venir, quiere que te llevemos con ella de inmediato.- hice desaparecer la katana.

-Márchate…- me levanté- márchate, no voy a volver… díselo a la Reina…

-No sabes lo que haces, la Reina te mandará más vampiros.

-Los mataré. Díselo.- se marchó volando.

Pasaron varios días, unos estábamos con Kanda y Lavi y otros estamos solas, pero como aquel vampiro me dijo, los vampiros aparecían sin cesar. No quería que Juvia se enterara por los que los mataba a todos yo sola. Pero era extraño, esos vampiros olían distinto a los que están en la sede.

Me desperté en mitad de la noche, Juvia seguía dormida. Note un ligero soplo en la nuca, me giré y vi a Juvia que seguía profundamente dormida. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, seguramente estaría soñando con Lavi. La eché una sonrisa, pero ella claro no la vio. Miré, aún tumbada, a las estrellas, intentaba volver a coger el sueño, pero no había manera, no paraba de pensar que la Renia nos estaría buscando y que seguro que nos encontraría y de que forma. Sin despertar a Juvia me levanté del suelo y empecé a caminar por el bosque. Intentaba que esos pensamientos desaparecieran de mi cabeza. Ya casi había llegado al final del bosque, sin darme cuenta por que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Justo al lado del bosque había un pequeño parque, empecé a caminar por él. Llegué a la zoma de los columpios. Mientras me iba acercando, puede escuchar como dos personas se gritaban el uno al otro.

-Por tu culpa ahora nos regañaran.

-Por la mía, pero si sois vosotros que no paráis de juntaros.

-Lo teníamos que interpretar, o es que no te das cuenta de lo que nos jugamos si no hacemos lo que nos manda.

Me fui acercando poco a poco viendo con más claridad de quienes se trataban. Cuando estuve lo mas cerca de ellos posible, pude ver que las personas que se trataban eran Rayuk y Mizure, unos vampiros que estaban en la Sede que solían ir juntos a todas partes. Seguían gritándose el uno al otro. Lo que mas me extrañaba era que cuando Mizure le gritaba se refería a Rayuk como si fueran dos personas, con expresiones como: vosotros, o no sabéis lo que decís. Parecía que la pelea iba a llegar a más, por lo que decidí acercarme para pararles los pies y que dejaran de pelear. Pero justo cuando iba a acercarme un pájaro, más que un pájaro, gritó y salio volando.

Como acto reflejo me agaché, me puse de cuclillas aferrándome a mi cuerpo poniendo mis manos sobre la cabeza para evitar que se me enredara en el pelo. Di un pequeño grito, pero no muy alto, ya que lo único que me había dado era un pequeño susto. Cuando el pájaro se marchó elevé la vista y vi que ya no había nada que temer. Me levanté, miré al árbol por el que había aparecido el ave, después miré hacia la zona de los columpios. Al mirar, Rayuk y Mizure no estaban, ninguno de los dos, puede que se hubieran asustado al igual que yo.

-Vaya, Vaya…- unas voces a dúo aparecieron por detrás de mi.

-Me giré rápidamente para ver de quienes se trataban, pero no era difícil adivinarlo.

-Mirad a quien tenemos aquí… una corderita que se ha extraviado.

-Jasdero, Devitt,- les miré furiosa- que habéis hecho con ellos. ¿Qué habéis hecho con Rayuk y Mizure?

-¿Quienes?- los dos se miraron al hacerse la pregunta.

Algunos pasos, lentos, pero firmes se acercaban a mi por la espalda.

-Vosotros dos, ya basta.

Me giré. Una mujer de unos 25 había aparecido por mi espalda, se parecía mucho a los hermanos, piel pálida y ojos rojos, era un consejero, pero nunca antes la había visto.

-¡Lulubell!- los hermanos soltaron un pequeño grito cuando la vieron.

-Vamos, tenemos que volver a la Sede, la Reina nos estará esperando.

-Va-vale…

-Cogedla, la reina quiere verla de inmediato.

-A, a sus órdenes.- los dos hermanos me cogieron, uno de un brazo y el otro del otro.- ahora veras lo que te espera. Jejeje- los dos hablaban a la vez.

No sabía por que, pero no podía pronunciar palabra. Sentía que las cuerdas vocales me habían desaparecido y que por más que intentara gritar, no podía. Lo mismo pasaba con mis fuerzas, ¿me habían abandonado? Me tenían agarrada y no hacia nada para soltarme. Era extraño, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía.

Los hermanos siguieron de cerca de Lulubell que nos condujo hasta el final del parque. Lulubell tenía el pelo negro al igual que Devitt, ella tenía una coleta baja y flequillo. Iba vestida con traje de hombre, que no la quedaba realmente mal. En me dio de un descampado, y como era normal, se encontraba una de las entradas de la Sede. Lulubell cogió el pomo de la puerta y sin apenas hacer fuerza abrió la puerta y entró dentro de ella. Los hermanos entraron detrás de ella. Nada mas entrar, guardando la puerta había dos guardias, parecidos a los que no hacia muchos días, Juvia y yo habíamos vencido. Caminábamos por los pasillos de la Sede. Muchos vampiros nos observaban sin decir nada, y otros se reían al ver que me tenían atrapada. Puede escuchar que algunos de ellos se burlaban de mi, pero no tenia fuerzas para oponer resistencia y callarles la boca, por lo que les dejé a su aire. Llegamos a la sala del trono. La sala igual que oscura que siempre, ahora me parecía mas tétrica que de costumbre, podría ser por que esta vez había ido allí por la fuerza. Los hermanos, siguiendo a la consejera que iba por delante, me arrastraron hasta las escaleras, en los distintos peldaños se encontraban los consejeros y al final de las escaleras, vigilando desde todos los ángulos, se encontraba la reina, con la misma mirada agria que siempre, pero sin borrar esa sonrisilla burlesca de su rostro. Los hermanos, antes de hacer una reverencia y ocupar el lugar que les correspondía, me dejaron en el suelo. Me coloqué de rodillas. Las fuerzas seguían sin aparecerme.

-Vaya, no me esperaba tenerte por aquí tan pronto. ¿Cómo es que está aquí Raisa y no Juvia? Os dije claramente que quería a Juvia y no a Raisa.- les dijo la reina a Lulubell y a los hermanos.

-Con su permiso majestad- empezó Lulubell con un tono de voz seria pero con respeto hacia su superior- nosotros sabíamos que la misión que se nos había encargado era traer a la otra vampira, pero ella- me señaló- nos descubrió, no podíamos dejarla allí después de lo que vio.

-Es verdad, es verdad, ella nos vio…- dijo Jasdero mientras se peleaba con su hermano por el sillón.

-Así que la hemos traído, y aquí esta. ¿Qué va ha hacer con ella? He majestad ¿Qué va ha hacer? Dígalo, dígalo. – Devitt estaba bastante eufórico por saber lo que iba a pasar. Lulubell discretamente se iba acercando a los hermanos mientras estos se peleaban y les soltó un capón a cada uno.

-¡YA VALE!- dijo Lulubell enfadada.

-Jooo, Lulubell eso ha dolido. – dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez al llevarse las manos a la cabeza frotándolas para que se quitara el dolor.

-Os lo tenéis merecido, y ahora a callar.- Lulubell miró a la Reina de nuevo, la cual miraba deseosa de hacer algo- y bien majestad, ¿tenéis algo pensado? O ¿prefiere que nos la llevemos al calabozo?

Miré a la reina. Las fuerzas habían optado por volver a aparecerme, pero creo que ya era tarde. La mirada desafiante que le lanzaba, era suficiente para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que la quería decir.

-No, esperad, creo que nos puede servir.

Otro de los consejeros que había allí se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la reina. Estaba muy oscuro y no podía distinguir quien era, pero por los consejeros que había allí, no se trataba ni de Jasdevit ni Road ni Tiky, pues estos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos mirándome. El nuevo consejero dialogaba con la reina, no podía oírles. Después de unos minutos, él se separó de ella y volvió a su sitio.

-Sebastian,- él mayordomo de la Reina apareció por una de las columnas iluminadas con antorchas- manda a Tried, el sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Después vuelve aquí con la nueva vestimenta

-Si señora- se marchó.

-Y en cuanto a ti. Tenemos un pequeño trabajito para ti. Si lo haces bien, tú y Juvia podréis volver sin que nada de lo que habéis hecho se os eche en cara, es un buen trato, ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué, que digo? Después de todo lo que nos habéis hecho, ¿piensa su majestad que volveremos aquí, para estar bajo sus ordenes? Está muy equivocada.

-Creo que no me has entendido, no tienes opción, o haces lo que te digo, o esos cazadores vuestros morirán, y no de la manera mas rápida, será una muerte lenta que vosotras mismas presenciareis.- por cada palabra que decía los ojos se me abrían, y notaba que el corazón me iba cada vez mas rápido, producto del miedo que sentía.- vosotras seréis las culpables de su muerte.

-¡No será capaz!

-¿Piensas de verdad que no? Si no fuera por ellos vosotras seguiríais aquí, bajo mis órdenes. Y bien, ¿Qué me dices? ¿Haras lo que te digo?

-Si lo hago, ¿prometéis dejadles en paz?

-Lo prometo, que quede en acta que se ha realizado este acto.

Agaché la cabeza, en mi mente empezaban a aparecer los recuerdos de Kanda y Lavi.

- Está bien. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Estupendo, me alegra que vuelvas a estar de nuestra parte, aunque visto, lo visto, no tienes elección. Eres un vampiro, ellos cazadores…

-¡Que tengo que hacer! ¡Dígamelo!- la grité, no quería escuchar otras palabras que no fueran las de la misión que tenia que hacer.

-Parece que estamos enfadadas, será mejor bajarte los humos.

-¿A que se refiere?- no volvió ha decir palabra.

Entonces, por detrás de mi noté que varias manos me agarraban. Eran bastante fuertes.

-¿¡Que hacen!? ¡Soltadme!- forcejeaba con ellos, les miré, pero los dos que me tenían agarrada, tenían las caras tapadas.

-Mi Reina, todo está preparado.

-Perfecto.

Los hombres que me tenían agarrada tras la aprobación de la reina me arrastraron hasta el interior de la sala. No se veía nada, pero parecía que ellos sabían donde querían ir. Eran bastante fuertes, por que por más que forcejeara con ellos, era imposible escapar. El pasillo por el que me llevaron estaba iluminado por varias antorchas colgadas en la pared. Y en el final de este, había una puerta. El guardián de esa puerta, la abrió y me introdujeron dentro de esta. Los que me estaban sujetando me engancharon a una especie de gancho y me elevaron en el aire. Después salieron y cerraron la puerta. Dentro de la sala no se veía nada hasta que una resplandeciente luz iluminó la sala. Era una sala hermética, en uno de los lados había un enorme cristal, por el cual aparecieron los consejeros y la reina. Ellos no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron observando lo que estaba apunto de pasar. Miré en todas las direcciones, pero no sabia lo que me iban ha hacer. Escuché entonces como una compuerta, bajo mis pies, se abría. Por esa compuerta, el agua empezaba a entrar a presión llenando la sala a gran velocidad. Al ver toda esa agua subir, no podía tranquilizar mi respiración y mi corazón iba a mil por hora.

-¿Por que hacéis esto? ¿No me dijisteis que si hacia lo que vos queríais, todo quedaría olvidado?

-Así es, pero que yo sepa aún no has hecho nada, por lo que nuestro acuerdo todavía no se ha hecho efectivo. Además, yo nunca dije que no recibirías castigo por lo que tu y Juvia habéis hecho. Ella no está, por lo que solo tú lo recibirás. Los vampiros que mataste deben ser vengados. Disfruta de esto, no muchos lo hacen.

Estaba aterrorizada.

-No por favor majestad, no me hagáis esto, juro que os obedeceré.

-Si, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero debo saber de que eres capaz, si sobrevives a esto, nuestro acuerdo se firmará.

-majestad…

-Y, Raisa, esta agua no es como la de la charca.

El agua subía garran velocidad sin cesar. Ya casi iba a tocarme. Elevé los pies para que no me diera, pero eso no fue suficiente el agua comenzó a tocarme, pasando por los pies y siguiendo por el resto del cuerpo. El agua subió hasta mi cuello. Desde el mismo momento en el que el agua me tocó, las descargas eléctricas comenzaron a surgir, quemándome la piel, la cual no se regeneraba. Los gritos ahogaban las risas de los vampiros que me observaban desde lo alto de la sala, eran todos los vampiros de la Sede, los cuales habían sido invitados por la propia Reina para humillarme.

El agua subió hasta cubrirme por completo. A mí alrededor no se escuchaba nada. Incluso mis propios gritos habían sido silenciados.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el agua me tocó por primera vez, pero ya no tenia fuerza ni para gritar, lo intentaba, pero el agua había llegado a mis cuerdas vocales y las había dañado, por lo que no podía pronunciar una palabra…

-Ayu…da…- pronunciaba esa palabra una y otra vez, solo movía los labios, mientras las lagrimas me caían por la mejilla y se perdían en el agua que me rodeaba.

Noté, débilmente, que el agua estaba bajando. Cuando esta ya había desaparecido por completo los vampiros que me habían llevado antes a esa sala, volvieron a aparecer por la puerta, por la que antes habían desaparecido. Bajaron el gancho y a mi con él. Uno de ellos me cogió como a un saco de patatas y me llevó de vuelta a la sala del trono. Me di cuenta de que estaba protegido para que el agua no le golpeara en el cuerpo. Me dejó en el suelo, en donde yo luchaba por levantarme, pero las quemaduras todavia no se me habían curado, y por culpa del agua que aún tenía en el cuerpo las descargas no habían desaparecido, eran más débiles, pero aún así dolían. Escuché una ligera sonrisilla por parte de la Reina, la cual, con la vista nublada, pude ver que bajaba por las escaleras.

-Bien, parece que eres más fuerte de lo que me imaginé.- llegó y se quedó enfrente de mí. –Ahora tienes que hacernos ese trabajito. - delante de ella apareció un holograma, con las caras de varias personas que iban cambiando.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté

-¿No les reconoces?- negué-Vaya, no pensé que les olvidaras tan rápido. Son tus queridos amigos, aquellos que dejasteis atrás.

Me esforcé para ver las caras de ellos, y cuando pude enfocar bien los vi. La Reina tenia razón, en los hologramas aparecían los rostros Erza, una chica morena con flequillo y ojos marrones, también estaba el holograma de Paige, una chica de pelo blanco y ojos verdes.

-No puede ser…Paige, Erza…

-Parece que ya las recuerdas, ¡mátalas!- dijo la Reina.

-¿Que? ¡No, no pienso matarlas! Son mis amigas y mi hermana.- la Reina dio un largo suspiro.

-Parece que aún no te has dado cuenta. Ellos y vosotras sois diferentes, y no tienes opción, tienes que matarlas, te guste o no. Si no lo haces…- La Reina no pudo terminar de hablar, los golpes en la puerta de la entrada la interrumpieron. Ambas miramos a la puerta.

Desde mi posición vi que la puerta se abría poco a poco dejando ver la poca luz artificial que entraba desde el pasillo. Dirigí la mirada desde lo alto de la puerta, la cual podría medir 3 metros, hasta la zona mas baja. La luz entrante dejaba ver algunas siluetas.

-Oh, bien ya están aquí.- Dijo la Reina muy feliz.

Los seres que habían entrado por la puerta se iban acercando cada vez más hasta estar frente a la reina. Uno de ellos estrechó la mano con esta. Todos ellos tenían forma humana pero todos y cada uno de ellos tenia el pelo largo.

-Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-Ambos bandos luchamos por la misma causa. Por una vez podemos dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias. Y unirnos contra los enemigos.- Dijo el hombre que le había tendido la mano a la Reina

- Tiene razón- dijo la Reina muy animada.

Yo, mientras estaba en el suelo casi llorando, miraba a las personas que habían entrado. El olor de estos era diferente al de los vampiros, pero no sabía a quien pertenecía.

-Bien, empezaremos con los preparativos de inmediato.

Sebastian apareció de la nada.

-Bien.- La Reina cogió la ropa y me la tendió.- ahora ve ha hacer lo que se te ha ordenado. Si no, ya sabes las consecuencias.


	33. ¿Al final era verdad?

**33**

Cogí la ropa y me levanté con dificultad, ayudada por uno de los nuevos que había llegado. El hombre podía tener mi edad, en apariencia, le miré a los ojos, me di cuenta de que cada uno lo tenia de un color distinto, el derecho lo tenia morado y el izquierdo azul. Tenía la piel morena y el pelo negro, también como los demás, pero el solo lo llevaba por los hombros.

-Goshia, ven, déjala. –dijo el hombre que estaba frente a la reina.

-Perdona a mi hijo, pero es demasiado amable con la gente distinta de su raza.

-No se preocupe, ella ya se marchada.- dijo La Reina.-Raisa tiene que atender sus obligaciones.

Sin decir nada más comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. El chico que estaba delante de mí me miró y me tendió un pañuelo con el que me secó las lágrimas que estaban en mis mejillas.

-¡Goshia! Vamos, déjala y ven hacer tus tareas.

Se me paré del chico y empecé a andar hacia la puerta, notando las miradas de todos los que estaban allí. Salí por ella y me marché a mi habitación. Entré y dejé las cosas sobre la cama. Después de eso, y antes que nada, cogí una toalla y me quité las gotas de agua que había en mi cuerpo. Pero me di cuenta de que mis ropas aún estaban mojadas por lo que las descargas no habían cesado, así que me quité la ropa y me sequé lo mejor que pude. Después me empecé a vestir, esta vez, la ropa no era igual, se parecía pero el color del corsé había cambiado, ahora era negro con algunos detalles en rosa y con dos tirantes para sujetarlo al cuerpo, los pantalones eran muy cortos y de color rosa, como los detalles del corsé. Y esta vez las botas no llevaban tacón, y tampoco llevaba medias. Después de vestirme me senté en la cama y me quedé pensado en el trabajo que tenia que hacer.

-No puedo hacerlo, es superior a mí, nunca podré hacer daño a mis amigos. ¿Qué puedo hacer?- entonces el comunicador, que seguía en el bolsillo del pantalón antiguo, comenzó a sonar.

Con cuidado de no mojarme lo cogí y contesté.

-Kanda, ¿Kanda, eres tú?

-Raisa, ¿pasa algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que Usagi y yo hemos llegado al lago y no estabais.

-Tuvimos que marcharnos para que no siguieran nuestro olor.- entonces me vino una idea, algo que podría salvar a Paige y Erza.- Kanda, ¿Dónde estás?

-En el lago ya te lo he dicho,

-Vale, no te muevas, voy de inmediato, tengo que avisarte de algo.

-Vale, pero ten cuidado.- Colgué y salí a toda prisa de la habitación.

Entré en la primera puerta que encontré, y una vez fuera, saqué las alas con fuerza y volé hacia el lago.

Al llegar aterricé cerca del agua, pero tuve cuidado para no tocarla. Miré a todos los lados, pero no encontraba a Kanda.

-Kanda, Kanda ¿Estas aquí?- empecé a caminar hacia el interior del bosque.

El bosque parecía más oscuro que la ultima vez que estuve allí, y eso a pesar de que aún era de día.

-Raisa.- escuché una voz tras de mí.- Raisa, estoy aquí.- me giré y vi que Kanda se acercaba a mí. Cuando nos juntamos nos fundimos en un abrazo- Menos mal, al no veros, pensé que os habría pasado algo.

- Estoy bien, ¿Dónde está Lavi?

-Ha ido a buscar a Juvia, no creo que tarde en venir. Pero dime, ¿Tú estas bien? ¿Por qué tienes tantas heridas?- Kanda pasó la mano por mi cara con suavidad. Al hacerlo, las heridas por las que pasaba comenzaban a escocerme.- Raisa, ¿que ha pasado?

-Ha sido la Reina, ella, no se como lo hizo, pero nos ha estaba vigilando y nos mandaba vampiros, pero después yo los mataba pero después venían mas…-dije con rapidez y algo alterada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En realidad no se lo que ha pasado. En el lugar donde tendrían que estar Rayuk y Mizure, estaban los consejeros de la Reina. Entonces ellos me cogieron y me llevaron a la Sede, la Reina me metió en una piscina y empezaron las descargas, después me dijo que matara a mis amigos o tu y Lavi moriríais- hablaba muy deprisa debido a los nervios que tenia.

Kanda me agarró la cara con las dos manos.

-Vale, vale, Raisa tranquila… shhh- me callé e intenté calmarme- Haber, dime lo que ha pasado.

-La, La Reina me ha mandado matar a mis amigos, a Paige y a Erza, pero no puedo hacer eso, son mis amigos.

-Vale.

-Kanda tienes que ir en mi lugar, tienes que salvarles, llevarles a un sitio seguro

-Vale, vale tranquila lo haré, pero antes…- el tono con el que lo dijo, no me gustó nada.

Sentí de pronto que las fuerzas comenzaban a desaparecerme…

-Kanda… que…- bajé la mirada y vi el filo de la katana de Kanda en mi estómago. Estaba brillando.- ¿Kanda que haces?

-Todo acabará pronto tranquila… me agarró más fuerte para impedir que me separara de él.

La punta de su katana me estaba tocando en la zona del estomago, y brillaba cada vez con más fuerza. Volví a mirar a Kanda, mientras yo intentaba no perder el conocimiento, vi que en su cara había una sonrisa diabólica. Nunca antes se la había visto, y no quería verla nunca, pero allí estaba. Fue entonces cuando sentí aquello. Un horrible dolor me recorrió desde el estómago por todo el cuerpo, poco a poco el dolor iba aumentando. Bajé lentamente la mirada y allí en mi estómago cerca de mi ombligo, vi como la katana de Kanda iba poco a poco entrando en mi cuerpo hasta que la empuñadura rozó mi cuerpo., El frío acero de la katana comenzó a calentarse en mi interior, y sentí como mi cuerpo luchaba por tapar esa herida, pero era imposible, la esencia que Kanda usaba para combatir contra los vampiros estaba haciendo efecto sobre mi.

-Kanda- dije con una voz tan débil que apenas yo pude oírla-, ¿Porqué?

-Por que las cosas tienen que ser así, tú eres un vampiro, la presa, y yo soy el cazador. Así es como ha sido siempre y seguirá siendo por mucho más tiempo.- Kanda no temblaba, la voz era firme y lo decía con mucha sinceridad.

En ese momento, en el que un poco de sangre comenzó a salirme por la boca y los colmillos salieron, sentí que todo aquello que había pasado con él, todo lo que sentí se esfumaba por completo, dejándome nada más que el rencor, y el odio hacia esa especie.

Kanda sacó la katana de mi estomago, y una vez que estuvo fuera, yo caí al suelo. Normalmente, después de un ataque así, si la katana fuera normal, yo me curaría sin problemas, pero la katana llevaba el poder de Kanda, la esencia, lo que hacia que mi regeneración al igual que las fuerzas, quedaran inutilizadas. Los ojos comenzaron a cerrarse pero no sin antes escuchar la risa de Kanda mientras se marchaba. Después caí desmayada.

-Te lo dije, te dije que ellos no eran como decían, que ellos eran malos, que solo querían mataros- volví a escuchar la misma voz que había escuchado la vez que intente matar a Lavi y a Krory.


	34. Aférrate

**34**

Me desperté. Miré a mí alrededor y vi que estaba en el mismo sitio en el que me había dejado Kanda, pero algo sentí, más bien no sentí lo que tendría que sentir. Me llevé la mano al estomago y vi que la herida se había cerrado por completo, lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza fue que después del tiempo que había pasado la esencia habría desaparecido. Sin embargo por el mismo sitio por el que había entrado y salido la katana yo tenía una cicatriz en forma de X. Sin intentar encontrar otra solución me levanté, saqué las alas y volé hacia donde se encontraba Juvia, tenia que contarle lo que hacia pasado.

Al llegar a la zona en la que estaba ella, lo encontré todo demasiado calmado, y eso era algo que me desconcertaba.

-¡Lavi, Lavi! ¿Que te ocurre?- escuché la voz de Juvia demasiado alterada y no muy alejada del lugar en el que me encontraba, así que corrí hacia ella.

Cuando llegué, estaba en un claro del bosque rodeado por algunos árboles, pero era fácilmente visible. La encontré tirada en el suelo y sobre ella una enorme masa de metal negro. Seguí el palo que sostenía dicha masa y llegué hasta unas manos enguantadas, una chaqueta y el pelo rojo y corto de una persona. Lavi, al igual que Kanda había hecho conmigo, estaba atacando a Juvia.

-Es mi deber matar a un vampiro.

-Pero Lavi, ¿por que haces esto? ¿Es que no sabes quien soy?- dijo Juvia bastante asustada.

-Solo fuiste una piedra en el camino de la que me tuve que ocupar poco a poco hasta el día de hoy, el día en el que te mate.

La mirada de Lavi era diabólica, daba mucho miedo. Levantó el martillo y lo descargó sobre ella. Ella fue rápida y paró el martillo con su hielo, lo mismo que hizo el primer día que nos encontramos con ellos.

-Maldita vampiro, deberías estar muerta.- la luz verde que desprendía Lavi había llegado a todo el martillo. El hielo de Juvia comenzó a desquebrajarse debido a la fuerza que hacia Lavi contra el.

El hielo de Juvia se rompió por completo Lavi volvió a alzar el martillo y con fuerza fue a descargarlo sobre Juvia. Por suerte fui más rápida y pude sacar a Juvia de aquel ataque, y le la llevé de allí, volando por los aires, alejándonos de aquel lugar.

-¡Raisa, Raisa! ¿Que haces? ¡Suéltame a Lavi le pasa algo tengo que volver!- me dijo.

-¡No! Juvia no vas a volver allí, si vuelves te matará. ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE PASE NADA!- la grité.

-Raisa, ¿que te pasa?, estas muy cambiada.

-vamos a un lugar seguro y te lo explicaré.

Pensé en llevarla a la Sede, pero no podríamos hablar sin que la Reina supiera que estábamos allí por lo que decidí ir a una azotea de la primera ciudad que me encontrara por el camino. La dejé en el suelo y yo me quedé de pie mirando al horizonte.

-Raisa, ¿Tu sabes por que Lavi estaba así?

-No, no lo se, pero parece que los dos han cambiado, o que simplemente nos han utilizado.

-¿Los dos? ¿A quienes te refieres?

-A Lavi, y a Kanda. Él… él, me ha atacado antes en el lago, me ha dicho que así es como debe ser, que él es el cazador y yo la presa. Que así es como ha sido siempre. Después, me ha atravesado con la katana y me ha dejado allí.

-Pero ¿por que? ¿No se supone que nos querían?

-Creo que eso solo era una tapadera. Al fin y al cabo ellos y nosotros siempre hemos sido enemigos.

-¿Y que hacemos ahora?-Juvia me puso una mano encima del hombro.

-No se tú, pero yo… voy a aferrarme a lo que soy ahora, si enemigos somos, lo seremos hasta el final.- dije con bastante mal genio, mientras echaba mano del comunicador que había en mi bolsillo y lo tiraba a la calle. – Solo puede quedar uno de nosotros. Y no me detendré hasta que acabemos el trabajo que debimos hacer hace años.

Sentí como Juvia me cogía de la mano, la miré y me sonrió

-Pues hagámoslo.- cogió su comunicador y lo tiró al vacío. –Si ellos quieren luchar lucharemos, hasta el final. Les demostraremos quienes somos nosotras. –No dejaremos que nadie nos separe, si las cosas tienen que ser así, serán así.- Sentí que Juvia no era Juvia, se estaba guardando el rencor hacia Lavi. Pero ese mismo rencor, lo sentía yo.

Las dos nos quedamos mirando al horizonte, miramos a lo que seria nuestra ultima vez que veríamos el mundo de esa manera. Las dos sabíamos que la vida nos iba a cambiar a partir de ahora. Cuando el sol ya se había escondido, saltamos del edificio y caímos de pie en el suelo. Las personas que estaban allí se asustaron al vernos, pero nosotras no les hicimos caso y nos marchamos hasta las afueras de la ciudad a buscar la entrada de la sede. Pero antes de salir, en la zona del polígono, nos sorprendieron dos personajes, dos hombres que a primera vista parecían borrachos.

-Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, son damiselas que se han perdido.- dijo uno de ellos. – ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

-No gracias. – dije yo sin detenerme en mi camino.

-Oh, vamos no os vayáis aún no hemos jugado.- dijo el otro.

-Tenemos algo de prisa, disculpen.- Juvia mostró bastante seriedad en sus palabras. No la miré pero sabia lo que la estaba pasando por la cabeza, por que es lo mismo que me estaba pasando por mi mente, y solo esperaba que ellos no hicieran nada que la hiciera explotar.

-venga venid a jugar con nosotros. – los hombres se acercaban a nosotras.

Uno de ellos me pasó el brazo por detrás del cuello y se arrimó a mí.

-Venga preciosa, vente conmigo, lo pasaremos bien.- miré a Juvia, y ella estaba en la misma posición que yo, pero tenia una cara mucho mas salvaje de la que solía tener normal mente, en casos como estos, lo mejor era no acercarse a ella, quien lo hiciera podría pasarlo realmente mal.

Estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo. Tenía al hombre apoyado en su cuello y babeando por las vistas que tenia del cuerpo y el escote de Juvia.

-Mmm, que bonito, Venga nena vente a jugar con nosotros.- dijo completamente borracho mientras daba otro lingotazo a la botella que tenia en sus manos.

-"Tengo algo de hambre, ¿tu no?"- la dije a Juvia

-"Yo tengo ganas de jugar. Hace mucho que no jugamos al gato y al ratón"

-"Ese juego es mi favorito"

El gato y el ratón, así llamábamos Juvia y yo a muchas de las misiones que nos encargaba La Reina.

-¿Entonces que? ¿Venís con nosotros? Nuestros amigos también querrán jugar.

-Claro, por que no.- les contestó Juvia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Entonces comenzamos a caminar hacia donde nos conducían aquellos hombres. Pobres, si supieran lo que les espera.

Por el camino, los hombre no dejaron de beber, nos ofrecían, pero como era obvio, nosotras dijimos que no.


	35. Matanza que alegra

**35**

Nos condujeron hasta un edificio sin construir. En él, habían hecho una hoguera para mantenerse calientes en esa noche de invierno.

-Pues aquí estamos, nosotros somos los Murciélagos – dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Murciélagos?- pregunté yo.

-Si, nos hacemos llamar así por que siempre volamos por las noches en buscando sangre fresca como lo llamamos nosotros.

Juvia y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Vi, en los ojos de Juvia, que realmente quería jugar, o más bien cargarse a unos cuantos para tranquilizar los nervios que tenía.

-"¿Murciélagos?" –sonreí a Juvia.

-"Sangre" – me respondió ella sonriendo.

Las dos seguimos a lo nuestro. Como ya habíamos decidido Juvia y yo íbamos a ser por completo lo que nos había tocado por el destino. Y como dos buenas vampiros que éramos, empezamos a camelar aquellos hombres.

-Sabéis, sois dos chicas muy guapas, es una pena que estéis solas en un lugar como este. Sin nadie que os proteja de los malvados. –cada vez estaban mas salidos.

-¿Pero vosotros podréis protegernos, verdad?-dijo Juvia en tono sensual mirando a los ojos del hombre que tenía delante.

Juvia se dio cuenta de que ese hombre comenzaba a pasarse, tenía la mano muy cerca de su culo.

-Estás deseoso- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. Y poniendo posturas que a cualquier hombre le gustaría ver.

-"Juvia, no conocía esta faceta tuya."

-"Hay que jugar, y si nosotras tenemos las cartas ganadoras, ¿Qué mas podemos desear?"

-"Si, tienes razón. Este juego me gusta. Estoy deseando empezar, pero te dejaré hacer los honores"- La dije mientras calentaba al hombre que tenia al lado.

La mejor sangre que hay en la tierra era de un hombre el cual está camelado por uno de los nuestros. La sangre en ese caso es más deliciosa y más placentera que cualquier otra que pudiéramos tomar.

-"Está bien, te tomo la palabra."

-¿Ocurre algo? Estáis muy calladas.

-Nada, pero pensamos que os gustaría comenzar a vosotros.

-Claro. ¿Si es lo que deseáis?

-Por supuesto. – dijo Juvia con deseos de probar la sangre.

Aquellos hombres, iban directos a besarnos, pero al tener tan cerca el olor de esos hombres, y después de estar tanto tiempo sin comer a las dos nos llenó el instinto asesino. Los ojos se nos pusieron rojos, y los colmillos salieron. Juvia no aguantó y mordió el cuello del hombre que tenía más cerca de ella. Él se agarró con fuerza a ella intentando quitársela de encima. Pero Juvia era demasiado fuerte para él.

Una vez muerto y Juvia satisfecha de esa sangre, le tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijeron los hombres que estaban allí.

-¡Saburo!-dijo el hombre que estaba a mi lado el cual hizo el amago de ir a por su amigo, pero yo le paré.

-shh, ¿A dónde vas?- le dije.

- ¿Qué haces?- me miró

-shhh, no te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- me miró a los ojos. Los cuales estaban llenos de frialdad.

Él no supo que decir y yo aproveché ese momento para matarle y beberme toda su sangre. Una vez terminé, me uní a Juvia que esperaba al lado de la hoguera.

-"¿Estas satisfecha?"

-"No del todo"

-¿Quienes sois?- preguntó uno de los hombres que aún estaban allí a los pies de los hombres que acabábamos de matar.

-¡Vampiros!- dijimos las dos a la vez antes de abalanzarnos sobre todos ellos y matarles.

Juvia se quedó con la mayor parte ya que yo, desde aquel día en la joyería, me había aficionado a ver el interior del cuerpo de los humanos. Mientras que Juvia simplemente los mataba y los dejaba secos.

-Pues sienta bien. Esto hay que hacerlo más veces.

-Lo haremos.- la dije con orgullo.


	36. Transformación peligrosa

**36**

Entonces, por detrás de nosotras apareció un olor característico de los vampiros, nos giramos y allí estaba Akane.

-Hola chicas venga a daros un mensaje de la Reina. Quiere que vayáis de inmediato a la Sede, tiene una noticia quedaros.

-Enseguida vamos. – contesté.

-Tomad, para que os podáis limpiar- nos dio unas toallas mojadas, con el mismo agua que La Reina utilizaba. Después se marchó.

Miré a Juvia, nos quitamos la sangre que teníamos encima.

Una vez preparadas abrimos las alas y nos marchamos a la Sede.

Entramos en ella y nos dirigimos a la sala del trono de la Reina. Una vez dentro, vimos a todos los consejeros y a la propia Reina. Cuando mas cerca estábamos pude darme cuenta de que Akane estaba también allí, detrás del asiento de Tiky. Estaba muy seria, no parecía la misma persona que había visto por primera vez. Cuando estuvimos cerca, nos paramos y nos inclinamos ante la reina.

-Bienvenidas seáis a vuestra nueva vida – dijo la Reina-, y para celebrar vuestro regreso, Juvia, acércate.- Juvia, se acercó a la Reina.

-Majestad, que desea.

-Tras las muertes de esta noche, me has demostrado que ya estás lista para acceder al rango superior, te concedo el rango de Ángel Vampiro.

-Muchas gracias majestad, es todo un honor para mí.

Yo miraba sin decir palabra. Estaba contenta por Juvia, se había ganado el perdón de la Reina y ahora iba a ser mas fuerte, y las dos juntas conseguiríamos el objetivo que nos marcamos una vez, acabar con todos y cada uno de los caza-vampiros, pero sobre todo con aquellos dos que nos habían traicionado.

Tiky bajó las escaleras y se acercó a Juvia. He hizo lo mismo que conmigo. Sacó una de sus mariposas y la pudo en el cuerpo de Juvia. Las alas de murciélago de Juvia comenzaron a cambiar a dos alas de ángel negro. Juvia se quejaba del dolor que la causaba, y la entendía, sabía perfectamente lo que ese cambio significaba y el dolor por el que había que pasar para convertirse a ese rango.

Una vez que la transformación terminó Devitt se acercó a Juvia con la pistola y la disparó en el lado izquierdo, en el hombro. Vi como la bala salía por la espalda de Juvia y golpeaba contra una de las columnas. La herida se cerró y la transformación se completó.

-Ya estás lista. Ahora, las dos, id, buscar aquellos de lo que queréis venganza. Id, matad. –nos dijo la reina. – Akane, ve con ellas, así conseguirás aprender y te ganaras el rango que deseas.

- Si señora, como digáis.

Las dos nos inclinamos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Akane apareció a nuestro lado. Las tres salimos por la puerta.

Una vez fuera.

-Será mejor que descansemos esta noche, la transformación de Juvia deba completarse. Después de esta noche todas las habilidades quedaran amplificadas.

-Si, me parece buena idea, deberíamos estar descansadas para mañana.- dijo Juvia mientras caminábamos.

Pasando por las puertas de las habitaciones, cada una se quedó en su habitación. Yo, me tumbé en la mía y me dejé vencer por el sueño.


	37. Tentación

**37**

Al día siguiente, me levanté, me vestí y salí escopetada de la habitación en busca de Juvia y Akane, pero me encontré con ellas antes de lo que esperaba.

-Chicas, que rápidas.-Dije- ¿Que tal?

-Si, es que hemos ido a ver a la Reina- dijo Akane.

Miré a Juvia tenia una ropa diferente a la que tenia el día anterior. Esta vez llevaba con corsé de color negro que se ataba por la parte delante con un lazo azul como el color de sus ojos. Y en la parte de abajo un vestido del mismo color que el lazo del corsé, era una falda de seda con algo de vuelo.

-Si ya lo veo, parece que ese es tu traje, me gusta.

- Gracias, a mi también. Bien, ya está todo listo para que podamos irnos.- me dijo Juvia.

-¿Listo? ¿A que te refieres?- La dije sin entender.

-A partir de ahora las tres estamos conectadas, las tres podremos escucharnos los pensamientos. Nos será muy útil cuando tengamos que luchar contra ellos. – me dijo sin una mínima sonrisa, con la cara seria.

-Vaya, parece que tienes ganas de él, no me malinterpretes.

-Tranquila, lo he entendido a la primera. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

Por el camino de ida a una de las puertas, miré en más de una ocasión a Juvia, deseaba ver como de fuerte se había hecho y en que habían aumentado sus poderes, puede que ahora pudiera congelar sin ni siquiera tocar la superficie, o tal vez…Se me venían muchas manera de hacer el poder de Juvia mas poderoso de lo que ya lo era. Por el camino, también me di cuenta de que, al contrario que a mi, los ojo de Juvia seguían de su color habitual, azul.

-Juvia, tus ojos no han cambiado.

- Ya me di cuenta, no se por que puede ser. Puede que por que tu has comido mas sangre que yo, no se, pero no pasa nada, lo que importa es que tu y yo ya tenemos el mismo rango, y tenemos que cumplir nuestro objetivo.

-¿sabes cual son tus nuevos poderes?

-Si, esta misma mañana he podido probarlos, y siento que cada poco tiempo crecen dentro de mí.

-Y, ¿Cuáles son?

-Ya lo sabrás- me dijo con tono burlón y sacándome la lengua.

Me alegraba que a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado no había perdido su sentido cómico, por llamarlo de una manera.

Ya en la sala de las puertas, sin decir nada, comenzaron a caminar hacia una de las puertas más cercanas que teníamos de nuestra posición.

-"Arakawa"- Pensé al ver el letrero que tenia el nombre de la ciudad.

-Si, es el lugar perfecto.

-Si mal no recuerdo en esta ciudad nos encontramos por primera vez con ellos.

-Si, en una noche negra como la que hay esta noche, en la que la luna está en lo mas alto. Todo lo que empieza debe terminar, y esta ciudad es la apropiada para ello.

Juvia, después de decir esas palabras con tanta seriedad, fue la primera en abrir la puerta y salir.

Empezamos ha andar por las calles de la ciudad, las tres en fila. Akane no había dicho nada en todo el viaje pero estaba segura de que se moría por preguntarnos cosas.

-Akane, se que no soy tu madre ni nada parecido- empezó Juvia sin apenas mirarla- pero cuando nos encontremos con ellos, mantente alejada, esto es cosa nuestra.

-Pero… Juvia- dije yo- Jamás te he oído hablar así, parece que el nuevo rango te ha hecho más fuerte.

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que me ha abierto los ojos, todo lo que deseaba yo era ser como los demás, pero gracias a estos dos años me he dado cuenta de que no somos como los demás, que estamos aquí para acabar con la guerra. Y haré lo que sea para terminar de una vez.- dijo seria.

Lo único que apareció en mi rostro fue una sonrisilla.

-Pues hagámoslo, terminemos con esto, ganaremos.- la dije a ella. – esta noche es perfecta.

-Si, hoy hace 2 años que nos convirtieron.

Akane, la pobre no sabia que decir ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-Ahora entiendo por que La Reina os eligió a vosotras para estas misiones, chicas sois geniales. – Dijo ella emocionada- Pero, ¿ como lo vais hacer?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Cómo les vais a atraer?

-Eso es muy fácil ¿verdad Juvia?

-Claro que si, Akane, tu solo observa.

Akane no sabía como reaccionar a esas palabras, pero ella quiera saber lo que íbamos hacer, por lo que se quedó en silencio y no se volvió hablar más del tema.

Aquella noche, estuvimos examinando la zona, todo lo que pudiéramos, por que la batalla que iba a librarse entre los cuatro iba a ser épica. No solo era una pelea entre los cazadores y las vampiros, si no que además iba a ser una pelea por traición, por engaño y simplemente por venganza durante todo este tiempo.

Por la mañana la gente salía a sus comercios, todas y cada una de aquellas personas ajenas a los seres nocturnos sabían la noticia de un asesino enserie, pero nadie imaginaba quien era, pues siempre se marcha cuando mata. Aun estaba en boca de todos aquel asesinato en masa de la casa de los adolescentes al igual que en la juguetería. Pero ninguno de ellos conocía lo que en su ciudad iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Toda la mañana la pasamos caminando y aunque no pareciera estábamos atentas a cualquier indicio de maldad que hubiera en la ciudad. Al acabar el día, entre las tres habíamos acabado con la vida de dos ladrones, y de unos cuantos vendedores de droga que encontramos en las zonas mas alejadas de la ciudad. Hicimos que cada una de las victimas, antes de morir, pero después de haberles mordido escribieran la misma nota. "_Os estaremos esperando en la misma zona en la que luchamos por primera vez, si faltáis seguiremos matando"_

Esa misma noche volvimos a caminar por las calles de la ciudad y nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro mensaje había sido enviado, todas las noticias sacaban esa nota y suplicaban que fueran quieren fueran los destinatarios de esas notas que se dieran prisa y acabaran con los asesinos.

Juvia y yo, tras escuchar las declaraciones de los policías, criminalistas y cualquiera que estuviera en trabajando en el caso de los asesinatos, sonreímos.

-"Pronto acabará esto, pronto nos vengaremos."

-Pronto seremos libres, y nuestros deseos nos serán cumplidos. – dije yo a su contestación.

Las dos estábamos seguras de que en su sede verían lo que estaba pasando y que serian ellos mismos los que vendían a nosotras. Así que esa noche, después de pasar en la ciudad 3 días nos fuimos al mismo descampado que ya habíamos destruido hacía tiempo.


	38. Peleas sin razón

**38**

-Akane, quédate en donde no te puedan ver, ellos no van a por ti, si no a por nosotras, quédate detrás y observa. – fueron las primeras palabras que dijo Juvia nada mas llegar a la zona.

Akane no dudó ni un instante y se subió a lo alto de un edificio apartado de la zona de combate.

Juvia y yo, estábamos atentas, de pie, alerta a todos los lugares que teníamos a nuestro alrededor. Las dos con los ojos en todas partes. Todos nuestros sentidos alerta.

-"Ya están aquí."

-"Lo sé."

El olor que desprendían podíamos olerlo a 10 kilómetros. El olor iba siendo más intenso cuanto mas se acercaban.

-Vienen rápidamente.

-Si.- miré por última vez a Juvia y noté que empezaba a cabrearse. Sus ojos no habían cambiado de color, puede que ese fuera el color que debían de tener.

-Raisa, no puedo esperar.

-Se como te sientes, yo tampoco.

Por el fondo del descampado vimos dos siluetas que se acercaban poco a poco, como si no tuvieran prisa.

-¿Malditos, parece que vienen dando un paseo, no se dan cuenta de lo serio que es esto?

-No lo se, pero no podemos consentir que nos insulten al creerse que van a poder ganar después de todo lo que nos han hecho.

Deseaba ese momento, en el que ella tuviera esa apariencia, ese gesto, durante mucho tiempo. Nos miramos, sonreímos y esperamos a que ellos vinieran.

Ya estaban cerca de nosotras, solo a unos 10 pasos.

-¿Pensáis que esto es un juego?- comenzó Juvia

-No venimos ha hacer nada, solo queremos explicaros lo que pasó hace unos días. –comenzó Lavi

-¿¡Explicarnos!? – dije yo enfadada.- después de todo lo que pasamos, después de aquellos momentos, los dos estabais decididos a matarnos.

-¡Eso no es así!- dijo Kanda alzando la voz- nosotros no éramos conscientes de lo que estaba pasando, nos estaban controlando.

-Lo que dice es cierto, cuando volvimos al cuartel después de que pasaran esas cosas, nos despertamos y nos hicieron algunas pruebas, y al parecer uno de los vuestros nos introdujo una especie de ponzoña que no convierte, si no que te controla la mente.

-¿Pero que idiotez es esa, pensáis que nos vamos a tragar eso? No hay ni un vampiro capaz de hacer eso, y menos con rango mayor a Veterani.

-Eso no es o que dicen las pruebas. – insistió Lavi.

Empezaron acercarse a nosotras. Les mirábamos pero no hacíamos nada, ni atacábamos ni nos defendíamos, solo estábamos quietas.

-"Juvia"

-"Si, lo sé, no te muevas, no hagas que se den cuenta de ello, es mejor tenerles despistados." "nos cubriremos las espaldas, pase lo que pase, confía en mí"

-"Lo mismo digo"

-De verdad que no éramos nosotros, nos estaban controlando,

-¿Enserio?- Dije yo.

En ese mismo momento materialicé un cuchillo y me lo escondí en la mano. Y Juvia formó otro con hielo.

-Si, enserio-dijo Kanda

Entonces, Juvia y yo, las dos saltamos a la vez hacia atrás haciendo un voltereta en el aire. Nos pusimos detrás de dos tipos que estaban detrás de nosotras. Los cogimos del cuello asfixiándolos, y en el último momento les apuñalamos por la espalda. Los hombres, caza-vampiros, murieron en el acto dejando caer algo de sus manos, cosa que no vimos por que estaba calle a oscuras.

-¿Y esto que significa? Pensabais matarnos por la espalda, ordenando a alguien que lo hiciera por vosotros.

-No me puedo creer lo rastreros que podéis llegar a ser, nunca pensé que afrontaríais los problemas de esta manera.

-No, eso no lo hemos planteado nosotros, nos han utilizado.

-Nosotros habíamos venido solos.-terminó diciendo Lavi.

-Esto no lo demuestra.-dijo Juvia como respuesta.

Vi que Kanda echaba mano de la katana.

-Vaya, parece que no quieres solamente hablar- le dije en tono burlón.

-A decir verdad, si, pero sabíamos que después de lo que hicimos no nos ibais a creer, así que lo único que podemos hacer para que nos escuchéis…

-Lo siento, pero el tiempo se acabó, las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado.

-Si, en eso estoy de acuerdo.

Por encima de nuestras cabezas, sobrevolando el cielo, apareció un helicóptero de la policía con un gran foco apuntando había nosotros. Cuando pasó, pude ver la expresión desafiante de Kanda que no dejaba de mirarme con ira. La de Lavi era prácticamente la misma, pero era mucho más fiera la de Juvia que había sentido sobre sus propias carnes la traición del ser amado.

Rápidamente, y antes de que me diera cuenta kanda había lanzado hacia mi una gran cantidad de agua, y no cualquier agua, si no agua bendita, la que mas debilita a los vampiros y les hace perder el conocimiento al instante.

Pero entonces, las gotas de agua que parecía que me iban a tocar, se paró delante de mi cuerpo formando una gran burbuja de agua. Tal y como Juvia me dijo yo no me moví, tenia la sensación de que ella sabia lo que iba a pasar y que podría salvarme. Miré a Juvia la cual aún tenia la mirada fija en Lavi.

-"Juvia, esto ¿lo has hecho tu?"

-"Si, desde que me concedieron este rango puedo controlar cualquier molécula de agua a mi antojo. Además soy inmune a ella"

No dije nada más y me quedé mirando la reacción de Kanda y Lavi al ver lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué, que ha pasado?- dijo Kanda observando por si había alguien vigilando.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dije con burla. Juvia lanzó la burbuja lejos de nosotras.

Kanda volvió a mirarme.

-¿Dónde está, dónde está el que ha hecho eso?- me encogí de hombros.

-Quien sabe, puede estar, aquí, o no estar. – dije burlándome de él.

Kanda desenvainó la katana y la dirigió hacia mí.

Mientras tanto, vi, que Lavi y Juvia no se habían movido seguían en la misma postura como si ellos estuvieran en otro plano, sin escuchar nada de lo que pasaba.

-Has sigo tú ¿verdad?-Lavi rompió el hielo.

-Puede que si, puede que no, quien sabe. ¿Por qué, desconfías de mí?

Lavi, no pudo aguantar las burlas de Juvia e hizo lo mismo que Kanda, con la diferencia que esta vez Juvia no paró él agua, si no que dejó que la mojara por completo.

Pero la cosa no acabó como Lavi había planeado, Juvia no se desmayó y el agua que había caído en el cuerpo de Juvia ni siquiera la hacían cosquillas, y mucho menos daño.

Entonces, a su alrededor comenzó a salir humo, la temperatura de Juvia había aumentado haciendo que las gotas de agua que había en su cuerpo se fueran evaporando.

-"Juvia, estas llena de sorpresas"

Ella no me contestó, siguió mirando a Lavi.

-Jamás pensé que fueras tú la primera persona, no delincuente, que tuviera que matar con mis propias manos. Pero las cosas están claras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Lavi.

-Debimos mataros cuando tuvimos oportunidad. Ahora no estaríamos metidas en tantos problemas que necesitan solución.

-Lo mismo digo, si no fuera por vosotras nosotros podríamos haber seguido con nuestro trabajo. Pero en vez de eso, perdimos el tiempo con quienes no valían la pena. –Respondió Lavi.

-Y si es cierto que no valemos la pena, por que nos salvasteis aquella vez.

-¿Cual del ellas?

-Creo que Juvia se refiere a la vez que uno de los vuestros nos había capturado, por que disteis la vida por nosotras, si no valemos la pena- Contesté.

Tanto Kanda como Lavi estaban atónitos a mi respuesta, ninguno sabía que responder.

-Ya lo dijimos en ese momento, él está en busca y captura, es nuestro trabajo capturarle y llevarle al cuartel para que sea juzgado.

-Yû sabes perfectamente que no nos referimos a eso. Lo que queremos saber es el por que nos salvasteis. ¿En serio no merecemos la pena?

Intenté entrar en razón, normalmente yo no me comportaría así, yo era de las que no se quedan quietas hablando las cosas, yo hubiera actuado. Pero después de todo el tiempo que pasé con Kanda creo que algo en mí había cambiado, no sabia como actuar ni la razón de mi comportamiento.

-Raisa, déjales, nunca nos lo dirán, ya sabes como son. Es mejor acabar con ellos de una vez por todas.

El helicóptero hacía tiempo que se había marchado, pero gracias a las luces de la ciudad podíamos vernos sin problemas los cuatro.

Una ráfaga de aire nos llegó, en ella además de los olores propios del ambiente pudimos notar, el olor característico de los caza-vampiros. El olor venia de detrás nuestro, pero muy atrás.

-"Raisa"

-"Si, ya lo noto, creo que nos han vuelto a engañar."- una vez podía pasarla, pero esta era la segunda y en la misma noche.

-Yû, ¿que las pasa?- dijo tierno, como solía decir en otros momentos.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-dijo gritándole a Lavi. -Se deben de estar leyendo la mente.

-Entiendo…-se quedó un momento callado.- Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Justamente eso.

-¡No me digas eso!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- Entonces, ¿durante todo este tiempo me ha podido leer la mente?- dijo con cara de susto, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Pero como?

-Juvia puede leer las mentes de todos. – Me miró- ¿Verdad Raisa?

-Vaya, que listo eres, - me burlé, ya que lo que dijo en realidad no era correcto.

Juvia no decía nada, se quedaba callada, yo era la que hablaba por las dos, y no por que ella me lo transmitiera.

-Pero lo que has dicho no es del todo correcto.- dije con una sonrisa. No dije nada más.

Las dos aunque estuviéramos concentradas en ellos, estábamos pendientes de donde estaba el caza-vampiros para poder hacer lo propio con él cuando tuviéramos la oportunidad.

-¡AAAAH!- Un grito nos distrajo, pues era la voz de Akane.

-¡Akane!- grité al tiempo que me giraba y pude ver el lugar en el que estaba sentada. Encima de un edificio, viendo todo lo que pasaba.

El caza-vampiros la tenia agarrada del cuello para que no le mordiera, y con un cuchillo encima de ella en el lado del corazón.

-¡Akane!

-Si os movéis la mato- dijo el caza-vampiros.

Pero, como de la nada, apareció una sombra detrás de este, le cogió la cabeza con las dos manos y le mordió con fuerza, segundos mas tarde caía al suelo, muerto. La sombra comenzó a hacerse visible ante nuestros ojos. Había aparecido un ser de piel grisácea, pelo negro recogido en una coleta, ojos rojos y bien trajeado. Sonreí al ver quien era el salvador de Akane, por supuesto no podía ser otro.

-Tiky- dijo Akane sin creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Después como acto involuntario le abrazó.

-Tranquila, yo cuidaré de ti, nunca dejaré que te hagan daño- la dijo mientras la secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo, lagrimas que se habían derramado cuando temió por su vida.

Después de aquella escena, y con los humos por las nubes las dos volvimos a mirar a Kanda y Lavi los cuales habían permanecido inmóviles.

-Vale que nos traicionéis a nosotras, pero no pasa que queráis hacer daño a quien no tiene que ver con esta pelea.

-A partir de ahora, las cosas serán como debieron ser hace tiempo- Juvia echó mano al collar que aún llevaba en el cuello, el cual le había regalado Lavi. Se lo arrancó del cuello y lo tiró delante de los pies de Lavi.

No la miré. No hice ningún gesto fuera de lo común, solo miraba a Kanda.

Juvia y yo, las dos a la vez abrimos nuestras alas de Ángel Vampiro, nos levantamos unos palmos del suelo.

-Es hora de acabar.-Dijo Juvia abalanzándose contra Lavi con las manos vacías.

Lavi no vaciló y sacó su martillo agrandándolo para poder luchar contra Juvia.

-Las cosas nunca debieron ser como fueron.- Dije al tiempo que sacaba dos abanicos de adamantium y me abalanzaba contra Kanda.

-Eso pienso yo.- dijo sacando la katana por completo parando mi ataque.

-No me arrepiento de nada- le dije.

-Yo tampoco. –me contestó mientras detenía mi ataque.


	39. Un adiós doloroso

**39**

Los ojos de Kanda fijos en mi me decían más de lo que parecía, pero el problema es que no sabia como interpretarlos.

Cogí los abanicos con fuerza para que no se me escaparan. Ayudándome del cuerpo de Kanda me impulsé hacia atrás. El cuerpo de Kanda comenzó a brillar. El verde era el color que le rodeaba hasta que este se centró en un lugar, en la mano izquierda de Kanda y se unió a la otra katana.

-Ningento, segunda ilusión.- las katanas de Kanda brillaron gracias a esa luz verde.

-Me alegra que no te contengas.

-No tengo por que hacerlo, las cosas han cambiado para ser como deben ser, de ahora en adelante y como lo fuimos al principio, tu y yo siempre seremos enemigos.

-¿Eso lo firmamos con tinta?

Kanda sonrió ante mi pregunta. Pero las cosas no cambiarían, esto ya era la guerra a muerte entre los dos, igual para nosotros como para Lavi y Juvia.

Kanda no se contuvo y comenzó a correr hacia mí con las dos katanas, encima de su cabeza, en posición de ataque. Descargó toda su fuerza contra mí. Por suerte conseguí parar el ataque con los abanicos.

Estábamos cara a cara, mirándonos a los ojos, pero la pelea debía continuar sin descanso, hasta que uno de los dos acabara con la vida del otro. Le sonreí.

Arriesgándome a lo que me podía pasar, quité uno de los abanicos y lo convertí en un ázame, el cuchillo ceremonial que había usado otras veces contra Lavi. Lo cogí de tal manera que en vez de apuntar hacia arriba, apuntara hacia abajo, y de esa manera, empuñándolo, corté a Kanda en el estómago, haciéndole una herida que comenzó a sangrarle de inmediato.

Lo normal sería que la herida comenzara a sangrar más, pero cuando le miré la herida ya no sangraba.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dije sorprendida.

-Jeje, hay cosas que no sabes de mí. Deberías replantearte el querer ganar esta pelea.

-Jamás, si es preciso estaremos eternamente en lucha. Pero no pienso rendirme.

-Eso esperaba oír.

Los dos sonreímos desafiando al otro. Puede que ahora fuéramos enemigos, pero nadie podría quitarnos lo que un día sentimos el uno por el otro, eso quedará para siempre, nos guste o no.

-"¡Raisa vuela!"- escuché la voz de Juvia, la miré, pero en vez de a ella lo que vi fue un remolino de agua que venia hacia mí.

Eché el vuelo lo más rápido que pude dejando a Kanda en aquel lugar del que sería imposible salir con vida.

Vi lo que pasaba desde el aire. Kanda había quedado completamente cubierto por el remolino de agua y seguramente ahora se estaría ahogando.

-Adiós, Kanda Yû- dije desde el aire sin perder de vista lo que estaba pasando.

Miré hacia el origen del remolino de Juvia, cerca de ella pude ver un cuerpo. Era de un joven de pelo rojizo. El joven estaba tirado en el suelo, con las ropas rasgadas, y rojizas por la sangre que salía de su cuerpo.

-Vaya, cualquiera se mete con esta.- dije en plan broma refiriéndome a Juvia.

El remolino de Juvia paró, y al desaparecer pude ver que Kanda estaba en el suelo, con las ropas desechas, tenia el pelo suelo y estaba desmayado en mitad del descampado.

Miré a Juvia.

-"Ahora las dos estamos en paz"- la dije

-"¿A que te refieres?"

-"Yo te salvé de morir el primer día tú me has salvado este, así que las dos estamos en paz."

Ella desde el suelo me sonrió. Abrió las alas y las dos nos fuimos al lado de Tiky y Akane, los dos nos estaban esperando.

- Bien hecho, La reina os explicará la situación.

Tiky abrió un portal que nos llevaba a la Sede de los vampiros. Todos pasaron. Pero cuando era mi turno, me quedé en aquel lugar y miré por última vez a Kanda.

Él estaba de pie y miraba en mi dirección con la sonrisa puesta en el rostro, el viento rozaba su cuerpo y movía su melena con elegancia.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar-Le sonreí y después entré en el portal el cual se cerró después de que yo entrara.


	40. 7 Meses después

Desde aquella batalla en la que decidimos los cuatro amoldarnos a nuestra naturaleza habían pasado 7 meses. 7 duros meses que nos los pasamos entrenando nuestros nuevos poderes que dentro de poco tendríamos que usar contra varios de nuestros enemigos.

Durante estos 7 meses se nos habían unido al clan, los hombres lobo, aquellos que entraron una vez cuando La Reina me estaba castigando por lo que había hecho con los caza-vampiros. Nos habíamos estado entrenando con ellos, aunque esos momentos fueron mínimos. Los entrenamientos los realizábamos nosotras mismas, incluso luchando contra nosotras. De vez en cuando la reina nos mandaba alguna misión en la que teníamos que aprender ha ayudarnos las cuatro, ya que apartir de ese momento seriamos un equipo.

Ni Juvia ni yo nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar con Lavi o Kanda, pero ambas estábamos seguras de que en algún momento antes de la guerra nos los volveríamos a encontrar, aunque prefería que nunca llegara ese momento por que no seria capaz de matarle por mucho que la reina me lo ordenara.

Para nosotras los días ya no tenían fin. Habíamos aprendido a no necesitar dormir. Los dos, casi tres años como vampiras nos habían abierto los ojos a la realidad. El mundo tocaba a su fin, y solo quedarían en pie aquellos que lo merezcan.


	41. Nuevo Hogar

Como cada mañana me encontraba en el centro del ring luchando contra uno de los hombres lobo.

-No eres nada mala, hay que reconocerlo. ¿Quién te ha enseñado a luchar así?

-Digamos que tuve un largo y duro entrenamiento con un caza-vampiros al que no pude derrotar.

-Ah, ya, ya me has hablado de él unas cuantas veces desde que estoy aquí.

-Quiero olvidar todo lo que pasó con él, como dije cuando lo conocí, lo que hice fue una tontería, quiero volver a recuperar la vida que tenia antes de conocerle, aunque sea esta en la que me toca vivir.

-Bueno, ya sabes que desde que Juvia y tú os estáis entrenando pasas más tiempo conmigo que con ella, así que puedes contarme lo que quieras que yo te escucharé.

-Gracias Goshia, y yo que pensaba que los hombres lobo no pensáis en algo que no seáis vosotros. Estaba equivocada. – le dije sonriendo.

Tras aquellos meses él, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, era el único que me levantaba una sonrisa sincera.

-Sabes que no me las tienes que dar. – Se levantó del suelo- ¿Otra ronda? Esta vez te dejaré empezar a ti.- me dijo con desafío a lo que accedí encantada.

Tras aquel entrenamiento cada uno se fue por su lado, yo me marché a duchar y él se marchó al recinto donde se encontraban todos los hombres lobo.

Desde que éramos cuatro en el grupo la reina nos había dado un mejor cobijo para nosotras. Nos había puesto una fuente de la misma agua con la que ella se bañaba, cosa que la agradecíamos completamente.

Al llegar, abrí la puerta, y dentro de la fuente ya estaban Rania, a la que ahora todos llamábamos Ia, para abreviar, y también Akane.

-Hola chicas, parece que ya habéis acabado.

-Sí, estoy muerta –comenzó Ia, Wisely no me deja descansar un momento, tengo el cerebro que me va a estallar. – dijo metiéndose por completo en el agua.

-Es lo que tiene tener a ese consejero como entrenador. –dije sacando una sonrisa cuando la vi meterse en el agua. – ¿y tú Akane?

-Bien, voy mejorando en mis ataques, pero Tiky es duro y también ese lobo contra el que me hace enfrentarme a veces. ¿Y tú, que tal van tus poderes?

-Bien, al menos ya los domino del todo. Solo me queda intentar materializar cosas que no sean sólidas. Eso aun me cuesta mucho.

En ese momento entró Juvia por la puerta.

-¡Juvia!- dijo Akane- ¿Qué tal?

Antes de que Juvia intentara decir algo o dar algún paso Ia salió corriendo del agua y la abrazó como era costumbre.

-Juvia, mi querida Juvia, que solita me sentía sin ti. – Juvia no tenía otra opción y la acarició.

-¿Qué tal Juvia? ¿Ya te entiendes más con ella?

-Sí, - suspiró- mas o menos, pero aún es muy dura y no consigo hacer las cosas que me pide, - caminó hasta la fuente- un consejo, jamás tengáis a un demonio de agua como profesor, son muy suyos con ese elemento. – dijo metiéndose en el agua. Si no fuera por que gracias a ellos podremos ganar la guerra, hace tiempo que la hubiera mandado a tomar por saco.

Las chicas se metieron en el agua y se relajaron. Yo las acompañé y nos quedamos en remojo durante un tiempo escuchando solo el sonido de la fuente. Akane estaba en un rincón leyendo una revista. Juvia intentaba hacer cosas con el agua e Ia estaba al lado de Juvia observándola con admiración.

-¿Alguna de vosotras hubiera creído que llegaríamos a esta situación?

Todas negaron.

-No, para nada.

Llamaron a la puerta. Salí de la fuente, me puse una toalla y abrí una rendija de la puerta. Sebastián estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

- Sebastián, ¿que ocurre?

-La Reina desea veros a todas en la sala del trono. –asentí.

-Esta bien, ya vamos.

Cerré la puerta, todas las chicas habían escuchado lo que me había dicho y no dudaron en salir de la fuente y comenzar a secarse y arreglarse para ir a ver a La Reina. Todas nos secamos y arreglamos lo mejor posible. Nos pusimos unos trajes rojos que Sebastián nos había dado en una ocasión para cuando tuviéramos que presentarnos a La Reina. Cuando estuvimos arregladas salimos camino de la sala del trono.

Al llegar llamamos a la puerta y cuando escuchamos "adelante" entramos.

En lo alto, en las sillas del trono estaban sentados en primer lugar La Reina, y a su lado estaba el líder de los lobos, Grundj.

-Bien ya estáis todos aquí.

Delante de nosotras, a unos pasos de los líderes, estaban Goshia y Naoki otro de los lobos del clan, junto con otras dos lobas, las cuales no nos tenían ninguna simpatía.

-Bien ahora que estáis todos reunidos. Debemos deciros que tendréis que abandonar la Sede.

Todos nos sorprendimos.

-¿Y donde iremos? ¿A nuestro centro? – dijo una de las chicas que nos miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No, para nada. – Dijo su líder a modo de regaño.

-En las afueras de Rumania se encuentra el castillo que una vez perteneció a dos antepasados nuestros. Ese será vuestro nuevo hogar.

-¿En Rumania?- dije- pero eso está muy lejos de aquí, ¿cómo haremos las misiones?

-Las misiones se os asignaran cuando sea necesario. En aquel castillo está todo preparado para que no tengáis que moveros. Tenéis centros de entrenamiento, habitaciones individuales, incluso unos criados que tendréis a vuestro servicio y otras cosas por el estilo que ya veréis una vez que lleguéis.- nos dijo La Reina.

-Esa será vuestra nueva casa. Es un lugar apartado al que los humanos nos se atreven a ir. Por lo que estaréis a salvo.

-Los cazadores no saben nada de ese refugio, por lo que jamás os buscarán.

Todos escuchábamos atentos a lo que nos decían.

-Pero tenéis que tener en cuenta una cosa. En esa casa, vosotros seréis las únicas criaturas que allí haya.

-Pero, mi señora, ¿y los criados?

-Ellos, son humanos, humanos que saben de nuestra existencia y desean ser parte de nuestros clanes, tanto de unos, como de otros.

-Pero, padre, ¿eso no es ilegal? Según nuestras normas. – dijo Goshia a su padre.

-Según nuestras normas no podemos convertir a nadie ajeno a nosotros. Pero ellos desean serlo, y están dispuestos hacer lo que sea para conseguir la vida eterna. – Vi que Goshia no se sentía cómodo al hacer eso con los humanos, pero no pude hacer nada para defenderle.

-Partiréis esta noche. Recoged vuestras cosas. – dijo por último la Reina antes de darnos la despedida.

Una vez fuera, los lobos se marcharon a su parte de sede y nosotras hacia la nuestra. Por el camino ninguna dijo nada. Akane estaba triste.

-Akane, ¿Estas bien?

-No, no lo estoy, La Reina nos obliga a ir a ese lugar y tengo que apartarme de Tiky, no es justo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso pequeña- dijo una voz masculina. Todas nos giramos.

-¿Tiky?- dijo Akane.

Las tres que quedábamos comenzamos a caminar para dejarlos solos, pero nos quedamos en una esquina observando y escuchando.

-¿Por qué dices eso? La Reina nos separa.

-Eso no es verdad, yo puedo ir a verte siempre que quiera, y estaré allí siempre que me necesites. –Akane rompió a llorar.

Tiky vio las lágrimas de Akane la tomó de la barbilla y la dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Me emocioné al verlo. Decidimos dejarles solos y cada una se marchó a su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación, me tiré sobre la cama, aún era pronto para que saliéramos, por lo que no habría prisa. Me puse a mirar algunas fotos que tenía de Juvia y mías cuando aún éramos humanas. También salían mi hermana, Erza y los demás. Me quedé dormida mientras miraba las fotos.

_"Una cortina blanca apareció, poco a poco se iba haciendo mas oscura hasta teñirse negra. En la lejanía aparecieron dos chicas, una con el pelo rosa y otra con el pelo plateado. La chica del pelo rosa era separada de la otra chica. Tras aquellas imágenes de tristeza, comenzaron a aparecer caras, caras diabólicas que se acercaban lentamente a la chica de pelo rosa la cual lloraba desconsolada en un rincón de la oscura habitación."_

Me desperté sobresaltada como todas las veces que me ocurría, estaba sudando, el corazón me iba a mil por hora y no podía dejar de temblar. Vi, en el reloj de la mesilla que solo había pasado una hora desde que me había dormido, así que intenté tranquilizarme antes de ponerme a guardar las cosas. Tras un rato de pensar en por que esos sueños me estaban atormentando me puse a empaquetar mis cosas. Cogí toda la ropa del armario y me dejé fuera lo que me iba a poner. Al quitar toda la ropa y dejar el armario vació descubrí en el fondo de este un pequeño oso panda de peluche. Me le quedé mirando, y después de un rato lo cogí. Tenía mucho polvo pero estaba en buen estado. Al cogerlo recordé todo lo que había pasado con la persona que me lo compró.

-No me acordaba que estaba aquí, pensé que había tirado todas sus cosas. – quise tirarlo, pero en vez de eso lo guardé en la maleta sin saber el por qué.

Tras guardar todas las cosas, me quité el vestido rojo que llevaba y me puse la ropa que yo quería. La reina nos había dado unos trajes, pero no nos los poníamos nunca ya que no nos resultaban cómodos para luchar o entrenar, por lo que decidimos no volver a ponérnoslo, cosa que a La Reina no la importó, lo admitía.

Mi ropa de trabajo se había convertido en un chaleco corto, que cubría solo la parte del pecho, abrochado con una cremallera en la parte delantera que yo dejaba abierta hasta la mitad, tenia el cuello levantado, era de color negro con los bordes en rosa. Una falda del mismo color que el chaleco con dos rayas a ambos lados, no parecía cómoda, pero para luchar lo era, y unas botas sin tacón que llegaban hasta la mitad de la pierna. Unos guantes que no llegaban a cubrirme la mano que llegaban hasta la mitad del bíceps. Y en el pelo como adorno me gustaba ponerme lo que yo llamaba unas alitas de murciélago, una a cada lado, haciendo adorno y recogiéndome un poco el pelo. Y un colgante con un rosario que llevaba al cuello.

Me miré al espejo, me coloqué un poco el pelo y antes de salir de la habitación vi que había una nota en el suelo, la cogí y la leí.

-Dirígete a la salida de Rumania.- leí la nota y después me la guardé en el bolsillo del chaleco.

Salí de la habitación y vi que Juvia salía de la habitación en el mismo momento.

-Juvia, hola, - Juvia cargaba con una pequeña maleta en la mano y también se había cambiado de ropa.

Llevaba un top deportivo negro y encima de este un chaleco de cuero negro con rebordes en azul la llegaba por la cintura. Y llevaba unos pantalones pitillos de color azul con alguna que otra cremallera de mentira y alguna cadena como adorno y las mismas botas militares que yo. Y unos guantes negros.

-Hola Raisa, ¿ya estas lista?- asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida que ponía en la nota.

En aquella puerta la única persona que había era Rania, que también estaba cambiada con su ropa de trabajo y miraba la puerta.

Ia era una chica de pelo verde oscuro, solia llevarlo la mayor parte de él suelto, pero por delante se hacia dos trencitas como si fuera una niña pequeña. Tenia un ojo de cada color y ninguno de ellos rojos, el derecho lo tenia rosa palo, y el izquierdo gris oscuro. Su ropa de trabajo consistía en una camiseta de color verde de tirantes que la llegaba por la cadera dejando el ombligo al aire. Y una falda de vuelo gris con detalles en verde unas muñequeras, y unas converse verdes.

La chica, al vernos corrió y se pegó al cuerpo de Juvia.

-Juvia, que guapa estás, es que eres tan mona, me encantaría ser como tú.

-Venga, venga, Ia, no te juntes tanto que me das calor.- Ia se soltó.

-Joo lo siento Juvia es que me encantas- dijo con los ojitos brillantes.

-Eh chicas, ¿que pasa?- Akane llegó agarrada a la mano de Tiky. Ella también se había cambiado.

Llevaba un chaleco negro y una camiseta morada por dentro. Unos pantalones cortos morados al igual que la camiseta unas botas bajas y unos guantes de red. Y como adorno en el pelo llevaba una diadema ancha de color morado. Y se había recogido el pelo en una coleta dejando que dos mechones de pelo cayeran por delante de los hombros.

- Hola Akane, te veo bien acompañada. – se sonrojó ante el comentario de Juvia.

Tras esperar unos cinco minutos llegaron los que faltaban, tanto ellos como ellas. Sebastián también llego a la puerta. La abrió ya que solo se abría con una llave y nos mostró el camino a seguir.

Al llegar a la ciudad todo estaba oscuro, nos rodeaban muchos árboles.

-Debéis seguir el camino, al salir del bosque veréis el castillo, la puerta estará cerrada por lo que tendréis que llamar. – nos dijo Sebastian desde el otro lado de la puerta del que no se había movido. –Buena suerte, por cierto, a los criados no se les puede morder. Seguramente la comida esté hecha, así que no os rezaguéis.

-Gracias Sebastián- Se despidió Akane por todos.

Nos quedamos solos en el bosque.

-Bien, y ahora como vamos al castillo, no se ve nada.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando no se es un pura raza.- Dijo Kisa, una de las lobas burlándose de nosotras.

-Basta Kisa-Nos defendió Goshia- Ahora estamos todos en las mismas condiciones.

-No, en las mismas no, yo veo el camino perfectamente, así que nos adelantaremos.

Los cuerpos de las chicas comenzaron a formar una brillante luz amarilla, esa luz poco a poco se fue acercando al suelo. Poco a poco los cuerpos de las chicas pasaron a ser dos cuerpos de lobos, uno gris y blanco y el otro marrón. Las dos agarraron sus bolsas y salieron corriendo siguiendo el camino que Sebastián nos mostró.

-Genial, ¿y ahora como vamos nosotros?- dije.

-No te preocupes Raisa, nosotros también podemos ver en la oscuridad, así que no hay problema en llegar- Dijo Naoki.

-Sí, pero hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Preocupa?

-Sí, según Sebastian, la comida ya está hecha.

-Sí, ¿y qué?

-Pues que si eso es verdad, tendríamos que oler a comida, y por el camino que ellas se han ido no huele a comida.

-No lo entiendo-Dijo Ia que estaba agarrada al brazo de Juvia.

-Pues creo que nos ha puesto una especie de acertijo. Tenemos que buscar el camino correcto, y ese no lo es.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

-Debemos transformarnos, tardaremos menos en encontrar el olor.

-Tienes razón Naoki.

Los chicos dejaron sus bolsas en el suelo y la misma luz que había envuelto a las chicas hasta convertirse, les envolvió a ellos. Goshia se convirtió en un lobo de pelaje negro mientras que Naoki lo hizo en uno completamente marrón menos la parte del hocico que era de color blanco. Los dos eran gigantescos, más que unos lobos corrientes.

-Subid dos encima de nosotros.-Dijo Goshia.

Normalmente los vampiros no pueden escuchar a un lobo hablar, pero Drunj nos había dado una poción que hacia que eso fuera posible. Juvia y yo montamos en el lomo de Goshia con las maletas en las manos. Y Rania y Akane montaron sobre Naoki.

-¡Agarraos!-nos dijeron los dos antes de comenzar a correr por el bosque intentando notar el olor de la comida.

-Goshia, ¿encuentras algo?- le pregunté.

-Es muy leve y se mezcla con los olores que hay en el pueblo. Pero no es un olor igual, algo lo caracteriza, pero no sé el qué.

Juvia me tiró del hombro.

-Juvia…- Al verla vi que tenía los ojos rojos.

-Sangre, y está cerca.- yo comencé a olerla.

-¡Goshia, para!- le grité.

Juvia y yo nos bajamos del lomo de goshia, y nos se paramos unos pasos de ellos. Juvia y yo estábamos atentas a lo que pasaba.

-"Raisa aquí hay alguien"

-"Nos están siguiendo desde hace tiempo"

Entonces, desde el camino que habíamos dejado atrás aparecieron dos focos de luz que al principio nos cegaron.

-Goshia, escondeos, rápido.- le dije antes de que esas luces se acercaran más.

Juvia y yo saltamos a un par de árboles, sabíamos que el olor pertenecía a quién fuera en el auto. Cuando pasaron por debajo saltamos sobre el auto. Éste estaba lleno de velas agua bendita y cosas por el estilo, eran cazadores de vampiros, pero no como los conocíamos Juvia y yo ¿acaso habrían cambiado? Los hombres que estaban allí intentaron matarnos, por lo que no tuvimos más remedio que matarles a ellos. 4 cadáveres en total fueron los que tiramos a un lago cercano. En el lago se podía ver fácilmente la luz de la luna, y otra cosa.

-Goshia, Naoki, ya podéis venir.

Los dos vinieron.

-¿Las dos estáis bien?

-Sí, estamos bien, no eran más que humanos.

-Sí, pero su armamento no es el que normalmente llevaría un humano corriente. Ellos sabían lo que hacían.-Dijo Juvia pensativa.

-Bueno, ya nos preocuparemos de ellos mas adelante ahora…Mirad- dije señalando a lo alto de una montaña que podía verse entre los árboles y que la luna iluminaba con su hermosa y plateada luz.

-Menos mal, ya sabemos el camino por el que tenemos que ir, ahora solo tenemos que seguirlo y procurar no perdernos.

Juvia y yo volvimos a montar en el lomo de Goshia y este y Naoki comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo que cada vez se veía más cerca de nosotros.

Tras algunos minutos de no ver nada debido al denso bosque vimos que los árboles comenzaban a desaparecer. Una vez no tuvimos árboles, vimos una larga montaña y al final de esta el castillo que estábamos buscando.

-No nos lo están poniendo nada fácil- Se burló Naoki.

Goshia y Naoki volvieron a la normalidad, a su aspecto humano. Los seis comenzamos a caminar hacia lo alto de la montaña pero se nos hacia muy cuesta arriba.

-¿Y si vamos volando?- dije a las vampiras.

-¿Pero y nosotros?

-Pues que dos de nosotras os lleven y las otras dos lleven los equipajes. Es una idea, por que a este paso se nos hará de día.

-Me parece buena idea.

Todo quedó decidido a piedra papel o tijera. Juvia se Ia llevarían a Goshia y Naoki y Akane y yo llevaríamos el equipaje de todos.

Al llegar a lo más alto de la montaña vimos ante nosotros el castillo.

-Vaya, no parecía tan grande desde la base de la montaña.

-Ya te digo. Bueno, veamos que hay dentro. –Llamé a la puerta.

Tardaron un poco en contestar, pero tras la segunda llamada la puerta se abrió. Los 6 entramos en el castillo. Estaba iluminado con velas, se notaba que era un castillo antiguo, no había luz eléctrica. Cuando todos entramos al castillo vimos que delante de nosotros, haciendo fila estaban varios humanos, todos vestidos con el uniforme de trabajo. Los chicos vestidos de mayordomos y las chicas de amas. Todos ellos estaban inclinados hacia nosotros, nos mostraban su respeto. Al entrar noté un fuerte olor a humano, pero también a vampiro.

-Buenas noches señores, nosotros somos el servicio del castillo estamos a su entera disposición.-Dijeron todos a la vez. Tras eso todos posaron sus miradas en nosotros.

Yo no me sentía muy a gusto en ese momento, que todos esos humanos nos miraran sin tener o parecer que tenían miedo era raro para mi.

-Buenas, tardes- Dijo Akane haciendo que él silencio incómodo se rompiera.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo una chica- y Perdonen, ustedes no tendrían que ser 8- dijo confusa.

-Si, en teoría si.- Dijo Goshia.

-Es que las otras chicas no han llegado todavía.

-No señorita, aquí solo han llegado ustedes.-Volvió a la fila.

-Bueno, pues habrá que esperarlas.

-Si lo desean- Dijo el chico que nos había abierto la puerta- pueden dejar sus cosas en las habitaciones, tomar un poco de comida y esperarlas en la sala principal.

-¿Ya tenemos nuestras habitaciones? – preguntó Juvia.

-No señorita- dijo otra de las chicas. - Las habitaciones están limpias, pero aún no tienen dueño, ustedes son libres de elegir cual desean. – la chica volvió a su sitio.

-Vale, pues entonces elegimos habitación, y después vamos a comer algo, ¿Os parece? Mi estómago está que echa humo, podría comerme una ciudad entera- dijo el gracioso Naoki.

-Las habitaciones están en la segunda planta, pueden elegir la que deseen.- Dijo por último un chico.

Todos intentamos coger nuestras cosas, pero 6 de los criados que allí estaban cogieron nuestras maletas.

-No se preocupen, nosotros las llevaremos- Comenzamos a caminar y ellos nos seguían.

Subimos las enormes escaleras que había, todas las pareces estaban recubiertas de madera que se conservaba, después de tantos años, en perfectas condiciones. El pasillo de las habitaciones era largo, casi no se veía el final si no fuera por que estaba alumbrado con varios candelabros. Uno a uno fuimos abriendo las puertas de las habitaciones para ver como era cada una. No supe por cual decantarme hasta que vi una que me gustó al instante. Abrí la puerta y entré en la habitación. La chica que llevaba mis cosas entró conmigo y dejó las maletas cerca de la cama.

-Enseguida vendrá su ama, si me disculpa- Ella se inclinó y salió de la habitación dejándola cerrada.


	42. Nuevas enemistades

Me senté en la cama y miré mi habitación. Tenía los colores que a mí más me gustaban. El negro, el blanco y el rosa. Era tipo gótica y antigua. Cuando entrabas por la puerta había un pequeño pasillo que se hacia amplio dejando ver el resto de la habitación. En una de las pareces que hacia esquina había una puerta de color blanca con un dibujo rosa en ella. Ese era el armario. Al lado, había una estantería vacía de color negro. La cama tenia la colcha negra y blanca, y las fundas de las almohadas eran blancas. Pero, yo no había entrado en esa habitación por los colores, si no por que en las pareces, como fondo tenían el blanco, como ramas el negro y entre ellos habiendo una red, había flores de loto. En cuanto entré a la habitación me recordó a él. No pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él.

-¿Por que ahora? Después de tanto tiempo…- me levanté y comencé a deshacer el equipaje.

Al haberlo guardado en último lugar fue lo primero que me encontré, el oso panda. Lo cogí lo miré y lo dejé sobre los dos cojines que había sobre la cama. Continué guardando el resto de mis cosas en los lugares correspondientes. Cuando terminé guardé la maleta debajo de la cama. La puerta se abrió, en ella había una niña. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos rosas. La miré.

-Tú debes de ser el ama de la habitación- ella asintió nerviosa y con temor. – pasa, no te haré daño.

Ella pasó a la habitación hasta quedarse a unos pasos de mí.

-¿Como te llamas?

-K-Kyo- dijo nerviosa.- Perdone ama, ¿es que no me va a castigar?

-¿Castigar? ¿Por qué iba hacerlo?

-Porque he llegado tarde y ha tenido que hacer usted todo el trabajo.

-¿El que, deshacer la maleta? No te preocupes no me ha costado nada. –dije sonriendo esperando que ella cambiara la cara de susto que tenia, pero no había cambios- Kyo ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Catorce

-¿Y que haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres?-ella se encogido de hombros.

La chica no decía nada, y yo no sabía que hacer para que ella sonriera.

-¿Puedo hacerla una pregunta?

-Si claro dime.

-¿Usted es un lobo?-dijo muy cortada y mirándome apenas.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que nos han dicho que iban a venir dos chicas malas y que serian mujeres lobas, y solo la conozco a usted…

-¿Dos chicas malas? –Ella asintió-¿Te dan miedo los lobos?-asintió y esquivó mi mirada.-Kyo, no te preocupes.-me agaché para poder mirarla a los ojos.-yo no te haré nada, lo prometo, y esas dos chicas malas, según nos han dicho aún no han llegado.

-Pero si que hay más lobos.-su voz era muy suave.

-Si, pero puedo asegurarte de que ninguno de ellos es malo. Uno de ellos está un poco loco, pero ninguno es malo. Yo se que ellos nunca harían daño a nadie

-Me lo juras.-sonreí.

-Te lo juro.

La vi sonreír por primera vez.

-¿Quieres que seamos amigas?-la dije

-Pero no podemos, yo debo servirla. Si hago eso la jefa me golpeará- me senté en la cama y la invité a sentarse, cosa que hizo.

-Hacemos una cosa, cuando estemos solas, me puedes llamar por mi nombre, y cuando estén las lobas y esa jefa me llamas como te han dicho, ¿trato hecho?-Ella asintió contenta. Nos chocamos las manos-y tranquila, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga nada-sonrió mas animadamente- Venga vamos, seguro que los demás ya están comiendo.

Me levanté de la cama, ella hizo lo mismo, pero cuando la vi estaba en el suelo, me agaché corriendo a socorrerla.

-Kyo, ¿que te pasa?-Ella se tocaba los pies. Los miré, estaban llenos de heridas, le quité los zapatos que tenia, pero me costó mucho.-Kyo, estos zapatos son muy pequeños. ¿Quién te los ha dado?

-La jefa, me dijo que eran los únicos que tenía-esa jefa ya estaba empezando a tocarme las narices.

La quité los dos zapatos. La cogí en brazos para que no tuviera que caminar y salí de la habitación.

Me quedé en el pasillo hasta averiguar cual era la habitación de Juvia. La encontré al instante, era la continua a la mía. Llamé a la puerta. Por ella apareció un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-Kyo, ¿que pasa?

-¡Juvia, estás aquí!- ella salió de una esquina.

-¿Qué ocurre?- entré en la habitación y dejé a Kyo sobre la cama.- Raisa ¿Qué pasa, quién es?

-No hay tiempo para eso-levanté un poco la falda de la chica para dejar sus pues al aire.- Se que tu entrenamiento también requería el saber usar el agua para fines curativos.

-Si, ¿y?

-¿Puedes curarla las heridas?

-Pero señora eso no puede hacerlo.

-¡Calla Kyo!-la ordené- dije que cuidaría de ti.-miré a Juvia- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Si, pero después espero una explicación.

-La tendrás.

Juvia se puso manos a la obra, consiguió hacer una fina capa de agua sobre la piel de Kyo, comenzó a envolverla el pie. El chico que estaba allí se puso al lado de Kyo y la cogió de la mano y la intentaba calmar. Mientras Juvia estaba con su labor yo me deshice de los zapatos de la chica y los cambié por unos de mayor tamaño par que no la hicieran daño al andar.

-Raisa, ya está, - miré- la he curado todo lo posible y he intentado que el dolor desapareciera.

-Gracias Juvia. Kyo, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor –sonrió.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?-asintió y con la ayuda del chico se puso de pie- toma, los zapatos. –La ayudé a ponérselos.

-Ya no me duele-dijo con una voz mucho más animada de lo que era antes.

Juvia no dejaba de mirarme pidiendo una explicación.

-"Después hablamos"

-"Eso espero"

Cuando Kyo y el chico dejaron de saltar de felicidad los 4 salimos de la habitación hacia el comedor.

Al llegar al comedor ya estaban sentados todos los demás con sus respectivos criados tras los asientos y pegados a la pared.

-Ya era hora, ¿Dónde estabais?-Dijo Naoki- Me muero de hambre.

-No logro entenderte, ¿no eres capaz ni de esperar unos minutos?

-No, no puedo, quiero ir a l garaje, según me han dicho hay unos carros que lo flipas.

Los demás que estábamos allí desconectamos en cuanto Naoki comenzó a hablar de coches, esa conversación podría hacerse eterna. Los chicos y las chicas comenzaron a servir la comida a sus amos, cada uno sabía lo que era su amo, por lo que sabia que comida servirle. A las vampiros, aunque suene asqueroso, nos sirvieron un vaso de sangre nada más. A los lobos les sirvieron un cordero para los dos. No dejaron ni los huesos.

-Que brutos que sois los dos.- Dijo Ia cuando les vio comer.

-Que quieres, somos así.

Durante la cena miré a Kyo, estaba jugueteando con los zapatos, ya parecía que no la hacían daño y eso me alegraba.

-"¿Bueno, me lo vas a contar?"- me dijo Juvia sin apartar la mirada de los demás.

-"Cuando yo misma sepa lo que está pasando serás la primera a la que se lo cuente."

-"¿La primera? Eso es nuevo, hace mucho tiempo que no me cuentas las cosas."

-"Eso no es verdad"

-"Claro que lo es, me cuentas las cosas después de que la mitad de la sede se haya enterado."

-"Vale, perdona, tienes razón admito que últimamente no te he contado las cosas, pero tampoco tú me las cuentas a mi. Además, desde que ocurrió lo que ya sabes no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas con eso de que siempre nos estamos entrenando."

-"Si, en eso tienes razón. Haber si con este cambio de vida podemos pasar más tiempo juntas"

Las dos sonreímos pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la conversación que había en la mesa.

-¡Al menos nosotras no desperdiciamos la comida!-Dijo Akane hacia los hombres lobo.

-Que no dice, pero si en la mayoría de las matanzas os dejáis la sangre por el suelo, y os mancháis enteras.

-Tomar sangre no es lo mismo que comer un trozo de carne-Continuó Ia.

La conversación se acabó cuando por el pasillo de la cocina comenzó a notarse cierto aroma a muerto.

-¿Un vampiro?-Dijo Goshia mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino.

Los criados se colocaron en una fila detrás de las sillas, todos firmes. Miré a Kyo, estaba temblando aunque no se la notaba mucho, los demás hicieron lo mismo con sus criados. Por el pasillo apareció la portadora de ese olor a muerto.

-Bien ya estáis aquí- dijo la mujer sonriente.

Era una mujer de edad elevada, por su aspecto yo diría que tenia unos 59 años, la convertirían con esa edad. Estaba rellenita, bastante rellenita, llevaba un traje de chaqueta gris con falda y una corbata atada al cuello.

-Como me alegro de que estéis todos aquí.- nos miró y nos contó- No tendrían que ser 8.- dijo la mujer, se dirigió hacia los criados.- ¿¡Dónde están!? ¿¡Que habéis hecho con ellas!? – La mujer levantó una especie de vara hacia uno de los criados- Como no me contestéis.- Se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta y muy seguidos.

Vimos a otros dos criados de la casa correr hacia la puerta.

-¡MALDITO BOSQUE!-la voz de una mujer se escuchó por toda la casa debido al eco que había.

Todos nos levantamos de las sillas y fuimos a ver lo que pasaba. Vimos que dentro de la casa estaban Michelle y Kisa las dos empapadas por la tormenta que estaba cayendo fuera.

-¡Vamos despertad es que no veis que están empapadas!- la mujer siguió gritando.

Algunos criados corrieron con toallas hacia las chicas que acababan de entrar. Las entregaron las toallas y ellas comenzaron a secarse.

-Toda mi ropa está mojada, esta me las pagaréis- dijo Kisa. Se acercó hasta Goshia.-Goshia a que serás un buen novio y me secarás la ropita.-Goshia la separó de su lado.

-Kisa, no te equivoques, tú y yo no somos nada.

-Naoki-dijo Michelle acercándose al otro lobo- ¿me secas la espalda?- el cogió la toalla y ella se giró. Pero en vez de secarla la espalda la enredó el pelo con la toalla.

Las chicas y yo veíamos la escena desde la puerta del comedor y no pudimos evitar reírnos por el ridículo que estaban haciendo.

-¡ACOMPAÑAR A VUESTROS AMOS A LA SALA PRINCIPAL!- y no paraba de gritar.

Kyo se acercó a mí.

-Sígame por favor- me digo respetuosa y algo atemorizada por la situación

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos hasta la sala principal.

-"¿Pero que la pasa a esa?"-comenzó Juvia

-"Creo que ya se lo que está pasando"- seguí.

-"¿Chicas de que estáis hablando?"- nos preguntó Akane.

-"Cuando todos nos sentemos lo explico."

-¿Te has fijado como han venido esas dos? jajaja-se rió Naoki.

Llegamos a la sala principal. Era un espacio amplio lleno de sillones, una chimenea que estaba encendida y algunos libros colocados alfabéticamente en las estanterías. Nos sentamos en unos sillones colocados en cuadrado. Los criados se marcharon.

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos solos, ¿Qué es eso que crees?

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Goshia.

-¿Antes de nada decidme, vuestros criados están atemorizados?

-Pero eso es lo mas normal, siendo nosotros lo que somos y que ellos se han humanos se sentirán así.

-Si, bueno. Además.

-Raisa, ¿que ocurre?-Dijo Akane.

-No lo se con seguridad, pero me da que esa vampiro a sido traída aquí para que los criados hagan su trabajo.

-Eso es normal, si no hay un jefe aquí no trabajaría nadie.

-¿Enserio? Piénsalo. Si ellos de verdad quisieran ser como nosotros ¿no crees que nos tratarían con respeto de igual manera?

-No te entiendo.

-Si tú quieres llegar a algo, lo más fácil es que seas amable con la persona o personas que pueden hacer que eso sea posible ¿no?

-Ya te entiendo-Dijo Juvia.- Si ellos realmente quisieran estar aquí no se asustarían de nosotros.

-Exacto.- Dije satisfecha de soltarlo.

-¿Pero entonces? ¿Que hace ella aquí?

-No lo se, pero debemos investigar.

-Además, ahora que lo dices, todos ellos no deben superar los 17 años. Son muy pequeños y con toda la vida por delante para querer ser algo como esto.

-Puede que lo que quieran sea montar en el cochazo- Dijo Naoki gracioso.

-Calzoncillo hablador, crees que este es el momento de decir estas cosas- dijo Goshia cabreado.

-Es que tengo muchas ganas de ver esos pedazos de coches. Burrummm-imitó el sonido de un coche.- tiene que ser alucinante.

-En fin. ¿Qué vamos hacer? A mí no me gusta esta situación. Me da pena ver a esos niños. Cuando a Kyo la he dicho que seamos amigas ella me ha contestado que no podía por que si no la jefa la golpearía.

-Ahora que lo pienso-Dijo Ia- Isis tenía unos moratones en los brazos. La he preguntado, pero ella simplemente ha dicho que se ha golpeado.

-Si lo mismo que el mío. – Dijo Goshia- Tenemos que averiguar lo que está pasando y pararla los pies.

Todos asentimos, incluido Naoki que aún seguía en las nubes pensando en sus coches. Poco rato después de hablar las cosas dos lobitas aparecieron por la puerta, una de ellas se sentó al lado de Goshia la otra al lado de Naoki. Las dos tumbadas en las piernas del otro.

-Sabéis, esa mujer me cae bien- Dijo Kisa.

-Si, y a mí. Sabe manejar a la perfección a los humanos, esa es la clase de líderes que necesitamos.

-¡Pero de que estás hablando!- La dije furiosa levantándome del asiento- ¡No tienes ni idea lo que les hace sufrir!-Kisa se levantó

-Raisa, cálmate.-Dijo Akane

-¿Y, cual es el problema? Así es como deberíamos tratar a los que son más débiles que nosotros.

-Por esa misma razón debemos ayudarles.- Contestó Juvia

-Ya estamos otra vez- dijo Ia suspirando.

-¡Ay! Se me olvidaba, como vosotras fuisteis unas humanas indefensas sabéis como os sentís. Os encanta que os pisoteen.-Las dos comenzaron a reírse.

Apreté los puños y cuando ninguna de ellas miraba, Me tiré contra Kisa haciendo que las dos cayéramos al otro lado del sofá, y Juvia se tiró contra Michelle agarrándola del cuello y tirándola contra el sillón. Los ojos comenzaban a brillarme, los colmillos habían salido y yo cada vez empezaba a apretar más mis manos que estaban puestas en su cuello.

-Mira, lobita, yo habré sido humana y todo lo que quieras, pero que te quede claro que no consentiré que les pase nada a ellos, puedo estar muerta desde hace años, pero aún me quedan sentimientos que no pienso enterrar.

-A que te refieres a ese caza-vampiros que casi te mata- Dijo burlona mientras intentaba quitar mis manos de su cuello.

-Raisa, Raisa ya basta-Goshia me agarró desde atrás y me separó de ella.-Raisa intenta calmarte, nos guste o no ahora vivimos todos bajo el mismo techo tenemos que intentar llevarnos bien.

-Goshia protégeme, está loca.-Kisa se escondió detrás de Goshia haciéndose la indefensa.

-Juvia, Juvia, ya basta-Juvia seguía forcejeando con Michelle, Juvia cada vez estaba mas enfadada sus ojos eran completamente rojos y los colmillos estaban fuera.

Naoki intentaba separarlas, pero no había manera. Akane y Ia se unieron para ayudarle. Al final entre los tres consiguieron separarlas. Juvia estaba demasiado furiosa, y yo tras ver aquella escena también me enfadé bastante y salí tras de Juvia que había empezado a correr escaleras arriba. Entró en su habitación y dejó la puerta abierta cosa que agradecí para poder entrar sin que me tirara algo a la cara. Al entrar la vi caminando de un sitio para otro sin parar y sin dejar de murmurar cosas en otro idioma. Me señalaba con el dedo, como si me estuviera insultando a mi.

-Juvia, Juvia.

-Sono odioso.- Decía sin parar.

-Juvia- intenté pararla-

-Ho voluto ucciderli e bruciarli...

-Juvia, ¡Juvia! – La paré- Tranquila vale, habla en nuestro idioma que no me entero de nada.

Conseguí relajarla un poco, lo suficiente para que volviera a su forma normal.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si, pero es que Raisa, desde que han llegado ellas me ponen de los nervios. Tengo ganas de estrujarlas a las dos-dijo apretando las manos lentamente imaginándose sus cuellos en cada una de sus manos.

-Yo también, se como te sientes, pero debemos tener calma, algún día podremos vengarnos de ellas.

Se sentó en la cama y se tumbo en ella, yo me quedé sentada en el suelo apoyada en la pared.

-Juvia, ¿en que me hablabas?

-En italiano, es el idioma que elegí cuando La Reina no dijo que era importante que aprendiéramos un idioma nuevo además de los antiguos. Cual escogiste tú, además del latín.

-Egipcio.

-Me lo imaginé-Sonreímos y me puse a mirar su habitación.

Era distinto a lo que había esperado, la habitación no era azul si no roja, y tenia muchos libros además de otras cosas. La pared que estaba tras la cama era de color rojo, las otras de color blanco. La funda de las sábanas era roja y blanca. Incluso las estanterías tenían ese color.

-Juvia, ¿Por qué has elegido esta habitación?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, pero es que no pega con tu estilo, pensé que elegirías una habitación azul.

-Esa era mi idea inicial, pero al ver esta me gustó.-me di cuenta de una cosa, esperaba estar equivocada.

-Es increíble ¿no? -Se incorporó

-¿El que?

-Pues, que nuestras habitaciones tengan tanto de ellos, ¿no te has fijado?-Miró a su alrededor.

-No, para nada, ¿que tiene de especial? ¿Cómo es la tuya?

-La mía, pues, negra, blanca.

-Propio de ti.

- Y con flores de loto en las paredes- Se sorprendió.

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba ¿Bueno y que te hace pensar eso?

-Juvia, el cabecero de la cama tiene un copo de nieve igual que el que él te regaló como colgante, además de los libros.

-Me gusta leer ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Pues que desde que somos de esta manera, no te he visto nunca con un libro en la mano. En cambio a él si que le he visto mas de una vez- ella no sabia que decir y volvió a tumbarse.- ¿Has vuelto a pensar en ellos?

-Si te digo que no te miento, es cierto que he pensado en ellos, pero solo he podido pensar en lo que nos hicieron aquel día.-se incorporó de nuevo.- cada vez que lo pienso me doy cuenta de que tú tenias razón de que cometimos un error, pero no pienso dejar que me vuelva a pasar, ni ahora ni nunca.

Tras pasar un rato hablando tranquilamente me marche a mi habitación y me acosté y después de mucho tiempo de no poder dormir me quedé plácidamente dormida abrazada, sin darme cuenta, al oso panda.


	43. Entrenamiento

Me desperté al día siguiente y a la primera persona que vi fue a Kyo.

-AAAAH!-grité

-Perdón, Perdón, no quiero asustarla.

Me incorporé.

-Tranquila, es que no me acordaba que estaba en este lugar, pensé que aun estaba en la Sede. ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las 11 de la mañana.-Comencé a levantarme.

-Vaya, es muy tarde, debo ponerme las pilas en seguida. ¿Los demás ya se han levantado?

-La señorita Ia se ha ido a dar una vuelta por el bosque. El señorito Naoki está en el garaje y la señorita Juvia está en la biblioteca.

-¿Y Goshia y Akane? – se encogió de hombros.

- A ellos no les he visto.- me levanté

- Será mejor que me vaya a entrenar un poco.

Me vestí con un chándal y un top y salí de la habitación guiada por Kyo hasta el jardín. En el había un chico, tendría la misma edad que Kyo. Estaba mirando el suelo, Como perdido en sus pensamientos. "¿Qué estará mirando el niño?" pensé. Me acerqué a él.

-Bast, ¿sabes dónde está Goshia?- el niño señaló al suelo.

Miré al suelo, pero en él no había nadie, ni nada, solo la hierba y seguramente los bichos que vagan por allí.

- ¿Está bien?- Le dije a Kyo.

-Si, es que es un poco cayado, solo habla con aquel a quien le asignan, siempre ha sido así.-me encogí de hombros.

Sonó una alarma, el chico sin apartar la mirada del suelo comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la casa. Kyo le cogió de los hombros para que no se chocara y salió del jardín.

Yo miré por donde se iban. Volví a mirar al lugar al que estaba mirando al niño, no vi nada y me acerqué poco a poco extrañada por aquella mirada del chico. Di pequeños pasos hacia el lugar, al dar otro paso no toqué suelo y me hundí.

-¡AAAH!-grité en la bajada.

No me dio tiempo a sacar las alas, al llegar al suelo lo noté elástico, boté unas cuantas veces antes de parar.

-¿Qué es esto?- me levanté pero perdí el equilibrio y volví a caer.

-¿Raisa?- una voz masculina me llamó desde algún punto de aquel oscuro lugar.

-¿Goshia?

La luz se encendió vi que Goshia estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Miré la habitación era una especie de gimnasio con todos los aparatos que pudieras imaginar. Cintas para correr, sacos de boxeo… incluso un ring de boxeo. Tras echar ese vistazo miré el suelo donde me encontraba, no era tal cosa, si no la tela de una colchoneta elástica.

-Raisa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, la verdad es que no lo sé, me he ¿caído?

-Ya entiendo, entraste por el suelo.

-Si, eso creo.

-Sí, parece que es la única entrada que hay.

Me levanté y poco a poco como pude salí de la cama elástica.

-¿Y qué es esto?

-Lector me dijo que tenían un gimnasio, y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en la misma posición en la que te encontrabas tú.

-Esta casa está llena de misterios.

-Y que lo digas. Mira ven.-me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta el extremo opuesto de la sala, abrió una puerta y encendió una luz.

Dentro de la sala se encontraban todo tipo de armas.

-Creo que esta sala te vendrá muy bien.

-Parece que la reina piensa en todo.

-Nos están preparando para la guerra, quieren ganarla como sea.

-Como todos nosotros.

Miré la sala por completo.

-¡Goshia!- Se escuchó una voz femenina.

Una chica de melena rubia larga, ojos amarillos parecidos a los de un gato, con un chándal negro con detalles en amarillo.

-Akane, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Goshia.

-Te estaba buscando. Rin me dijo que te vio ir al gimnasio, y me ha traído hasta aquí. Me dijiste que me ibas a entrenar.

-Es cierto, gracias por recordármelo.

-Bueno, yo os dejo a solas, que tenéis cosas que hacer.

Entré en la sala de las armas y cerré la puerta. Miré todas las armas.

-Está muy bien equipada.

-Puedes entrenar por niveles.- Kyo apareció por detrás de mí.

-¡Kyo! Que haces aquí.

-Pensé que necesitaría ayuda para entender la sala de las armas.

-¿Entender? ¿Qué hay que entender? Es solo luchar con las armas, ¿no?-Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No exactamente, esta sala tiene distintos niveles y cada uno de ellos es mas duro que el anterior los niveles se agrupan de diez en diez dependiendo el estilo de arma que se usará.

-Pero que quieres decir.-Kyo pulsó un botón.

-¡Nivel 1 activado, elija su arma! –Dijo una voz por unos megáfonos que había en la sala.

Todas las estanterías con las armas desaparecieron dejando únicamente una de ellas, en la que estaban guardados unos guantes de hierro, acero, titanio...Cogí los guante que mas ligeros me parecían, no sabía lo que podía llegar a pasar y no creí que fuera buena idea llevar unos guantes con mucho peso. Delante de mí, en aquella sala salieron sacos de boxeo. Me quedé paralizada, pensé que iba a ser algo peor que eso.

-¡Nivel 1 preparado, Comenzad!-volvió a decir aquella voz.

Yo algo sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando corrí hasta aquellos sacos de boxeo, comencé a golpearles hasta que todos ellos quedaron en el suelo, rotos.

-¡Nivel 1 completado!

-Parece que ya está.

-My bien señorita, activaré el nivel 2.

-No, no espera-pero ella volvió a pulsar el botón. Me preparé pero estaba vez en la sala no había nada, hasta que noté un fuerte empujón en a espalda que me hizo caer de boca.

-¡Nivel 2 no completado!- me levanté.

-Kyo, ¿A que ha venido eso?

-Disculpe señorita, pensé que quería seguir.

-Si, pero no me esperaba que fuera tan rápido, ni que terminara tan pronto, podía haber hecho más.

-Si señorita, pero cuando uno de los aparatos le golpea en el cuerpo, el nivel queda automáticamente anulado.-me levanté.

-parece que La Reina no quiere ningún error en esta guerra. Que divertido- dije irónicamente.

-"Raisa, Raisa, ven deprisa la Reina nos busca"- Escuché en mí cabeza la voz de Juvia que me llamaba.

-Lo siento Kyo, me debo ir. Después nos vemos.

-Si señora, la salida está en la sala continua.

Salí de allí y seguí el olor de Juvia. Me llevó hasta una sala al final del pasillo de las habitaciones. Al abrir la puerta solo estaba juvia.

-Juvia, ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo se, Frosh me ha a traído hasta aquí, dice que La Reina nos quiere ver, pero no entiendo de que manera va a contactar con nosotras,

-¡Exacto!- se escuchó una voz proveniente de la sala.

-¿Majestad?- dije confusa por el tono no propio de la Reina.

Delante de nosotras, en una pantalla, como si fuera una sala de cine, apareció La Reina con su habitual vestido de seda rojo y la copa de sangre en la mano.

-Majestad- Juvia y yo nos inclinamos ante ella.

-Parece que las dos os habeis acomodado bien a vuestro nuevo hogar.

-Si señora- La Reina sonrió.

-Bien, pues ahora que os habeis acomodado y que ya conocéis las instalaciones, debéis ir a Utans.

-¿Utans? ¿Nos vamos de vacaciones?- Dije una pequeña broma.

-No seas tan ingenua- La Reina se mosqueó por el comentario,- Lo que debéis hacer es buscar a unos vampiros que han perdido el camino y están matando a gente por las noches. No podemos permitir que ocurra algo como eso.

-Y que debemos hacer con ellos.

-Traerlos a la sede antes de que se vuelvan mas locos y los cazadores los atrapen, si lo hacen no podemos recuperarlos.

-¿A que se refiere? O ya estuve en el cuartel de los cazadores, podríamos recuperarlos fácilmente.

-No exactamente, sabemos que están tramando algo, no sabemos que, pero sabemos que ago que puede perjudicarnos gravemente.

-Entendido, iremos de inmediato.

-Debéis pasar desapercibidas, nos hemos enterado que los cazadores han aumentado en número y seguramente haya algunos que no les conozcáis.

-Está bien, como desee.

Tras eso salimos de la sala. Cada una nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Una vez dentro me cambié de ropa ras haberme dado una corta ducha para quitarme el sudor. Me puse la misma ropa que llevaba usando desde hacia varios meses y la que había llevado puesta en el momento de llegar al castillo. Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Juvia en la puerta principal.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Juvia. Sentí. Abrí la puerta y las dos salimos de allí.

Una vez fuera, nos pusimos en el mejor lugar para llegar rápidamente, antes de que se hiciera de noche y ocurriera. Nos miramos sonreímos y…

-¿Una carrera?-Me retó

-Sabes que te ganaré- sonreí.

-Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Preparada? ¿Lista? ¡YA!

Me elevé y eché a volar, no vi a Juvia, por lo que pensé que la había sacado bastante ventaja. Pero al mirar al suelo la vi corriendo entre los árboles. Corrió hasta que se acabó el camino. Tras eso dio un enorme salto y abrió las alas en pleno vuelo y me consiguió adelantar.

Llegamos rápidamente hasta Utans. Y aterrizamos en una callejón oscuro. Conseguimos llegar a la vez.

- ¡Empate!

-Creo que necesitaremos otra carrera

-Ya la haremos, de momento vamos a visitar la ciudad.

Así las dos comenzamos a caminar por aquella ciudad por primera vez.


	44. El tiempo todo lo cambia

La noche se nos echó encima, estábamos preparadas para cualquiera altercado que pudiera surgirnos. Sobrevolábamos la ciudad atentas por si aparecía algún vampiro al que tuviéramos que detener y llevar a la base. Pero no hubo incidentes. Pero desde el mismo momento en que la luz de la luna subió a lo más alto tanto Juvia como yo pudimos notar que no estamos solas, que había alguien distinto a los cazadores y a los humanos, alguien con el que todavía no nos habíamos enfrentado.

-"Esto no me huele bien, debemos averiguar quienes son"- me dijo Juvia, yo asentí y aterrizamos cerca de un gran edificio de cristal en donde notábamos el olor.

Nos escondimos en un callejón, preparadas para sorprender al portador o portadores de aquel olor. Se escuchaba como los pasos se acercaban, eran dos tipos de pisadas distintas.

-"Bien, creo que tenemos trabajo"- dije mientras escuchaba como aquellas personas se iban acercando poco a poco.

Juvia y yo nos preparamos y cuando estuvieron delante de nosotras las cogimos por detrás.

Cogí a una de las personas por el cuello. Ella forcejeó intentando que le soltara.

-Bichejo inmundo suéltame-dijo esa persona con vez femenina.

Por alguna razón reconocí la voz. Llevé a la persona hacia la luz para poder verla y saber si mis sospechas eran correctas. Al verla, vi a una chica con el pelo recogido en una coleta, tenia el pelo rojo y un mechón le caía entre los ojos hasta la barbilla. Ella me miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes claros. Ella me miró y se sorprendió. Solté a la chica y retrocedí sobre mis pasos.

-¿Erza?- dije sin poder dejar de mirarla.

La pelirroja se agachó a por su arma que había dejado caer cuando la agarré del cuello. Juvia y su contrincante se separaron y la persona contra la que luchaba llegó hasta la posición de Erza. Juvia se colocó a mi lado.

-"Juvia, ¿Dime que tú también te has dado cuenta?"- dije asustada por la situación en la que estábamos.

-"Si Raisa, me he dado cuenta. Ella tiene la misma voz que…"- no terminó de decir la frase.

-¿Juvia, Raisa? ¿Sois vosotras?- dijo la misma voz que yo había reconocido.

-¿Erza?

Estaba delante de nosotras pero aún no nos podíamos hacer a la idea de que fuera ella. Juvia se acercó poco a poco a Erza. Yo paralizada miré por primera vez a la chica que estaba al lado de Erza. La chica tenia el pelo plateado y los ojos verdes, bajo los ojos tenia dos marcas, parecían de nacimiento. Me acerqué a ella. La chica se quedó sin palabras al igual que yo. Seguí acercándome. Juvia y Erza se habían puesto a intercambiar un par de palabras. Cuando estuve cerca de la chica, sin decir nada, me abracé con fuerza a ella sin querer separarme.

-Paige…- dije a punto de llorar.

La chica se separó de mí puso sus manos en mis mejillas mirándome. Después volvió a abrazarme.

-Raisa ¡no puedo creer que estés bien! pensábamos que estabais muertas.

No podíamos dejar de mirarnos las unas a las otras.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Mamá y papá están muy preocupados por ti.- dijo Paige.

-Lo sé hermana, pero no podemos hacer nada. – miré al suelo y las lagrimas cayeron sobre el asfalto.

-Espera un momento.- ella me alzó la mirada y miró fijamente a mis ojos-Raisa por que tienes los ojos rojos.

-Es… una larga historia.

Erza me miró sonriente por volver a verme, pero triste por la mirada que tenía.

-¿Qué historia es esa?- insistió Paige.

Juvia y yo nos retiramos lentamente hacia atrás. Las dos chicas se nos quedaron mirando.

-Chicas, ¿Qué os pasó? ¿Qué ha sido de vosotras estos tres años?

-Es una larga historia.

-Tenemos tiempo, podéis decírnoslo.

Juvia y yo nos miramos.

-"¿Qué hacemos, se lo decimos?- Dije"

-"No lo sé. Pero no podemos dejar que esto siga tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo- me dijo Juvia"

-¡Raisa!- gritó Paige - ¡Ya me estoy cansando! ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Escuchamos dos rápidos aleteos que se acercaban a nuestra posición. Pasaron por encima de los edificios que estaban a nuestros lados.

-Tenemos trabajo.

-¿De que estáis hablando?- dijo Erza.

Paige y Erza no dejaban de observarnos.

-Lo sentimos, pero es mejor que esto lo arreglemos solas, será mejor que os quedéis aquí.

Juvia y yo abrimos nuestras alas de ángel vampiro y volamos siguiendo el camino que habían seguido esos dos vampiros. La luz de la luna estaba en lo mas alto del cielo, sin ninguna nube que la ocultara.

-Esos dos vampiros deben ser los que La Reina quiere que investiguemos.

-Si, ¿Pero que clase de investigación? a mi me parecen dos vampiros normales.

-Esperemos a estar cerca de ellos, algo tienen que a la reina está mosqueando.

-Vamos.

Aceleramos el vuelo. Llegamos a un parque cercano. En él estaban los vampiros que estábamos siguiendo. Estaban acechando a un grupo de personas. Pero nosotras fuimos mas rápidas y nos tiramos encima de ellos.

Los dos forcejearon con nosotras por su libertad, pero nosotras éramos mas fuertes que ellos.

-"Bien ¿y ahora que hacemos?"- preguntó Juvia.

-"No tengo ni idea"

Los dos vampiros cambiaron su sitio con nosotras. Ahora eran ellos quienes estaban encima, sacaron los colmillos. Se fueron acercando poco a poco a nuestros cuellos. A pocos centímetros de nuestro cuello y pensando que no saldría de esta, aquellos vampiros se convirtieron en arena.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No idea.

-¿Nos explicareis ahora lo que sucede? –dijo una voz delante de nosotras.

Dos manos se tendieron delante nuestra las cuales cogimos son dudarlo. Nos ayudaron a levantar y volvimos a estar en la misma situación que hacía unos minutos.

-¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?

Las dos chicas nos mostraron sus armas. Erza tenia una gran alabarda dorada. Y Paige tenia dos enormes cuchillos que los usaba con facilidad. Las dos limpiaron sus armas.

-¿Qué sois vosotras?

- Eso lo hemos preguntado nosotras antes.

-Está bien, un trato. Os decimos lo que somos a cambio de que nos lo digáis vosotras.

Las dos se miraron dudando del trato. Pero después de unos minutos nos miraron y asintieron.

-Será mejor que vayamos a un lugar mas seguro, no podemos dejar que la gente se entere de esto.

-Bien. Cerca de aquí hay un pequeño monumento, nos vemos allí dentro de una hora, nosotras tenemos algo que hacer.- dijo Erza. Las dos se marcharon.

Mientras tanto, Juvia y yo nos quedamos en aquel lugar viendo como ellas se marchaban.

-¿Qué piensas?

-No lo sé, pero si ellas tienen esas armas… y después de lo que han hecho con esos vampiros sin apenas esfuerzo, ellas deben ser algo gordo.

-Pero no son cazadoras, no huelen como… ya sabes.- no podía decir sus nombres.

-Si, sé lo que me dices.

-Bueno, vamos hacer tiempo, tenemos que saber que son ellas antes de decírselo a La Reina, no creo que le haga gracia que los vampiros se hayan muerto.- me levanté apoyando la mano en el suelo. Pero entonces sentí algo que no era arena ni piedras.

Ayudé a Juvia a ponerse en pie. Me coloqué de cuclillas y observé aquello que había tocado. Lo cogí en mi mano, eran cristales.

-¿Qué haces Raisa?

-Mira esto. – se colocó en la misma posición que yo.

-Que extraño, ningún vampiro con los que nos hemos enfrentado han dejado estos cristales cuando han muerto, ¿Crees que es importante?

-no lo sé, pero me los voy a llevar, puede que sea algo importante.

-Puede que sea esto lo que La Reina está buscando.

-Bien, pero te encargas tú de hablar con ella.

Asentí y cogí los cristales que estaban en el suelo, los guardé en mi bolsillo y me levanté.

-Bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Aún tenemos un rato largo.

-Creo que será mejor ir a ver que haces esas dos, no me fió de ellas. –Dijo Juvia.

-Se hace extraño que mi hermana y Erza ahora sean unas completas desconocidas para nosotras.

-Para ellas, nosotras también nos hemos convertido en unas completas desconocidas. Me da, que ellas y nosotras a partir de ahora seremos enemigas. Espero estar equivocada.

-Yo también espero que lo estés. ¿Las has leído la mente?

-No, por alguna razón su mente estaba bloqueada. Creo que alguien ya les ha hablado de nosotras y que solo nos están mintiendo, pero debemos de estar completamente seguras.

-Bien, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de la cita.

Las dos volamos por encima de todos los edificios de Utans.

-"debemos ser precavidas, no nos deben descubrir."

-"Por que piensas que lo harán"

-"No sabemos lo que son, pero está claro que no son la investigadora y profesora que eran antes. Esto es algo mas gordo."

-Hoy están pasando cosas raras, ellas dos, los cristales que nos hemos encontrado… a partir de ahora tendremos que tener cuidado de no meternos en mas líos de los que ya nos meterá La Reina.

Llegamos hasta el monumento en el que nos habían citado.

-"¿Hueles eso?" –Dije.

-"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?"

Aterrizamos rápidamente a unos metros de lo s reconocidos olores. Nos colocamos detrás de un banco y miramos lo que ocurría. Allí a unos metros se encontraban Paige y Erza.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ya os empezábamos a echar de menos.

-¿De verdad?- dijo una voz masculina – me halagas cielo.- dijo con la voz burlona.

-¡Deja de decirme esas cosas!- dijo Erza cabreada.

-¡Basta los dos! ¡Siempre sois iguales!- dijo Paige.- Tú asqueroso chucho, voy ha acabar con vosotros de una vez.-Paige corrió hacia su oponente.

El oponente esquivó a Paige fácilmente y se puso en el lugar en el que ella había estado. Dos grandes bolas de fuego comenzaron a crecer en las manos de aquel hombre. Lanzó las bolas hacia Paige y siguieron con su lucha.

-Vaya, parece que las dos hermanas sois iguales, os lanzáis a luchar a la menor oportunidad.- la saqué la lengua y seguí observando a los luchadores.

Por otro lado: otra pelea se libraba. Erza y aquel loco hombre seguían hablando. Él parecía que intentaba cortejarla, mientras que ella no dejaba de darle largas.

-Esos dos me recuerdan a alguien- dije susurrando para que no nos escucharan. Miré a Juvia y ella me miró con los mofletes hinchado.

-Vale, touché. Cometí un error. Ahora estamos en paz.

Volvimos a mirar a los combatientes. La alabarda de Erza comenzó a brillar con fuerza. En la punta de esta comenzaron a encenderse con ligeras llamas de fuego.

-Vaya, dos poderes de fuego, es la primera vez que veo algo así – me sorprendí y miré con mayor admiración.

-Raisa, no te pases. – no la presté atención.

Erza caminó lentamente hacia su oponente mientras su alabarda comenzaba a calentarse. Pude ver que detrás de ella, su oponente comenzaba a lucir sus manos con un color amarillento.

-Creo que estamos apunto de ver algo genial.

Unas plantas salieron de debajo de la tierra cogiendo a los oponentes de las dos chicas.

-Bueno, y que haréis ahora, sabéis que nosotros no podemos morir.

-¿Enserio?- las dos chicas cambiaron sus armas.

Erza se guardó la alabarda colgándosela en la espalda y Paige se guardó los cuchillos en sus fundas que llevaba en la cintura. Después cogieron dos pistolas.

-Lo siento Goshia.

-Yo también lo siento Naoki. Pero las cosas se acaban aquí.

Al escuchar el primer nombre Juvia y yo nos miramos. Y pensando lo mismo salimos de nuestro escondite. Corrimos como si no hubiera mañana y golpeamos a Erza y a Paige. Las dos cayeron al suelo soltando las armas que tenían.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotras?- Preguntó Juvia- ¿Desde cuando…?

-Vosotras también habéis cambiado. – Dijo Paige- ¿Verdad? Ahora sois vampiras.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Desde hace un par de años. Un día unos hombres nos encontraron dijeron que estábamos en peligro.- Siguió Erza.- Fuimos con ellos, y nos contaron que ellos eran cazadores de licántropos.

-Ninguna de nosotras les creímos, pero poco a poco nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos habilidades especiales. Durante estos años nos hemos estado entrenando- Dijo Paige.

Goshia y Naoki consiguieron soltarse y cayeron al suelo.

-Raisa- dijo Goshia-, ¿de que las conocéis?

-Paige, es mi hermana, y Erza era nuestra amiga antes de que nos convirtiéramos en vampiros.

-El mundo es un pañuelo.

-Y que lo digas.

Juvia y yo por primera vez miramos con odio a las dos chicas que estaban frente a nosotras y ellas nos miraban de la misma manera.

-Naoki, ve a por el coche- el no dudó y se marchó corriendo.

-Las cosas no quedarán así- dijo Paige- en la guerra acabaremos con vosotros.

-Ya veremos lo que pasa al final.- Contestó Goshia.

Naoki llegó rápidamente con el coche. Caminé junto a Juvia. Ella cogió una pistola y yo cogí otra. Después nos subimos en el coche que había traído Naoki. Goshia ya estaba montado en la parte delantera, y nos esperaban a nosotras. Juvia y yo tras mirarlas por última vez nos subimos al coche. Naoki aceleró y salimos de la ciudad en pocos minutos.

El camino de regreso al castillo fue completamente silencioso. Juvia y yo no hablados mantuvimos la mirada en el paisaje todo el tiempo. El coche en el que íbamos era descapotable, pero estaba lloviendo y la capota estaba subida para impedir que el agua nos diera a Juvia y a mi.

Llegamos al castillo en poco menos de una hora. Naoki nos dejó en la puerta del castillo.

-Chicas, se que no es lo que queréis escuchar ahora, pero creo que es lo mejor que podíais haber hecho. Las cosas van a …

Miré a Goshia. Él entendió que no era el mejor momento para esa charla, así que se marchó en el coche con Naoki.

Después de que ellos se marcharan miré a Juvia, pero tampoco era el momento adecuado para empezar una conversación entre nosotras.

-Después nos vemos.- ella me asintió.

Comencé a caminar hacia el bosque, simplemente caminaba, no tenia rumbo alguno, solamente quería estar sola. Sin darme cuenta llegué al final del bosque.

Delante de mi se alzaba un escenario lúgubre y aterrador. Aquel paisaje lleno de lápidas estaba completamente desierto. Una densa niebla rodeaba las bases de las lápidas. Caminé entre aquellos seres a los que, aunque no de manera natural, ya pertenecía a ellos.

-Y pensar que hace solo unos años podía estar en un lugar como este.-dije mientras seguía caminando y veía las flores ya mustias que había colocadas sobre las tumbas.

Me adentré más en el cementerio hasta encontrar una fila de mausoleos con las distintas familias que había enterradas en ellos. Encontré uno con un tejado liso entre muchos curvos. Me subí encima de aquel tejado me tumbé y miré a la luna casi llena que estaba en el cielo.


	45. Sentimientos de lobo

Pasé mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, la luna ya se había escondido y el sol había salido.

-Ama- una pequeña voz femenina, ¿Qué hace?

Miré hacia el suelo. Allí estaba Kyo mirándome con sus ojitos.

-Lo siento Kyo, perdí la noción del tiempo. ¿Ya están todos levantados?

- Si ama, ya se han levantado todos, la señorita Juvia está en la biblioteca, el señor Goshia está en el gimnasio con las señoritas kisa y Michelle, y el señor Naoki está en el garaje arreglando los coches, creo que quiere que corran más.

-Vale- salté y me bajé del mausoleo-vámonos, este sitio no es un sitio para una niña- la cogí de la mano y me la llevé del cementerio de vuelta al castillo.

Las dos entramos en él.

-Kyo, y Rania y Akane.

-Las señoritas han ido a una misión que se les ha encargado.

-Entendido.

-¿Quiere comer algo?

-Si vale, muchas gracias.

Kyo se adelantó y se marchó a la cocina. Yo me senté en una de las sillas del comedor a esperar.

-¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo!?

-¡Ahh!- se escuchó un grito.

-¡Sabes que no puedes salir del castillo!

-¡Ahh!- otro grito.

Asustada corrí a la cocina. En ella encontré a la vieja rubia con una vara en la mano. Y a Kyo en el suelo temblando. Cuando iba a volver a golpearla paré la vara con la mano.

-¡Que cree que está haciendo!

-Enseñando modales a los humanos. Tienen que ser fuertes y cumplir las reglas antes de que La Reina les convierta.

-Eso no sucederá mientras yo esté aquí me oye-cogí en brazos a Kyo- Si vuelvo a saber que le hace algo a Kyo o a cualquier otro niño, juro por la vida que me robaron que no volverá a ver amanecer. – me marché del lugar.

Llevé a Kyo a la sala de estar. En ella estaba Goshia relajándose un rato. Al entrar, Goshia se alteró y corrió hacia mí.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo que os dije el otro día. Esa vieja les golpea, lo he visto.

-¿De verdad?

-No, pero mira la espalda de Kyo y los brazos, esa mujer les golpea si hacen algo malo.

-Raisa, tienes que estar totalmente segura de lo que dices.

-¿Qué demonio te pasa?

-Nada.

Estaba muy seco conmigo, no tenia ni idea del porque.

-Cuando se te enfríe la cabeza me vuelves a dirigir la palabra.

Cogí a Kyo y me la llevé a mi habitación para que descansara. Cerré la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara. Dejé a Kyo toda la noche en mi cama para que descansara y yo me senté en la alfombra que había.

Me había quedado dormida, pero enseguida los toques en la puerta me despertaron. Me levanté un poco mareada y magullada por el tiempo que había estado en esa posición. Cuando me hube colocado erguida me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí.

-Goshia- susurré-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Verás, - dijo tímido- vengo a disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta tarde.

Entorné la puerta para no despertar a Kyo.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, ¿puedo pasar?

-Mejor no, Kyo está durmiendo y no quiero molestarla.

-Está bien, ¿Vamos a la sala principal? Allí no suele haber nadie.

-Está bien. –cerré la puerta lentamente y seguí a Goshia por los pasillos, escaleras y hasta la sala principal.

Goshia se sentó en uno de los sillones después de que él fuera un caballero dándome paso a sentarme primero.

-De que quieres hablar.

- lo primero que te pido es que no hables hasta que yo acabe, no se si después seria capad de continuar.

-Vale, está bien ¿de que me quieres hablar? No me asustes.

-No, tranquila, no es algo de que asustarse.

-Bien, pues dime.

Goshia no parecía estar seguro de lo que me iba a contar o del porque contármelo. Goshia estaba muy nervioso.

-Raisa, no hace mucho que nos conocemos pero desde el mismo día que te conocí me he sentido extraño. – Empezó poco a poco, sin saber como seguir- Eres mi mejor amiga desde hace años, y se me hace muy difícil decirte todo esto por que no se como reaccionarás.

-Goshia, ¿Qué pasa?

-Me lo has prometido.- dijo él. Me callé y dejé que siguiera hablando.

-Recuerdas la vez que nos vimos a solas, en el gimnasio- Asentí-. Me lo pasé muy bien ese día. Desde ese momento los dos comenzamos ha hablar más, no solo de los lobos o vampiros si no también de tus cosas y las mías.

-Goshia lo siento pero no te sigo.

-Y cuando me contaste lo que te pasó con ese cazador…- comenzó a enfurecerse-. No quiero ponerme así, pero desde que me contaste todo eso me he sentido bastante protector contigo. No quiero que ese – dijo con odio- vuelva ha hacerte algo como lo que te hizo.

Me toqué el estómago, lugar en el que se había quedado una cicatriz que llevaba conmigo desde hacia bastantes meses. Bajé la mirada hasta depositarla en mis rodillas. Goshia entendió mi mirada. Suavemente, con dos dedos, elevó mi rostro y cuadró sus ojos con los míos.

-Pero, sé que él no te volverá hacer nada, porque ahora yo estaré contigo. Y me digas lo que me digas siempre estaré contigo.

-Goshia, dime, que…- Goshia me cayó besándome en los labios.

No supe como reaccionar ante eso y me mantuve quieta dejando que él actuara y que después me lo explicara, aunque no había mucho que aclarar. Sus labios eran carnosos y por alguna razón me sentí bien con aquel beso. Por un momento lo que había ocurrido el día anterior desapareció. Lentamente me acarició la mejilla y se separó de mis labios. Sus ojos, uno de ellos, el derecho, y el izquierdo marcado con una cicatriz que le atravesaba verticalmente desde la frente hasta el pómulo.

-Esto… yo lo siento, no quería hacerlo así.

-Tranquilo- pude decir.

-Yo, lo que quería decirte es que me gustas- se estaba sonrojando por momentos-. Sé que esto no es lo que te esperabas pero hace tiempo que quería decírtelo. Y ahora que estamos solos me pareció un buen momento antes de que a alguno de los dos nos manden fuera del castillo.

Me había quedado completamente en blanco, ¿Qué podía decir ante eso?

-Esto… yo… Goshia, no sé que decir ante esto.

-Ya, sé que no es una conversación fácil, esperaré a que te decidas- asentí agradecida por esas últimas palabras. Me levanté y me marché de nuevo a mi habitación.

Cuando estuve en el pasillo de las habitaciones escuché jaleo en una de las habitaciones lejanas.

-¿¡Quien te has creído que eres!?- dijo una vez femenina.

-¡Devolvédmelo!- dijo otra voz.

-¡No es tuyo!- otra vez, distinta a la primera.

Ya mosqueada de aquellas voces gritaran corrí por el pasillo y me introduje en una de ellas. Era una habitación lujosa, no como la mía ni como la de Juvia, esta era una habitación con todo lujo de detalles, hasta las maderas estaban recubiertas con adornos dorados. Tenía una cama de matrimonio con dosel blando recubriendo toda la cama.

En aquella habitación, como había supuesto al escuchar las voces, había tres personas reconocidas a mis ojos. Dos de ellas estaban de espaldas a la gran ventana. Y la otra persona, con el pelo azul largo ondulado en las puntas, estaba frente a ellas.

-¡Que me lo devolváis! ¿Es que estáis sordas?

-Que más te da, nosotras lo cuidaremos mejor.

-¿Pero vosotras os habéis visto? Sois chuchos, no os gustan los gatos, simplemente lo hacéis para fastidiarme.

Entré en el cuarto y me puse delante de Juvia antes de que se lanzara contra una de las chicas.

-¡Raisa! Déjame que me la quiero cargar de una vez.

-Tranquila Juvia, ¡cálmate!- intenté calmarla. ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

-Ellas me han cogido a Asasis.

-¿Quién?- pregunté- ¿De quien estás hablado?- Ella señaló a las dos chicas que estaban frente a nosotras.

Vi en las manos de Kisa un perro de color negro azulado, color raro para una mascota, con los ojos azul oscuro y un collar de pinchos. El gato miraba a Juvia.

-¿De donde ha salido ese perro?

-Después te lo cuento, ahora tenemos que recuperarlo.

-Vale, pero me debes una.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no comértelas.

Juvia volvió a mirar a las chicas.

-"Por que nos las lanzas un poco de agua, puede que eso las asuste y suelten al perro"

-"Lo intentaré"- Me separé de Juvia.

Se concentró y delante de ella se comenzó a ver una bola hecha de agua. Cuando ella consideró que tenía un tamaño aceptable la echó contra las chicas. Ellas no se movieron de su sitio por lo que el agua las empapó.

-Ah, mi pelo- dijo Michelle preocupada por su pelo más que por el perro.

Lo dejó caer y el perro corrió hasta Juvia y saltó a sus brazos.

-Bien, aquí ya hemos terminado- Juvia miró por último a las chicas y después salió por la puerta.

Se dirigió a su habitación. La cogí antes de que entrara.

-Juvia, ¿de donde a salido ese perro?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, apareció hace unos días en mi habitación. Lo he alimentado hasta hoy que esas chuchas lo han cogido. Y bueno, hasta ahora.

-¿Te lo vas a quedar?

-Si, me gustan los perros, además no está demás tener una mascota. Es muy cariñoso.

El pequeño perro gañía en brazos de Juvia.

-Bueno, parece que se lo pasa bien contigo, así que no creo que haya problema en que te lo quedes.

Le acaricié en la barbilla y después se quedó dormido. Juvia y yo nos despedimos y cada una de nosotras se marchó a su habitación.

Kyo no se había despertado, seguía dormida agarrada al peluche de oso panda que estaba en la cama.

-Solo eres una niña, ¿Quién te ha metido en esto?- me dije.

Me senté en el suelo como la última vez. Extendí mis manos por delante de mí. Hice que en ellas apareciera una nube oscura, pero se desvaneció rápidamente.

-Aún tengo que practicar mucho.

Sin querer hacer ruido cogí uno de los libros que había en mi estantería y me dispuse a leerlo. Era la historia de Egipto. La Reina nos pidió que nos estudiáramos la historia de aquel país del cual nos quisiéramos aprender el idioma.

El libro hablaba de una ciudad muerta, la ciudad de Hamunaptra, en la cual se escondía un gran tesoro que nadie había podido encontrar, pero que sabían que estaba allí por los antiguos pergaminos.

Durante los meses después de aquella gran pelea con los cazares, la última que habíamos tenido, me dispuse a viajar a Egipto en mas de una ocasión para poder estudiar la historia con mayor precisión.


	46. Nuevo integrante

Me había quedado dormida con el libro en la mano. Al levantarme tuve que estirarme un par de veces para que mis huesos quedaran rígidos. En la cama seguía Kyo durmiendo plácidamente. Me dirigí a la cama y la desperté lentamente.

-Kyo, Kyo despierta, ya es de día.

Al escuchar mis palabras ella comenzó a despertarse poco a poco. Soltó al peluche y lo coloqué detrás de ella.

-Ama, ¿Qué hora es?

-Es de día, la casa ya ha despertado, será mejor que salgamos de la habitación.

-Lo siento ama, no debí de quedarme dormida.- dijo ella poniéndose rápidamente en pie.

-Tranquila, ¿Tú estás bien?- ella asintió-. ¿Ya no te duele?- Negó-. Me alegro mucho. Bien, vamos a comer.

Las dos salimos de la habitación.

-Guau, Guau – El perro salió corriendo delante nuestra.

-Asasis, Ven aquí.- Juvia corría detrás de él.

-¡Juvia! ¿Qué pasa?- ella paró a coger aire.

-No come nada, no se está quieto, parece que se quiere escapar.

-La jefa se va ha cabrear, a ella no le gustan las mascotas- detrás de Juvia apareció un niño rubio.

-Hola Kyo, llegas tarde, tenemos que preparar las cosas, hoy toca limpieza de las habitaciones y colada.

-Está bien, ya voy, ama- Kyo se inclinó- ¿Tiene ropa para lavar?

-Emm, sí, está en el armario, en una bolsa roja- ella volvió a inclinarse y volvió a entrar en mi habitación. Salió rápidamente con un saco.

Me di cuenta de que Frosh también llevaba uno, imaginé que pertenecería a Juvia.

-Bien, pues si ya estás vamos.

Kyo y Frosh se marcharon por el pasillo. Juvia ya había retomado el aliento.

-¿Ocurre algo Juvia?

-Ese perro va acabar conmigo, no hay manera de que se esté quieto, y se ha pasado toda la noche labrando sin parar.

-Puede que no sea tan buena idea quedártelo.

-Guau, guau- el perro volvió ha aparecer por el parsillo delante de nosotras.

Estaba en modo juguetón, con la lengua fuera y moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

-Guau.

-No para, no sé lo que quiere- dijo Juvia –. Será mejor que lo coja antes de que la bruja o las lobas lo atrapen-Salió corriendo persiguiendo al perro que tras ver que Juvia comenzaba a correr salió corriendo por las escaleras.

En el piso inferior me encontré con todos los criados. La bruja les estaba repartiendo las tareas del día. Ella me miró, y ella me miró y yo a ella cabreada. Kyo estaba en un lado callada y tímida como siempre. Tras cerciorarme de que no la haría nada seguí mi camino por el piso. Entré en la sala principal, no había nadie en ella por lo que tampoco tenía mucho que hacer.

-¡Raisa!- escuché gritar mi nombre. Me di la vuelta.

-¡Akane!- me abrazó con fuerza-. Ya habéis vuelto.

-Si, esta noche. Era muy tarde y no queríamos despertar a nadie.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas lo que habéis hecho.

Caminamos hasta los sillones. Y nos sentamos frente a frente.

-Raisa, tendrías que haber ido con nosotras, estábamos en un lugar muy bonito. Lleno de vegetación. Si no fuera por los vampiros que estaban en aquel lugar hubieran sido unas vacaciones como dios manda, espero volver allí algún día.

-Vaya, si que tiene que ser bonito. Y parece que no te ha sido muy difícil usar allí los poderes ¿no?

-Si, y tengo unas cuantas cosas mas, pero no hemos podido llevarnos lo que íbamos a buscar.

-¿A qué se debe?

-Las cosas se nos han complicado. Nos hemos encontrado con unos viejos amigos que no nos lo han puesto nada fácil.

-¿Viejos amigos?

-Si, los cazadores. Nuestros enemigos. Juvia y tú no sois las únicas que tenéis enemigos propios. Nosotras también.

-¿les conozco?

-Creo que a uno de ellos sí. ¿Te suena el nombre de Allen?- Asentí.

-Si, le recuerdo, creo que está en el mismo cuartel que Yû y que Lavi.

-Si, de vez en cuando también me encuentro con ellos dos.

Dirigí la mirada al suelo.

-Hacia mucho que no te escuchaba decir esos nombres.

-Si, lo sé. Creo que ya he superado aquello que tuvimos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Guau- Asasis se subió en el sillón a mi lado.

-¿Y ese perro?

-Larga historia.

Se escucharon pasos en el exterior de la sala. Juvia a apreció corriendo.

-Juvia, parece que aún no le atrapas.

-No hay manera. No se está quieto.

El perro estaba sentado en el sillón. Juvia se acercó y se sentó al lado, el perro quedó entre ella y yo.

-Ya no puedo más, estoy agotada, he corrido por todo el castillo.

-Descansa un rato. Déjale que juegue no creo que pase nada.

-Bueno, en fin, ¿Akane, que tal la misión en Camboya?

-Bueno, no muy bien, tuvimos ciertos contratiempos que no hemos podido salvar.

-¿De qué se tratan?

-Pues…-Miré a Akane y negué con la cabeza- nada, simplemente que en aquellos templos hay trampas que no hemos podido salvar y hemos tenido que volver- Akane entendió mi mirada. Suspiré tranquila.

-Bueno, seguro que no era nada. Puede que La Reina te vuelva a mandar tarde o temprano.

-Si, ojala. Me encantó aquel lugar, ya lo había estudiado en los libros, pero verlo con mis propios ojos fue mucho mejor.

-¿Estudiado? Elegiste Camboya-Asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Es un lugar precioso con una historia alucinante. Como me gustaría visitarlo tranquilamente y conocer los escritos que se esconden en aquellas paredes.

-Vaya, parece que encontraste tu lugar ideal.

-Y que lo digas. Ya tengo ganas de volver.

Pasamos un rato agradable las 3 hablando. El sol aún no se había puesto, aunque no le quedaba mucho para eso.

-Ama- Apareció un niño de pelo castaño, llevaba uno de los ocultos por el pelo, tenia los ojos verdes y llevaba el uniforme como todos los criados.

-¿Qué pasa Kirt?- Dijo Akane.

-Les he traído algo para tomar antes de la cena.

El chico se acercó y dejó sobre la mesa tres copas de lo que parecían ser bolas de helado, recubiertos de líquido rojo.

-Gracias Kirt.

-De nada ama, la cena estará en poco tiempo, les ruego que no se retrasen.

Tras hacer una reverencia el chico se marchó.

-Vaya que criado mas mono.

-Si- dijo Akane.

Cada una de nosotras cogió una copa y nos la fuimos comiendo. Las bolas de helado eran sangre helada. Las tres nos tómanos ese tentempié y después nos dirigimos al comedor donde ya estaban todos en la mesa. Las dos chicas lobo mas Rania y los otros dos lobos. Las miradas de Goshia y la mía se cruzaron incomodas por la conversación que habíamos tenido el día anterior. Las chicas nos sentamos en las sillas que quedan vacías.

-Bien, pues ahora que las chupa-sangres están aquí podemos comenzar con la cena.

Después de dirigirle una mirada amenazadora a las dos lobas que se estaban riendo, los criados nos trajeron la cena. Kyo se acercó a mí para traerme la copa. Antes de que se marchara la cogí de la muñeca y la acerqué a mí.

-¿Te ha vuelto hacer algo tu jefa?- negó con la cabeza. Asentí y la solté. Después me concentré en mi copa mientras los demás hablaban tranquilamente.

Miré distraída por la ventana como el sol se iba poco a poco escondiendo en el horizonte.

-Raisa, ¿estás bien?- me dijo Goshia.

-Si, solo miraba, parece que la luna de hoy será amarilla.

-Si, solo quedan dos noches para que la luna esté completamente llena.

-Si, pero no será una luna llena normal, será amarilla, y eso no es bueno

Poco antes de terminar Asasis saltó de las piernas de Juvia.

-No, otra vez no- Juvia salió detrás del perro y yo detrás de ella.

El perro nos llevó hasta la puerta principal. La encontramos abierta. Las dos salimos del castillo y vimos al perro sentado a pocos pasos de la puerta mirando a la luna.

-¿Pero que hace? Juvia ¿Estás segura de que este perro es normal?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Son los gatos los que se suelen quedar mirando a la luna y no los perros.

-Bueno…

Delante de nosotras se empezó a ver una brillante luz azul. Al dirigir nuestras miradas hacia ella descubrimos que aquella luz salía del perro que teníamos delante.

-¿Qué coño es eso?- dije sorprendida.

La luz se hizo mas intensa que antes, mis ojos no fueron capaces de mirar más aquella luz y tuve que apartar la vista. Cuando la luz se apagó por completo pude ver con claridad lo que había pasado. Delante de nosotros, en donde tenía que estar el perro, ahora había un hombre de cabellera azul oscuro, igual que el pelaje del perro. Juvia y yo nos quedaos boquiabiertas a lo que teníamos delante de nosotras. Aquel hombre tenía el torso desnudo. En ambos brazos, tenía dos tatuajes iguales que le rodeaban, los tenia también por el cuello y se perdían hacia la parte delantera. Tenía el mismo collar de pinchos que antes tenia el perro. Poco a poco comenzó a darse la vuelta,

-"Vale, soy yo, o ese tío que ha salido del perro está para comérselo…- no podía dejar de mirarle"

-"Desde que somos así ocurren muchas cosas raras. Pero sí, está para comérselo-contestó Juvia."

Los ojos del chico eran amarillos, por debajo de los ojos tenia los mismos tatuajes en simetría, ante mi vista parecían dos sietes uno encima del otro. La única prenda que llevaba eran unos pantalones de color blanco. Comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. No se sorprendía de estar en ese aspecto, así que imaginé que esto no sería la primera vez para él.

-¿Tu eres Juvia?- dijo el chico con voz profunda- Juvia asintió perpleja- Bien, necesito que vengáis conmigo.

-Ir ¿Adonde?- dijo Juvia.

-Necesito que me ayudéis a encontrar a una persona.

Ninguna de las dos conseguimos entender nada de lo que pasaba.

-¡AMA!- kyo se acercó corriendo asustada seguida de Frosh y Kirt-. Vuestra Reina quiere veros a todos rápido.

Dentro de la casa vi como todos los que estaban dentro del comedor se dirigían al final del pasillo en donde se encontraba la sala de las misiones.

-Juvia, tenemos que irnos.

Juvia dirigió una última mirada al chico que estaba delante de nosotros. Después siguiéndome a mí nos dirigimos a donde todos se dirigían. El nuevo chico nos siguió.

Entramos en aquella enorme sala llena de butacas. Todos estaban sentados. Nos habían dejado dos asientos en la última fila. Las luces se apagaron. Y en la pantalla salieron dos personas, una de ellas era La Reina y el otro Drunj, el padre de Goshia y líder de los licántropos.

-Que sucede majestad, ¿Por qué nos reúne con tanta urgencia?

-Y Y lo que es mas curioso. ¿Por qué a todos al mismo tiempo?

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que uno de ellos lo rompió.

-Bien, tenemos problemas- comenzó La Reina- se han localizado varios arrestos en la zona de las montañas.

-¿Arrestos?

-Si, parece ser que los humanos han aprendido. Y muy rápido, han cogido como rehenes a varias criaturas.

-¿Pero como puede ser eso?

-Goshia, calla- Dijo su padre-. Parece ser que han capturado a aquellas criaturas que necesitan de un objeto para usar sus poderes.

-Detrás de vosotros –siguió La Reina-, tenéis a uno de esos objetos. Él es el único objeto vivo.

-Él pertenece a una de las criaturas que han sigo capturadas.

Todos estábamos atentos a las órdenes que nos tuvieran que dar.

-Bien, vuestra misión es rescatar a esas criaturas y matar a los humanos que les han retenido.

-Pero majestad…-dije- matarlos, no cree que es un poco excesivo.

-No, en absoluto-dijo ella mosqueada por mi pregunta- Desde hace unos días, tenemos las ligeras sospechas de que hay más de un topo entre los vampiros, y también entre los licántropos. No sabemos quienes son, pero queremos atraparles cuanto antes. Si esos traidores están con los humanos tenemos que matar a los más débiles.

-Acabad con ellos, con todos ellos. Eso es todo- Dijo por último Goshia.

-Él –dijo La Reina mirando al chico nuevo-os llevará al lugar exacto en donde se encuentran.

-Goshia- dijo Drunj- tienen a Ceres.

La transmisión se cortó dejando la sala oscura. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos. Goshia se mantuvo sentado mirando a la pantalla. Me acerqué a él, no tenia buena cara.

-Goshia, ¿estás bien?-él asintió-. ¿Quién es Ceres? Es una amiga que hace tiempo que no veo, debemos ir de inmediato a buscarles- se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, pensé que iba a salir, pero me esperó y salimos los dos juntos.

Los demás nos esperaban fuera.

-Bien, tenemos media hora para prepararnos, coged lo indispensable, lo demás dejadlo- Dijo Rania- en media hora todos fuera.

Poco a poco nos fuimos marchando a nuestras habitaciones. Me cambié de ropa poniéndome aquella que llevaba para las misiones como estas y la que más me dejaba moverme. Me quedaba bastante tiempo libre así que cogí el libro que tenia a medias sobre la historia de Egipto y me sumí en él.

_"Uno de los mayores faraones de la historia de Egipto tenia en su poder uno de los mayores secretos no encontrados del antiguo Egipcio. Un antiguo explorador muerto en 1850 describió el tesoro como un orbe hecho de oro que tenia a su alrededor inscripciones egipcias. Antes de su muerte expuso ante cientos de personas que lo que se escondía en aquel orbe nadie debía de averiguarlo. Pocos años antes de su muerte el explorador intentó volver a la pirámide para recuperar el tesoro que desde ese momento está oculto. Nadie más ha vuelto a ver aquel orbe. Se dice que es uno de los mayores descubrimientos egipcios."_

Lo que me hizo salir de aquel libro fueron los golpes que comenzaron a escucharse en mi puerta. La abrí.

-Raisa, ¿ya estás lista?

-Si, espera, pasa. – me dejé el libro sobre la cama y cogí los guantes que estaban al final del cajón. Juvia entró en la habitación.

-Raisa, ¿ese muñeco?- vi el panda sobre la cama-. Es el que…

-No tiene importancia, vámonos, nos están esperando. –intenté salir.

-No tan deprisa- me paró-, ¿Por qué lo conservas?

-Porque hace que me acuerde de él, ¿vale?- dije enfadada.

-No Raisa, no vale, prometimos que no volveríamos a tener nada que ver con ellos.

-Puede que tú hayas podido, pero yo aún pienso en él. – me solté de Juvia y salí de la habitación con mucha prisa.


End file.
